Hasta que me quieras
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Candy pone su mejor empeño para alcanzar la felicidad pero no cuenta con que Albert ya se está encargando de ello, a pesar de que el amor le llegó de nuevo a Candy. Terry por su parte, también lucha por alcanzar su felicidad, a su manera.
1. Recordando los tiempos maravillosos

¡Hola nuevamente! Antes que nada les mando un saludo muy afectuoso a todas mis fieles lectoras, agradeciéndoles infinitamente todos los comentarios, críticas, elogios y opiniones que amablemente me han hecho saber sobre mis otros dos fanfics. Es un placer recibir todo tipo de opiniones pues para mí es como un combustible que pone en marcha mis ideas, y sobre todo, me da los ánimos suficientes para crear estas historias. Esta es una de las razones por las cuales me decidí a crear otro fic; también, luego de leer como por décima vez mi primer fic "destinos inesperados" me impresioné tanto de lo que soy capaz de escribir que me dije ¿Por qué no animarme con otro? Y así es como nace este nuevo fic, que de todo corazón espero sea de su total agrado. Para quienes no me han leído anteriormente, les invito a leer "destinos inesperados" (terryfic) y "mi dulce inventor" (stearfic) también publicados en esta página de fanfiction.

**HASTA QUE ME QUIERAS**

CAPITULO I. RECORDANDO LOS TIEMPOS MARAVILLOSOS

Era un día nevado. El invierno ya se había hecho presente en ese mágico lugar que está lleno de los mejores recuerdos en la vida de Candy. Los presentes se encontraban preparando hasta el último detalle para celebrar una de las fiestas más importantes de todo el año: la navidad. El pequeño y humilde lugar estaba repleto de seres que se querían tanto entre sí, además de muchos niños que corrían enérgicamente de un lado a otro desesperados por abrir sus regalos.

_¡Niños! Si no se comportan no les permitiré abrir ningún regalo_ – decía del otro lado la Srita. Pony, riéndose para sus adentros de la enorme energía que derrochaban sus pequeños hijos.

_¡Srita. Pony! ¡Ayúdeme con el pavo!... ¡Auch!_ – respingaba desde la cocina Candy, quien estaba luchando por sacar el suculento pavo del horno.

_¡Ten cuidado Candy!_ – le gritó Albert quien estaba ocupadísimo picando la fruta de una ensalada que era su especialidad.

_Jajaja No te preocupes Albert, la cocina no es precisamente la especialidad de Candy, pero ella sabe como arreglárselas_ – le respondía alegremente Annie, quien también ponía de su parte preparando la harina del que sería un delicioso pan.

_¡Oigan! Ya dejen de hablar de mí!_ – les dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura en señal de enojo y a la vez que alzaba un dedo índice – _la hermana María dice que yo preparo el mejor pavo _– de repente olfateó algo _- ¡Dios santo!_ – se giró al horno – _¡casi se me quema!_ – abrió el horno con la cara totalmente sonrojada y ante este hecho los demás presentes no pudieron evitar las grandes carcajadas.

Cuando todos terminaron de hacer sus correspondientes actividades, fueron acomodando la mesa, se sentaron tranquilamente, y con toda la felicidad del mundo brindaron y daban gracias a Dios de estar juntos compartiendo la cena de navidad. Posteriormente fue el turno de los pequeñitos de abrir los regalos que posaban debajo del gran árbol navideño, y cuando hubieron terminado de abrirlos, reír y disfrutarlos, fue ahora el turno de participar de Albert.

_Yo no me quise quedar atrás_ – se dirigió a su empleado – _George, trae los paquetes del auto por favor._

_Sí señor_ – cuando George regresó, todos pusieron cara de asombro al ver que consigo traía dos grandes costales y de ellos comenzó a sacar muchos regalos.

_Bien_ – dijo Albert – _este es para ti, este para ti, este otro para ti…_ - les decía a cada uno de los niños – _estos son para ustedes_ – les entregó los presentes a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana María – _este es para Archie, este para tu novia, este es para ti, George, ah! Tom aquí está el tuyo, Paty tampoco me olvidé de ti ni de tu abuela Martha y este otro, para ti, Candy…_

_Tío pero no te hubieses molestado…_ - le comentó Archie

_No es ninguna molestia, en absoluto._

_Muchas gracias Sr. Andrew, es bellísimo_ – decía la hermana María mientras se deleitaba viendo el hermoso broche de oro con la Virgen María grabada en él. A la Srita. Pony le tocó un rosario adquirido directamente del Vaticano. A Archie un elegante suéter, a Annie unos broches para el cabello en forma de orquídeas, a George una sofisticada cigarrera, a Tom un casual sombrero de vaquero, a Paty un exclusivo collar de plata mientras que a su abuela le obsequió una fina bufanda. A los niños por supuesto les tocaron juguetes y a Candy… una amplia colección de las obras de William Shakespeare.

Antes de que terminara la amena reunión llegaron el Sr. Cartright acompañado de Jimmy, quienes no tardaron en disculparse por la tardanza, pero pasaron las celebraciones en la casa de uno de sus empleados y solo visitaron el Hogar de Pony para extender las felicitaciones correspondientes.

Posteriormente, los niños agotados por el cansancio se fueron a sus dormitorios, quedando en la sala únicamente los adultos quienes distribuidos en grupitos charlaban de muchas cosas.

Archie y Annie platicaban de lo agotados que estaban. Esta pareja parecía más de hermanos que de prometidos, pues en ningún momento se tocaban, ni mucho menos, se besaban, se limitaban a platicar y platicar. Por otro lado las monjas charlaban con la Sra. Martha y Paty sobre lo caluroso que es Florida. Tom bromeaba con George, y al otro lado de la chimenea, se encontraban Candy y Albert.

_Albert… ¿Por qué me obsequiaste esto?_ – le preguntaba Candy mientras sostenía los libros con cierto aire de melancolía.

_Por que se que te gusta leer a Shakespeare_ – le respondió regalándole una afectuosa sonrisa.

_Sí, es verdad, pero estás seguro que solo me lo obsequiaste por eso?_

_Bueno, en realidad también lo hice a propósito para que te des cuenta…_

_¡Albert!_ – lo interrumpió Candy _– ya hemos hablado de eso un millón de veces y sostengo lo mismo que te he estado diciendo… mi decisión ya la tomé desde esa helada noche en Nueva York y no se hable más del tema!_ – se levantó de golpe, se fue a despedir de todos los demás y se dirigió a una habitación a dormir.

"Pequeña… no me dejas mas opción…" muy pensativo Albert también se levantó a despedirse y tomar un merecido descanso. Posteriormente los demás integrantes hacían lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, los niños para divertirse con sus juguetes nuevos y los adultos para acaparar el recalentado navideño. Pero como siempre, Candy fue la que se quedó dormida y Archie se ofreció para ir a despertarla, sin embargo no fue necesario pues se la encontró en el pasillo. Su rostro sonrojado no pasó desapercibido por Candy.

_Ehh… Candy, la Srita. Pony dice que vayas de inmediato_ – decía Archie con cierto nerviosismo, pues Candy portaba un sencillo camisón con un amplio escote, además de que estaba sutilmente transparente. Sin embargo Candy no le tomó importancia pues la inocencia que aún tenía no le permitía sospechar si Archie la pudiese mirar con un dejo de morbosidad.

_Enseguida voy, solo me lavo el rostro y me cambio, ¡y quita esa cara! –_ le dijo mientras le pellizcó la mejilla _– ¡parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!_

_¡Auch! Sigues siendo muy agresiva gatita! –_ le dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla y no paraba de pensar en la hermosa musa que hace unos instantes se le hizo presente.

Ya estando todos en la mesa compartieron recuerdos memorables, Candy relataba felizmente como es que Albert siempre se le aparecía en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, y ahora ya sabía que no era simple casualidad. Annie les relataba a sus madres como es que se había hecho novia de Archie; por su parte Albert también les contaba con lujo de detalle la razón por la cual no podía revelar su verdadera identidad anteriormente. Las monjas platicaban sobre los planes que tenían para el orfanato, y Albert no dudó en ofrecer toda la ayuda necesaria.

Había pasado más de un año, desde que Candy se enteró que Albert era su tío abuelo William. Se dirigió a la colina, hizo un pequeño espacio para sentarse quitando la nieve, cerró los ojos y recordó todas las maravillosas cosas que ha vivido.

"Encontré mi camino al decidir convertirme en enfermera, profesión que me llena de enorme satisfacción y orgullo. No hay algo más noble en un ser humano que el querer ayudar a los demás. Estoy rodeada de gente que me ama, pero no entiendo porque algunos piensan que no soy verdaderamente feliz, ¡claro que soy feliz! Desde hace meses que no frecuento a Elisa y Neal y eso es una gran razón para estar contenta pues ahora nadie me hace la vida imposible. Albert se la vive viajando y sin embargo siempre se hace un espacio para visitarme. Adoro ver a Annie realizada como prometida de Archie… y la Sra. Eleonor me escribió hace un tiempo porque estaba preocupada y quería saber de mí… ¿Cómo no ser feliz? Si tengo a tanta gente que me quiere y yo a ellos… "

A lo lejos, un muchacho no dejaba de observar a Candy, mientras al igual que ella, estaba muy pensativo.

"¿Porqué nunca te fijaste en mí? Sería el hombre más dichoso de la tierra al saberte enamorada de mi, mi pequeña gatita, tus ojos iluminan mis días y tu sonrisa le da vitalidad a mi alma… "

Y a ese muchacho pensativo, también lo observaban, pero de la ventana, y esa persona no dudó en salir a su encuentro.

_Archie! Cariño ¿no quieres venir a tomar el té conmigo?_ – le decía Annie con un tono de súplica.

_Eh… Sí! Claro que sí Annie…_ - sin tener mas opción accedió a la petición de su novia – _Annie… aprovechemos este momento porque quiero hablarte de algo importante._

_Por supuesto!_ – entraron, Annie sirvió las tazas de té, y felizmente le respondió _– tú dirás._

_Annie… quiero pedirte que pospongamos un tiempo más nuestro compromiso…_

_¿Qué? No! esta vez no! ya me has pedido lo mismo en otras tres ocasiones! O tu quien te crees que soy? Un juguete que puedes manipular? _

_En absoluto Annie… no te lo tomes así! Necesito tiempo para crear un patrimonio decente… no quiero vivir toda mi vida a expensas de mi tía abuela y de Albert, entiéndeme!_

_No! ya no te entiendo! Archie por Dios… no soy una tonta, crees que no me he percatado de que tu trato hacia mí es tan "seco"? deja de ser un hipócrita y dime de una vez que no me amas! _

_Annie calmate! _

_No me calmo! Crees que para mi pasa desapercibido el que nunca en tu vida me hayas besado… ni siquiera en la mejilla! Anda! Deja de ser un cobarde y dime que no te gusto para nada! Que te sientes obligado a estar conmigo! Anda! Dilo desgraciado!_ – Annie estaba muy alterada y eso mismo provocó que se le fuera encima a los golpes.

_Está bien!_ – Archie no quería alterarse, pero ante la histeria de su novia le resultaba imposible – _en vista de que ya estás tan harta y no estás dispuesta a esperar ni un poco más, terminemos de una buena vez esta absurda relación! Adiós Annie!_ – se soltó de ella aventándola y furioso salió de esa casa. Candy venía llegando de la colina, lo vio salir furioso, le habló pero él la ignoró. Entró a la casa y vio a una Annie destrozada con un llanto a todo lo que daba.

_¿Qué pasó Annie?_ – le preguntó Candy muy preocupada

_No te metas!_ – le gritó a su amiga _– estoy segura que tú tienes que ver! Te odio Candy! –_ sin dejar de llorar se retiró también de allí.

¡Por todos los cielos! Hace unos instantes Candy estaba tan agradecida con Dios y con la vida de tener a tantos seres queridos que la amaban y ahora… Annie, su mejor amiga, su hermana, le dijo cosas terribles. "Tal vez está muy alterada… debo dejarla sola y permitir que asimile sea lo que sea que haya sucedido…" Y con el corazón lleno de melancolía, Candy se refugió en la cima del padre árbol.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ACCIÓN!

_*¡Qué bien hace escarnio del dolor ajeno quien jamás ha sentido dolores...!. ¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro…*_

_¡CORTE!_

_¿Y Ahora qué?_ – gritó furioso el joven actor

_Cómo que QUÉ? Tus palabras no tienen pasión! No te siento concentrado!_

_Pongo mi mejor esfuerzo_

_¿Ese es el mejor esfuerzo de GRAN Terry Grandchester? No me hagas reír! Nuevamente Tres, dos, uno ACCI…_

_Robert!_ – lo interrumpió Karen _– Terry está notablemente cansado… y para serte sincera todo el elenco lo está… permítenos descansar un segundo!_

_Descansar, descansar! No piensan en otra cosa! Son todos unos holgazanes!_ – furioso se levantó de la butaca hacia los camerinos, mientras Terry, se sentaba al filo del escenario, tocándose con ambas manos la cabeza.

_Terry… tranquilo, yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero en algo que Robert tiene mucha razón es que tu puedes dar mucho más!_

_Déjate de halagos… no me van a servir en nada para sentirme mejor…_

_No son halagos! Increíble como tú mismo te estás dejando vencer tan vilmente…_

_BASTA! no necesito tu sermón Karen!_ – de un brinco saltó hacia los pasillos del teatro, se encaminó, y de inmediato se topó con la que es una de sus más grandes pesadillas…

_Hola Terry! mi amor! Discúlpame por haber llegado tarde a tu ensayo… te traje algo de almorzar._

_No estoy de humor Susana_ – la ignoró totalmente al igual que a la acompañante de ésta que venía empujando la silla de ruedas.

_Pero que mocoso engreído! Hija… deberías desistir de la idea de casarte con ese tipo!_

_Mamá basta! ya estoy grandecita para saber lo que hago! Terry está muy agotado pues la obra se prolongó más de lo esperado… eso es todo, después se recupera._

_¡Pues yo lo dudo! _

El éxito de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" fue tan arrollador que se prolongó más de lo planeado. Tantos ensayos y presentaciones pareciera que tuvieran a Terry muy aturdido, sin embargo esto es imposible, pues la actuación es la más grande de sus pasiones. Después de regresar a la compañía Stratford tuvo que soportar tremendo escándalo, pues su imprevista renuncia ocasionó un sinfín de rumores, además de que uno que otro periodista lo observó en unas de las tantas ocasiones en que visitaba innumerables bares y de ellos salía completamente borracho. Sin embargo Terry lo tomó con buena filosofía pues se hizo a la idea de que todas sus acciones tendrían sus consecuencias. Sin embargo, había algo con lo que Terry aún no podía lidiar, y eso era, su relación con Susana. Cuando el decidió volver a su compañía teatral y rehacer su vida, no tenía pensado comprometerse con Susana, su subconsciente de cierta manera le impidió pensar en ello, pero no contaba con la astucia de la madre de Susana, quien lo acorraló inmediatamente obligándolo a hacer la celebración de su compromiso. Terry, como buen caballero que es, no objetó en ningún momento. Se hizo la celebración, y desde ese día, Susana comenzó a usar con frecuencia una silla de ruedas y eso le daba la confianza de salir más a menudo a las fiestas a las que Terry era invitado o simplemente a los ensayos de éste.

"Susana no es culpable de nada. Ella me ama y arriesgó su vida por mí, amputaron su pierna y a pesar de eso no me ha reprochado nada… ella solo espera que esté a su lado… sería un cobarde y egoísta si no le concedo ni siquiera ese deseo… Dios… como era tan feliz en la época del Colegio… por qué ni siquiera mi profesión puede darme la satisfacción que ahora necesito? "

Pensaba Terry sentado en una butaca en medio de la oscuridad que brindaba el teatro. Pronto lo alcanzó Karen.

_Ya estás más sereno?_

_Eh… si, discúlpame Karen… pero es que ya no aguanto más…_

_Shhh… no necesitas decirme nada… soy tu amiga y se perfectamente que pasa por tu cabeza, solo, por favor, acéptame un consejo _– la volteó a ver Terry con incredulidad – _habla con Susana… no tiene ningún derecho de retenerte…_

_Ya está decidido Karen! No me convenzas de lo contrario! Ella y su madre me tienen atado de manos y no puedo hacer nada! entiende eso!_

_Pues que debilucho y cobarde eres! No sé cómo es que te considero mi amigo…_ - Karen echa una furia se levantó y se fue a su camerino, dejando a Terry aún mas pensativo.

"Que hago, que hago, que hago! Por Dios!"

Continuará…

La frase marcada con * pertenece a la obra "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare.

¿Qué tal? No duden en enviarme sus reviews y comentarme que les pareció este primer capítulo… no importa que les haya parecido un aburrimiento o lo que sea! Ya saben que los comentarios son como la fuente de poder de cualquier escritor de fics… muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Fantasías que se pueden hacer realidad

ADVERTENCIA.- El presente capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual no apto de ser leído por menores.

**CAPITULO II.- FANTASÍAS QUE SE PUEDEN HACER REALIDAD**

La tenue luz que brindaba la lámpara de noche era suficiente para admirar el hermoso cuerpo esbelto de la bella dama que posaba a un lado de la cama portando un fino camisón. Desanudó su cabello con un sensual movimiento de su cuello dejando caer sus abundantes rizos rubios por toda su espalda y pecho. De inmediato desanudó la cinta de su camisón, con sus pequeñas manos blancas lo abrió, debajo no portaba nada, lo dejó caer al suelo quedando completamente desnuda. Se subió a la cama, se acomodó a gatas dando la espalda, sensualmente se acarició los glúteos, volteó, le dio una arrebatadora y sensual mirada a su amante mientras le susurraba "hazme tuya…". El joven de inmediato se aventó a la cama, se hincó detrás de ella, se inclinó para acariciar sus senos y posteriormente comenzó a hacerle el amor, con un brazo la abrazaba por la cintura pues sus movimientos eran fuertes, rápidos, llenos de deseo y pasión, le besaba toda la espalda, jalaba sutilmente sus rizos para hacerla voltear, y cuando al fin esos ojos verdes se cruzaban con los ojos marrones de él se susurraban al mismo tiempo "te amo"… con un empujón leve la hizo acostarse completamente en la cama sin salirse de su intimidad, quedando encima de ella pero con más libertad para besarla en los labios… después de un rato y quedando excitantemente exhausto terminó el acto de amor, enterró su rostro en el delicado cuello de su amante mientras ella le decía "me encantó Archie… te amo…"

De repente se hizo presente un excesivo sudor en su cuerpo que lo obligó a sentarse de golpe a la vez que respiraba agitadamente. "Otro sueño… Dios mío… no sé cuánto tiempo más seguiré soportando haciéndola mía solo en sueños… mi gatita… como te amo… "

Ya más calmado, se volvió a acostar, notó la natural erección que se hizo presente en su cuerpo y por sí solo decidió desahogar sus pasiones, no sin pensar en el maravilloso sueño que acababa de protagonizar con Candy.

Al día siguiente, pero en el Hogar de Pony, Candy se levantó temprano para preparar los waffles que eran el desayuno preferido de Annie. Los llevó hasta su habitación.

Toc toc toc

_Adelante_

_Buenos días Annie, espero que ya te sientas mejor, mira, te preparé los waffles que tanto te gustan._

_Candy… perdóname por mi tonta reacción de ayer, te dije cosas horribles que en realidad no quise decirte, discúlpame por favor._

_Por mi quedó olvidado, no te preocupes Annie, te exaltaste, eso fue todo._

_Gracias Candy_ – la chica agachó la mirada – _estoy fatal._

_Archie te pidió nuevamente más tiempo ¿no es así?_

_No solo eso… Archie me terminó…_ - comenzó a llorar _– lo amo! Candy no tienes idea de cuánto amo a Archie!_

_Tranquila Annie_ – consoló a su amiga abrazándola – _todo sucede por algo, ahorita entiendo cómo te sientes pero pronto lo superarás…_

_No! No creo poder, Candy… ¿podrías hablar de nuevo con él y …_

_Lo siento Annie_ – la interrumpió _– yo ya no puedo, mas bien no debo seguir intercediendo por ti para que Archie esté contigo –_ lanzó un fuerte suspiro – _Annie, para mi es tan difícil decirte esto, pero es evidente que Archie no quiere estar contigo… yo podría de nuevo hablar con él, sin embargo ¿sabes que ocasionaría? Que tú sigas sufriendo, y yo ya no quiero ver como se te va la vida amando a un hombre que no te corresponde igual… Annie… abre los ojos! Eres una mujer hermosa, seguramente hay alguien más por allí capaz de conquistar tu corazón y hacerte una mujer feliz y dichosa, no sigas aferrada a un amor que no es capaz de ofrecerte lo que te mereces…_

_No puedo Candy! No puedo! _– los sollozos casi le impedían hablar con claridad – _tu eres fuerte, sé que tu superaste lo de Terry muy bien, pero no me pidas a mi hacer lo mismo!_ _No podría! Nooo…. _

_Te dejo sola Annie, pero por favor, reflexiona sobre lo que hablamos, se que eres una_ _chica inteligente…_ - abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera del orfanato con el fin de jugar con los niños, y allí ya estaba Albert encargándose de ello, pero ya llevaba un rato esperándola a ella.

_Candy, ya sabes que tengo que retirarme, ya me despedí de la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María, sabes que te estaré escribiendo con frecuencia…_

_Albert!_ – corrió a abrazarlo – _ya te estoy extrañando ¡testarudo!_

_La testaruda es otra y ya sabes a que me refiero…_

_¡Albert! _

_Jajaja pequeña… yo también te extraño tanto cada vez que me voy, pero tengo que hacerlo…_

_Y ahora a donde te irás?_

_Eh… a Marruecos! Y posteriormente a Egipto._

_¿Y por qué dudaste?_

_Que dudé?_

_Si, dudaste al principio_

_Ideas tuyas pequeña! Nos veremos muy pronto te lo aseguro _– le beso la frente – _sabes cuánto te quiero Candy? Te compraré algo lindo! _

_Yo también te quiero mucho, y por favor, cuídate! _

No quisieron despedirse por mucho tiempo, Albert se subió a su auto con George quien también se despidió formalmente y emprendieron un largo viaje.

**Nueva York**

_*¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante? Pues lo temo, contigo he de quedarme para ya nunca salir de este palacio de lóbrega noche. Aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte! Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía. Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor.*_

_*¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mí amado? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré: tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico. Tus labios están calientes… Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte. ¡Oxídate en mí y deja que muera!*_

_Sublime! Perfecto! – _Robert no paraba de aplaudir y elogiar a sus actores – _ya ven que si se puede? Tienen derecho a otro descanso_ – se retiró de allí.

_Te felicito Terry!_ _Hoy has hecho el mejor ensayo en mucho tiempo_ – le decía alegremente Karen

_Gracias Karen, tú no te quedas atrás, eres maravillosa actriz y me encanta trabajar contigo._

_No me sirven tus elogios terryncito! Te invito a almorzar antes de que llegue tu dolor de cabeza, ah no! se llama Susana! Jajaja_

_Muy graciosa! Me encantaría acompañarte pero ya quedé con ella y con… su madre_ – dijo con tono de enfado.

_Tal pareciera que te casarás con ambas… ay Dios creo que hablé de mas verdad! No me hagas caso, pues ojalá te diviertas, o por lo menos no la pases tan mal!_

Se despidieron y Terry se dirigió al exclusivo restaurant en el centro de Nueva York donde ya lo estaban esperando sus acompañantes.

_¿Dices que eres inglés? No se nota, la puntualidad no es precisamente una virtud tuya_ – dijo venenosamente la Sra. Marlow

_Mamá! Como si no supieras que los ensayos se prolongan… recuerda todo el tiempo que me esperabas a mí._

_No hace falta aclarar nada Susana_ – habló Terry – _es evidente que no soy del agrado de tu madre_ – le dijo mirándola a los ojos amenazante – _o me equivoco Sra. Marlow?_

_Ejem! Mesero! La carta por favor!_ – la mujer fingió demencia.

No existía ningún tipo de plática, las tres personas se limitaron a ingerir sus alimentos y de repente la Sra. Marlow se dirigió al tocador.

_Terry, por favor disculpa a mi madre…_

_No te preocupes Susana, he lidiado con gente peor_

_Es que no quiero que eso vaya a perjudicar nuestra relación…_

_Relación? Cual relación Susana? A esto le llamas así? Al hecho de obligarme a estar a tu lado?_

_Terry… yo no te estoy obligando…_

_Entre tú y tu madre se han encargado de hacerme sentir culpable por lo de tu accidente… pero ya no soporto más! YO NO TUVE LA CULPA! Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió pero eso no es motivo para obligarme a permanecer contigo! Estoy harto! No te amo Susana entiéndelo! _– y sin importarle las miradas atónitas de las personas a su alrededor salió huyendo de ese lugar, dejando a Susana inconsolablemente triste. Se fue a refugiar a un solitario callejón para llorar a gusto y a sus anchas, Terry no solía alterarse con demasiada frecuencia, pero la situación lo llevó al límite.

"Perdóname Dios… no es mi intención lastimar a Susana pero no tengo otra opción… no quiero estar con ella! Dios mío… no me importa si tengo que estar separado de Candy… pero por favor no me obligues a permanecer al lado de alguien a quien no amo!"

Más sereno se fue encaminando hacia el teatro buscando a su amiga Karen para contarle lo sucedido recientemente y ver si podía ayudarlo con un sabio consejo, sin embargo, en lugar de encontrarla a ella, encontró a una muy inesperada visita.

_Hola Terry! qué bueno que vienes, hay un caballero en la oficina de Robert que dice ser tu amigo._

_Gracias Nick, voy enseguida a ver de quien se trata._

Toc toc toc

_Adelante_

_Robert, me informaron…-_ de repente se dio vuelta el hombre visitante – ¡_Albert! Amigo mío!_ – corrió a darle un efusivo abrazo

_Terry, me da tanto gusto verte! _

_A mi mucho más! Justamente ahora necesito que alguien me dé un buen consejo y quien mejor que tú, que me acabas de caer como del cielo!_

_¿De verdad? No soy el mejor consejero Terry pero veré en que puedo ayudarte sin duda…_

_Jajaja vamos a tomarnos una copa!_ – el rubio aceptó, se despidieron formalmente de Robert y se dirigieron a un discreto bar de la ciudad que Terry frecuentaba mucho.

**Lakewood**

_Srita. Pony, hermana María, las extrañaré mucho!_

_Y nosotras a ti mi niña!_

_Primero iré a la mansión por un encargo de Annie, y luego viajaré a Chicago._

_Por favor, mantennos al tanto, ya sabes que nos preocupamos por ti._

_Claro que sí, y… ¿A qué hora vendrá el Sr. Britter por Annie?_

_A las seis Candy, no te preocupes por ella._

_Es que está tan deprimida…_

_Lo sabemos, pero se repondrá pronto no te preocupes_

_Eso espero, hasta luego!_

Tardó poco tiempo en llegar a la mansión. Annie le encargó que recogiera unos bordados que anteriormente se le olvidaron allí, según ella le comentó a Candy que no quería encontrarse con Archie, sin embargo, ella sabía que Candy, con su gran corazón desistiría de la idea de no ayudarla y al ver a Archie se decidirá a fungir nuevamente como Cupido entre ellos.

_Srita. Candy! Qué alegría verla de vuelta_

_Hola Dorothy! A mi también me da mucho gusto verte! ¿cómo han estado?_ – platicaron amenamente mientras se encaminaban a la sala.

_En un momento baja el Sr. Archie, con permiso Candy_ – y en pocos segundos, Archie ya estaba allí, vistiendo improvisadamente pero siempre muy elegante.

_Hola gatita! Qué alegría verte!_ – se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla que sorprendió a Candy, pero aún así no objetó.

_Hola Archie, mira… vengo por un encargo de Annie, hace días dejó algo…_

_Ah sí, unas manualidades o cosas así… ahorita le digo a Dorothy que las traiga_

_Gracias Archie… y dime… ahora si es definitivo verdad?_ – y Archie de inmediato supo a que se refería Candy

_Así es Candy, y de una vez quiero decirte que si Annie te envió otra vez para hacerme cambiar de opinión…_

_No! No he venido a eso te lo juro, de hecho… vine a decirte que hablé con Annie, y quiero convencerla de que se olvide de ti, de que su relación solo la está lastimando…_

_De verdad? Candy… me dejas impresionado… pero… gracias! Gracias por comprenderme…_

_No es solo por ti, lo hago por ambos, a ambos los quiero y no quiero que sufran más._

_Te entiendo… Candy… -_ le tomó la mano – _aceptarías salir a dar una vuelta conmigo?_ _Necesito hablarte algo muy importante._

_Claro! A donde tienes planeado llevarme?_

_Ya verás gatita_ – le guiñó el ojo, salieron y se dirigieron al cuarto que anteriormente era el "laboratorio" de inventos de Stear.

_Archie… hacía años que no pisaba este lugar…_ - dijo Candy con un tono de tristeza en su voz

_Yo tampoco, aún me duele su pérdida, pero quise traerte aquí para que ambos reviviéramos al mismo tiempo los recuerdos maravillosos que tiene reservados este lugar…_

_Si, son realmente maravillosos…_ - dijo aún más triste Candy al notar allí un pequeño conejo que parecía ardilla que Stear creó para alegrarla cuando estaba deprimida por la muerte de Anthony…

_Gatita… estabas consciente de que… Stear sentía algo por ti mas allá de la amistad?_

_Archie! Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso…_

_Entonces cuál sería el momento Candy? Yo lo que en realidad quiero que entiendas es que eres una persona con alma tan pura que eres capaz de hechizar a cualquier hombre… ahí tienes a Stear… o a Anthony… o que mejor ejemplo que al arrogante de Terry… a lo que me refiero es que… tienes un corazón tan noble, un carácter tan dulce, una personalidad tan cautivadora, que simplemente es imposible no caer ante esos encantos… Candy… también lo digo por mí…_

_Pero… es que… Por Dios Archie que cosas dices!_ – en ese momento Candy recordó el día en el colegio cuando Archie estuvo a punto de declararle su amor y no pudo precisamente por Annie – _tengo que irme_ – intentó huir, pero Archie la detuvo del brazo.

_No, no te vas a ir, ahora no, Candy… he estado tanto tiempo bajo el silencio y ya no lo soporto más! No me importa si después de lo que te diga realmente tú decides huir de mí, pero primero escúchame por favor!_ – la tomó de ambos hombros – _me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, te he amado en silencio desde los primeros momentos que compartíamos juntos… después noté que estabas enamorada de Anthony y el te correspondía, y decidí hacerme a un lado, pero ahora es diferente, ambos estamos libres y estoy en todo el derecho de luchar por tu corazón… Candy… gatita… ¿aceptas ser mi novia?_

_Es que… es que no piensas en Annie! Que será de ella si tu y yo comenzamos una relación? Por Dios Archie! No cometamos disparates!_

_Por UNA vez en tu vida PIENSA EN TI! Deja de pensar en los demás! Piensa en lo que tu realmente quieres! Y a mí me haces pensar que si quieres darte una oportunidad conmigo pues no me negaste mi pregunta! En lugar de eso titubeaste y metiste a Annie como pretexto! _

_Archie no digas tonterías…_

_No es una tontería que TE AMO! Candy por favor… piénsalo… si realmente no quieres ser mi novia grítame un NO ahora mismo y lo entenderé! _

_Yo… yo… Archie…_ - rompió en llanto – _discúlpame quieres_ – y salió huyendo de allí

Continuará…

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras! Estoy realmente sorprendida de la rapidez con la que estoy escribiendo este fic! La explicación está en que toda mi noche de insomnio me la paso maquinando lo que va a suceder en la historia, llego a mi trabajo, arribo a la compu y mis dedos no paran de teclear! Aún así no les prometo la misma rapidez en los siguientes capítulos puesto que de repente si tengo más trabajo, o hay días que mi hija no asiste a la guardería o simplemente días en que si me tomo un relax! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y gracias por sus reviews! Ahora, agradecimientos especiales…

Litac: A mí también me cae muy mal Annie, y en este fic la haré sufrir! No será malvada, pero si actuará de manera "ardida" Gracias por leerme!

Gemagrandchester: Gracias por tu puntualidad! Yo también amo a Albert! Saludos y gracias por leerme!

Sweet Mayra: Mayrita! Fíjate que tal vez pareceré copiona pero la verdad la idea del regalo de Albert me nació precisamente de Final Story pues al igual que tu estoy segura que "anohito" es Terry.


	3. Renaciendo la dulce esperanza

**CAPITULO III. RENACIENDO LA DULCE ESPERANZA.**

**Nueva York**

En el lugar había al fondo una barra, y todo alrededor estaba lleno de pequeñas mesas, en esa ocasión había poca gente. Llegaron los dos hombres, uno de ellos castaño y más bajo de estatura que el otro y quien llamó la atención de los demás presentes, no solo por ser famoso, sino porque era gran amigo de los caballeros que frecuentaban ese discreto bar. Gentilmente saludó a varios de ellos, muy brevemente presentó a su amigo y posteriormente se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas. El castaño pidió de beber whiskey mientras que el rubio pidió vodka.

_Pues bien, mi querido amigo trotamundos, ¿qué te trae a Nueva York?_

_Algo muy importante Terry, pero antes de comentarte prefiero que me cuentes el porqué necesitas con urgencia un consejo, mira que viniendo eso de ti me preocupa bastante! Debe ser algo realmente grave…_

_Y vaya que lo es_ – le dio un trago a su copa – _creo que si te sabes toda la historia del rompimiento entre Candy y yo…_

_Así es_

_Bien… pues en realidad fue una decisión muy mal tomada, me sentí obligado a comprometerme con Susana, su madre me presionó mucho, me hace la vida imposible, Susana no tanto, pero su actitud tan sumisa y pegostre también me mata! Y hoy fue el día en que no aguanté mas y exploté, le dije cosas que sé que la lastimaron mucho, pero yo de verdad necesitaba decírselo en algún momento! Yo no la amo! Albert no la amo! Y es una estupidez atarme a ella!_ – Terry comenzaba a alterarse.

_Tranquilo, Terry por favor… entiendo por lo que estas pasando… ahorita te sientes así, te sientes muy mal por haberle hecho daño a Susana, pero en mi opinión fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho._

_¿Tú crees?_

_No lo creo, estoy seguro_ – se acercó a tocar su hombro – _Terry, soy tu amigo, y por esa razón me veo en la necesidad de alentarte a que no se te ocurra volver con Susana. Ella es una chica que te salvó la vida… bueno… ya ambos conocemos muy bien esa historia… pero es ella quien debe comprender que ese accidente no es motivo para obligarte a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad._

_Pero es que no solo es ella, su madre me molesta bastante…_

_Pues no te dejes! O acaso esa señora es tu dueña y puede tratarte a su antojo? Terry, eres un hombre hecho y derecho…_

_No es tan fácil! Ojalá fuera así de fácil como me lo planteas! Pero si me pongo en su contra ella llegará hasta las ultimas consecuencias… armará el peor de los escándalos y mi carrera correría mucho peligro, y temo que además de tener que casarme con Susana, también tenga que abandonar mi profesión…_

_Por Dios! Terry, nunca había escuchado una excusa tan… tan tonta como esa! Me sorprende de ti! Acaso no confías en tu vocación? Eres tan mal actor? Lo que yo he escuchado ha sido todo lo contrario… y así esa señora haga hasta lo impensable por destruirte no lo logrará…_

_Por supuesto que puede descreditarme!_

_Pues yo no lo veo así!_

Siguieron bebiendo y discutiendo de lo mismo, hasta que por fin Terry, se convenció de que tendría que enfrentar a Susana y a su madre y hablarles muy seriamente. Albert estaba más que satisfecho, pues por increíble que parezca, esta decisión le facilitaría muchísimo los planes que tenía para él, razón por la cual viajó a Nueva York.

_Pues habiendo logrado convencerte de que hicieras las cosas bien, ahora es el momento ideal para hacerte saber el porqué de mi visita._

_Te escucho _

_No necesito preguntarte si aun amas a Candy por que la respuesta ya es obvia para mí…_

_A ver, a ver… que tiene que ver Can…_

_No me interrumpas! Terry, no sabes que felicidad siento de que tu ya estés libre de ataduras! Al igual que Candy… si sospechas a donde quiero llegar?_

_Claro! Si no soy estúpido! Pero que me hace pensar que Candy aún esté dispuesta a reanudar nuestra relación?_

_Pues el hecho de que yo soy su mejor amigo y conozco perfectamente sus sentimientos! Y sé que te ama, se que aún le duele la distancia entre ustedes, Terry hazme caso, no sé como esté tu agenda pero tienes que ir a Chicago, o si prefieres que Candy venga a Nueva York la traigo! Yo quiero que ustedes dos estén juntos!_ – de repente se le fue el habla al notar que Terry tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que no reaccionaba con lo que él le decía – _Terry que piensas?_

_En… en…_ - se levantó, abrazó a Albert. Ya estaba algo pasado de copas _– gracias amigo_ – comenzó a sollozar – _ya era hora de ver por mi felicidad, claro que iré a Chicago! Mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a la pecosa… gracias _– Albert ya estaba un poco sonrojado pues todos los caballeros en el bar los miraban de manera extraña.

_Sí, sí! Me alegra que te decidieras rápido, pero ya vámonos de aquí, estás medio ebrio ya…_

_Claro que no me voy! Mesero! Otra de whiskey!_

_Terry modérate!_

_Nooo! Ahora tengo una GRAN razón para celebrar!_ – alzó su copa – _brindo por el amor!_ _Por mi pecosa! Porque es la criatura que más amo! Salud!_

_Si eso es verdad… debes comenzar a dejar de beber… _

_Por supuesto que lo hare! Mi pecosa nunca me verá en estas horrorosas condiciones! –_ ya estaba más ebrio pues la última copa se la tomó de un sorbo – _hoy es el ultimo día que bebo lo juroooo!_

_Ya vámonos Terry!_ – Albert lo ayudó a levantarse, lo subió al auto y después el tuvo que manejar, pero no sabía donde vivía Terry

_No quiero ir a mi casa! Llévame a Chicago ya! _

_Estás loco!_ – y decidió llevarlo al hotel donde él se hospedó.

**Lakewood**

Era una fría y agradable mañana que se respiraba en el portal de las rosas. Candy yacía sentada en una de las bancas, despidiéndose mentalmente de la hermosa creación herencia de Anthony que aunque aún no estaban en flor, se podía sentir ya su presencia.

Se retiró de allí, se dirigió a la mansión y de inmediato se encontró con Archie.

_Buenos días Archie_ – dijo agachando la cabeza – _yo quería preguntarte si deseas irte conmigo a Chicago… ¿o te quedarás mas días aquí?_

"por todos los cielos! Después de lo ocurrido ayer Candy actúa como si nada hubiese pasado… como entenderla…?"

_¿Archie me escuchaste?_

_Eh… sí! Claro, este… yo… ¿ya tienes tu boleto?_

_Aun no, pero vamos juntos a comprarlos, te parece?_

"¡Rayos! Ahora me pide que la acompañe a todas partes? Que pretendes Candy?

_Archie te estoy preguntando si…_

_Si! Vamos! _

Subieron al auto, fueron a la estación de trenes, compraron los boletos del tren, y tenían solo dos horas para regresar y arreglar sus equipajes. Pero durante todo ese trayecto solo platicaron de cosas tan simples, ninguno hizo referencia a lo ocurrido anteriormente. Cuando al fin abordaron el tren, Candy decidió romper el silencio.

_Archie… yo no sé como comenzar a decirte que… que he estado pensando en la proposición que me hiciste_ – Archie estupefacto miró de arriba abajo a Candy sorprendido de lo que acababa de decirle.

_Candy, cualquier cosa que vayas a decirme, te suplico que lo hagas estando segura…_

_Es que… tu me conoces bien, y sabes que está en mi naturaleza pensar en los demás antes que en mi… tu sabes que Annie es mi hermana! Y la amo como tal! Ella te ama a ti y yo no me perdonaría jamás si ella sufre, por eso he tomado una decisión, pues por respeto al gran cariño que te tengo no quiero dejar aquella conversación inconclusa_ – Archie tragó en seco, pensó que ese era el momento de decirle "adiós para siempre" al amor que siente por Candy – _yo he decidido que… que quiero darme una oportunidad contigo, sin embargo… solo te quiero pedir algo muy importante._

_Lo que tú quieras gatita_ – apenas y pudo decir Archie al verse tan envuelto de tantos sentimientos encontrados

_Que no le digamos nada a Annie, se que suena muy egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero primero ver si lo nuestro funcionará, y posteriormente hacérselo saber… para entonces yo considero que ella ya estará recuperada…_

_Entonces no estás segura de querer ser mi novia Candy_ – dijo Archie entristecido

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_No estás segura por qué no sabes si lo nuestro funcionará… en cambio yo estoy completamente seguro de que conmigo nada te faltará, no te faltará amor, cariño, comprensión, apoyo… todo Candy… estoy dispuesto a entregarte todo mi corazón, mi afecto, mi amor… mi alma y de ser posible hasta mi vida…_

_Bueno, no es que no esté segura Archie… pero sería muy infantil de nuestra parte pensar que nuestra relación será un cuento de hadas… como en todo yo se que tendremos momentos buenos y malos… y créeme que yo estoy dispuesta a poner todo de mi parte para que los momentos malos los superemos…_ - le dio una mirada tierna y acarició su rostro – _yo si estoy segura de eso, Archie…_

_Candy… mi hermosa gatita… aunque no estoy de acuerdo en ocultar la verdad a Annie, debo admitir que este es el momento más feliz que he vivido…_ - inclinó su rostro para quedar a la altura del de Candy, sutilmente pegó su nariz a la de ella, su corazón palpitaba agitadamente, pues por fin se haría realidad uno de sus más grandes sueños y anhelos, besar a Candy… pero antes de hacerlo, decidió disfrutar del momento lo mejor posible, con su mejilla comenzó a acariciar todo el rostro de ella, olfateando su discreto perfume que para él era el olor mas delicioso del planeta, posteriormente la miró a los ojos, no le hacía falta hablar, su mirada decía más que mil palabras, lentamente se fue acercando hasta que por fin atrapó sus labios que estaban cálidos, él movía los suyos con completa delicadeza, como si su novia fuese una muñeca de porcelana y tuviera el temor de romperla, ella solo se dejó guiar por Archie, le estaba gustando mucho el momento compartido con él, sin embargo, de repente vino a su mente la imagen de Annie deprimida, por lo que incómoda, sutilmente se separó de él, le regaló una tierna sonrisa y se recostó sobre su hombro.

_Estoy un poco cansada, no te molesta si me duermo verdad?_

_Como me va a molestar gatita…_ - le besó la cabeza – _descansa, el viaje es largo_ – y sin poder evitarlo él también se fue quedando dormido, no sin pensar en el maravilloso momento que Candy le acababa de regalar.

Continuará…

Hola mis estimadas lectoras! De antemano me disculpo por haberles traído un capitulo tan corto, he tenido un poco más trabajo de lo normal, aún así que les pareció? Ya me estoy preparando para los tomatazos… si! Como es posible que Candy ya se unió a Archie y Terry vendrá por ella? Es parte de la trama! En los siguientes capítulos les prometo la explicación de la mente loquita de Candy! Y ahora sí, los agradecimientos especiales:

Fer: Gracias por leer mi historia. Te anticipo que este fic originalmente tiene la etiqueta de "Terry fic" por lo que lamento no poder hacer tu sueño realidad, sin embargo, si te prometo un tórrido y bello romance con Archie ;)

GemaG: Amiga! Si, Archie adora a la pecosa pero te irás de espaldas con lo que viene! Y aun te falta emocionarte con lo que tengo preparado sobre la confrontación de Terry con la Susie… Saludos!

Hope: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, desde que Archie conoció a Candy seguro tuvo esos sueños húmedos jijiji Saludos!

Litac: Amiguita! Tú eres de mis lectoras más especiales ;) Ya lo viste… Candy dudó porque en realidad muy en el fondo le encanta Archie! Ya verás cuando se entere la Annie… Saludos y gracias por leer ;)

Klaudya: Gracias por tus comentarios! Ya lo viste, Terry ya tomó la decisión mas inteligente… pero no digo lo mismo de Candy… resolví tu intriga? Saludos!

Y más saludos para aquellas lectoras anónimas ;) Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. El error mas grande

**ADVERTENCIA. En el siguiente capítulo hay escenas de contenido sexual no aptas de ser leídas por menores. **

**CAPITULO IV. EL ERROR MÁS GRANDE**

El amanecer ya se hacía presente en ese lugar. Dentro de la habitación, Terry dormía profundamente sobre la cama, mientras Albert, se comenzaba a levantar pero del sofá de esa misma habitación. Se metió a la ducha, se vistió rápidamente, y comenzó a despertar a Terry.

_Terry! ya son las 8 de la mañana… levántate!_

_Uhmm… cinco minutos más…_

_Nada! recuerda las cosas importantes que tenemos que hacer!_

_Ay Dios! Mi cabeza!_ – decía Terry mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tocaba con ambas manos la cabeza – _me duele horrible!_

_Efectos del alcohol, ya deberías estar acostumbrado… anda! Date un baño y te espero abajo_ – Albert lo dejó a solas.

Ya estando ambos caballeros listos, tomaron juntos el desayuno y se dirigieron al departamento de Terry.

_Y bien, a qué hora compraremos los boletos del tren?_

_No comas ansias! Tienes que hacer las cosas en orden, y me refiero a Susana y su madre… _

_Ay esas mujeres_ – dijo Terry enfadado – _pero tienes razón, puedes quedarte aquí en lo que voy a su casa._

_Te esperaré Terry, y por favor, se convincente._

Terry le sonrió y salió de allí. Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada, pensando en las palabras exactas que les tendría que decir a Susana y a su madre. "Diablos! Si tan solo fuera Susana la única persona con la que tendría que hablar, sería más sencillo… pero la bruja de su madre… le mete ideas en la cabeza, no la soporto!"

Llegó a la entrada de la casa de las damas, respiró hondo, se encaminó a tocar la puerta, la servidumbre lo hizo pasar y tuvo que esperar alrededor de veinte minutos para que hicieran acto de presencia la Sra. Marlow y su hija.

_Espero que tengas una buena explicación después de la humillación que le hiciste pasar a mi niña_ – habló prepotentemente la mujer mayor

_Buenos días Sra. Marlow_ – se levantó a saludarla educadamente – _a mi si me enseñaron a saludar_ – le dijo mientras no evitaba pensar "maldita vieja idiota…"

_Tus modalillos aristócratas no me harán cambiar la opinión que tengo sobre ti_ – le extendió la sección de espectáculos del New York Times – _a ver de qué manera solucionas esto._

_No hay nada que solucionar_ – dijo aventando el diario e ignorando la nota del escándalo que protagonizó en el restaurant – _Susana_ – se dirigió a hablarle a ella – _vine hasta aquí para hacerte saber que he decidido romper nuestro compromiso, por favor, tomémoslo como personas civilizadas, se que eres una chica inteligente y entenderás que…_

_Si hay aquí un incivilizado sin duda ese eres tú Terrence Grandchester!_ – gritaba furiosa la Sra. Marlow _– como le pides a mi hija algo así? Insolente!_ – levantó la mano para soltarle una cachetada, pero Terry la detuvo con notable destreza

_No le permito que me falte mas al respeto, si no quiere usted que me olvide que es una mujer_ – a Terry le hervía la sangre, con sus ojos mataba a la Sra. Marlow ante la mirada atónita de Susana quien no era capaz de cómo manejar la situación.

_Suéltame! –_ se quejó la mujer haciendo muecas de dolor

_Por última vez señora, el asunto es con Susana, no con usted! Y si no me va a permitir hablar a solas con ella, me largaré y nunca sabrán mas de mi!_

_No! Terry no te vayas!_ – al fin habló Susana _– madre, por favor déjame a solas con Terry_

_Pero mi niña! Este remedo de hombre no merece que le regales tu valioso tiempo…_

_BASTA MAMÁ! Yo también te exijo que dejes de insultar a Terry… déjame a solas con él!_

_Pero… ashh!_ – se retiró de allí indignada

_Terry, por favor disculpa a mi madre…_

_Por Dios Susana! No es necesario que todo el tiempo la estés disculpando! A mí me interesa dejar las cosas claras contigo…-_ se percató que Susana comenzó a llorar ruidosamente – _Susana… no es mi intención hacerte daño_ – se acercó más a ella – _créeme que lo que más me duele de esta situación es hacerte sufrir… pero estoy seguro de que si me caso contigo serás mas infeliz…_

_No sigas! Por favor no sigas Terry…_ - apenas y podía articular palabra – _estoy consciente de ello, y aunque te sorprendas… te doy tu libertad Terry… de hecho me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que no me quieres… que mi vida a tu lado sería desdicha, si seguía unida a ti era por presión de mi madre… ella aun piensa que tu tuviste la culpa de mi accidente… al principio yo pensaba como ella, que tú debías estar a mi lado por eso… pero ahora comprendí que en aquella ocasión fue mi decisión salvarte de ese accidente y nadie tiene por qué pagar las consecuencias de ello… Terry… yo te amo, y el ver cómo eres de infeliz a mi lado me hizo abrir los ojos…_

_Susie… de verdad lamento todo esto… toda mi vida estaré agradecido contigo por…_

_No digas más! Busca tu felicidad Terry… y por mi madre no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella… solo quiero pedirte algo muy especial_ – lo miró a los ojos – _regálame un beso, por favor… es todo lo que te pido…_ - Terry se quedó helado al escuchar la petición de Susana, pensaba por un lado "porque no? esta chica ha sido tan comprensiva…" por otro lado pensaba "será una trampa… que pretende Susana con eso…?" y por otro lado "eso solo ocasionaría hacerla sufrir más" pero aún así, su primer pensamiento salió vencedor, acercó su rostro y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, seguido de un sincero y fuerte abrazo.

_Yo solo te puedo ofrecer una linda amistad Susana, y mi apoyo incondicional en todo lo que necesites para reintegrarte de nuevo a la vida que tenías antes…_

_Lo sé Terry… ahora por favor, vete…_ - se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para llorar mas desconsoladamente.

Terry salió de esa casa con el corazón encogido, pero con un gran peso de encima al fin liberado.

**Chicago**

Se estacionaba el elegante auto a las afueras de la mansión. Un mayordomo se acercaba a abrir las puertas y ayudar al recién llegado a descender al tiempo que se encargaba de los equipajes.

_Bienvenido Sr. Cornwell._

_Buenas noches John, está la tía Elroy?_

_No Sr., la Sra. Elroy partió a Inglaterra el día de ayer._

_Gracias John_ – se adentró a la mansión y se fue a su recamara a dormir, pero antes de conciliar el sueño, recordó los maravillosos momentos vividos con Candy durante el viaje. Aprovecharon para conocerse más, y ante esto Archie quedó más enamorado pues le llenaba de gran orgullo tener una novia tan independiente, valiente y responsable.

Flash back

_Pues ya estamos aquí gatita, largo viaje verdad?_

_Vaya que lo fue! Gracias por traerme a mi casa Archie_ – le decía mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves

_Gracias de nada! soy tu orgulloso novio y tengo el deber de traerte a tu casa, como el caballero que soy_

_Gracias _– le dijo algo sonrojada _– Archie… no sé cuando te veré, mañana regreso al trabajo y tendré muy poco tiempo._

_Yo me las arreglo gatita no te preocupes, no te molesta si paso por ti al hospital?_

_Claro que no! hasta pronto_ – se le quedó mirando tímidamente, pero fue Archie quien dio el primer paso agachándose a la altura de ella para darle el tan ansiado beso de despedida, pero esta vez la abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de perderla, y a pesar de esto su beso era tierno, suave, pero intenso… los corazones de ambos latían desesperadamente, Candy quería mas, pero Archie, con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que detener el maravilloso beso, pues a esas horas de la noche no era nada bueno para la reputación de su gatita continuar con tales caricias.

_Nos vemos pronto preciosa_ – le susurró aún con sus labios pegados a los de ella.

Candy ingresó a su departamento, se recargo en la puerta y lanzó un enorme suspiro. "Dios mío, no sé si estaré haciendo bien… me prometí a mi misma alcanzar mi felicidad, ahora sí, pensando en mi… pero no puedo evitar este maldito remordimiento… Archie me gusta tanto… y estoy segura de que él me sabrá hacer feliz… y no puedo decir lo mismo de Annie… ella ha sido tan desdichada al lado de él y creo que eso es peor… Annie… por favor amiga… perdóname! Pero yo estoy segura de que tu encontrarás a alguien que si te ame como te mereces…" Aún triste se metió a su recamara, acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a dormir, no sin pensar en los maravillosos momentos compartidos con Archie, quien sin duda, era un novio modelo, aunque tan solo hayan pasado muy pocas horas de iniciar su relación, él joven se esmeraba por hacerle pasar el mejor de los momentos.

Fin del flash back

Pasaron tres días más, pero Archie no se dispuso a buscar a Candy en ese tiempo, pues a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo, prefería darle su espacio, que se diera su tiempo de reincorporarse a su trabajo y a sus compañeras enfermeras, sabía perfectamente que las mujeres tienen millones de cosas que contarse cuando están tanto tiempo sin verse. Mientras tanto, el se dedicó a leer la amplia colección de libros de Albert para aprender un poco más sobre los negocios familiares. Aun no era un hecho el proponerle matrimonio a Candy, sin embargo, de lo que estaba seguro es que ella sí sería su esposa, aunque para ello tuviera que esperar mucho tiempo más, pero no le importaba, se juró así mismo disfrutarla como novia el tiempo necesario. En uno de los tantos momentos que se la pasaba en la biblioteca de su mansión, llegó su mucama.

_Buenas tardes Sr. Cornwell, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero tiene una visita_

"Debe ser Candy" – pensó muy feliz _– dile que enseguida bajo, gracias._

_Disculpe… es que la Srita. Que lo busca me insistió que la dejara entrar a su habitación, me insistió tanto que no pude negarme, discúlpeme por eso, pero ella lo espera allí._

_Qué raro, pero no te preocupes, puedes retirarte._

_Con permiso señor_

"Para qué querrá Candy verme en mi habitación… que pretendes gatita? Cada día me sorprendes mas" pensaba mientras caminaba por los corredores. De repente llegó, abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos como enormes platos al ver que su visita, lo esperaba de una manera nada apropiada de una dama.

_¿Tú? Que haces aquí?_ – preguntó sorprendido

_Hola Archie… discúlpame por aparecerme así, pero necesito hablar contigo_ – le decía la chica castaña notablemente nerviosa, vestía una fina bata de manga larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, su frente sudaba, su cuerpo temblaba.

_Y para hablar conmigo necesitabas meterte a mi habitación? Y vestirte así?_ – respondió Archie confundido.

_Yo… es que yo quiero... quiero que vuelvas conmigo… por favor Archie! Yo te amo…_

_Y yo a ti no!_ – la interrumpió – _Annie, por lo que más quieras, entiende que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada más!_ – Archie caminaba desesperado por toda la habitación mientras hablaba.

_Es que… es que yo…_ "es ahora o nunca, es ahora o nunca" – pensaba – _yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a todo por ti _– inesperadamente se desanudó la cinta de su bata y la dejó caer al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda. Su rostro no dejaba de sudar, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, pero estaba decidida. Archie por su parte sintió que el corazón se le paralizó, no puede negar que es un caballero, pero es hombre y tiene sangre en las venas, le dio un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo, no podía negar que es una mujer hermosa, pero de inmediato se volteó.

_Annie, te ruego que te vistas y te vayas de inmediato_ – se encaminaba a la salida de la habitación – _te esperaré afuera- _estaba muy molesto.

_No te vayas!_ – lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo voltear – _mírame, soy una mujer, una mujer que está dispuesta a todo por ti… porque te amo… y yo ya me considero tuya, ahora solo tómame…_

_Estás loca!_ – la aventó – _o te vistes de una buena vez, o le diré de esto a tus padres!_

_Tu no harás eso! Mi amor, no te das cuenta que te amo! Que yo soy capaz de darte lo que necesitas_ – le tomó ambas manos y las colocó sobre sus senos bien desarrollados y firmes – _ámame como yo te amo a ti, Archie…_

_Por última vez… NO! _– le quitó las manos y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la salida, pero no contaba con que Annie estaba más que decidida – lo abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, lo hizo voltear nuevamente y comenzó a besarle todo el cuello…

_Te amo Archie… no me desprecies por favor – _pero él seguía resistiéndose, y ante este hecho ella decidió jugar su última carta. Bajó su mano a la bragueta, la abrió, después metió la mano adentro de los calzoncillos de él, y con una gran fuerza apretó su miembro. El seguía alejándose, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando se percató de que Annie, se inclinaba al suelo, con sus dos manos sacó su miembro para envolverlo con sus labios, sus caricias eran muy húmedas, tímidas, pero firmes. Archie se molestó más, con una mano jaló del cabello a la chica para apartarla pero ella estaba aferrada, pues al sentir el jalón de él apretó duramente sus labios, acción que por fin le resultó favorable, pues Archie sintió la inevitable excitación de una felación nunca antes en su vida experimentada; cerró los ojos, seguía enfadado, pero no podía evitar gemir de placer, con fuerza tomó a Annie de los brazos, la levantó, la miró a los ojos, la azotó a la cama y acto seguido el se fue encima de ella, se acomodó, y con tremenda agresividad la penetró ignorando el fuerte grito de dolor de ella por el hecho de estar perdiendo en ese momento su virginidad. Siguió envistiéndola con la misma agresividad y fuerza, ella se quejaba, le dolía, hasta cierto punto le incomodaba, pero él estaba vuelto loco de placer, lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en saciar sus instintos animales ante la provocación recientemente recibida, mientras la hacía suya apretaba con las manos sus senos, realmente se estaba deleitando. El acto no duró por mucho tiempo pues él estaba tan bárbaramente excitado que terminó muy pronto. Se echó encima de ella, respirando agitadamente, se levantó y al ver el rostro de Annie enseguida palideció, se quitó en cuanto pudo y se tiró al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

_Por Dios… ¿Qué hice, que hice QUE HICE!_

_Me hiciste el amor…_

_CALLATE! – _se levantó y la tomó del brazo – en este momento te vistes y TE LARGAS!

_Pero mi amor…_

_QUE TE CALLES! – _le aventó la bata, ella de inmediato se la puso – vete! Vete! – la chica asustada ante a reacción de Archie no tuvo más opción que salirse, mientras que él, se acercó a la puerta, la aseguró, se recargó en ella, se tiró al piso y seguía recriminándose su acción. "Porque? Diablos porque fui tan débil! Ahora que tengo el privilegio de tener a Candy a mi lado… vengo a cometer la peor estupidez! Maldita Annie! Porque lo hiciste?..." permaneció solo con sus pensamientos por un prolongado tiempo. Durante todo ese día, no quiso salir de su habitación.

**Nueva York**

Enfundado en su abrigo, bufanda y distintas ropas apropiadas del clima frío llegaba Terry a su departamento, se quitó lo necesario y se sorprendió al ver que Albert estaba en la cocina preparando la comida de ese día.

_Como te fue Terry?_

_Eh… oye amigo, no era necesario que hicieras eso… vaya! Si hasta hiciste el súper! _

_Jajaja acaso Candy nunca te comentó que el arte culinario es uno de mis hobbies?_

_Sí, creo que si…_ - se sentó y lanzó un suspiro

_No me has comentado como te fue_ – le repitió Albert

_Pues… mejor de lo que esperaba_

_De verdad? Qué bueno!_

_Pues…_

_Y ahora qué? No me digas que te habías enamorado de Susana porque te mato!_

_No… lo que pasa es que no me siento tan feliz como me gustaría…_

_Porque?_

_Albert… siento que no debo ir contigo a Chicago, algo en el fondo de mi corazón me dice que no debo ir… si mi destino es estar con Candy simplemente se dará y ya…_

_A ver…_ - tomó asiento junto a él – _por qué no dejas de ser tan terco? De qué manera crees tú que se dará algo entre Candy y tu si nunca se ven? Lo correcto es que la busques, que luches por ella! Ya te dejaste vencer tan rápido? Ni siquiera hiciste el intento…_

_YA! Ya! No necesito tus sermones! Te estoy diciendo que no estoy seguro de ir! Y discúlpame, pero no me vas a obligar…_

_Entiendo… entonces… o eres un vil cobarde… o ya no la amas… si la amaras ya estarías corriendo para allá! Bueno… no te acuerdas anoche? Estabas desesperado por irte a Chicago!_

_Estaba borracho! _

_Lo que sea! Pero no entiendo tu actitud Terrence… mira, no quiero pelearme contigo ahorita, comamos, reflexionas, y lo volvemos a discutir…_

_No hay nada que discutir, estoy decidido Albert, no iré contigo a Chicago, algo me preocupa, algo me dice que no debo… que Candy… tal vez me olvidó_ – dijo tristemente

_Bien… a los necios ni quien los haga cambiar de opinión_ – dijo Albert con un tono de derrota.

Comieron, salieron a recorrer un poco las calles de Nueva York, Albert compró dos boletos a Chicago, por si Terry se decidía de último momento.

Continuará…

Hola mis preciosas lectoras! Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se molestan en dejarme un comentario, no tienen idea de cuantas veces releo sus reviews! Ahora sí, agradecimientos especiales:

Litac.- Que bueno que te gustó el primer beso con Archie, la verdad traté de redactarlo lo mas dulce posible, pues así es la personalidad de ellos dos. Gracias!

Nela2307.- Esta historia es un Terryfic, espero que me sigas acompañando en esta aventura para que seas testigo de la hermosa historia de amor que triunfa entre Candy y Terry. Gracias!

GemaGrandchester.- Querida! Vas a ver qué buenas peleas no solo entre Terry y Archie… falta que Annie se entere de que la pecosa anda rayando sus cuadernos… o al revés… que Candy se entere de lo que acaba de pasar! Y respecto a Susanita… uf! Pues en este fic no quise ponerla malevolienta… pero de que sufre, sufre! Gracias por leer!

Klaudya.- A mi también me encanta cuando Terry se echa sus copitas y hace locuras! Pues con eso solo se comprueba el gran amor que le tiene a Candy! Y ya lo viste… junté a Candy con Archie… vas a ver que se pone bueno! Gracias por leer!


	5. Desgarradoras revelaciones

**Capitulo V.- Desgarradoras revelaciones**

Tres días después, Albert y Terry se dirigían a la estación de trenes, faltaba solo media hora para que saliera el tren con dirección a Chicago.

_Terry… ¿estás seguro que no quieres venir? Es tu última oportunidad!_

_De verdad, creo que no es el momento…_

_Y cuando será el momento, según tú?_

_Albert, es muy infantil de mi parte correr a los brazos de Candy como si nada después de todo lo ocurrido_ – lanzó un fuerte suspiro – _la amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero como tú bien me aconsejaste, quiero hacer las cosas en orden, quiero consolidarme correctamente en mi carrera, crear un patrimonio por mí mismo… tener algo que ofrecerle._

_Has madurado Terry… y me alegra bastante pues mi visita no fue del todo en vano_ – tocó su hombro _– no quieres enviarle un recado?_

_Sí, dale esto de mi parte por favor_ – le extendió una elegante bolsa de papel donde adentro se encontraba un pequeño paquete _– no es necesario que le digas nada más, allí adentro hay una nota para ella._

_Claro _– sonrió felizmente Albert – _me alegró mucho verte, cuídate mucho Terry… ah! Y debo repetirte, me encantó ver tu obra! Eres el mejor Romeo que he visto._

_Ya! Déjate de barberías, te deja el tren!_ – se acercó y le dio un efusivo abrazo

_Cuídate mucho Terry._

_Tu también –_ vio como poco a poco Albert se alejaba para abordar el tren. Su semblante estaba triste "mi pecosa, en este preciso momento podría encaminarme para ir a verte… después de tanto tiempo… verte es lo que más deseo en la vida, pero no debo presentarme ante ti así como así… tengo que preparar un reencuentro hermoso, digno de ti, mi Tarzán pecosa…"

**Chicago**

Después de tantos días, Archie seguía sin salir de su habitación, la servidumbre llevaba hasta allí sus alimentos todos los días, con todo el pesar del mundo pues el carácter del joven estaba de los mil demonios.

Toc toc toc

_Buenos días Sr. Cornwell, lo busca la Srita. Candice._

_Dile que enseguida bajo!_ – se puso muy nervioso, pero le alegraba tanto el hecho de que lo fuera a ver. "mi preciosa gatita, como te miraré ahora a los ojos… soy nefasto! No te merezco, pero no puedo ocultarte nada, aunque eso implique que me dejes para siempre…" se vistió elegantemente como siempre, bajó, y ahí estaba ella, de espaldas, portando un coqueto vestido color marrón, un bolso a juego con sus zapatos color negro, peinada con una media coleta que hacía que sus rizos se notaran más abundantes por toda su espalda. De repente volteó, lo miró con sus chispeantes ojos verdes, le regaló una dulce sonrisa y le extendió los brazos.

_Hola Archie! Me prometiste pasar un día de estos al hospital y no lo hiciste._

_Discúlpame Candy_ – se acercó a recibir su abrazo, y besó su mejilla – _no me he sentido muy bien últimamente_ – la miró a los ojos – "Dios! Como decirle a mi gatita que la traicioné! No puedo, no me atrevo! Su mirada es tan dulce, ella es tan pura… no, no puedo hacerlo…"

_De verdad?_ – le dijo preocupada tocando su frente instintivamente para corroborar si es que tuviese fiebre – _quieres que llame a un médico?_

_No es necesario gatita, tu presencia me hace sentir mejor_ – besó su mano _– lamento mucho no haberte ido a buscar, perdóname…_

_No te preocupes, hoy es mi día de descanso y aquí me tienes! Mira, te traje un pay… _

_Tu lo preparaste?_ – dijo levantando una ceja

_Así es, es de queso con fresas, tu favorito!_

_Y como sabes eso? Qué bien me conoces gatita!_ – dijo muy gustoso al descubrir que Candy le pone tanta atención

_Bueno, cuando algo te interesa indagas más de la cuenta_ – le dijo haciendo una pose de niña tímida juntando sus manos, jugando con su pie y sonrojándose

_Te amo Candy_ – levantó su quijada para mirarla a los ojos – _te amo tanto_ – acercó su rostro y la besó tiernamente

_Señorita! Le digo que no puede pasar así! Debo anunciarla antes!_ – se escuchó a lo lejos, haciendo que los novios terminaran de besarse, pero seguían comprometedoramente abrazados mientras sintieron las piernas temblar al ver quién llegaba imprudentemente a esa sala…

_Pero que…! Qué rayos!_ – decía Annie con la mirada atónita puesta en Candy – _como te atreviste!_ – Candy nerviosamente se separó del abrazo de Archie

_Annie… déjame que te explique…_

_No tienes nada que explicarme! Maldita! Traidora! Por eso no quisiste ayudarme nuevamente con Archie! Porque lo querías para ti! MALDITA TRAIDORA!_ – se le fue encima a los golpes, primero le aventó su bolso a la cara, después la tomó del cabello, la jaló y le dio un par de cachetadas, Candy no se defendía, sabía que su amiga no era tan fuerte y prefirió solamente resistirse

_Annie! Suéltame! No solucionemos esto así! Auuuch!_

_YA SUELTALA!_ - Le gritó Archie mientras la tomó de ambos brazos y Annie solo se revoloteaba, gritaba y lanzaba patadas

_Te odio Candy! Eres una traidora! Me quitaste a Archie! Nunca te perdonaré eso!_

_Ella no te quitó a nadie!_ – le volvió a gritar Archie _– entiende de una buena vez que yo la amo a ella y no a ti!_

_MALDITA, MALDITA! –_ Annie ignoraba lo que Archie le decía, seguía revoloteándose en sus brazos hasta que logró zafarse, se acercó a Candy, la miró retadoramente a los ojos, acto seguido le escupió el rostro. Candy se llevó la mano ahí, comenzó a temblar del coraje, su respiración se tornaba agitada, apretó la mandíbula y con la agilidad característica en ella le lanzó tremendo golpe a Annie en la cara con el puño cerrado, que la hizo caer automáticamente de nalgas al suelo.

NUNCA EN TU VIDA ANNIE BRITTER… ME VUELVAS A HUMILLAR ASÍ! – gritaba eufóricamente Candy mientras miraba a Annie con la cabeza agachada sobándose el golpe. La jaló duramente del brazo para hacerla levantarse y enfrentarla – _entiendo que te sientas traicionada, pero eso no es motivo para que te comportes así! Si algo tienes que decir de mi es que siempre te he apoyado en todo! Y ahora yo solo estoy viendo por MI felicidad! Y tú no tienes ningún derecho de reprocharme por eso! _

_Cuanto tiempo pensaban ocultarme esto Candy?_ – decía llorosamente Annie – _cuanto tiempo DIMEE! Se estaban burlando de mi! _

_Annie, será mejor que te vayas_ – le dijo Archie mientras la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a la salida –_ hablamos después, y escúchame muy bien! Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a lastimar así a Candy, pues si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de alejarte de ella para siempre!_ – la sacó de allí, y cerró la puerta de un golpe. _– gatita, mi gatita linda estás bien?_ – se acercó a Candy mientras ella se limpiaba el rostro con su pañuelo – _lamento todo esto amor… ya vez porque te dije que no estaba de acuerdo en ocultarle la verdad?_

_Yo lo lamento más Archie… pero creo que tendremos que dejar lo nuestro…_

_Nooo! No por favor Candy, lo que sucedió hoy no tiene por qué afectarnos, de hecho muy en el fondo sabíamos que la reacción de Annie sería así… no te preocupes gatita_

_Es que de verdad le fallé! Me siento como la peor de las amigas… yo no soy así Archie! Pero es que no pude evitar…_ - comenzó a sollozar – _no pude evitar enamorarme de ti… luché mucho tiempo contra eso pues para mi eras hombre prohibido por el hecho de que estabas comprometido con ella…_

_Shhh… tranquila mi amor_ – la abrazó tiernamente – _desahógate… yo estoy contigo para apoyarte… te parece si vamos a tomar un helado, después podemos ir de compras… y sirve que te relajas y olvidas un poco el percance…_

_No creo que eso me haga olvidar, quiero irme a mi casa…_

_Lo que tú digas gatita_ – le besó los labios, Candy se resistió, pero él siguió insistiendo y ambos fueron parte de un apasionante beso que siguió con muchos abrazos y caricias más atrevidas.

Durante los siguientes días, todo pareció transcurrir normalmente, Candy siguió con su rutina de trabajo, Archie seguía refugiándose en su recamara, no se atrevía a buscar a Candy con frecuencia, pues el remordimiento de consciencia no lo dejaba en paz.

Cierta noche, Candy llegó a su departamento, muy cansada como todos los días, acomodó sus llaves, dejó su bolso, se fue a su habitación a ponerse la ropa de dormir y de repente tocaron a su puerta. Sin preguntar quién era, procedió a abrir.

_Dios mío! Que sorpresa!_ – le brillaron los ojos

_Mi pequeña! No tienes idea cuanto te extraño cada vez que me voy!_ – se acercó a abrazarla

_Y yo a ti! Pero… no que te ibas a Marruecos y Egipto? Volviste muy pronto!_

_Ay pequeña… hay tantas cosas que tenemos que platicar_ – le decía mientras tomaban asiento, Candy fue a la cocina a preparar el té, posteriormente se sentó al lado de Albert y comenzaron a conversar – _mira Candy, te compré esto_ – sacó de una bolsa un elegante y atrevido vestido color negro con plata.

_Albert! Es hermoso! Pero porque me regalas esto? Cada día me sorprendes mas con tus "presentes"_ – decía Candy mientras le echaba un vistazo al vestido

_Bueno, lo vi en un aparador, pensé que se te vería muy bien y no dudé en comprártelo, además… creo que dentro de muy poco tiempo llegará el momento ideal para que lo uses…_ - decía maliciosamente divertido

_Porque lo dices?_

_Pequeña… no me fui a África, en realidad, vengo de Nueva York_ – Candy abrió tremendos ojos – _creo que debes suponer a quien me encontré_ – el corazón de Candy se paralizó _– me muero por contarte más cosas, pero siento que no me corresponden decirlas a mí _– Candy comenzó a sudar frío – _pero esa personita_ – el corazón de Candy ahora comenzó a latir a mil por hora al escuchar "esa personita" – _me dejó algo muy especial para ti_ – Albert sacó el paquete dentro de la bolsa tal como se lo entregó Terry, venía envuelto en un sofisticado papel color durazno, con un hermoso moño dorado _– y te dejo a solas, pero mañana te invitaré a comer para platicar contigo sobre él _– se acercó para besar su frente – _te quiero pequeña, que descanses_ – se retiró.

Candy se quedó inmóvil con el paquete en sus manos, permaneció así durante diez minutos, solo observándolo, preguntándose qué cosa podría haberle mandado Terry, no quería descubrirlo, pero a la vez se moría de curiosidad. Al fin se decidió, delicadamente desanudó el moño, despegó el papel… se sentía algo duro. Al descubrirlo por completo, se dio cuenta que era un libro, pero no era cualquier libro, éste tenía el empastado color rojo, cuando le dio la vuelta leyó enseguida el título "Romeo & Juliet" y las iniciales "EB". Sí, era el libro que originalmente pertenecía a Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry, y Candy descubrió en Escocia que ahora pertenecía a Terry. Lo abrió, y entre la portada y la primera hoja había un sobre con su nombre escrito con una fina caligrafía. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió, desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer:

"Querida Candy. Me enorgullece hacerte saber por medio de estas líneas que mi carrera actoral va en aumento, tal y como siempre lo soñé. Este éxito en parte te lo debo a ti, por eso, permíteme obsequiarte este libro como muestra de mi afecto y mi agradecimiento. Me alegró mucho saber que estás bien, que tu empleo te fue devuelto y que has sido muy feliz. Espero verte muy pronto, entre nosotros hay muchas cosas por aclarar. Con cariño, Terrence Grandchester."

La respiración de Candy se tornaba agitaba, comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, minutos después le fue inevitable lanzar un sollozo seguido de unas gruesas lagrimas, abrazó el papel, observaba el libro… sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que no era capaz de controlar. Pasadas dos horas creyó prudente irse a descansar a su habitación, pero el insomnio que la dominó no se lo permitió.

Al día siguiente, exactamente a las 7:00 am, alguien tocaba a su puerta. "Que extraño… será nuevamente Albert?" pensó.

Somnolienta, aun con la pijama puesta y tallándose los ojos, abrió la puerta.

_Archie! Que te trae por acá?_

_Hola gatita!_ – se acercó a darle un beso _– ya me he sentido un poco mejor, y pensé que te agradaría que te lleve a tu trabajo, después puedo pasar por ti para que comamos juntos…_

_Me das un momento? Me daré un baño rápidamente, me visto y nos vamos, toma asiento, sabes que esta es tu casa_ – aun somnolienta se fue al cuarto de baño.

Archie asintió con la cabeza, se quedó un momento de pie viendo a su alrededor, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su fino pantalón gris que hacía juego con el elegantísimo saco, y una camisa impecablemente blanca luciendo con una corbata delicadamente estampada. Echó un breve vistazo al comedor del departamento, rió para sus adentros al notar lo desordenada que es Candy, posteriormente echó un vistazo a los sillones que adornaban la sala, definitivamente Candy tenía un gusto muy coqueto para los muebles, a pesar de no ser nada ordenada, pero un libro mal acomodado en uno de los asientos le llamó la atención, lo tomó, lo abrió y se quedó estupefacto al ver que la primera página tenía una firma muy conocida por él, seguida de las iniciales EB "Sí! Es la firma de Eleonor Baker… pero… Candy nunca me mencionó que la haya conocido, que extraño! Y si así fuera… que hace este libro en manos de ella?" Pensaba… pero decidió no hacerse conjeturas, pues bien puede preguntarle a Candy… posó el libro en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba pero una hoja de papel medio arrugada le llamó la atención, le dio la vuelta y no dudó en leer el contenido.

"Pero qué diablos se cree Terry! por que sigue insistiendo con Candy después de todo lo que le hizo! Ese mal nacido me va a oír!" Archie sentía hervir la sangre en sus venas, los celos lo llenaron de rabia, pero aun así volvió a dejar la carta en el mismo lugar donde la encontró, y se cambió de lugar para que Candy no se diera cuenta de que estuvo hurgando en sus pertenencias.

_Estoy lista_ – se escuchó a lo lejos esa peculiar vocecita que hacía estremecer a Archie en todos sus sentidos.

_Vámonos gatita, se te puede hacer tarde._ – dijo Archie con un tono bastante serio

Durante el camino hacia el hospital, esta pareja de novios parecían unas piedras, inmóviles, sin dirigirse la palabra, Archie estacionó el auto a las afueras del hospital, seguía con su actitud tan fría, estaba tan molesto, indignado, celoso…

_Paso por ti para que comamos?_

_Lo siento Archie, pero Albert acaba de volver y me dijo que me invitaría a comer con él… será otro día, te parece?_

_Está bien_ – seguía molesto, salió del auto, caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a Candy para ayudarla a descender. No se atrevió a besarla, ni a abrazarla, solo la tomó de la mano, besó su dorso galantemente –_ te veo después entonces, que tengas buen día _– se subió de nuevo a su auto y aceleró al primer instante.

"Qué raro está Archie… en fin, yo tampoco estoy de buen ánimo…"

_Candy! Candy! Apúrate! A que no sabes quien llegó?_ – gritaba desde la entrada del hospital Julie, su compañera enfermera.

_Ay Julie! Ya voy!_

_Ya sé, ya se! Te estabas despidiendo de tu galán pero no creo que puedas aguantar la curiosidad de ver quien ha venido! Corre!_ – de la mano la dirigió a una de las primeras habitaciones del hospital, llegaron, Julie tocó la puerta – _se puede?_

_Adelante!_ – ambas enfermeras entraron, y Candy se llevó una enorme y grata sorpresa al descubrir quién era la paciente.

Flammy! Flammy Hamilton! Qué alegría tenerte de vuelta! – Candy se iba a acercar a abrazarla pero Flammy la interrumpió

_Ni se te ocurra! Julie, te ruego que mientras dure mi rehabilitación quiero a Candy lejos de mi!_

_Flammy!_ - Gritaron ambas enfermeras al unísono

_Querida… sabes que Candy no actúa de mala fe, sabías que ya es enfermera diplomada? Como tú y yo! Estoy segura que ella cuidará muy bien de ti, no es así Candy?_

_Desde luego!_

_Mira Candy, sabes que nunca has sido de mi agrado, te toleraré por el único hecho de que se que tú haces bien tu trabajo, pero sí te ruego que cada vez que entres a mi habitación lo hagas de manera seria, y no con esa horrorosa algarabía que te caracteriza_ – le dijo la chica de anteojos con su habitual prepotencia

_De acuerdo Flammy, lo importante es que te recuperes_ – decía Candy ocultando su sonrisilla. Definitivamente Flammy no ha cambiado en nada.

La enfermera realizó un trabajo impecable durante la guerra, pero en una de tantas batallas, llegaron al hospital un gran número de soldados heridos y quemados, había que correr de un lado a otro sin parar; como Flammy era de las enfermeras más eficientes y ágiles, la enviaron al frente de batalla para que apoyara durante el traslado de los heridos, pero en una ocasión, mientras realizaba ese arduo trabajo, una bomba estalló muy cerca de donde se encontraba, afortunadamente las llamas no la alcanzaron, pero al momento de huir fue inevitable tropezar con tanto obstáculo en el campo de batalla y se fracturó gravemente una pierna. Como en dicho lugar existían un sinfín de soldados que atender, no podían darse el lujo de retenerla allí en calidad de paciente por esa simple fractura, sin embargo, por el tiempo que duraría en sanar, que eran aproximadamente unos cuatro meses, la enviaron de vuelta a América, a pesar de los reclamos de la chica.

Definitivamente el regreso de Flammy le cayó de maravilla a Candy, pues seguiría haciendo hasta lo imposible por ganarse la amistad de su compañera, hecho que la mantendría distraída y libre de pensamientos dudosos acerca de la actitud de Albert, la carta de Terry y su relación con Archie.

Dieron las 2:00 pm, Candy se alistaba para salir a comer, tomó su bolso, se dirigió a la salida y no le sorprendió ver la puntualidad de Albert, yacía recargado en su automóvil, formalmente vestido, observando cada movimiento de su pequeña mientras se le acercaba.

_Hola Albert!_ – lo abrazó como de costumbre

_Pequeña! Sube al auto, te llevaré a un lugar lindo_ - le abrió caballerosamente la puerta.

Llegaron a un acogedor restaurante, ordenaron su pedido y Albert comenzó la plática, estaba realmente inquieto por preguntar.

_Y dime Candy, viste el paquete?_

_Si –_ respondió secamente

_¿Y?_

_Que pretendes Albert?_ – dijo con los ojos nublados de lagrimas _– ya te he dicho mil veces que lo de Terry quedó en el pasado, el debe estar al lado de Susana, ya tiene su vida hecha, y yo estoy haciendo la mía, sabes que antes de ser padre e hija somos los mejores amigos y por eso te quiero mucho, pero eso no te da derecho de entrometerte Albert! _

_Ahora resulta que soy un entrometido!_

_Sí_

_Escúchame bien Srita. Candice White Andrew por qué no pienso repetírtelo, te quiero como a nada en este mundo y por eso me veo en la necesidad de ayudarte a encontrar tu felicidad…. Y esa felicidad esta con Terry… por Dios! Deja de ser tan terca y por una vez en tu vida acéptalo! Deja de ser tan orgullosa y permíteme ayudarte! _

_No! No tienes por qué hacerlo! Deja las cosas como están! Entiéndelo Albert! Yo estoy haciendo mi vida!_

_Y estarte cada día deprimida y pensando en el amor que no fue, es vivir la vida?_

_Albert, no tengo idea en que cosas hayas quedado con Terry, pero sea lo que sea, no puede ser posible… el está con Susana y yo con…_ - dudó un momento

_¿Con…?_ – le alentó a seguir hablando

_Yo… Albert_ – no sabía de qué manera decirlo – _Archie me pidió que fuéramos novios y yo acepté._

_¿QUÉ?_ – recargó su codo sobre la mesa, se tocó la frente mientras hacía un movimiento reprobatorio con la cabeza – _pero que semejante locura! Y Annie? Y tu felicidad Candy? No lo puedo creer! Ya verás cómo lo reprenderé ahora que lo vea…_

_Tu no harás eso! Por Dios Albert ya no somos unos niños!_

_Pero actúan como si lo fueran!_ – dijo alzando la voz, estaba muy molesto _– pero está bien, no me meteré mas en sus asuntos, ustedes dos por sí solos se darán cuenta del terrible disparate que están cometiendo._

_Pues yo estoy segura de que no es un disparate!_

_Ya veremos Candy, ya veremos…_

Decidieron irse de ese lugar, Albert llevó de vuelta a Candy a su trabajo, estaban muy serios, Albert muy enojado, Candy muy apenada.

_Pequeña… discúlpame si me entrometí más de lo debido… solo te pido, no, te ruego! Que pienses bien las cosas… por favor, analiza si es lo mejor estar al lado de Archie…_

_Gracias Albert pero no tengo nada que pensar, Archie es un excelente chico, me hace muy feliz y no tengo nada que perder con él, pero sí mucho que ganar._

_Me sorprendes Candy… me sorprendes mucho…_ - se despidió de ella y con una gran desilusión en su corazón se retiró de allí.

En la mansión, Archie preparaba rápidamente un equipaje.

_Sr. Cornwell, va usted de viaje?_ – preguntaba el mayordomo

_Si!_ – estaba realmente nervioso – _pero no le digas nada a mi tío Albert ni a Candy, a ella solo entrégale esta carta _– le entregó un sobre

_Como usted ordene Sr._

_Y si viene Annie la regresas por donde haya venido! No me interesa nada de ella, entendiste?_

_Sí señor._

_De acuerdo, vuelvo en una semana_ – salió apresuradamente de su mansión.

Continuará…

Hola! Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les recuerdo de no olvidarse y dejarme un review ;). Agradecimientos especiales:

Mayra: La actitud de Archie cada día estará más extraña, si notaste en este capítulo se le ve más posesivo! Saludos!

Litac: Annie en toda su desesperación por no perder a Archie planeó todo esto! Y el muy menso que cayó! Pero ya verás lo que sigue! Saludos y gracias por leer.

Nela2307: qué bueno que te guste el fic. Ya verás que batalla campal va a ir a armar Archie! Saludos y gracias.

GemaGrandchester: Sí! Adiós gusana! Pero aún así Terry siente como que algo no le cuadra… sigue leyendo y te enterarás jeje. Saludos amiguita y gracias por leer.

Klaudya: Ya vez como son los hombres! Archie es un amor pero pues con esas provocaciones… por otro lado no te preocupes por Terry, el no tiene remordimiento… Saludos y gracias por leer.


	6. Defendiendo lo que es mío

**Capítulo VI.- Defendiendo lo que es mío.**

Bajaba el elegante joven del tren que acaba de llegar a la gran ciudad con su equipaje en mano, vestido con un impecable traje sastre color marrón y un sombrero de copa haciendo juego con su atuendo. Caminaba pulcramente por todo el andén sosteniendo con una mano una revista, observando una fotografía y pensando "no me será nada difícil encontrarte aquí… al menos". Se acomodó el ejemplar debajo del brazo y siguió caminando.

Abordó un servicio de taxi que lo llevó de inmediato al hotel donde ya había hecho la respectiva reservación, posteriormente el mismo automóvil lo llevo al que sería su destino más importante.

Descendió, caminó hacia la entrada y muy educadamente se dirigió al portero del lugar.

_Muy buenas tardes, estoy buscando al Sr. Grandchester, sería usted tan amable de permitirme el acceso?_

_Buenas tardes, cual es su nombre señor?_

_Dígale que lo busca el Sr. Cornwell, un viejo amigo del Colegio, él sabrá inmediatamente que se trata de mí._

_De acuerdo, permítame un momento señor._

Pero Archie, no cedió a la petición del hombre aquél, sino que se fue siguiéndolo mientras se adentraba al enorme teatro. Observó como el portero le susurraba algo al oído a otro hombre que yacía sentado en una de las butacas, pero se sorprendió al ver que ese hombre le hacía señas como dándole a entender que no interrumpiera. El portero se giró hacia la salida nuevamente, pero Archie observó fijamente al escenario, y sus ojos se cruzaron de inmediato con los del actor que no se concentraba en su ensayo. Este de inmediato abandonó lo que se encontraba haciendo, caminó y con un ágil brinco bajó del escenario para encontrarse con ese hombre conocido… "viejo amigo…"

_Archivald Cornwell, que sorpresa tenerte por acá, a que debo tu visita?_ – decía Terry con su característica altanería mientras lo saludaba de mano.

_Grandchester, cuánto tiempo… ¿me permitirías unos cinco minutos de tu valiosísimo tiempo?_ – le dijo sarcásticamente

_Pero que te crees Terrence!_ – gritaba eufórico del otro lado del teatro Robert Hathaway – _como se te ocurre abandonar el ensayo a la mitad?_

_Como puedes ver mi estimado Archivald, mí tiempo si es valiosísimo_ – dijo entonando más fuerte la palabra "valiosísimo" _– pero siempre me puedo permitir unos cinco minutos para perder el tiempo. Esperarías a que termine el ensayo?_

_Pues si no tengo más opción… te esperaré –_ dijo Archie esbozando una socarrona sonrisa – "Ay Grandchester, con lo que te voy a decir… tendrás que tragarte esa arrogancia…"

El ensayo transcurrió durante otros treinta minutos, sí, definitivamente Archie reconocía que su más grande rival de amores es un excelente actor. Pero él mismo se buscó su tormento al separarse de Candy, y no permitiría que las sombras del pasado arruinaran lo que él ahora tenía al lado de ella después de tanto tiempo de añorarlo. Terminó al fin el ensayo, Terry salió en busca de su antiguo compañero y se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería cercana del teatro.

_Y bien, espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea importante._

_Por supuesto que lo es!_ – con una mano jaló a Terry de la solapa de su chaqueta _– vine hasta aquí para defender lo que es mío!_

_Qué te pasa!_ – le dijo notablemente molesto al mismo tiempo que le aventaba la mano – _de qué diablos hablas?_

_De que ya estoy enterado de que le andas enviando "mensajitos" a Candy_

_Eso no te incumbe!_ – se levantó del asiento _– y si solo viniste a eso… creo que ya me puedo retirar._

_Ni se te ocurra!_ – Archie también se levantó de su asiento – _porque yo aún no he terminado, como bien te dije, vine a defender lo mío!_

A Terry se le oscureció la mirada, entrecerró los ojos, miraba fijamente a Archie y no dudó en volver a tomar su asiento.

_Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? ¡Sin rodeos "elegante"!_ – Terry sintió una extraña presión en el corazón, con las últimas palabras que dijo Archie, se imaginó lo peor, no es ningún tonto, pero aún así, encaró la situación y le dio la oportunidad al "elegante" de hablar.

_QUE CANDY ES MÍA! –_ le gritó sin ninguna vergüenza

_Ja! Yo siempre he sabido que estás enamorado de ella… no me digas que viniste hasta acá para hacerme saber algo que siempre fue tan obvio!_

_Yo vine a decirte, que no se te ocurra volver a mandarle cartas! Ni se te ocurra volver a ilusionarla! _

_O si no, qué?_ – le respondió retadoramente.

_O si no, te las verás con Archivald Cornwell, ¡SU NOVIO!_ – le dijo con un gesto triunfante en su rostro.

_No me digas, elegante? Que grande se oye esa palabra en tu gran bocota! Porque seguro estoy de que Candy nunca te voltearía a ver._

_Pues te equivocas, duquecito. Candy me ha honrado con aceptar ser mi novia, y ahora que ya lo es no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie me la arrebate!_

_¿De verdad?_ – el tono de Terry era muy sarcástico _– ¡mira que miedo!_ – se acercó más a Archie y ahora fue él quien le tomó las solapas del saco – _ningún inútil como tú me amenaza! Ni mucho menos te permito que intentes convencerme de esa estupidez!_ – lo aventó, sacó dinero de su billetera, lo arrojó a la mesa, y con su característico aire arrogante abandonó la cafetería, dejando a Archie atónito y furioso.

"Ya me las pagarás Grandchester! Esto no se va a quedar así! Candy será mi prometida… la noticia correrá por todo el país y a ver qué cara pones al enterarte de eso, maldito mocoso malcriado!"

Por otro lado, Terry caminaba apresuradamente, con una furia que le calaba los huesos, buscó la caseta telefónica más cercana, no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta llegar a su hogar para hacer esa llamada tan urgente.

_Con Albert Andrew por favor!_

_Quien le llama?_

_CON UN DEMONIO! Quiero hablar con Albert Andrew! _

_Pero es que no puedo…_

_GRANDCHESTER! Dile que le habla Grandchester! Y apúrate a mover tu horrible trasero para ir por él porque me urge hablarle!_

Del otro lado del teléfono, el hombre rubio notó el nerviosismo de su sirviente mientras respondía la llamada telefónica.

_Quien es, Arthur?_

_Dice que un tal Grandchester_

_Tomaré la llamada, gracias, puedes retirarte_ – el sirviente hizo una simple reverencia y se retiró mientras Albert tomaba el teléfono

_Terry?_

_Hasta que contestas!_

_Que sucede? Te escucho alterado…_

Que si estoy alterado? ESTOY QUE ME CARGA LA CHI…!

_Basta! Antes de que empieces a decirme majaderías y a maldecir, porque no te tranquilizas y calmadamente me explicas que te sucede?_

_No me puedo calmar! Resulta que tu querido sobrinito, sí! El elegante! Vino a provocarme… nunca me he llevado bien con él y lo sabes! Pero lo de hoy fue el colmo! El muy idiota me vino a decir que Candy es su novia y me amenazó! Dime, que pretende? Tu sabes algo?_

_Terry… no sé cómo decirte… definitivamente voy a reprender a Archie por esa actitud tan infantil que ha estado tomando últimamente. No debió irte a amenazar, en eso no estoy de acuerdo, pero…_

_Pero qué?_

_Es que lo que te fue a decir Archie… es verdad, Terry, yo apenas me enteré nada más regresé de Nueva York, y déjame decirte que estoy en total desacuerdo con esa relación… Terry? Terry?_ – Albert solo escuchó que del otro lado colgaron el teléfono.

"Por lo visto, tu siempre tienes la última palabra, pecosa… en qué mundo vivo! Ilusionarme con volver con Candy? Soy un idiota!" Pensaba Terry mientras caminaba por toda la avenida dirigiéndose a su departamento. Lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era encerrarse para leer todos los guiones que tenía pendientes. Al fin llegó, acomodó las llaves en su lugar, se quitó la chaqueta y también la acomodó correctamente, en su mesa de centro tenía varios sobres revueltos, los recogió y los guardó pulcramente, se dirigió a su sofá y se aventó en él, subió los pies, meditó un rato, y de repente tuvo antojo de un antiguo vicio que lo relajaba en momentos como éste. De su mesa de noche sacó intacta la cajetilla de finos cigarros, se volvió a acostar y se deleitó con el rasposo humo que de principio le sacó una leve tos por el hecho de haber abandonado tal vicio por mucho tiempo, pero de inmediato sus pulmones y garganta se acostumbraron y Terry siguió impregnando su habitación del característico olor del tabaco. Treinta minutos después, llamaron a su puerta. Decidió ignorarlo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que "el elegante" investigó su dirección para seguirlo molestando. Tocaron de nuevo, lo volvió a ignorar. Después de quince minutos de tanta insistencia, se levantó furioso - "¿QUIÉEEEEEEEEN?" – gritó.

_Soy Susana._

_Dame un segundo_ – le respondió Terry mientras pensaba "¿no que ya no me molestarías?" respiró, calmó un poco su furia y se decidió a abrir. Susana venía en su silla de ruedas, ésta era empujada por su mucama, Mary.

_Hola Terry, espero no interrumpirte, puedo pasar?_

_Ah… si claro, adelante, pasen_ – se dirigió a la mucama _– puede tomar asiento Mary._

_Gracias._

_Terry… como mañana es tu cumpleaños me tomé el atrevimiento de venir y traerte esto_ – le mostró una tarta y una pequeña caja _– la tarta la preparé para ti, y el regalo es algo que se que te gustará mucho. Decidí venir hoy porque no quiero interferir en los planes que tengas mañana_ – extendió sus brazos en señal de abrazo, Terry se acercó para recibirlo.

_Gracias Susana, pero no era necesario, no te hubieras molestado_ – le quitó de las manos la tarta para acomodarla debidamente en la mesa.

_No es molestia! Es tu cumpleaños, una fecha especial!_

_Pues… aunque no lo creas, yo no suelo festejar esa fecha._

_Y eso por qué?_ – preguntó Susana muy incrédula

_Bueno, desde muy pequeño nunca disfruté de lo que se llamaría una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños… a mi padre siempre se le olvidaba, cuando llegaba ese día, eran mis mucamas las que me preparaban un pastel y una comida especial. Desconozco si de verdad me estimaban o lo hacían por que sentían lástima por mí… varios días después, mi padre se disculpaba y me obsequiaba el juguete más caro que se encontraba por ahí… como si con eso quisiera borrar de mi memoria el imperdonable error de olvidar el cumpleaños de su primogénito. Además mi madrastra aprovechaba el olvido de mi padre para molestarme y decirme que yo no tenía nada que hacer en esa casa. Por eso no le doy importancia a esa fecha… pero te agradezco de todo corazón que te hayas esforzado por mí._

_Oh Terry… cuanto lo siento, creo que fue muy imprudente de mi parte venir así y…_

_No te preocupes… te parece si partimos la tarta? No me pidas que traiga velitas, cantemos y esas ridiculeces… con compartir es suficiente festejo para mí._

_Jajaja después de todo no pierdes el buen humor, Terry… _

_Señores, si me permiten, yo me retiro_ – decía una Mary muy apenada por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas

_No es necesario que te retires_ – le respondió el actor _– por favor, siéntete como en casa y comparte con nosotros_ – le dijo muy amablemente, los tres comieron, platicaron, rieron, fue un momento grato. Definitivamente Susana estaba muy cambiada, pero sus sentimientos hacia Terry seguían intactos. Ella misma, por voluntad propia decidió darle a Terry su libertad, sin embargo, eso no significaría el fin de su lucha de amor. Se hizo la firme promesa de ganarse el amor de Terry por sus propios méritos, no por medio de los chantajes que anteriormente le hacía respecto al accidente. No, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a quitar el dedo del renglón.

_Y bien Terry, no piensas abrir tu regalo?_ – le dijo coquetamente y feliz al haberse ganado un poco más la confianza de Terry.

_Ah, sí, claro!_ – tomó la pequeña caja y cuidadosamente la abrió. Era una fina armónica de color negro.

_Sé que te gusta mucho tocar ese instrumento… y la vieja armónica que tienes debe estar muy desgastada… así es que no dudé en adquirir ésta especialmente para ti._

_Gracias_ – "pero como te atreves? Vieja armónica? Desgastada? Si es mi más preciado tesoro!" – pensó. Pero solo se limitó a darle las gracias, pues no iba a portarse tan mal educado con ella después de todo. Un par de horas después Susana y Mary se retiraron de allí, dejando a Terry de mejor humor. El se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente, guardó la nueva armónica, de otro cajón sacó la otra, y se dispuso de una larga hora para tocar sus melodías favoritas con ese instrumento tan preciado para él…

**Chicago**

_Buenos días Srita. Candy_ – saludaba amablemente Arthur

_Buenos días! Disculpe, estoy buscando a Archie_ – le decía con su característica sonrisa

_El Sr. Cornwell se encuentra de viaje, Srita. Pero me dejó este sobre para usted_ – le extendió la carta.

_¿De viaje? No me mencionó nada… pero está Albert?_

_Sí, el Sr. Andrew sí se encuentra._

_Gracias Arthur!_ – corriendo por todos lados como siempre, Candy se dirigió a una de las terrazas para leer la carta de Archie, y posteriormente se dedicaría a buscar a su amigo.

"Querida Candy. Surgió un imprevisto de último minuto y tuve que salir de la ciudad, lamento mucho no haberte informado antes, pero regresaré muy pronto. Te amo gatita, nunca lo olvides, te amo. Archie."

_Mmm… y yo que me esperaba una larga carta de amor! _

_Con quien hablas pequeña?_

_Albert! Me estabas espiando!_

_Necesitamos hablar, Candy_ – Albert estaba realmente serio y molesto

_Pero por qué esa cara?_ – Candy se levantó y quería hacerse la graciosa – _mi guapo príncipe de la colina con el ceño fruncido? No va bien contigo!_

_Toma asiento Candice_

_Ahora soy Candice? Realmente mi príncipe debe estar molesto_

_Por favor, lo que tengo que decirte es serio_ – ambos se sentaron

_Bien, realmente se te ve molesto Albert… y me imagino que querrás decirme…_

_Mira Candy, no tengo ningún derecho de entrometerme en tu vida, yo recibí de muy mala gana la noticia de tu relación con Archie, pero aún así lo acepto, te repito… es la vida de ambos, sin embargo, la actitud de Archie es lo que me tiene realmente molesto. Te lo hago saber a ti, pues como su novia creo que puedes hacer que entre en razón._

_Pero que sucede?_

_Sabes a donde fue Archie de viaje?_

_No, no sé a dónde, de hecho apenas me vengo enterando que salió de la ciudad._

_Archie se fue a Nueva York, y fue con el único propósito de provocar a Terry…_

_Qué?_ – Candy se levantó de golpe – _por Dios Albert, como esperas que te crea eso!_

_Pues créelo, yo no tengo ni la menor idea del porqué Archie hace semejantes barbaridades._

_Espera…_ - Candy volvió a sentarse y se quedó un rato pensativa – _Sí! Eso es! Archie debió haber visto la carta que me envió Terry… al otro día el fue a mi departamento, yo la dejé sobre el sofá… me metí a la ducha y cuando él me llevó al hospital estaba muy serio…_

_Es muy probable_ – ahora fue Albert quien se levantó _– debo informarte, Candy, que Terry ya está enterado de tu "relación" con Archie, esto gracias a que el fue a informárselo personalmente. Te quedas en tu casa, con permiso_

_Terry lo sabe?_ – se volvió a levantar de golpe _– y que dijo?_

_¿No que ya no te interesa Terry?_

_Sí! Digo… no! solo es una duda! _

_Pues no creo que sea de tu interés saber que opina Terry acerca de esto. Lo que debería preocuparte es porque tu novio no confía en ti. Adiós Candy._

Y allí se quedó Candy, pensativa… preguntándose insistentemente como reaccionó Terry cuando se le reveló semejante noticia. Volvió a darle una leída a la escueta carta de Archie.

"Por Dios Archie! Gracias a que decidí darme una oportunidad contigo, no he podido dejar de sentirme la peor de las amigas con Annie… estoy sacrificando su amistad por ti! Y tú qué haces? Seguir los impulsos de tus estúpidos celos… "

Pensaba Candy llorando de la nostalgia, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el día en el cuál se dio cuenta que sí estaba enamorada de Archie.

**FLASH BACK**

Era una hermosa tarde de verano cuando Tom invitó a todos sus amigos y seres queridos a una gran reunión en su rancho. Por supuesto que la primera en llegar fue Candy, y no dudó en apoyar con los preparativos necesarios.

_Que vas a decirnos Tom? Anda! Ya dime! _

_No comas ansias pecas! Ya lo sabrás!_

Candy siguió haciendo lo necesario en la cocina. Realmente se le dificultaba mucho, pero aún así quiso seguir apoyando a la cocinera de Tom en lo que hiciera falta. De repente, olfateó un olor muy reconocido, un varonil perfume de esencia de maderas que era realmente delicioso. No dudó en voltear y saludar.

_Hola Archie! Que te trae a la cocina? Donde está Annie?_

_Hola gatita, Annie se quedó en el Hogar de Ponny por que John se enfermó, y como la Srita. Pony está también delicada pues Annie le insistió en que ella cuidaría de él para que no le contagiara el resfriado. Y que me trae a la cocina? Pues… ya sabes que es una de mis especialidades… además de que vengo a divertirme con ver cómo te quiebras la cabeza con los guisos!_

_Archie! No te burles de mí!_ "Me recuerdas a alguien… a alguien que también se burlaba de esa manera…"

_¿Porque tan pensativa? A ver_ – se acercó a la estufa – _¿qué están haciendo?_ – probó un poco – _mmm está delicioso, pero si me permiten, deseo darle un toque especial._

_Adelante! Por mi no hay problema_ – dijo Candy divertida al notar que Archie se ponía emocionado el mandil

_Mira, le vamos a agregar un poco de orégano y pimienta_ – con gran habilidad y destreza roció las especias a la gran olla y sin necesidad de hacer medidas – _ahora prueba._

_Mmmmm delicioso! Archie! Serías un excelente chef! _

_No. La verdad yo solo estoy reservando mis habilidades culinarias para la hermosa mujer que algún día se convertirá en mi esposa._ – le dijo al mismo tiempo que coquetamente le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara completamente.

_Pues, que afortunada es Annie!_

_¿Eso crees gatita?_ – le dijo seductoramente mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a ella más de lo debido _– crees realmente que quién esté a mi lado es afortunada?_ – con esta pregunta Candy se estremeció hasta la médula, pero siempre conservando su discreción se apartó.

_Jajajaja Ay Archie, que cosas dices! Mmmm! Esta delicia ya casi está! Vamos a poner la mesa, los platos… todo! Ven ayúdame!_ – Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Llegaron los demás invitados, entre los que figuraba la hermana María, varios niños del Hogar, amistades del padre de Tom… etc.

_Les convoqué a todos aquí porque tengo una gran noticia que darles_ – habló Tom a todos los presentes – _ya conocen a mi hermosa novia, Gloria_ – extendió la mano para que la dama se pusiera en pie – _y ella me ha honrado con aceptar ser mi esposa_ – las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar – _además, eso no es todo! Estamos esperando a nuestro primer bebé! _– los novios se veían realmente contentos, Candy era la más emocionada con la noticia, mientras que los demás no dudaron en acercarse para felicitar a la pareja.

Durante toda la tarde, Candy y Archie platicaron de todo, nunca antes habían tenido tanto tiempo para estar a solas y conocerse mutuamente. A pesar de existir una gran rivalidad entre Archie y Terry, ambos se parecen más de lo imaginable: graciosos, simpáticos, burlones, cultos, educados, atentos, divertidos y sobre todo, apuestos… con cada gesto de Archie, Candy inevitablemente recordaba a Terry, exactamente igual que cuando conoció a éste, y lo comparaba con Anthony. Además, Archie aprovechó el hecho de que no se encontrara presente Annie para coquetear a su gusto. Eran demasiadas provocaciones para Candy, definitivamente. Toda esa noche, se la pasó pensando en Archie, los días posteriores también… ella admitía que le gustaba, sin embargo, sabía que entre él y ella jamás podría haber algo por el hecho de que estaba comprometido con su mejor amiga, aunque para Candy nunca fue un secreto el que Archie no amara a su prometida, así es que decidió interceder poco a poco con Annie, haciéndole entender esta situación, y no por el hecho de que quisiera quitárselo, sino porque de verdad le interesa la felicidad de su amiga, pero ella no quería escuchar nada de lo que Candy le aconsejaba.

Lo demás simplemente se dio, Archie terminó con Annie, Candy ya no quiso meterse en los problemas de la pareja, después el se le declara. También esa noche Candy se la pasó con tremendo insomnio por la duda del "no saber qué hacer". Y lo que decidió, ya lo sabemos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Candy se retiró de la mansión Andrew, un tanto triste llegó a su departamento, notó que el portero le dejó su acostumbrado periódico en el buzón. Entró, se recostó en el sofá, e hizo lo mismo de siempre cuando recibe su periódico: buscar las notas de espectáculos. Desde aquella tarde en que Annie le mostrara la nota que hablaba de que Terry regresó a los escenarios, Candy hizo una costumbre el buscar todos los días cualquier información que tuviera que ver con él, la que fuera, por muy corta que fuera la nota ella se sentía feliz al saber que Terry está cumpliendo sus sueños. Esa tarde, encontró más de lo que buscaba.

"El aclamado actor de Broadway, Terry Grandchester, rompió su compromiso con su ex compañera de tablas, la hermosa Susana Marlow. Se dice que el rompimiento surgió desde el escándalo que ambos protagonizaron en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad. El actor no ha querido revelar más información, solo ha dicho que la decisión fue de mutuo acuerdo"

Arriba de la breve nota, se encontraba una fotografía de Terry posando elegantemente luciendo un traje sastre en color negro, con su cabellera suelta cubriéndole parte del rostro, y lo más curioso de la fotografía era que Terry, estaba sonriendo ampliamente, cosa que rara vez hacía. Candy se quedó embelesada observado esa página, ni siquiera se percató en qué momento cayó la noche y su cansancio la venció.

Continuará…

Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todas las lectoras que están siguiendo esta historia. Sin ustedes no tendría la misma motivación de escribir mis locuras! Espero que en este capítulo les haya quedado claro él como Candy se enamoró de Archie… y no anden pensando en que es una desgraciada quita novios! Jajaja realmente no lo es, sin embargo, eso tampoco significa que esté haciendo las cosas bien. Estoy relatando a una Candy que sigue muy inmadura y soñadora. Por otro lado, estoy redactando a un Terry más maduro, ¿se dieron cuenta que no se le fue encima a los golpes a Archie? Espero que les esté gustando. Ahora sí, los agradecimientos especiales:

Litac: Sí! Se enamoró, no lo pudo evitar! ¿Qué pasará? Pues si sigues la historia lo sabrás! Jeje Saludos y gracias por leer!

Nela2307: Ya verás cómo te re enamoras de Terry por todo lo que hará por conquistar a la pecosa! Y respecto a Annie… siempre con su carita de mustia y "yo no fui" me cae tan mal… siempre he pensado que ese tipo de mujeres son las más loquitas… por eso en este fic la puse así, ofrecida! Jeje Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Leonore: Efectivamente la actitud de Candy en este fic es muy incorrecta. La pobre ha sufrido tanto que ahora se le metió la idea de permitirse ser feliz, pero sigue tan inmadura que no sabe cuál es la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Te agradezco que sigas esta historia, el final no te defraudará. Saludos.

GemaGrandchester: Amiguita! Yo también detesto a Annie! Y me encanta que sufra y se le haga de rogona a Archie! Respecto a Terry… pudiste notar que su reacción fue muy apropiada, se enfureció, pero no se puso como loco como lo hubiese hecho de adolescente. Albertito hermoso me encantó en este capítulo, regañando a la testaruda de la pecosa como se merece! Saludos Gema y gracias!

Usagi13chiba: Bienvenida a mis fics! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Ya lo viste, Archie si fue a molestar a Terry, y aun falta que Annie revele lo sucedido con Archie. Gracias por leer, saludos!

Klaudya: Si! Adivinaste a que iba Archie! Jaja se puso muy buena la pelea entre Annie y Candy, sin embargo no fue así entre Terry y Archie… como les comenté, Terry ya está creciendo y madurando! Saludos y gracias por leer.


	7. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Capítulo VII.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

Nacía un nuevo día en el cual la leve resolana se hacía presente en la ciudad después de casi dos meses de austeridad total.

El joven actor se estiraba debajo de las sábanas, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día. Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue meterse a la ducha, no tardó más de cinco minutos, se envolvió en las toallas, se secó y vistió rápidamente pues el frío comenzaba a mermar en él. Posteriormente se preparó el desayuno, unos sencillos emparedados que mientras los comía también leía su correspondencia. Habiendo terminado, se aseó los dientes, después se acomodó detrás del espejo para peinar su abundante cabellera y cuando estuvo satisfecho del resultado se quedó un momento quieto, mirándose, sonrío abiertamente ante la imagen que observaba y en voz alta se dijo "Felices 20's, Terry Grandchester…"

Salió de su departamento, se subió a su auto y se encaminó directo al teatro para continuar con los ensayos del próximo casting de la obra "Macbeth".

Cuando llegó, saludó amablemente al portero, se adentró y encontró todo el teatro en completa penumbra, ni siquiera el escenario estaba iluminado como era rigurosamente necesario. Como Terry conocía muy bien todo el espacio, siguió caminando, sus pasos se escuchaban por todo el teatro haciendo un inconfundible eco. Habiéndose acercado más, el escenario se iluminó de repente, haciéndolo cubrirse el rostro ante el impacto del reflejo e inmediatamente escuchó a un gran grupo de personas gritar ¡SORPRESA!

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar que allí arriba estaban Robert, Karen y todo el equipo de la compañía teatral deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Subió al escenario y el primero en darle un cálido abrazo fue precisamente su jefe, seguido de sus demás compañeros actores y al final fue a Karen a quien le tocó felicitarlo y mientras lo hacía le dijo varias palabras de aliento, sin perder su característico humor.

_Te queremos mucho Terry, a pesar de ser el compañero de trabajo más amargado de todos!_

_Cálmate Karen! Tú no te quedas atrás!_ – le señaló Robert

_Bueno, amargado es una buena palabra, agradezco que no me hayas llamado engreído, arrogante… estoy muy acostumbrado a esos adjetivos, ¡yo sin merecerlo!…_ - comentó Terry haciendo que todos los presentes murieran de la risa con su sarcasmo.

_Bueno, basta de bromas! Ten Terry, ponte esto para que soples tus veinte velas!_ – le entregó un ridículo sombrerito de cumpleaños.

_Nooooo! Como crees que me pondré eso? No me quiero imaginar mañana en los diarios mi foto con esa cosa puesta!_

_No seas aguafiestas!_ – Karen le acomodó el sombrero – _ahora sí, todos… __Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to youuu! Happy birthday dear Terry! __Happy birthday to youuuuuuuu!_ – ante el escandaloso canto de sus compañeros actores, Terry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero sentía una grata felicidad en su corazón, nunca se imaginó que una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños fuera tan divertida y emotiva, pues él pensaba que solo eran "tonterías", sin embargo, poco a poco se fue ganando el afecto de sus compañeros, a pesar de ser tan malhumorado, siempre que éstos le pedían consejos Terry no dudaba en apoyarlos. Por esa razón, Terry estaba seguro que todas las personas presentes allí eran realmente sinceras.

_Pide un deseo antes de apagar tus velas!_ – le decía cariñosamente Karla, una compañera actriz.

_¿Deseo?_ – preguntó Terry estupefacto – _como rayos pueden creer que esos deseos se cumplen?_

_Ay Terry! parece que nunca has cumplido años!_ – le regañaba Karen – _no pierdes nada con pedir tu deseo! Anda ya! _

_Ay ya! Está bien!_ – cerró los ojos, se concentró y de un fuerte soplido apagó las veinte velas mientras todos sus amigos aplaudían y sacaban cada uno sus regalos.

Durante dos horas comieron del delicioso pastel, hicieron bromas, rieron como nunca, Terry abrió todos y cada uno de sus regalos, y finalmente Robert decidió darles la tarde libre.

_Pero Robert! Ya casi tienes que elegir a los actores que participaran en Macbeth!_ – le decía un socio quien también se unió al festejo.

_Ya lo sé! Pero hoy es un día muy especial, es el cumpleaños de mi mejor actor!_ – ante el comentario todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, pues era la verdad _– y se merece festejar como el desee_

_De ninguna manera Robert… no quiero que por mi culpa el proyecto se atrase…_

_Vamos Terry! no te hagas el interesante… tómate la tarde libre! _

_Está bien… gracias…_

_Qué bien Terry!_ – decía felizmente Karen – _vamos a festejar a algún club o…_

_Lo siento Karen, te agradezco mucho, pero prefiero aprovechar para dormir como un oso pues me he sentido muy cansado…_

_Dormir en tu cumpleaños! De verdad eres raro… como quieras!_ – se acercó a darle otro abrazo y lo besó en la comisura de los labios _– nos vemos mañana entonces._

Todos se retiraron, Terry tal como lo se lo hizo saber a Karen, se fue a su departamento a descansar. En cuanto llegó encendió un cigarrillo, lo disfrutó durante unos quince minutos, después meditó un poco… "quien iba a imaginarse… yo festejando mi cumpleaños… yo lo único que deseaba para este día era… no, no tiene caso atormentarse con dolores del pasado… prometimos ser felices y creo que ambos estamos cumpliendo esa promesa… es lo mejor… es lo mejor…"

De repente, sintió la necesidad de salir a despejar su mente un rato, y antes de salir, descubrió un sobre que posaba debajo de su puerta.

_Qué rayos! Porque no vi esto cuando llegué?_

El sobre despedía un inconfundible olor de perfume de gardenias muy conocido por él. Traía pegada una breve nota:

"**Querido hijo. Vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños pero creo que llegue un poco tarde, te dejo este sobre, adentro hay un contenido que se que te hará feliz. Con amor, Eleonor Baker"**

Se sentó cómodamente y con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre. Dentro había una hoja y un sobre, la hoja era una carta con la caligrafía de su madre.

"**Terry, antes que nada debo explicarte el porqué te hago llegar esto. Desde hace un tiempo, le escribí un par de veces a Candy…"**

_Y ahora qué rayos tiene que ver Candy!_ – interrumpió la lectura _– ay madre… inconscientemente me abres una vieja herida…_ - continuó leyendo.

"**Yo estaba preocupada por no saber nada de esa muchacha, la última vez que supe de ella me enteré de la atrocidad que cometieron con ustedes en el Colegio… de ahí supe lo de su ruptura… en fin… aunque ya no estuvieran juntos yo siempre le guardé un especial cariño, indagué en donde vivía y le escribí. Ella tan linda, me respondió de inmediato… ¡hubiera jurado que nunca lo haría! Me comentó sobre su vida, sobre lo que ha hecho últimamente… le envié otra carta y nuevamente me respondió… esa carta, está en el sobre que te adjunté aquí… por favor, léela, después sabrás que hacer… por favor Terry… como tu madre yo deseo que tomes el rumbo correcto en tu vida, sólo tómalo como un consejo. Te amo. Eleonor Baker"**

_Carta de Candy?_ – decía Terry confundido mientras sostenía el pequeño sobre – _y para que quiero yo enterarme de los chismes entre mi madre y Candy? Ay mamá! Porque me haces esto?_ – se acomodó el sobre encima del pecho y antes de que transcurrieran cinco minutos la curiosidad le invadió.

"**Querida Sra. Eleonor. Es verdad cuando le digo que para mí es muy grato recibir sus líneas, aunque debo confesarle que su última carta me removió viejos recuerdos que yo siempre he estado necia en enterrar. Pero… para que mentirle… sabe? Con usted me siento en completa confianza, y si me lo permite, necesito desahogar mi dolor y mis penas… y solo con usted me nace hacerlo… la respuesta a su primera pregunta es… sí. Es increíble que usted haya percibido mi verdadero sentir con solo leer una carta mía… sí, aún lo amo. Su recuerdo es como la dulce historia de amor de Romeo y Julieta que al final pasó a ser tan trágica, que duele hasta lo más profundo del alma. Pero el destino… el destino es algo con lo que no se puede ir en contra, el injusto destino fue el que decidió por nosotros, el que decidió separarnos… los humanos solo tenemos la opción de ser fuertes, o dejarnos vencer… yo he decidido ser fuerte. La respuesta a su segunda pregunta es tal vez. Si ese cruel destino al final se compadece de nosotros… tal vez sí. Eleonor… créame que nada me haría más feliz en este mundo que tener la oportunidad de volver a estar con él. Pero eso, solo Dios lo decidirá. Mientras tengamos vida, cualquier esperanza es válida.**

**Me alegra muchísimo saber que usted regresará pronto al teatro, ¡en hora buena! Sinceramente le digo que para mí no existe mejor actriz que usted. La felicito muchísimo.**

**En este sobre, le hago llegar una carta que la escribí el día que él y yo terminamos… justo antes de abordar el tren que me traería a Chicago. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba desahogar mi dolor. Ahora necesito que usted la conserve. Si este papel sigue peligrosamente en mis manos… solo me recordaría día con día lo masoquista que pueda llegar a ser. Le envío mis más afectuosos saludos. **

**Con cariño, Candice White Andrew."**

Terry no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer. "Aún me ama?" se preguntaba. Revisó la fecha en el sobre, y se dio cuenta que la carta fue escrita aproximadamente unos ocho meses atrás. "hace ocho meses… pero ya estás con Archie… no te culpo pecosa, prometimos ser felices y eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo…" pensaba incrédulo mientras observaba la otra hoja de papel que aún no se decidía a leer… tenía temor, temor de sentir nuevamente ese profundo dolor en el corazón que desde hacía ya tanto tiempo lo tenía tan desgastado, deprimido… pero aún así… esa bendita curiosidad de nuevo le invadió…

"**Terry… hace cuanto tiempo añoré que llegara el momento de reencontrarme contigo. Aquel día en que abandonaste el colegio, sentí un desgarrador dolor en el pecho que solo me hizo darme cuenta de que te amaba inmensamente. Al igual que tú, yo decidí tomar mi propio camino, y el futuro que yo quería para mí, definitivamente no me lo brindaría ese absurdo Colegio lleno de reglas y normas esclavizantes. Me escapé de allí, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era regresarme a América, mi hogar, pero sabes una cosa? Subconscientemente me vine siguiéndote. Yo sabía que en cualquier momento podría llegar el día en que nos reencontráramos. ¡Qué feliz fui cuando me enviaste la invitación al estreno de tu obra! Creo que el pobre Albert te alucinaba pues yo no paraba de hablar de ti, de cuantas ganas tenía de volver a verte y sobre todo, de cuanto te amaba… cuando al fin te vi, cuando escuché tu inconfundible risa y te descubriste el rostro… Oh Terry! Como agradecí a Dios por ese momento… tal y como te lo dije… yo esperaba un reencuentro más romántico… pero con el solo hecho de volver a verte me bastaba… tu callaste… te callaste toda la verdad… todo lo que había alrededor de ella… y no te culpo, no es nada fácil la situación por la que estás pasando… y a pesar de todo, te amo, te amo Terry… y en nombre de este amor yo te ruego que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado. Ambos estamos sufriendo, pero el tiempo sanará todas las heridas… Terry… siempre estarás en mi corazón como un dulce recuerdo que me hará feliz en cada instante de mi vida… siempre que recuerde a mi chico rebelde y apuesto una sonrisa se aparecerá en mi rostro… pues estaré pensando en el hombre más maravilloso del planeta, aquel hombre que es el verdadero amor de mi vida…**

***El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia…**

**Tu amor es el que me consuela, tu recuerdo es lo que me mantendrá viva, tu grata existencia es lo que mantendrá vivo mi amor por ti, por siempre…"**

Unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Terry… pero irónicamente, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Abrazó esa carta, cerró los ojos.

"Mi querida Candy… mi pecosa… mi hermosa criatura que tanto amo… que dichoso soy al contar con todo tu amor… este sentimiento es precisamente lo que a mí también me mantiene vivo… aunque no estemos físicamente juntos, nuestro amor es lo que nos mantendrá por siempre unidos…"

Y allí permaneció Terry felizmente pensando que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Continuará…**

Nota: La frase marcada con un asterisco (*) es de William Shakespeare.

Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo! Me encanta que mi Terry sea feliz! Fue un capítulo muy corto, pero aquí solo quería enfocarme en él, en los sentimientos de Terry. En el próximo capítulo les tendré más acción ;) Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia… pero tengo el deber de agradecer especialmente:

Usagi13chiba: Me alegra que entendieras mis locuras! Si, efectivamente Candy idealizó a Terry en Archie… ama tanto a Terry que se aferró a esa idea, y como no puede tener nada con él… pues el más cerquita que está es Archie! Gracias por tus comentarios, nos leemos en el sig. Capítulo.

GemaGrandchester: Yo también estaba pensando en una buena tranquiza entre Terry y Archie… pero simplemente no me nació hacerlo… en este fic no me nace poner a Terry como un loco celoso, en este capítulo por ejemplo, pudiste notar que la carta de Candy lo pone melancólico, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Espero que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo!

Leonore: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia… Ahorita ambos andan como un poco dormidos respecto a luchar por su amor… pero con los acontecimientos de los próximos capítulos no les quedará de otra! Saludos!

Litac: Efectivamente la pecas no olvida el recuerdo de Terry, y como Archie es el que está en "materia dispuesta" pues como dirían aquí en mi país "a quién le dan pa' que llore" Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo!

Denis grandchester: Me alegra que las obsesionadas de facebook hagan acto de presencia aquí! Bienvenida a mis fics! Espero dejarte satisfecha con esta historia… como ya habrás notado, Terry ha madurado, no diría lo mismo de Candy ni mucho menos de Annie… Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!

Klaudya: Ya verás como Candy se tendrá que dar de topetazos cuando se dé cuenta del error que está cometiendo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo especialmente dedicado al cumpleaños de Terry. Respecto a tu duda… solo te puedo adelantar que por motivo de la gira de la nueva obra teatral, tendrán que visitar Chicago, noticia que sin duda hará que le tiemblen las piernitas a Terry! no puedo adelantarte más! Saludos amiga y muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Un trágico suceso

**Capítulo VIII.- Un trágico suceso.**

**Chicago**

_¡Buenos días!_ – saludaba amablemente la joven enfermera

_Que no te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?_ – refutaba la paciente _– eres insoportable Candy!_

_Lo siento, pero temí que no me quisieras recibir. Es hora de tu medicamento._ – le puso la píldora cerca de la boca

_Yo puedo sola! No soy un bebé!_

_Sabes Flammy? Me alegra bastante que a pesar de tu accidente sigues siendo la misma de antes… tu esencia…_

_Ay por Dios cállate! Déjame a solas._ – de repente comenzó a sentir un incómodo calor – _pero que… Candy… que cosa me diste a tomar?_

_Yo…_ - de repente revisó su pequeño botiquín _– ay Flammy! Lo siento mucho! Te di el medicamento para la hipertensión del paciente de al lado! _– Candy estaba totalmente sonrojada.

_Pero que idiota eres! Le diré al director del hospital que me cambie de enfermera! Eres una inútil! Agradece que no hago que te despidan! Lárgate!_

_Yo… de verdad lo siento Flammy! Toma! Aquí está tu medicamento…_

_QUE TE LARGUES!_

Muy a prisa salió Candy de la habitación de Flammy, estaba completamente angustiada, y el percance no pasó desapercibido por Julie.

_Y ahora que pasó Candy?_

_Ay Julie! Le di el medicamento equivocado a Flammy!_

_Pero que sucede contigo Candy? Hacía ya mucho tiempo que tu no cometías este tipo de errores… ayer la niña de la habitación 6 me dijo que se quejó de un dolor y tu ni caso le hiciste; eres una enfermera titulada y por lo tanto debes de ser cuidadosa! _

_Lo se Julie! Es que no me he sentido bien últimamente…_

_A ver… me temo que en algo tienen que ver tus amores no es así?_

_¿Amores? De que hablas! Yo solo tengo un novio! _

_Ya lo sé! Pero apoco ya te olvidaste de aquel actor tan guapo…_

_Basta Julie! Iré a ver al otro paciente, adiós!_

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Candy leyó esa nota en el periódico que la dejó muy pensativa. También, durante esos días, no había sabido nada de Archie, hecho que también la tenía muy aturdida, pues por un lado estaba enojadísima con él por la actitud que tomó de buscar a Terry para provocarlo, y por otro lado estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que le haya sucedido algo, pues ni un telegrama, ni una llamada, ni para ella ni para Albert… Candy se encontraba muy alterada, confundida y distraída, esto le estaba afectando bastante y se veía claramente reflejado en su desempeño profesional.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno durante ese día, pero al fin dieron las 2:00 de la madrugada, su horario de salida. Afuera del hospital, visualizó un automóvil muy conocido pues portaba el emblema de la familia Andrew. Se quedó parada un rato y de inmediato la portezuela del conductor se abrió, saliendo de ella, George.

_Buenos días Srita. Candy, por favor, suba al auto_ – caballerosamente le abrió la puerta trasera.

_Gracias George_ – sin dudarlo nada, ingresó. Del otro lado del asiento, se encontraba Albert.

_Hola pequeña_ – se acercó a ella saludándola con un beso en la mejilla – _que tal tu día en el trabajo?_

_Hola Albert! Pues un poco pesado, pero… porque me viniste a buscar? _

_George_ – Albert se dirigió a su empleado – _llévanos a la mansión por favor, Candy, tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_Qué cosa?_

_Esperaremos hasta llegar a la mansión, pequeña._

_Ay Albert! Pasa algo malo? Me preocupas!_

_No te desesperes._

Albert no le quiso decir nada dentro del auto. Quince minutos más tarde ya estaban llegando a la mansión. Caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del auto a Candy, y de inmediato ingresaron al estudio.

_Bien Candy, lo que te diré es algo difícil… ni yo lo puedo creer aún –_ le contaba mientras amablemente le servía el té.

_Por Dios Albert! Que sucede? Ya me estoy preocupando!_

_Me mandaron a avisar que un tren proveniente de Nueva York se descarriló, explotó y causo un sin número de muertes. Sucedió hoy al medio día, por eso aún no lo comunican en la prensa, pero tememos que…_

_Que Archie venía en ese tren!_ – exclamó Candy muy preocupada.

_Así es_ – Contestó Albert con su semblante triste.

_Dios mío!_ – comenzó a sollozar escandalosamente – _no! Dios no! Él no!_

_Tranquila pequeña, ya mandé a mi personal para que indaguen más, pero por favor sé fuerte!_

_Como me pides eso! –_ Candy no podía parar de temblar y llorar _– no me hago a la idea de que Archie esté muerto! No, no y no lo acepto! No puedo! _

_A mí también me afecta Candy pero no nos queda más opción que ocuparnos del problema e indagar más… aún no estamos seguros si él venía en ese tren o no… _

_No lo acepto… no, ahora él… no!_

_Pequeña… -_ se acerco a abrazarla tiernamente – _entiendo cómo te sientes_

_Ay Albert! Primero Anthony… luego Stear y ahora Archie? Que la maldita muerte no se compadece de gente tan joven, tan noble!_

_Nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar la voluntad del señor_

_Es que porqué! –_ comenzaba a hacérsele dificultoso a Candy articular palabra debido a que no paraba de hipar – _porque Dios mío?_ – se puso ambas manos en el rostro, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Albert y así permanecieron largas horas, consolándose.

Amaneció, esa noche Candy la pasó en la mansión, no quiso separarse ni un segundo de Albert ni del teléfono, por supuesto, esperando noticias.

_Buenos días Sr. William_ – entró George al estudio sin anunciarse – _discúlpeme que lo interrumpa así pero aquí hay noticias sobre el accidente_ – le entregó un sobre.

_Las envía el detective que contraté?_

_Así es señor, él me comenta que la prensa no quiere publicar nada aún para no hacerse falsas conjeturas._

_Pero qué tontería!_ – refutaba Candy _– hay ahorita cientos de familias preocupadas por sus familiares y no quieren informar nada? _

_Tranquila pequeña, así es como regularmente proceden_ – le decía mientras abría desesperadamente el sobre. Sacó el documento y sus ojos devoraron el contenido.

_Que dice Albert?_ – Candy suplicaba

_Dice que están trasladando varios heridos a los hospitales de Chicago, parece que el accidente fue muy cerca de aquí._

_De verdad! Tengo que irme al hospital Albert! De inmediato!_

_Te acompaño._

Esa mañana, George manejó el auto tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho, llegaron al hospital Santa Juana y corriendo por las escaleras entraban desesperadamente Candy y Albert.

_Molly! Molly!_ – Candy se dirigía a la chica encargada de la recepción – _sabes si aquí hay personas trasladadas del accidente del tren? _– Candy estaba muy agitada

_Hola Candy! Sí… veo que ya te enteraste… han traído aproximadamente quince heridos y veinte muertos durante la madrugada._

_De verdad?_ – al escuchar la palabra "muertos" Candy sintió como bajó drásticamente su presión arterial, su cabeza comenzaba a hormiguear, su rostro palideció, su cuerpo se debilito a tal punto que ya no era capaz de sacar las lágrimas alojadas en sus ojos. Pocos segundos después, cayó al suelo, desmayada.

_Candy!_ – corrió Albert muy asustado a socorrerla _– Candy responde!_

_No se preocupe señor… solo está desmayada, ahí vienen las enfermeras a auxiliarla. –_ le dijo amablemente Molly.

La llevaron al servicio de urgencias para brindarle los primeros auxilios, afortunadamente, no pasó de ser un simple desmayo. Estaba guardando reposo en una de las camillas cuando entró Albert a verla.

_Pequeña! Me preocupaste mucho! Estás bien?_ – le decía mientras la abrazaba

_Lo siento! Albert, lo siento!_ – lloraba amargamente

_¿lo siento? Pero qué cosa?_

_Fue mi culpa! Archie está desaparecido y puede estar muerto por mi culpa!_

_Pero que tonterías dices!_ – Albert se separó de su abrazo – _porque es tu culpa?_

_Fui tan descuidada!_ – Candy seguía sollozando ruidosamente – _yo debí haber roto la carta de Terry! Debí desaparecerla! Pero no lo hice! Archie la descubrió y por eso se fue a Nueva York!_

_Deja de decir tonterías!_ – Albert la sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros – _escúchame bien Candy, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada! Fue un accidente! Pronto tendremos noticias de Archie! _

_Es que él puede estar entre los veinte muertos…_

_No! No lo sabemos aun Candy! Deja de decir eso quieres?_ – Albert comenzaba a alterarse, sin duda, la noticia le afectaba tanto como a Candy, el trataba de mostrarse sereno, pero después de todo, se trata de su sobrino, del único de sus tres amados sobrinos que permanecía con vida. _– yo estoy tan afectado como tú Candy!_ – comenzó a llorar, inevitablemente.

Candy se sorprendió tanto de la reacción de Albert, que volvió a desmayarse, aunado esto con el terrible momento de angustia que estaban viviendo. El médico encargado volvió a revisarla.

_Dígame doctor, cuál es el estado de Candy?_

_Está muy débil, además las noticias que ha recibido últimamente le han afectado tanto, pero no se preocupe, no tiene nada de cuidado, se lo aseguro._

_Doctor… podría ser que.. que estuviera embarazada?_

_Bueno, sí cabe la posibilidad, si usted desea, se le pueden hacer los análisis correspondientes. Aunque de preferencia debemos esperar a que despierte nuevamente para que ella nos explique si esa teoría puede ser posible._

_Sí, claro…_

El médico se retiró de allí, Albert se quedó un rato a solas observando a Candy, hasta que decidió irse. El quería estar al lado de ella pero tomando en cuenta la situación, lo mejor era seguir indagando cualquier cosa que lo pudiese llevar al paradero de Archie. Preguntó en la recepción, y le dijeron que en breves horas los médicos forenses dispondrían su aprobación para que los posibles familiares reconozcan los cuerpos que llegaron en la madrugada.

**Nueva York**

Ese día Terry se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Era el día en que se decidiría si el protagonizará la obra de "Macbeth". Se apuró a ducharse y a vestirse, ni siquiera quiso perder tiempo en desayunar. Se subió a su auto y emprendió el camino al teatro.

Al llegar, saludó como siempre, pero notó los rostros molestos de sus compañeros actores. Inmediatamente se imaginó que sí le dieron el papel protagónico y estos ya estaban otra vez de envidiosos. Aún así, caminó tranquilamente hasta el corredor que lleva a la oficina de Robert, lugar donde debe de estar la lista de los actores seleccionados. Y ahí estaba, más claro, ni el agua.

_Macbeth – Terry Grandchester_

_Lady Macbeth – Karen Claise_

Sonrió de lado y totalmente satisfecho se dirigió a su camerino para prepararse para el ensayo. Pero antes de llegar lo acorraló Karen.

_Terry! Ya viste? Nos lo dieron!_

_Sí, acabo de ver_ – le respondió secamente pero inevitablemente recordando a Susana cuando le dieron el papel de Romeo "Terry! Tú serás Romeo y yo Julieta… no es maravilloso?"

_Y no te parece maravilloso?_ – le decía melosamente Karen.

_Es lo justo. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer_ – se metió a su camerino y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara, debido a las nauseas que le dieron al escuchar la expresión de Karen.

_Terry! Eres un grosero!_ – le gritó desde afuera, y de inmediato se giró para retirarse de allí.

Quince minutos más tarde, Robert ya estaba llamando a todo su elenco.

_Bien muchachos, espero que estén conformes con la repartición de los personajes, todos son excelentes actores, y créanme que se me dificulta mucho decidirme por…_

_No nos digas mentiras Robert!_ – gritaba Mike _– ya sabemos de las artimañas que se vale "Terry Baker"_ – ante el comentario los demás actores no salían de su asombro, pero a Terry, no le importó.

_Mira jovencito_ – lo retó Robert – _no tienes idea de cómo me ofendes con tus comentarios, o te conformas, o las puertas están muy anchas. Puedo prescindir de cualquiera de ustedes, menos de Terry, ustedes son testigos de que él es el que más empeño pone en las obras… bueno… es que hasta todos ustedes se acercan a pedirle consejos! Me equivoco? Así es que dejen de intrigar y comencemos el ensayo._

Con todo el orden característico de Robert, comenzó el ensayo de la obra, y durante éste, Terry hizo perfecta gala de su talento, más que en cualquier otro momento, con el propósito de callarles la boca a sus compañeros.

*MACBETH. _Mi querido amor, Duncan viene esta noche._

LADY MACBETH. _¿Y cuándo se va?_

MACBETH. _Mañana, según su intención._

LADY MACBETH_. ¡Ah, nunca verá el sol ese mañana! Tu cara, mi señor, es un libro en que se pueden leer cosas extrañas…*_

_Corte corte corte! – _gritaba fúricamente Robert – _Terry, tú estás perfecto, Karen… ay Karen! ¿En qué demonios piensas cuando decides actuar melosamente en esta escena?_

_No te entiendo Robert…._

_Claro que no entiendes! Si entendieras lo harías bien… se supone que vas a instigar a tu marido a asesinar a Duncan… mas no instigarlo a tener sexo, por Dios!_

_Pero…_ - Karen sintió arder sus mejillas debido a que se ruborizó en exceso – _se supone que es mi marido, no?_

_Karen_ – le habló Terry – _Robert te quiere dar a entender que en esta escena no es necesario que me beses en la boca y me estés acariciando el rostro durante todo tu diálogo._

_Ay bueno! Discúlpenme! Si me permites Robert… necesito ir al tocador._ – mientras Karen se retiró, llegó Oscar, el organizador de las giras de la compañía

_Robert! Aquí tengo todo el programa sobre las fechas de las presentaciones, la premier será en una semana, la obra se presentará aquí en Broadway durante un mes y acá te tengo la lista de los lugares incluidos en la gira, con sus respectivas fechas._

_Mmm sí, muy bien_ – respondió Robert mientras detenidamente leía el programa

_Me permites?_ – preguntó Terry

_Claro! Vete preparando por que la gira es larga!_

Muy contento, Terry le echó un vistazo al programa de la gira por todo el país.

Nueva York – Boston – Montreal – Ottawa – Toronto – Detroit – Ohio – CHICAGO – Saint Louis – Denver – Memphis – Nueva Orleans.

"Chicago! Leí bien?" Sus ojos se clavaron en esa palabra, de nuevo visitaría esa ciudad, no lo podía creer, comenzó a sudar frío… "Candy iría? Qué tontería! Por supuesto que no irá… el elegante jamás se lo permitiría… ¡Que difícil estar en la misma ciudad y no contar con la mínima esperanza de verla! aunque sea un instante…"

**FLASH BACK**

Amanecía un nuevo día. El día anterior fue maravilloso en la vida de Terry, el se levantó muy satisfecho y contento por haber tenido un cumpleaños memorable, sus amigos lo festejaron animosamente, limó asperezas con Susana, y su madre le regaló horas de satisfacción con esas cartas. Se preparó para salir, y afuera de su edificio visualizó a un hombre que se distinguía por su inconfundible porte. Se le desfiguró el rostro del coraje que le dio verlo allí.

_Ya hasta andas consiguiendo mi dirección? Cuando te vas a cansar de molestar?_

_Escúchame bien, maldito aristócrata de pacotilla! Pasado mañana me regreso a Chicago, y solo vine hasta aquí para volverte a advertir que no te acerques a Candy! No quiero nunca ver en su buzón una carta tuya, me oíste? Me importa un bledo el que antier no me hayas creído de mi relación con ella! Pero no soportaré que la sigas inquietando!_

_Así es que aún la inquieto?_ – le respondió Terry sonriendo de medio lado con el propósito de hacer enojar mas a Archie.

_Eres un maldito!_ – olvidándose completamente de su elegancia se le fue encima a los golpes, pero había olvidado que Terry es aún más hábil que él para golpear.

_Piénsalo dos veces antes de agredirme, Archivald! –_ le decía mientras lo miraba hacia el piso, resultado del fuerte golpe que le dio en la cara – _a mí también me importará un bledo si tu carita elegante se desfigura_. – y con su arrogancia a flor de piel Terry se subió a su automóvil, arrancó el motor varias veces con el único propósito de sacar bastante humo del escape hacia el cuerpo de Archie, que yacía tirado en el pavimento detrás del coche.

Se levantó maldiciendo a Terry, pero se convenció de que era un rival difícil de manejar. Decidió en ese momento no seguir irritándolo, ya tenía su boleto del tren para partir a Chicago, lo único que le importaba era regresar al lado de Candy, se moría por verla, por besarla de nuevo. El pensaba que su visita a Nueva York no fue del todo en vano, pues al menos logró que Terry se enterara de su relación y con esto, quedaba la esperanza de que no se entrometiera mas.

Llegó el día en que al fin partiría. Sin abandonar su pulcritud y elegancia, Archie abordó el tren. Estando ya acomodado debidamente en su asiento, se dispuso a tomar una siesta. Varias horas después, unos fuertes azotes lo hicieron despertarse abruptamente. Gritos se escuchaban por doquier, los pasajeros a bordo tenían terror sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, los caballeros trataban de controlar inútilmente a las damas, pero el terror se veía mayormente reflejado en el rostro de ellos. Por ambos lados, el tren desprendía ruidosas y ensordecedoras chispas, seguía avanzando descontroladamente, los movimientos estrepitosos hacían que los pasajeros no se pudieran mantener en pie. En ese momento Archie sintió, aparte de temor, una presión muy incómoda en su pecho, pensaba que si no hacía algo en ese momento, perdería la vida. Fueron segundos catastróficos, segundos en los que la inminente muerte se olía por todo alrededor. Aparatosamente el vagón del tren calló de lado, seguía avanzando y aproximadamente unos 200 metros más adelante se detuvo. Minutos más tarde, explotó, haciendo que todo alrededor ardiera en llamas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Chicago.**

Horas más tarde, una enfermera se acercaba a Albert.

_Usted es el señor Andrew?_

_A sus ordenes_

_Mire, el director del hospital a autorizado que los posibles familiares pasen a reconocer a los heridos. Tres de ellos son los que se encuentran en mejores condiciones, pero ninguno responde al nombre de su sobrino. _

_Entiendo_ – el corazón de Albert se encogió – _entonces puedo pasar a ver al resto?_

_Bueno… solo a cinco de ellos, los demás…_

_Los demás qué?_ – preguntó Albert con la voz quebrada

_Los demás están irreconocibles… tenemos que esperar hasta que despierten y nos revelen sus nombres._

_De acuerdo –_ las lágrimas comenzaban a albergarse en los ojos de Albert

_Por aquí señor._

"Aceptaré tu voluntad señor, solo te ruego me des las fuerzas necesarias de aguantar esto… después del fallecimiento de mis otros dos sobrinos necesito ahora muchas más fuerzas… te lo ruego…"

Pensaba Albert mientras caminaba por los fríos corredores del hospital. Lo llevaron a una habitación para ponerse la rigurosa ropa esterilizada. La enfermera abrió otra puerta, adentro había cinco camillas apiladas. Debido a la gravedad del estado de salud de los pacientes, no se podían dar el lujo de mantener a cada uno en habitación privada, pues debían darles las atenciones necesarias lo más rápido posible, aunque también, por cuestiones de salubridad, solo se permitían cinco pacientes en una sola habitación. Albert miró al paciente de la cama 1, no es Archie. Caminó a la camilla 2, tampoco es Archie, lo mismo sucedió con la camilla 3. Su corazón se paralizó al llegar a la camilla 4… ahí estaba él, inconsciente, en su rostro halló varios rasguños y uno que otro moretón. Pero al parecer, las llamas habían alcanzado sus brazos, piernas, y parte de su torso. Las lágrimas que albergaban el rostro de Albert al fin surcaron por sus mejillas.

_Es él, enfermera, es él._ – seguía con la voz quebrada

_Muy bien_ – le respondió mientras hacía unas anotaciones en el expediente _– me alegra que su sobrino haya llegado con vida, ahora, le ruego que salga por favor, el está debidamente atendido, no debe preocuparse por ello._

_Señorita… cual es su estado de salud?_

_Afortunadamente, las quemaduras son de primer grado, el tiempo de recuperación es muy poco, sin embargo, desde que lo trasladaron no ha despertado, parece que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza._

_De acuerdo, estaré al pendiente… sabe, iré a ver a Candy, ella trabaja aquí…_

_Sí, sí, la conozco._

_Bien… ella ahorita está delicada debido a la impresión que tuvo al enterarse de esto, pues, Archivald es su novio…_

_Oh! Entiendo…_

_Me gustaría que cuando Candy esté en su turno puedan permitirle el acceso aquí…_

_Desde luego señor Andrew… Candy es de las mejores enfermeras que hay en el hospital, estoy segura que el director no tendrá ningún inconveniente._

_Gracias_ – respondió Albert esbozando la primera sonrisa después de muchas horas.

Se quitó la horrible ropa esterilizada, y de inmediato fue a la habitación donde tenían a Candy. Inesperadamente, ella ya estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con su ropa de calle, y cepillándose el cabello.

_Pequeña! Ya te sientes mejor?_

_Sí, el doctor ya me dio de alta._

_Qué bueno Candy… te tengo una buena noticia!_

_Ya sabes de Archie? Dime! Te ruego que me digas! Es sobre Archie?_

_Sí Candy! Esta vivo! Está vivo!_ – le dijo alegremente mientras la abrazaba

_Dios mío! Albert… que gran noticia!_ – le dijo respondiendo al abrazo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

_Está un poco grave… pero su enfermera me dijo que su recuperación será rápida… hay que esperar a que despierte… pues desde el accidente dicen que permanece inconsciente._

_Dios… Dios mío gracias! Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo! Pediré que me trasladen allí! Oh Albert! Gracias!_ – permanecieron abrazados, ambos con sus corazones llenos de felicidad.

**Continuará…**

**Nota: las frases marcadas con asteriscos pertenecen a la obra Macbeth de William Shakespeare.**

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras, lamento si tardé un poco más de lo debido para la actualización de la historia. También lamento si las hice sufrir al sospechar si Archie había muerto… pero las reivindiqué al final. Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y no olviden dejarme su review, les repito, es la fuente de motivación que mas me inspira. Un abrazo!

Ahora los agradecimientos especiales:

Litac: Me alegro que se esté poniendo bueno el asunto! Ya verás todo lo que tendrá que hacer Terry… aunque ahora además de Susana, hay otra garrapata que no se le despega! Jaja gracias por leer!

Gemagrandchester: Mi querida amiga! Qué alegría que te gustó el regalo que recibió Terry, y me alegras mucho con tus comentarios, eso de que te dejo con ganas de leer mas quiere decir que mi historia no es del tanto aburrida! Un abrazo y gracias por leer!

Usagi13chiba: De verdad Terry necesitaba ese empujoncito para hacerse a la idea de que debe luchar por el amor de su vida! Ya que Albert no lo convenció… esperemos que estas cartas si lo convenzan no? Un abrazo! Gracias por leer

Klaudya: cuando escribí ese capítulo yo también suspiraba por lo emotivo que es para Terry leer y enterarse de que Candy no lo olvidará nunca! Espero que este capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

Leonore: ah! Tu si te diste cuenta de las malvadas intenciones de Karen! Me alegro! Ya lo ves acá también, Candy es una tonta… cuando debía luchar por su felicidad no lo hizo… y ahora… bueno… ya verás como en los siguientes capítulos la hago recapacitar! Gracias por leer!


	9. La lucha por la felicidad

**CAPITULO IX. LA LUCHA POR LA FELICIDAD.**

Tres días después, Candy logró conseguir que la trasladaran al área donde se estaban atendiendo a los pacientes heridos por el accidente del tren. Para su suerte y satisfacción, Archie ya había reaccionado, y lo mejor de todo es que lo hizo de una manera muy favorable, pues Candy no pudo evitar suponer que el accidente tal vez le provocara amnesia, tal y como que le pasó a Albert, pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Archie estaba muy debilitado, pero con muchos ánimos de recuperarse.

Cuando al fin Candy pudo ingresar a verlo, no dudó en saludarlo fervientemente. Lo besó delicadamente en los labios pero se separó de inmediato para no lastimar su magullado cuerpo.

_Candy, mi amor… lamento hacerte pasar por este dolor_ – decía Archie con notable dificultad.

_No te esfuerces, recuerda que tienes que recuperarte_ – le guiñó un ojo – _por lo pronto logré que me trasladaran a esta área y así estaré al pendiente todo el tiempo de tus cuidados._

_Y no sabes que feliz me hace eso, gatita._

_Bueno, toma tu medicina y trata de dormir, vengo en media hora._

Muy tranquilamente Candy abandonó la habitación, pero en los corredores se topó con cuatro personas que hacía más de un año, que no veía.

_Señor Leagan! Qué bueno que vengan a visitar a Archie!_

_Hola Candy!_ – el señor Leagan seguía siendo muy educado con ella – _como has estado?_

_Querido! Venimos a ver a Archie_ – le dijo Sarah.

_Mamá tiene razón_ – habló Elisa _– vamos papi…_

_Si, a Archie le hará muy bien saber que se preocupan por él, es por acá –_ les indicó Candy

_Apártate de mí!_ – le gritó Elisa – _por tu culpa Archie pudo haber muerto! Dime, estúpida huérfana, como tu consciencia puede lidiar llevar a cuestas la muerte de Anthony, la muerte de Stear y ahora el accidente de Archie?_

_Elisa!_ – Candy comenzó a sentirse intimidada por la pelirroja – _yo no tuve la culpa de todo eso que dices!_

_Claro que la tienes! Fue por ti que en aquella ocasión Anthony y tú se alejaron de la zona de cacería… fue por tu culpa que Stear se haya enlistado en el ejército… por qué no se lo impediste! Y también fue tu culpa el que Archie hiciera ese viaje!_

_Elisa por favor_ – le dijo Neal tocándole el hombro a su hermana – _no es el momento de buscar culpables._

_Tu cállate! Dices eso porque estás enamorado de esta idiota!_

_Elisa!_ – la retó su padre _– tu hermano tiene razón, pasemos a ver a Archie –_ se dirigió a Candy – _Candy… disculpa a Elisa, todo esto nos alteró muchísimo a todos, no nos esperábamos que…_

_No se preocupe_ – le respondió Candy un tanto llorosa _– yo me retiro para que puedan verlo, con permiso._

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, fue el tiempo en el que duró la visita de los Leagan, y mientras estos iban saliendo de la habitación, llegaba Annie, con su semblante completamente ensombrecido al enterarse sobre el accidente. Se topó de frente con los Legan, y Elisa no dudó en saludarla.

_Annie! Oh querida Annie, lo siento muchísimo!_ – se acercó a abrazarla.

_Gracias Elisa… pero creo que no es a mí a quien debes de consolar… después de todo yo no soy la novia en turno de Archie_ – le decía con tono melancólico.

_Oh! Yo lo sé! Pero no te agobies… ven acá_ – la jaló de la mano hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, con el propósito de que nadie escuchara lo que le quería comentar – _ya verás que después recapacita, después de lo sucedido entre ustedes…_

_Shhhh! Elisa! Me da tanta vergüenza ese tema_ – decía Annie con las mejillas encendidas.

_No debería! Solo hiciste lo correcto para retener al hombre que te pertenece!_

_Pues yo no opinaría así –_ bajó la cabeza apenada – _Elisa… creo que tu consejo no sirvió de nada._

_Servirá! Claro que servirá! Dale tiempo al tiempo…_

**FLASH BACK**

Annie permanecía sostenida de los barrotes de la entrada de la mansión de las rosas. Su rostro estaba humedecido por tantas lágrimas arrojadas, su pecho sobresaltaba a consecuencia de los sollozos. Inconscientemente estaba pensando en voz alta.

"Porque Archie? Yo que te amo tanto no me merezco tu desprecio… estoy segura que aún amas a Candy… lo veo en tus ojos, lo noto cuando estás cerca de ella… ¡que tiene ella que yo no!"

Su voz se quebró más, su delicado cuerpo ya no podía mantenerse en pie, se arrojó al suelo para seguir llorando desconsoladamente.

Sus llantos y gritillos no pasaron desapercibidos por cierta pelirroja que andaba cerca del lugar disfrutando de una cabalgata.

_Annie! Annie! No me digas que de nuevo rompiste con Archie?_ – una sonrisa maliciosa de dibujó en su rostro.

_Yo … -_ decía nerviosa Annie secándose las lagrimas – _yo ya me iba… adiós!_

_Espera!_ – Elisa le tapó el paso dirigiendo a Cleopatra para impedirle avanzar – _por favor Annie! No quieres charlar conmigo? Si nos lo proponemos podríamos ser buenas amigas…_

_Lo dudo Elisa… me has hecho ver muchas veces que no estoy a tu altura_

_Bueno… es que eso es algo que no se puede ocultar… ejem!_ – paró de hablar al ver la expresión molesta de Annie – _pero eso no impide que nos podamos llevar bien_ – saltó ágilmente de la yegua – _vamos a pasear_ – la dirigió hacia una vieja fuente que estaba a unos cuantos metros y allí se sentaron – _cuéntame Annie, que tiene que ver Candy en eso?_

_¿Tú sabes algo? –_ preguntó incrédulamente Annie

_Te escuche tonta!_

_Oh! Bueno… es que yo siempre he sospechado que Archie está enamorado de Candy…_

_Ash! No sé que tiene esa mugrosa huérfana… sin ofender a las presentes… en fin… todos derraman la baba por ella! Es tan insignificante! Una tonta rubia que apenas hace un tiempo dejó de peinarse con esas coletas ridículas y esas horrorosas pecas en la cara que nunca trata de disimular!_

_Elisa! Estás hablando de mi mejor amiga_

_Amiga que te puede arrebatar al novio!_

_No creo que Candy sea capaz… o tal vez… no se!_

_Basta con que uno de el primer paso para que se inicie un romance… tal vez la tonta de Candy nunca acepte salir con Archie… pero ten por seguro que él sí hará la lucha!_

_Y que debo hacer Elisa?_

_Bien, cuántos años tienes tontita?_

_19_

_Pues a tu edad ya deberías conocer las más básicas reglas de la seducción!_

_¿Seducción? Qué significa eso?_

_Ahhh eres igual de tonta que Candy! Por algo son amigas! Pero de ahora en adelante ya no lo serán! Te invito a tomar el té en mi mansión y te explico con lujo de detalles una excelente táctica que hará que Archie caiga a tus pies…_

_De verdad? Parece que tú tienes mucha experiencia…._

_¿Qué quieres decir tonta?_

_Nada! Vayamos a tu mansión, pues…_

Estuvieron largas horas charlando en la salita de estar. Annie abría los ojos estupefacta al escuchar todo lo que Elisa le aconsejaba. No podía creer que la intimidad con un hombre llegara a tantos extremos, sin embargo, algo que Elisa le hizo saber, y vaya que tenía razón, es que la sexualidad en el ser humano es un acto tan bello y natural, pero lamentablemente ni Elisa, ni Annie, tenían el criterio suficiente para pensar que ese acto es algo que se debe hacer con mutuo consentimiento, respeto y amor.

_Entonces… insinúas que le haga que cosa?_

_Sexo oral! Así se le llama tonta! Lo dejarás babeando por ti! Claro… únicamente si se lo haces bien…_

_Pero… por Dios! Qué cosa tan fuerte! No será pecado?_

_Jajajajajajaja Annie! Pecado sería que dejes a tu hombre a la fácil disposición de Candy o de cualquier otra mujerzuela que se le atraviese!_

_Pero yo no puedo hacer tal cosa! Dios, de imaginármelo me da tanta vergüenza…_

_De acuerdo… está en ti la última palabra! Si quieres recuperar a Archie… haz lo que te digo… si no lo haces… solo verás cómo lo pierdes para siempre!_

_Está bien! Lo pensaré un poco más… Elisa… gracias por tus consejos, si me disculpas debo retirarme, mis padres deben estar preocupados pues me salí desde hace horas y mañana partimos a Chicago._

_De acuerdo reina! Luego me platicas qué tal te fue._

Después de que Annie se retiró de esa casa, Elisa se quedó sola en la sala a carcajada suelta "Ahhh pero que estúpida es Annie! Hará todo lo que le dije! Jajaja Y conociendo lo caballeroso que es Archie solo hará el ridículo! Jajajajaja"

_Que sucede hermanita que estás tan contenta? Algo tramas? Vi salir a Annie._

_Ella y yo seremos amigas de ahora en adelante! Y no me preguntes más! Por esa cara que pones supongo que deseas que te ayude con Candy… ni lo sueñes!_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Lo que pasa es que Candy… Candy me traicionó! –_ decía llorosamente Annie

_Yo decía que detrás de esa carita de mosca muerta se escondía una arpía!_ – contestó Elisa

_Perdí a Archie! Lo perdí para siempre! Y lo peor es que Candy es quien se está haciendo cargo de sus cuidados… y eso lamentablemente me aleja más de él…_

_Annie… el día que te le ofreciste a Archie…_

_Elisa! No lo digas de esa forma!_

_Ay bueno bueno… ese día pues… segura que si llegaron a algo más?_

_Ya te dije que sí! –_ Annie se cubría el rostro con ambas manos por la vergüenza

Pues, tramemos otra cosa, y si con esto no logras retener a Archie entonces si estás perdida!

_Ya no sé si deba seguir confiando en tus consejos Elisa…_

_No seas tonta! Escúchame muy bien lo que te diré…_

Mientras ambas chicas cuchicheaban, se acercaba Candy, quedando impresionada al notar lo bien que se llevaba Elisa con Annie.

_Annie… yo deseo hablar contigo…_

_Yo no Candy! Vámonos de aquí Elisa_

_Pero Annie yo…_

_Ya la escuchaste enfermerita de cuarta! Deja a mi amiga en paz!_

_Como que Elisa es tu amiga? Annie!_

_Que me vas a decir Candy!_ – se volteó la morena a retarla _– que no me lleve con Elisa porque es malvada? Y qué me dices de ti? Tu eres peor que ella! _ - le gritó y posteriormente se fue junto con Elisa a visitar a Archie, dejando a Candy sintiéndose como una cucaracha, por que lamentablemente ella aún no lograba quitarse el remordimiento de consciencia.

**Nueva York**

Esta semana fue de las más cansadas y a la vez satisfactorias en la vida de Terry, faltaban solo dos días para la premier de "Macbeth" y en los periódicos no dejaba de mencionarse la ansiedad de la sociedad neoyorkina de admirar nuevamente el talento de Terry en esta nueva presentación.

Eran las siete de la noche, llegó a su departamento con el único propósito de descansar, pero cinco minutos después de haber arribado, tocaron a su puerta.

_Susana! Pero que haces en la calle tan tarde?_

_Pensé que te daría gusto verme_

_Claro que me da gusto! Pero me preocupas, estás bien?_

_De maravilla Terry! No te preocupes por mi! Vine desde las cinco de la tarde a verte pero como vi que aun no llegabas decidí esperarte con Mary_ – volteó a ver a la mujer - _espero no te moleste, pero vine a enseñarte esto _– le mostró un periódico que una amiga intima de Inglaterra le envió – _ya te he contado de mi amiga Lindsay? Ella vive en Oxford, me escribió en estos días y me envió este periódico en el que hablan maravillas de ti!_

_Qué gran detalle Susana! Muchas gracias por mostrármelo!_

_De nada Terry!_ – Susana no podía ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo – _pero… nunca me comentaste que… que desciendes de la nobleza inglesa._

_Eh… bueno, es una historia larga de contar, la verdad aunque no me lo creas no me siento orgulloso de ello._

_Es que no entiendo cómo me ocultaste algo tan importante!_

_Te repito que es un tema que no me agrada Susana! – _Terry comenzaba a enfadarse

_Lo siento! De verdad disculpa mi intromisión Terry…_

De repente tocaron nuevamente a la puerta

_Hola Terry!_ – se acercó a besarlo afablemente – _se te olvidó esto en el teatro_ – le entregó un reloj.

_Con que tú tenías mi reloj! _

_Me lo encontré por ahí… pero… que hace aquí Susana?_ – preguntó incrédulamente Karen al percatarse de la presencia de la rubia.

_Eh… Susana vino a visitarme_ – Terry comenzó a sentir nervios pues sabía que ambas chicas no se caían nada bien.

_Se supone que ya no son nada!_ – gritó Karen.

_Y tu quien eres para hablarme de esa forma?_ – se defendía Susana

_Soy la mejor amiga de Terry! Como ves? Y como su amiga tengo el deber de alejarle las moscas que lo anden rondando!_

_Déjame en paz! Todo eso lo dices porque sé perfectamente que estás enamorada de Terry!_

_Eso no es verdad! Aquí la que anda de buscona con él eres tú! Maldita chantajista! Vete a buscar a otro estúpido que te crea tu teatrito de que estás inválida!_

_No me hables así!_ – Susana estaba ardiendo de coraje apretando sus puños _– tu y yo sabemos muy bien que te gusta Terry! Por eso dejamos de ser amigas!_

_Cállate!_ – histérica, Karen se le fue encima a los golpes ante la mirada atónita de Mary y Terry

_Hey! Karen!_ – se acercó Terry a apartarla – _no te permito que agredas a Susana! Estás loca? Sabes que no están en igualdad de condiciones!_

_Ni te hagas ilusiones tonta!_ – le decía Karen a Susana, revoloteándose de los brazos de Terry _– si Terry te defiende es porque eres una coja!_

_Tampoco te permito que la ofendas de esa manera!_ – la fue dirigiendo a la salida – _vuelve a mi casa cuando estés más calmada._

_Me estás corriendo?_

_Sí!_

_De acuerdo, luego no vengas a quejarte conmigo cuando no puedas quitarte de encima a ésta coja!_ – salió dando un azotón a la puerta.

_Terry… te agradezco tanto que me hayas defendido_ – le decía con la voz temblorosa y los ojos iluminados de ilusión

_No te confundas Susana, debí defenderte porque…_

_Porque soy una coja!_ – lo interrumpió

_Veo que también te alteraste_ – se dirigió a la mucama _– Mary, por favor llévate a Susana a su casa y te ruego que no vuelvan a salir tan tarde. Buenas noches_ – se fue a su recamara y se encerró, dejando a Susana muy aflijida.

Al día siguiente, Terry llegó a trabajar como es su costumbre pero a la vez evitando articular palabra con Karen, debido a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_Terry! Terry! Espera! Debo ofrecerte mis disculpas por lo sucedido anoche._

_Karen, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, de verdad fuiste muy grosera con Susana! Entiende que no están en las mismas condiciones! Como se te ocurre aventártele a los golpes?_

_Lo sé! Lo sé! Discúlpame! Por favor Terry! No quiero que todo este mal entendido interfiera en nuestra amistad!_

_Mal entendido? Yo no veo ningún "mal entendido" más bien, entiendo perfectamente la rivalidad que se traen ustedes dos!_

_No me digas que le creíste todo lo que dijo_ – decía Karen nerviosamente

_No se trata de creerle o no! Karen… tienes que ubicarte que tu y Susana son personas especiales para mí, yo no soporto que se estén peleando!_

_Que tan especial soy yo?_

_Porque preguntas eso?_

_Porque a mí no me parece ser muy "especial" para ti_! – Karen comenzaba a alterarse – _prefieres defender a Susana! Sigues pensando en Ca… en… en otras cosas! _

_Ya veo_ – decía seriamente Terry tocándose la barbilla _– entonces es verdad _

_Ay! A que te refieres? Yo solo…_

_Karen! Karen mi querida Karen, no soy estúpido! _

_Terry –_ seguía llorando _– no me lo tomes a mal, por favor, solo permíteme seguir teniendo la oportunidad de ser tu amiga_

_Yo nunca te he dicho que no puedes serlo, al contrario! Mi amistad eternamente la tienes! Pero no me pidas más._

_Terry! Espera!_ – pero su llamado fue inútil porque Terry ya se había dado la media vuelta para encerrarse en el camerino y ensayar por sí solo sus diálogos.

**Chicago**

Tres días después, Archie se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de sus quemaduras y golpes. La presencia de Candy lo alentaba mayormente pues ella se estaba haciendo cargo del 100% de sus cuidados. Durante esos días, Annie seguía visitándolo a pesar de los reclamos de él. Archie no quería saber nada de ella pero tampoco sentía el valor de hacérselo saber, así es que no le quedaba opción, que soportar su presencia. Por otro lado, desoladoramente para Candy, Annie no le dirigía la palabra en ningún momento.

_Buenos días Archie!_ – saludaba boyantemente Annie

_Hola _– respondió escuetamente él.

_Te traje tus frutas favoritas, las fresas! Espero te de gusto._

_Gracias_

_Archie! Por favor, deja de ser tan distante conmigo, me duele que me trates así._

_Y como prefieres que te trate? Como te mereces? Si es así entonces debo pedirte que te largues y que no vuelvas nunca pues jamás te perdonaré el hecho de que culpes a Candy por mi accidente!_

_Pero yo… yo no la estoy culpando! Es Elisa!_

_Elisa, tu amiga!_

_Si, y qué? Ella me ha apoyado en estos momentos tan difíciles en mi vida! Y más ahora que…_ - se volteó evitando la mirada de Archie

_Y ahora que… qué?_

_Archie_ – mencionó su nombre con la voz quebrada _– yo no quiero ocasionarte problemas, pero no tengo más remedio que decirte lo que está sucediendo._

_Pues dímelo ya_

_Es que… estoy embarazada_ – seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos

_Que tú qué?_

_Lo que oíste!_

_No! Conociendo la facilidad con la que te me entregaste dudo mucho que sea mío!_

_Por Dios! Como te atreves!_ – comenzaba a llorar – _jamás podría entregarme a alguien más que no seas tú, que no te das cuenta? Yo te amo con tanta intensidad! Sabes cuánto te he amado siempre!_

_Annie… te ruego me dejes solo_

_Está bien, pero piensa bien lo que harás. Después de todo algún día esto llegará a oídos de Candy, pon en una balanza si la prefieres a ella, o prefieres hacerte cargo de tu hijo. Adiós._ – salió de la habitación dejando a Archie muy pensativo.

"Embarazada! No, no lo creo, debe ser una calumnia! Pero sea cierto o no, tengo que decirle la verdad a Candy, no se merece que le esté ocultando esto… "

La infidelidad a Candy, el embarazo de Annie, el accidente, la reacción de Terry… son tantas cosas tan negativas que lo aturden en demasía. Ahora sí, le ha llegado el momento de madurar como corresponde, de hacer las cosas cabalmente.

**Tres meses después**

La gente de más alta alcurnia de la ciudad de Chicago, se daba cita en el principal Teatro de la ciudad para deleitarse con la obra que tanto éxito ha cosechado en Broadway.

Durante toda la función, cientos de jovencitas, y no tan jovencitas, se dieron gusto admirando el porte y el gran atractivo físico del actor mas aclamado de los tiempos actuales, quien hacía una impecable actuación dejando a toda la audiencia boqui abierta al presenciar al Macbeth más sanguinario y ambicioso de todos los tiempos.

Terminó la obra con una gran lluvia de aplausos. El gran tumulto de gente no permitía dejar pasar a los actores a sus camerinos. Pasada media hora, toda esa gente se calmó un poco, Robert logró que salieran a las afueras del teatro, pues allí es donde los actores ofrecerían la firma de autógrafos. De repente, visualizó a un hombre alto, rubio, y lo reconoció de inmediato. Lo saludó educadamente y de inmediato le permitió el acceso al camerino del actor principal.

_Hola Terry… ¡Felicidades amigo!_ – se acercó a darle el respectivo abrazo de felicitación

_Albert! Gracias por haber venido!_

_Y como iba a perderme este gran evento! De ninguna manera!_

_Toma asiento por favor_ – los dos caballeros se acomodaron – _cuéntame cómo te ha ido Albert…_

_Muy bien, gracias_ – de repente se hizo presente un incómodo silencio, y después de varios segundos Terry decidió continuar

_No quiso venir, verdad?_

_Ehm…. Tenía muchas ganas de venir, pero algo se lo impidió._

_Algo, o alguien?_

_Terry, ya te había comentado en una carta sobre el accidente de Archie… él ahora ya está descansando en la mansión, pero aún así necesita una enfermera de tiempo completo, contratamos una, pero cuando Candy sale de su turno lo primero que hace es ir a la mansión para hacerse cargo ella._

_Si, entiendo_ – decía Terry con la mirada baja _– tenía tantas ganas de verla_

_Terry… me siento muy mal con todo esto, ella sigue empeñada en que su relación con Archie es lo mejor que está haciendo pero yo no lo veo así, pues por esa tontería perdió la amistad de Annie, te está perdiendo a ti…_

_No sigas!_ – se levantó de golpe _– yo no tengo derecho a culparla, nosotros prometimos ser felices, y ella solo está cumpliendo su promesa, yo también hago lo mío por mi parte_.

_Vamos Terry! Como se puede ser feliz lejos de la persona amada?_

_No es imposible._

_Pero no es lo mejor… y cómo está eso de que estás haciendo lo tuyo…?_

_Quiero cambiar el tema de conversación, Albert, si no es tanta molestia._

Sin rechistar, Albert cedió a la petición de su amigo, siguieron conversando de otros temas referentes a la obra, a la gira, pero Terry tenía que salir a recibir a sus fans y lamentablemente no pudo conversar con Albert más de lo que él esperaba.

**FLASH BACK**

_Pequeña, por favor, vamos._

_Ya te dije que no! Tengo que hacerme cargo de Archie, el está tan mal aún_

_Yo lo sé! Pero por eso tiene a la enfermera particular!_

_Yo también soy enfermera!_

_Pero tienes derecho a divertirte un poco!_

_Tu no me quieres invitar a divertirme! Tu quieres que lo vea a él, quieres removerme viejas heridas para hacerme sentir mal y hasta tal vez tu propósito es que yo deje a Archie! Pero no va a suceder eso!_

_De acuerdo! Veo que has cambiado tanto que hasta piensas que soy un maldito ogro que quiere perjudicarte._

_Yo jamás dije eso! Albert! Tu eres como mi ángel de la guarda! Pero no entiendo a veces la actitud que tienes…_

_Candy… es tu última oportunidad –_ le dijo mostrándole dos entradas al teatro _– ¿vienes?_

_No! Es mi última palabra._

_Testaruda! Pensaré seriamente en desheredarte_ – decía ya en un tono bromista _– y retirarte mi apellido, una verdadera Andrew sí sabe luchar! Adiós!_ "Ya veré el modo de que lo veas Candy… ni pienses que aquí terminó mi lucha…"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Salieron todos los actores a recibir a la muchedumbre de gente que esperaba impacientemente su aparición. Todos firmaron autógrafos, repartieron abrazos, besos, y cuando hubieron terminado todos abordaron elegantes carruajes. Los últimos en subirse al suyo fueron Robert, y los actores protagonistas. Terry y Karen abordaron tomados de la mano.

**Continuará…**

Gracias y de nuevo mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! Y muchas más gracias a todas aquellas que se toman el valioso tiempo, además de leer, de dejarme un mensajito. Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, y nos leemos en el siguiente! Agradecimientos especiales:

GemaGrandchester: Lamento lo del susto! Terry ya está en Chicago! Saludos!

Litac: Solo le di un sustito a Archie! Pero ya está mejorcito! Saludos!

Usagui13chiba: Candy es muy odiosa en este fic! Pero pronto tendrá que recapacitar por burra! Saludos!

Leonore: pues aquí ya apareció Annie! Gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos!

Klaudya: mira que Archie está siendo muy necio en este fic… pudiste notar que aun no se decide a contarle la verdad a Candy! Se está aprovechando! Saludos!


	10. Reencuentros y revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO X.- REENCUENTROS Y REVELACIONES**

**ADVERTENCIA.-** El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter erótico, no aptas de ser leídas por menores de 13 años.

En la amplia habitación de Archie, la enfermera particular se hacía cargo de sus curaciones, cuando de repente, entró Candy.

_Buenas noches Nicole, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Archie? Yo continuaré las curaciones._

_Sí, señorita. Con permiso_ – rápidamente salió de allí

_Como te sientes?_ – le preguntó acercándose para darle un tierno beso en la frente

_Con tu presencia ya sabes que me siento mucho mejor, gatita_

_Mmm no sigas porque me la voy a creer_ – decía graciosamente Candy mientras quitaba las gasas de las piernas de Archie

_Auch! Eso duele gatita!_

_Lo siento, pero necesito cambiarlas_ – seriamente, Candy siguió con su labor

_Gatita… que ocurre? Estás muy seria_

_Nada! _

_Desde hace días te noto así… dime, ocurre algo?_

_Debería ocurrir?_

_Eh… no lo sé! Dímelo tú, pues creo que la presencia se cierta persona en Chicago es lo que te tiene así…_

_Archie por Dios! Otra vez con los celos?_ – le dijo realmente molesta – _aún tengo que reclamarte el hecho de que te hayas ido a Nueva York a molestar a Terry…_

_No lo menciones! Que no te das cuenta que lo hice porque te amo? Tú estás conmigo y el no tiene ningún derecho de estarte enviando recaditos…._

_Ya basta Archie! Mejor llamaré de nuevo a Nicole_ – se levantó y dirigió a la salida

_Candy! Espera!_ _Porque nunca me has dicho que…?_

_Qué?_ – preguntó sosteniéndose del borde de la puerta

_Que me amas…_

_Archie… que pregunta es esa!_

_Porque no la respondes?_

_Pues… la verdad es que… es muy pronto para saber si te amo o no… te quiero muchísimo, de eso si estoy segura_

_Pero no me amas_

_Ay! Descansa y otro día hablamos!_ – salió de allí

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó muy temprano, acababan de cambiar el horario de su trabajo por el turno de las mañanas. Evitó entrar a ver a Archie, así es que se dirigió por todo el corredor hacia la salida, cuando se encontró de frente con Albert. El la saludó alegremente como siempre, ella hizo lo mismo, pero se moría de ganas por preguntar.

_Este… yo ya tengo que irme Albert_ – decía mientras permanecía de pie

_Vas a trabajar tan temprano?_

_Sí_

_Entonces porque no te mueves?_

_Eh… sí! Yo ya me iba!_ – se giró lentamente – _adiós_

_Candy!_

_Sí?_

_Pequeña _– Albert la miró con una arrebatadora sonrisa – _te diré lo que quieres saber, estuvo espectacular, y me preguntó por ti. Te envía muchos saludos._

_Yo… este… gracias Albert_ – sonrió tímidamente sintiendo un agradable estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

De repente, se escucharon gritos y golpes en la habitación de Archie. Candy y Albert se miraron simultáneamente y muy extrañados, pero ninguno dudó en subir a ver qué ocurría.

_Eres un desgraciado!_ – gritaba histéricamente la morena _– me prometiste que te harías cargo!_

_Pero no quiero hacerlo! No te creo nada! El embarazo te lo estás inventando!_

_Como te atreves? –_ preguntó llorosa – _jamás jugaría con algo así!_

_Que sucede aquí?_ – preguntó Albert mientras entraba sin avisar a la habitación

_Tío!_ – Archie comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso _– Annie ya estaba por retirarse… no se que le dio por visitarme todos los días tan temprano_

_Es cierto eso Annie?_ – preguntó suspicazmente Candy _– y porque ni Albert ni yo estábamos enterados de eso? _

_Debido a que te sientes la "reina" de la casa, te responderé, Candy_ – le dijo Annie retadoramente – _soborné a la sirvienta para que me dejara entrar todos los días, ¿de qué te sorprendes? Yo solamente vengo a ver al hombre que amo! Ese hombre que descaradamente me arrebataste al grado de venirte a vivir a la mansión para estar más cerca de él! Pero ni aún así te librarás de mi! Archie es mío! Y él tiene la obligación de estar conmigo porque estamos esperando un hijo!_ – le recalcó a Candy gritándole histéricamente

_Cállate!_ – gritaba Archie desde su cama – _no le creas Candy! Es una mentirosa!_

_Ya veo_ – dijo Candy con la voz temblorosa – _Annie… que tristeza que te estés convirtiendo en esto… en una vil mentirosa… eres el claro ejemplo de que le has aprendido de todo a Elisa…_

_Ahora resulta que soy yo la mentirosa?_ – dijo volteando a ver a Archie – _dile Archie! Diles aquí a todos lo que pasó entre nosotros! Te vas a atrever a negarlo?_

_Porque no te largas!_ – le contestó él notablemente avergonzado

_Niégalo! Niega que tú y yo hicimos el amor mientras ya andabas con Candy! Anda! Atrévete!_

_Sucedió porque tú me provocaste!_

_¿Qué? Entonces es verdad?_ – habló Albert sorprendido – _aclara de una buena vez este asunto Archie!_

_Albert_ – le dijo Candy tocando su mano pero con la mirada sorprendida sobre Archie y Annie – _no creo que haya nada más que aclarar _– soltó en llanto – _Archie… yo de verdad pensé que pondrías todo de tu parte para que esto funcionara _– sollozando se salió corriendo de esa habitación, y Albert fue detrás suyo.

_Pequeña! Espera! –_ la alcanzó en el pasillo y con sus brazos la rodeó de la cintura – _sabes que yo te apoyaré, puedes confiar en mi_

_Albert! Porque me hizo eso? Yo arriesgué muchas cosas para que funcionara_ – Candy no podía dejar de hipar _– y mira como me pagó!_

_Odio decir esto Candy, pero yo te lo dije! Te dije claramente que esta relación era un disparate! Yo adoro a mi sobrino, pero lo conozco de sobra! _

_Albert…_ - se separó de su abrazo – _quiero estar sola, discúlpame_

_No te preocupes pequeña, desahógate, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo_

Candy asintió con la cabeza, y salió corriendo de la mansión. De inmediato Albert, fue a tomar el teléfono para llamar al hospital y avisar que Candy no se sentía bien. Ella no le dijo a donde iba, pero Albert la conocía tan bien, que estaba seguro que iría a cualquier lugar, menos a trabajar, después de lo sucedido.

"Necesito estar sola, necesito pensar, desahogarme… Dios mío! Por qué? Acaso esto es un castigo tuyo por haberme portado tan mal con Annie?" Pensaba Candy mientras corría libremente por las calles de Chicago. Abordó un carruaje y de inmediato le ordenó al cochero que la dirigiera a las orillas del lago Míchigan. Cuando llegó, se tiró al césped, cruzó sus piernas y hundió su rostro en ellas para llorar libremente. De repente levantaba su rostro, observaba el reflejo de los árboles en el inmenso lago, era un espectáculo fenomenal, pero su estado de ánimo no congeniaba en nada a la maravillosa vista que tenía enfrente. Pasados más de veinte minutos, se levantó, suspiró y se encaminó para abordar otro carruaje que la llevara directamente a su trabajo. Llegaría con dos horas de retraso, pero ya se las arreglaría para disculparse.

Durante todo el camino, llevaba la mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla, el carruaje dio una vuelta en la siguiente curva y se topó de inmediato con un enorme afiche en el que galantemente lucía Terry, sólo, con su riguroso traje de época, con su semblante serio. Se veía irresistiblemente guapo ataviado en su ropa que representaba espectacularmente a Macbeth.

Se quedó boqui abierta, ¡diablos! lo sucedido con Archie le hizo olvidarse completamente de que Terry se encontraba en la ciudad. Sacó la cabeza de la ventanilla y le gritó al cochero.

_Señor! Quiero cambiar de destino!_

_A donde la llevo señorita?_

_Al Hotel Lex!_

_De acuerdo señorita!_

En la habitación del hotel, Terry estaba sentado frente al tocador deshaciéndose los nudos del cabello recién lavado. De repente, llamaron a su puerta. Se levantó a abrir, su visita es Karen. Se fue a sentar nuevamente y ella lo siguió, sentándose provocativamente sobre sus piernas.

_Ahora no, Karen_ – le dijo un tanto molesto

_Por qué?_ – preguntó melosamente ella _– no me digas que aún te da nostalgia esta ciudad? Mira… estamos solos en la habitación, bien podríamos ir más allá de…_

_Cállate!_ – con increíbles fuerzas la apartó de su regazo – _sal de mi habitación_

_Terry! Eres un grosero! No me merezco ese trato!_

_Y que es lo que te mereces?_ – se acercó y tocó su barbilla – _querida Karen, parece que se te olvida nuestro acuerdo._

_No, no lo olvido! –_ de un manotazo le quitó la suya de su cara – _pero tampoco soy un objeto!_

_Tu misma aceptaste mis términos_ – se le acercó nuevamente a darle un tímido beso en los labios _– ahora no te quejes, sal de mi habitación._

**FLASH BACK**

Era medio día, Robert les dio a sus actores tres merecidas horas de descanso. Terry, solitario como siempre, se encaminó hacia un popular bar muy cercano del teatro, pero Karen lo fue siguiendo. Lo alcanzó y lo convenció de que lo acompañara. Ya estando en el bar, Terry se bebió una botella y media de whiskey, y no porque siguiera siendo un borracho empedernido, sino porque la presencia de Karen lo irritaba de cierta manera que él sentía que el alcohol le alivianaba un poco ese sentimiento. Ya estando un poco más bebido, Karen se aprovechó para ser más cariñosa con él que de costumbre.

_Karen, estoy ebrio, pero no soy un estúpido. Quiero que te quede muy claro que entre tú y yo no puede haber algo serio_ – se acercó a darle un atrevido beso que ella lógicamente no rechazó – _esto, querida, es lo que te ofrezco, un desliz cada vez que a mí se me antoje, nada de palabras de amor, nada de compromisos, y nada de sexo. Lo tomas, o lo dejas._

_De acuerdo. Acepto_ – lo miró a los ojos desafiantemente "solo un poco más de tiempo, para que caigas rendido ante mí… Terry… mi Terry…"

_Qué buena chica_ – le sonrió y la volvió a besar – _y otra cosa… ni una palabra de esto a nadie._

_Lo prometo_ – le dijo con un tono infalible y ahora fue ella quien lo jaló de los cabellos para arrebatarle otro apasionado beso.

En muchas ocasiones, Karen, por supuesto, intentó llevárselo a algún hotel para lograr que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, pero Terry es tan listo que siempre se olía las intenciones de la chica. También intentó que el rumor de su "romance" llegara a oídos de Susana, pero aún no sabía cómo hacérselo saber, sin armar un escándalo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Terry… querido mío, aprovechemos la oportunidad de estar solos_ – se acercó por detrás de su espalda y le tocó provocativamente el pecho _– yo deseo estar contigo_ – le susurró al oído.

_Te he dicho que te salgas_ – le dijo en un tono muy enfadado

_No te hagas del rogar, Terry! Acaso no me deseas? Mírame_ – se apartó un poco y se puso en una seductora posición para que Terry la observara – _soy una mujer bella, una mujer que te puede dar todo lo que necesitas, yo no sé qué tipo de experiencias hayas tenido anteriormente respecto al sexo pero…_

_Cállate! Por Dios! De verdad cállate! –_ le dijo Terry con una expresión tímida en el rostro y un color rojo tomate encendiendo sus mejillas.

_¿Por qué? Nooooooo… no me digas que tu nunca… oh Terry de verdad? Jajajajaja_

_Porque no te largas ya! Que te importa mi vida! _

_El gran rebelde y arrogante Terrence… es virgen! Jajajajajajaja_ – Karen no paraba de reírse burlonamente

_Ya te dije_ – se acercó y violentamente la sacudió del brazo – _que te largues! No te importa mi vida! No te entrometas!_

_Suéltame!_ – logró zafarse del agarre de Terry – _tu nerviosismo dice más que mil palabras adorado… pero no te preocupes que ya no me entrometeré, pero eso sí, lucharé para lograr que vengas a mi cama… yo estaré gustosa de enseñarte todo lo que el amor tiene que ofrecer_

_Amor… amor? Si cómo no! Tú que sabes de amor… ya vete!_

Y con los sentimientos encontrados, entre furia, nerviosismo y lujuria Karen se retiró de la habitación de Terry.

"Malditos errores de borrachos! Porque le propuse semejante estupidez a Karen? Qué bueno… tan malo no ha sido… me complace en esos pequeños detalles, esa necesidad de tener la cercanía de una mujer… aunque no sé como quitármela de encima! Dios mío… es peor que Susana! Si en estos momentos viera a mi Candy… nada me importaría, huiría con ella al fin del mundo y me olvido de todo… Candy… mi corazón aún siente una agradable calidez cuando pienso en ti… es por ti que nunca he entregado mi cuerpo y alma a nadie… porque ninguna mujer hasta ahora me ha hecho sentir el amor y la pasión que tú me provocas, mi amada pecosa…"

Con un semblante alegre en su rostro, consecuencia de pensar en Candy, salió Terry de la habitación de su hotel para bajar al restaurante a tomar un desayuno.

Posaba su mano en el barandal del pasillo del hotel, bajó la mirada y encontró lo que tanto anhelaba desde hacía más de dos años. Abrió estupefacto los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y casi sintió como se le fue la respiración.

En la recepción, estaba Candy, su rostro estaba un tanto triste. De repente giró la mirada hacia arriba y sus ojos verdes de inmediato ubicaron la silueta de Terry.

"Es ella, Dios mío no es un sueño! Ahí está ella, tan hermosa… no! Más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, ya no es una adolescente, es una mujer bellísima, mi Candy… cuanto tiempo añoré este momento y al fin ha llegado, el momento de volver a verla, de tenerla cerca… cuanta necesidad tengo de gritarle cuánto la amo, cuanto la he extrañado y cuanta falta me ha hecho, necesito abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla y hacerla sentir la mujer más dichosa del universo entero… "

"Terry! Estaré soñando… no puedo creer que estás aquí, tan cerca, a tan solo unos pasos… mi amor… estás tan guapo… como deseo correr a abrazarte, besarte y decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto te necesito… y que estoy esperando! Si tarde o temprano tendrá que ocurrir!"

Candy corrió hacia las escaleras, Terry hizo lo mismo bajando. Se encontraron en medio de los peldaños. Se quedaron inmóviles mirándose directamente a los ojos. El primero en reaccionar fue Terry, suavemente rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y hundió su rostro en los tersos rizos de Candy. Ella por su parte rodeó el cuello de Terry, en un abrazo tan vigoroso que desearía durara para siempre. Ambos permanecieron así ¿Cuánto tiempo? Es lo de menos. Disfrutaron de ese abrazo por un largo rato, pero repentinamente a Terry se le vino a la mente una palabra que resonó fastidiosamente en su memoria: Archie.

Ineludiblemente se separó lentamente del abrazo de Candy, la miró nuevamente a los ojos, le regaló una arrebatadora sonrisa y la invitó a acompañarlo.

_Me acompañarías a tomar algo, Candy?_

_Eh… sí, vamos_ – con la mirada baja Candy se secaba un par de lágrimas que inevitablemente se le escabulleron.

Caminaron a un costado de la recepción del hotel, detrás había una puerta que llevaba hacía la cafetería. Entraron, se acomodaron e hicieron su pedido. Mientras esperaban, no hablaban para nada, Candy mantenía la cabeza declinada con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas, Terry la observaba, con esos cautivantes ojos azules no dejaba de observarla, y para su insatisfacción, notó que Candy había llorado excesivamente. Su corazón se encogió, y por ello decidió romper el silencio.

_Cuéntame, como has estado, Candy?_

_Bien, muy bien_ – por primera vez desde que se sentaron, Candy alzó la mirada

_Estás segura?_ – le preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja – _Candy… no quiero parecer un entrometido, pero te veo un poco… afligida _– se acercó más a ella – _además… tomando en cuenta que viniste hasta aquí… dime, puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_Es que… Terry, yo la verdad ni sé porque vine, fue un impulso!_ – de repente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – _pero me alegra mucho tener estos impulsos pues tenía muchas ganas de saludarte! Dime Terry, como te ha ido a ti? Bueno, para que pregunto… ya sé que de maravilla!_ – todas estas palabras Candy las dijo con impresionante rapidez, que Terry no pudo evitar reírse ampliamente

_Un impulso, eh? Dime Candy… porque estás triste?_

_Yo?_

_Quien más? No veo a nadie más sentado con nosotros, pecosa_

_Este… yo… rompí con Archie, me traicionó_ – esta última frase la dijo en un tono bastante bajo _– y bueno, yo seguiré adelante… dejaré de pensar en ello y…_

_Candy_ – la interrumpió, los ojos de Terry destellaban odio por su antiguo rival, ¿Cómo se atrevió a traicionarla? Si hasta hace pocos meses lo fue a buscar para presumirle su relación! Pero ya tendrá tiempo más adelante para hacerlo pagar por un acto tan vil _– me acompañarías a mi habitación?_ – le pregunto muy determinante

_¿qué?_ – Candy se sorprendió mucho ante tal petición

_Tranquila! No soy un pervertido que se quiera aprovechar para violarte! O ya olvidaste que somos viejos amigos?_

_No lo decía por eso Terry… es que ha pasado tanto tiempo…_

_Vienes? No te quitaré más de cinco minutos_ "aunque desearía que te quedaras toda la tarde conmigo" pensó

_Está bien_ – le regaló otra tímida sonrisa

Terminaron de ingerir su almuerzo y se condujeron al tercer piso del hotel para ingresar a la habitación. Mientras caminaban, Terry llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras que Candy se sujetaba ambas manos delante de su vestido. A los dos les picaban las manos por sujetar las de su acompañante, pero ninguno accedió a hacerlo. Llegaron, Terry saco la llave y abrió la puerta.

_Pasa, por favor_ – con paso lento, Candy entró volteando a ver todo a su alrededor – _toma asiento, pues lo que debo decirte no será tan breve como te lo prometí hace un rato, discúlpame de antemano Candy, pero es muy importante para mí._

_Está bien, no tengo ningún problema_ – Candy vaciló un rato pero después se decidió a tomar asiento en un pequeño diván.

Terry se dirigió hacia un pequeño maletín de mano que posaba encima del tocador, y de él sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Se dio la vuelta y se lo entregó a Candy.

_De esto es de lo que quiero hablarte_ – le dijo Terry sin dejarla de mirar fijamente a los ojos _– de esta carta, que desde que llegó a mis manos la he conservado tan preciadamente_

_Oh Dios!_ – Candy se llevó una mano a la boca al ver que el papel que le dio Terry, era esa carta que años atrás ella escribió después de su rompimiento – _no hay nada que decir Terry _– le entregó la carta y de golpe se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

_Espera!_ – Terry aventó el papel a la cama y la alcanzó por detrás, impidiéndole abrir. Candy ya posaba su mano en la manija y el la detuvo de la muñeca _– no te vayas aún, por favor _– Candy sentía su respiración entrecortada detrás de sus orejas

_Que quieres que te diga? –_ le preguntó con voz temblorosa

_Si aún sientes lo mismo que plasmaste en ese papel_ – mientras se lo dijo, le tomó ambos brazos y la abrazó por la cintura

_Terry, por favor…_

_No te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas_ – la aprisionó mas contra la puerta _– pero dime la verdad, no quiero escuchar nada más que la verdad_ – le ordenó posando su rostro en la hendidura del cuello de ella, haciéndola estremecer ante el toque de su delicada respiración sobre la piel tan sensible de esa parte de su cuerpo

_No hay ninguna verdad, déjame ir Terry_ – unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, pero sintió como Terry la aprisionó aún mas

_Me estás mintiendo! Y no lo entiendo Candy, viniste hasta aquí por algo, ya me hiciste saber que tu y Archie no tienen nada que ver… y eso tiene solo una explicación, Candy… y quiero que me la des tú!_

_Te amo_ – le dijo en un susurro que apenas y Terry lo alcanzó a escuchar. Debido a esto la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a derretirla con delicados besos por todo su cuello, nuca y hombros. Candy sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo haciéndole agitar más su respiración.

_Quédate, por favor_ – le susurró cerca del oído _– esta noche es mi última presentación en esta ciudad, tendré que partir mañana al medio día, por favor Candy… quédate esta tarde conmigo_ – ella asintió con la cabeza. Con esa acción Terry apartó las manos de su cintura para tocarle los hombros, bajó por la espalda, dándole un suave masaje mientras no dejaba de besar su cuello, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar la suave curva de sus caderas, rodeándolas con ambas manos. Pero está acción hizo que Candy respingara un poco – _tranquila mi amor, no haré nada que no quieras_ – volvió a tocar sus hombros y la hizo girarse, se miraron a los ojos y lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se encontraron ansiosos de un beso. Un beso que comenzó tierno, delicado… Candy se aferraba de los brazos de Terry mientras que él la abrazaba tiernamente por la espalda. El beso comenzó a tornarse más exigente, ambos intensificaron más sus caricias. Ella dejó de aferrarse a los brazos de Terry para tocar su pecho a través de la tela de su camisa. Él por su parte comenzó a descender sus manos por la menuda espalda de Candy para alcanzar a tocar sus firmes glúteos, lo hacía de manera tan sutil y delicada que ella no protestó. Terry separó sus labios de los de Candy para recorrer un camino de besos por todo su rostro y cuello, posteriormente alcanzó el delicado escote de su vestido y siguió bajando sus labios hasta donde ese escote se lo permitió. La respiración de Candy se tornaba mas agitada y de repente lanzaba discretos jadeos, que hacían estremecer a Terry hasta lo más profundo de su ser, logrando que sus caricias se intensificaran. Después de pasar un deleitable rato tocando sus glúteos, la tomó de ambos muslos cargándola y aprisionándola más contra la puerta, ella rodeó las caderas de Terry con sus piernas y con los brazos se aferró a su ancha espalda, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse para sellarlos con otro romántico e intenso beso. Aún cargándola, la dirigió hasta el borde de la cama, ella se acostó y generosamente con sus piernas atrajo el cuerpo de Terry hacia el suyo. Él la besó nuevamente a los labios, pero ella sutilmente alzó su rostro para que Terry le siguiera besando el cuello, hasta que llegó a su pecho. Aunque estaba tan emocionado y extasiado, dudó en seguir más allá, pero Candy, regalándole una sutil sonrisilla lo alentó a seguir, tomando su mano y acomodándola sobre uno de sus senos, después le posó la mano encima de los pequeños botones hallados en la parte delantera de su vestido. Esta reacción de inmediato le hizo saber a Terry que debía seguir. Delicadamente y al mismo tiempo emocionado, comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido, el cual se podía abrir hasta abajo. Terminando esta tarea lo abrió, dejando expuesta la piel blanca y tersa de Candy, después posó su mano sobre uno de sus senos cubiertos por la tela del discreto top – _yo también te amo, te he extrañado tanto mi amor _– le dijo mientras le cubrió nuevamente sus labios con otro beso.

De un seno pasó al otro, acariciándolos con ternura y determinación. Ella comenzaba a sentir una desconocida humedad en su vagina, pero era una sensación tan placentera que hizo que se relajara aún mas y se dejara llevar. El por su parte también comenzaba a notar el inevitable crecimiento que quería brotar de su pantalón, pero se apartó un poco porque no quería causarle ningún tipo de susto a Candy, pero para su sorpresa, ella no estaba nada asustada. Aun así, Terry no estaba muy seguro de que tan lejos quería llegar esa tarde.

_Candy, mi amor_ – le dijo con la voz un poco ronca – _disfrutemos nuestra juventud, nuestra relación, los momentos que podamos vivir tu y yo solos. El día en que tú y yo demos un paso tan importante como hombre y mujer será porque ya te haya desposado frente a Dios y le haya hecho saber al mundo entero que tú eres la razón de mi existencia._

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo_ – le sonrió y le dio un beso – _pero bien podríamos seguir así por un buen rato, no?_ – le guiñó el ojo, tomó su cabeza y lo atrajo para darle otro beso.

_Esa es mi pecosa traviesa que tanto extrañaba!_ – se aventó encima de ella para seguirla besando, repitió nuevamente la sesión de delicados besos por todo su rostro, cuello, pecho… aún tenía el vestido desabotonado, Terry pasó por alto sus voluptuosas curvas para saltarse a besar el estómago, pero Candy lo jaló de los hombros y con una expresión dulce y pícara a la vez en su rostro, le dio entender que no esquivara ni un centímetro de su pecho. Muy gustosamente Terry accedió a la silenciosa petición, posando sus labios en las cimas que tenía enfrente. Sobre la tela del top sobresalían dos pequeños botones excitados los cuales él no tardo en acariciar, uno con su boca, y otro con sus dedos. Ella se retorcía, pero de gusto, pues el contacto de la boca de Terry sobre sus pechos la hacía estremecer hasta el grado de poder perder la cordura. Pero no estaba dispuesta a perderla. Él siguió mordisqueando suavemente, primero con uno y siguió después con el otro, dejando la tela del top humedecida y haciendo que esa humedad transparentara estimulantemente el rosado color de sus pezones que tan solo con observar esa linda imagen, Terry sintió un agradable estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Subió sus labios hasta el rostro de Candy para volver a atrapar los suyos mientras no dejaba de tocar sus senos. Pasados un par de minutos, esa mano comenzó a descender hacia el ombligo, para inmiscuirse traviesamente debajo de las pantaletas, pero solo se quedó ahí, sintiendo el delicado bello que cubría su pubis. Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba, la mano de ella lo detuvo.

_Tócame _– le dijo determinante

_No, no me hagas perder la cordura –_ le respondió con la respiración entre cortada

_Y no la perderás, pero te he necesitado tanto… por favor –_ le suplicó mientras le tomó la mano y la posó justamente en el centro de su sexo.

_Mi amor… estás húmeda_

_Es por ti_ – le besó nuevamente los labios

Él, queriendo hacerle notar a Candy como lo ponía también, se acercó más a ella frotando su entrepierna contra su muslo, haciendo que el deseo de ambos allí abajo se hiciera más notable. Con habilidosos dedos, él tocaba delicadamente esa parte tan sensible del cuerpo de la chica, ese botón destinado a controlar el exuberante deseo de una mujer; ante los toques recibidos, ella levantaba sus caderas para alentarlo a introducir los dedos y él, ni tardo ni perezoso cumplió a los deseos de Candy, pero no hizo solo eso, tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la posó sobre su miembro que desde hacía minutos, ya estaba completamente erguido. Ella no vaciló ni un segundo, y con movimientos novatos pero firmes, acarició no solo su miembro, sino que esa manita inquieta bajó hasta la base de este y mas allá, sintiendo la suavidad de sus testículos mientras él sentía la agradable calidez y humedad dentro del cuerpo de ella. Pasados alrededor de diez minutos de tocarse y explorarse simultáneamente, ambos llegaron al clímax, explotando en placenteros jadeos y esparciendo físicamente su orgasmo mutuo. Terry tuvo que hacer uso de un poder sobre humano para no hacerle el amor en ese momento a Candy, pero aún así, estaba satisfecho e inmensamente feliz. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se levantó para cambiarse la ropa. Se apresuró bastante, volvió a acostarse junto a ella y volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

_Te voy a extrañar Terry_ – le dijo mientras mantenía su cabeza reposando en el pecho de él

_No hablemos ahorita de eso mi amor_ – le besó con ternura la cabeza – _ahora que volvemos a estar juntos haremos muchos planes para el futuro, solo tendremos que esperar hasta que termine esta gira para hacer las cosas con más calma, si?_

_Lo que tu digas mi amor! De igual manera ya hemos estado tanto tiempo separados, pero dime Terry… hay algo que aún me preocupa mucho._

_Qué?_

_Qué pasará con Susana? Es decir… hace un tiempo me enteré que tu y ella ya no están juntos, pero… y si quiere recuperarte?_

_No me recuperará porque nunca me tuvo, mi amor… no quiero hablar de ella ahorita, solo te puedo decir que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en terminar, ella fue muy comprensiva y me dijo que no me obligaría a nada._

_De verdad? –_ una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Candy _– me alegra tanto saber eso_ – se giró y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde, acababan de terminar la comida que pidieron que les hicieran llegar hasta la habitación.

_Candy, en una hora tengo que estar en el teatro para prepararme._

_Está bien, entonces no queda más remedio que irme – le dijo un tanto triste_

_Toma _– le extendió un pase preferencial para la presentación de ese día.

_Oh! Terry… de verdad?_

_Tómalo! No quieres ir?_

_Ay pero claro que quiero ir! –_ le expresó mientras le aceptó el pase – _tengo que irme a cambiar! Adiós!_

_Oye! No tan rápido!_ – la abrazó – _cinco minutos más, preciosa_ – atrapó nuevamente sus labios en un largo y profundo beso, que odiosamente fue interrumpido por un llamado a la puerta. _– mmmm como molestan… adelante! –_ la puerta se abrió y entró la chica castaña

_Karen!_ – saludó Candy – _hola Karen! Que gusto verte! _– se acercó y la saludó con un amistoso beso en la mejilla

_Hola Candy_ – aceptó el saludo, pero no de tan buena gana.

_Que se te ofrece Karen?_ – le pregunto Terry pensando para sí mismo "demonios! Olvidé a la tonta de Karen! Dios mío que no haga una estupidez por favor…"

Y para su sorpresa, Karen se comportó más discreta que nunca

_Solo vine a avisarte que ya está listo el coche para que nos vayamos con los demás compañeros al teatro_ – se giró a ver nuevamente a Candy – _me dio mucho gusto verte Candy, irás a la obra? Hoy es el último día aquí en Chicago._

_Sí, si va a ir_ – respondió Terry _– Karen si me disculpas, tengo que despedir a Candy, y posteriormente tomar una ducha, en un momento bajo._

_Está bien Terry, con permiso_ – se retiró de allí.

_Como que está un poco rara, no lo crees?_ – pregunto ilusamente Candy

_Está loca, no le hagas caso_ – la abrazó nuevamente _– te veré al rato mi amor_ – selló sus labios con un beso de despedida.

Candy se retiró de allí con el corazón brincando de alegría. Se dirigió a su departamento a ponerse un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión. Debido a la belleza natural que orgullosamente posee, solo le llevó unos cuantos minutos acomodarse el cabello y ponerse su elegante vestido largo color perla, con un sencillo y coqueto escote cuadrado del cual lucían unos adornos de elegantes rosas pequeñas. Su cabello lo recogió sencillamente con unas elegantes horquillas a juego con el vestido.

Muy puntual llegó al teatro, buscó su palco y ansiosa esperó a que se abriera el telón. Durante el primer acto, Candy no pudo evitar contener unas risillas al ver a las actrices que representaban tan profesionalmente a unas brujas y posteriormente, aparece en escena Macbeth, interpretado tan majestuosamente por Terry… el corazón se le paralizó y un rubor carmesí tiñó sus mejillas al recordar los íntimos momentos que esa tarde compartieron. Terminó la obra acompañada de una gran lluvia de aplausos. Candy quería ir a ver a Terry hasta su camerino, pero pensó que no sería un momento prudente al estar conviviendo con tantas fans. En realidad, no quería ver a Terry atendiendo tan cariñosamente a cuanta fanática se le atravesara, por eso mismo decidió marcharse, y alcanzar a Terry al otro día a la estación.

Llegó a la mansión con el propósito de recoger sus pertenencias. Sí, se regresaría a su departamento, estaba muy molesta con Archie y por ahora no quería saber nada de él. Cuando llegó, corrió por los pasillos y vio la puerta del estudio de Albert abierta. Tocó sutilmente.

_Se puede?_

Albert reconocería esa vocecita hasta el fin del mundo

_Desde luego pequeña_ – Candy se abrió paso y corriendo eufóricamente se colgó del cuello de Albert mientras lo besaba cariñosamente en las mejillas

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero tonto! Estoy feliz!_

_Candy! Este milagro a que se debe? Mírate nada más, si pareces una princesa! Será lo que estoy pensando?_

_Y que estás pensando?_ – le preguntó coquetamente con una sonrisa que no podía quitarse del rostro

_Pienso en que cierto muchachito llamado Terry y apellidado Grandchester es el que te tiene así de fascinada_ – le dijo graciosamente mientras le tomaba ambas manos

_Ayyy siii!_ – Candy brincaba de felicidad y Albert la abrazó

_Mi pequeña! Adoro verte así, tan feliz, tan realizada_ – se apartó de su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos _– tienes que contarme todo!_ – la dirigió hacia el sofá para sentarse _– muero por saber si dentro de poco Terry se convertirá en mi yerno y me darán nietos._

_Albert! Jajaja bueno… pues me dijo que esperaremos a que termine su gira y haremos planes a futuro… ay Albert estoy tan contenta!_

_Me alegro tanto pequeña… y dime, como es que lo viste? Lo buscaste?_

_Ehm…_ - se sonrojó un poco – _sí, yo lo busqué –_ y poco a poco fue relatándole a su padre adoptivo como es que se decidió a ir al hotel y se lo encontró allí. Claro, omitió ciertos detalles.

Después de charlar larga y amenamente con Albert fue a recoger sus pertenencias y rápidamente se fue a su departamento. Esa noche, tardó horas en conciliar el sueño, pero cuando lo logró durmió como no lo había hecho en años.

Dando las ocho de la mañana, su fiel acompañante Clin, la despertó con su característico cariñito y ella felizmente se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y más tarde se dispuso a alcanzar a Terry a la estación. No le preocupaba del todo su empleo en ese momento pues en la noche Albert le hizo saber que se comunicó al hospital para avisar sobre su ausencia y que su estado de salud no se encontraba de la mejor manera, por lo que el director del hospital cedió en darle dos días de reposo.

A las once de la mañana abordó un carruaje rumbo a la estación, y cuando llegó no pudo ubicar de inmediato a Terry, había tanta gente. Cinco minutos más tarde lo vio a lo lejos acompañado de Karen y Robert, se acercaron más y ella alzando su brazo le hizo saber que estaba allí. Terry no dudó en correr hacia ella, cuando estuvieron cerca se abrazaron con frenesí y continuaron con un tierno beso en los labios.

_Mi amor, aun no te marchas y ya te extraño_

_Yo también preciosa… pero me voy con una gran satisfacción al saberte ya a mi lado _

_A donde irás ahora?_

_A St. Louis, pero ya quedan pocas ciudades… habrá un mes más de presentaciones en Broadway y terminará la temporada._

_Uf! Vaya que tienes bastante trabajo!_

_Y me encanta mi trabajo! Pero nunca antes había estado tan desesperado por que terminara una temporada como ahora… mi amor… ya quiero volver por ti y llevarte conmigo!_ – se volvieron a besar y se alcanzó a escuchar el pitido del tren que anunciaba que ya se pondría en marcha.

_Recuerda que te amo, que te estaré esperando…_

_Tu también recuérdalo mi amor… vendré por ti, te lo prometo_ – le dijo mientras le tocaba las sonrosadas mejillas

_Terry!_ – le habló Robert – _odio interrumpirte Terry, pero hay que abordar, buenos días señorita._

_Candice White_ – le extendió la mano

_Un placer señorita, con su permiso_ – palmeó el hombro de Terry y subió al tren.

Karen, ya adentro, observaba desde la ventanilla con un odio inconfundible destellando de sus ojos la escena de Candy y Terry despidiéndose tan románticamente. Candy ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ella estaba feliz al lado de Terry y cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor, para ella era irrelevante.

Muy obligadamente a abordar, Terry no tuvo más remedio que emprender su viaje. Ya tendrían suficiente tiempo más delante de estar juntos, de casarse, de ser felices…

Continuará…

Heeeey Hola! Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia! Espero que este capítulo les haya encantado tanto como a mi mientras escribí! Me disculpo anticipadamente si esperaban sexo seguro… pero según yo, aún no era el momento de que lo tuvieran, debido a la época en la que está basada la historia, ustedes sabrán que tener relaciones antes de casarse era visto como lo mas pecaminoso del mundo, además, no olvidemos que aún no existían los famosos preservativos… razón por la cual, Terry (adoptando la actitud madura con la cual lo plasmé en este fic) toma una decisión inteligente al no querer aún "embarazarse"

Bueno… espero hayan entendido mi punto, no me queda más que agradecerles nuevamente e invitarlas a que me dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Gema: a mí también Candy me paree odiosa, pero que tal en este capítulo? La redacté un poco mas inteligente no crees? Jeje saludos y gracias!

Litac: Ay es que la tonta de Annie ya no sabe ni que hacer para retener al pobre de Archie… espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos y Gracias!

Klaudya: como vez, Candy ya recapacitó! Espero te haya agradado. Gracias y saludos!

Luisa: Gracias por seguir hasta ahora mi historia. A mí también me molesta la actitud de Candy, pero ya era justo que recapacitara y en este capítulo lo hizo muy bien, claro… solo por que se enteró de lo de Archie pero aún así hay que darle sus méritos. Saludos y gracias!


	11. Me haces falta

**CAPITULO XI. ME HACES FALTA**

Dando las seis de la tarde, Candy terminó de trabajar y ese día, en vez de irse a descansar a su departamento, prefirió dirigirse a la mansión por varias razones, para ver a Albert y para hablar con Archie. Después de todo, Archie es un ser humano que se equivocó, y merecía al menos explicar lo sucedido. Aparte, Candy también tenía que hacerle saber lo que sucedió el otro día con Terry, aunque le partiera el alma, pero debía saberlo.

Entro escandalosamente como siempre por el umbral de la entrada, saludando a toda la servidumbre y buscando primeramente a Albert.

_Pequeña hermosa! Qué alegría verte!_ – la saludó extendiéndole los brazos en señal de abrazo.

_Hola Albert!_ – aceptó cariñosamente el abrazo

_Ya estás lista para hablar con Archie? Verás Candy, el pobre está muy deprimido y arrepentido, me duele mucho verlo así, incluso sus ganas de recuperación se desvanecieron por completo, con decirte que ayer Nicole renunció!_

_Y eso? Pero porque?_

_Pues se ha puesto muy agresivo, quiere que solo tú lo atiendas pero yo le dije que es obvio que eso no será posible, al menos lo entiende…_

_Pero, ya conseguiste otra enfermera? Su estado aún es delicado_ – le dijo en un tono muy preocupado

_Sí! Por supuesto que sí, de hecho esta mañana se presentó una jovencita al ver el anuncio que puse, la contraté de inmediato porque vi que tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y yo espero que con eso Archie se comporte y se dedique a recuperarse, por el bien de todos._

_Bueno, no sé qué tan gruñona sea pero definitivamente, pobre Archie…_

_Vaya que tienes razón en compadecerte! Esta enfermera me comentó que hace unos meses acaba de llegar de Europa, estuvo trabajando durante la guerra, imagínate si no es gruñona! Jajajajajaja ah! Y algo curioso! Debes conocerla, dice que le renovarán su contrato en el Hospital Santa Juana hasta nuevo aviso… por eso necesitaba el trabajo…_

_Guerra? Hospital Sta. Juana? Esa no debe ser otra que… Flammy!_

_Sí! Flammy Hamilton! Me alegra que sea tu amiga! _

_No exactamente Albert…_

_Cómo? Quien allí no es amiga de la niña más hermosa y risueña del planeta?_

_Flammy Hamilton, precisamente Albert…_

_Uff! Entonces si es una completa gruñona! Jajajajaja_

Ambos permanecieron en el estudio riendo a sus anchas sobre el carácter de Flammy, hasta que Candy se acordó de que iba a hablar con Archie. Salió de allí y nerviosamente tocó a la puerta de la habitación.

_Adelante_ – respondió la voz femenina

_Buenas tardes_ – dijo Candy – _hola Flammy, podrías dejarme a solas con Archie, por favor?_

_Buenas tardes, por supuesto, ya decía yo que el rostro de este joven se me hacía familiar, con permiso_ – se retiró educadamente

_Hola Archie, como te sientes?_ – le preguntó al chico que permanecía con la cabeza volteada hacia el otro lado para evitar verla

_Mal, estoy mal Candy_

_Archie _– se sentó en la cama junto a él _– vine a hacerte saber que por sobre todas las cosas mi cariño hacia ti sigue intacto. Estoy muy molesta, sí, pero todos podemos tener errores, y yo no soy quien para juzgarte por ello, Archie… por mí lo sucedido quedó en el olvido, empecemos de nuevo como los buenos amigos que éramos, por favor que dices?_

_Ni siquiera merezco esta comprensión tuya, Candy… por favor perdóname_

_Estás disculpado, mírame a los ojos_ – le tocó del mentón para hacerlo voltear – _te quiero mucho Archie… no quiero que estos mal entendidos afecten nuestra amistad y nuestra relación de parentesco._

_Yo también te quiero gatita_ – le besó la mano – _muchas gracias por perdonarme, no lo merezco, pero me hace tan feliz_

_Solo quiero que quede claro que…_

_Lo sé! No tienes que decírmelo Candy, sería un completo idiota si te siguiera presionando a estar conmigo… _

_Gracias por tu comprensión Archie_

_Gatita… ahora que limamos esas asperezas… te quisiera pedir un favor… _

A mí?

_Sí, tú que tienes un gran poder en las decisiones de mi tío… dile por favor que me cambie de enfermera!_

_Archie! Qué cosas dices? Yo conozco a Flammy y ella es muy eficiente_

_Eso no te lo discuto, pero es una amargada! No la soporto, me cae tan mal! Por favor Candy!_

_Lo siento Archie, si quieres te puedo dar un sabio consejo para que te ganes su confianza y ablande un poco su carácter_

_Bueno, supongo que por ahora eso será suficiente_

_Jijiji ya verás que sí, mira, a las damas que somos enfermeras nos gusta que nuestros pacientes cooperen con nosotras_

_A que te refieres?_

_Por ejemplo, si va a hacerte curaciones, no estés de quejumbroso! Tienes que cooperar, hacer todas las indicaciones que ella te dé, y de serte posible, halaga su trabajo. Nosotras las enfermeras valoramos mucho los buenos comentarios –_ le guiñó un ojo

_Crees que eso me servirá con una mujer tan horrorosa como ella?_

_Yo considero que sí, y si no funciona, entonces te prometo interceder por ti con Albert._

_Gatita! Muchas gracias! Seguiré al pie de la letra tus consejos, y por favor, no me abandones tanto, ven más seguido, sí?_

_Desde luego!_ – de repente, interrumpieron con un llamado a la puerta _– adelante_ – respondió Candy

_Soy Flammy –_ entró prepotentemente la enfermera _– es hora de la medicina del paciente_

_Ah! Claro… me retiro entonces_ – Candy volteó a ver a Archie con una mirada cómplice – _recuerda mis consejos Archie, adiós! Adiós Flammy!_ – pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la enfermera, solo de parte de Archie

Saliendo de allí, Candy sintió un gran peso liberado de su corazón. Pensaba que se le dificultaría hablar con Archie, pero para su fortuna, el joven estaba en la mejor disposición de arreglar las coas entre ellos, sin armarle teatros. Eso la puso bastante feliz. De inmediato se lo hizo saber a Albert, quien también se sintió muy orgulloso de su sobrino al saber que al fin está madurando y manejando las cosas correctamente.

Por otro lado, Albert le hizo saber a Candy sobre los últimos planes. La tía Elroy, vendría a Chicago después de casi medio año de ausencia. La anciana se había tomado todos esos meses de vacaciones, pues se sentía muy agobiada, incluso, no se regresaría a no ser porque Albert la puso al tanto de la salud de Archie. ¿Por qué apenas? No quería preocuparla.

**Cuarenta días después**

**Nueva York**

Terminó al fin la larga y agitante gira por el país. Terry y el resto del elenco regresaron a sus hogares en Nueva York, Robert les concedió cinco días de vacaciones a todos pero regresando deberían seguir con los exhaustivos ensayos para culminar debidamente la temporada de la obra en Broadway.

Terry extrañaba muchísimo la calidez y soledad que le brindaba su departamento. Pero ahora le agradaba mucho más, pues visualizó ese acogedor lugar como el futuro hogar que formaría al lado de Candy. Esos días de merecido descanso los dedicó a hacer placenteras compras para ese hogar, cambió los muebles, compró una cama más grande, decoró todo el departamento de una muy elegante y sutil forma que encajara con los gustos de ambos.

"Ahora solo me haces falta tú, mi amada pecosa, hace falta en esta casa tu grata presencia para que sea un verdadero hogar" Pensaba Terry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. De repente llamaron a su puerta. Caminó para abrir, y tremenda sorpresa que se llevó, cuando vio quien era la visita.

_Hola Karen, no te esperaba_ – la saludó nerviosamente

_No esperaba que lo hicieras –_ prepotentemente ingresó al departamento _– vaya! Pero si hasta has remodelado tu departamento _– le dijo observando todo a su alrededor

_Que se te ofrece?_

_Esto –_ lo tomó con fuerza por la cabeza y le plantó un atrevido beso en los labios. Terry la aparto violentamente

_Que te sucede?_ – le preguntó muy enfadado

_Que me sucede? No se supone que ambos nos daríamos cariño cuando lo necesitáramos?_

_No te pases de lista Karen! Es más, aprovecho este momento para decirte que ya no me interesa tener nada contigo!_

_No me digas? Y de seguro se debe a Candy o me equivoco? No creas que no me di cuenta que regresaste con ella… _

_Por supuesto que me di cuenta! Incluso durante toda la gira nunca te me insinuaste… yo pensaba que ya lo habrías comprendido…_

_Nunca insinué nada durante la gira para que Robert no se percatara… tu mismo me pediste discreción, no es así?_

_Así es, y discúlpame Karen, pero lo mejor es abandonar esta idea tan absurda, me disculpo ante ti por qué no he sabido comportarme debidamente como un caballero, por favor Karen, sigamos siendo sólo amigos _

_No! No lo acepto! Terry acaso no te das cuenta que te amo?_

_Tu no me amas! No te confundas Karen, dejemos esto a un lado y_

_No! No quiero!_ – la chica comenzaba a llorar – _Terry por favor, sígueme dando la oportunidad de estar contigo_

_No Karen! He regresado con Candy! Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa para mí? Candy es la mujer que amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… tú eres una chica muy especial para mí pero no te amo…_

_Y entonces por qué me pediste que tuviéramos una relación?_

_A eso no se le llama relación! Además… soy un idiota por haberte propuesto una cosa así! Nunca debí hacerlo…_

_Lo hiciste porque te gusto! Dime, te gusto verdad?_

_Karen… no te lastimes mas_ – un nuevo llamado a la puerta, los interrumpió

_Esperas a alguien?_

_Eh… no, pero sea quien sea, sécate las lágrimas y compórtate_ – le extendió un pañuelo, abrió la puerta, y tremendos ojos abrió por la sorpresa, diablos! Cuando se terminarán los problemas para Terry?

_Hola Terry! Que gusto volver a verte!_

_Hola Susana, que tal Mary… -_ las dejó pasar

_Ya vienes otra vez de encajosa? _– fue el saludo de Karen

_No te entrometas!_ – le respondió Susana – _Terry, vine a verte a ti, pero la presencia de ambas aquí solo te harán pasar un mal rato, mejor me marcho_ – comenzó a girar su silla de ruedas

_Ahora resulta! Que educadita! Donde quedó la chantajista y posesiva que había antes en ti?_

_Karen ya basta!_ – la retó Terry _– las dos son bienvenidas en mi casa, pero les ruego que no se peleen, dime Susana que se te ofrece?_

_Vine a traerte este regalo_ – le extendió una fina caja – _por haber tenido tanto éxito en tu gira_

_Ayyy que tierna! –_ dijo sarcásticamente Karen

_Karen te dije que te comportaras_ – le volvió a decir Terry _– gracias Susie_ – y Susana no pudo evitar estremecerse y sonreír cuando Terry la llamó diminutivamente

_Ni te hagas ilusiones tonta! –_ volvió a decir sisañozamente Karen – _a que no adivinas con quien retomó Terry una cursi relación?_

El comentario de Karen le cayó como bomba a Susana. Terry volteó a ver a la castaña con ojos de pistola.

_No quería llegar a estos extremos Karen, pero no me dejas opción, retírate por favor_

_Claro! Por supuesto que me voy! Pero antes quiero ver la cara que pone Susanita cuando sepa que volviste con… ¡Candy! Sí! Exacto! Esa cara es la que quería ver!_ – riéndose burlonamente se retiró – _adiós ilusa!_

_Eso es verdad Terry?_ – le preguntó la rubia con los ojos cristalinos a consecuencia de las lágrimas – _por eso remodelaste tu departamento?_ – re preguntó mirando todo a su alrededor

_Susie… déjame explicarte, cuando fuimos a Chicago…_

_No me digas nada! No quiero conocer los detalles!_

_De acuerdo_ – le dio la espalda – _no comprendo en que te afecte esto Susana, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en terminar lo nuestro_ – le dijo Terry al escuchar los amargos sollozos de la chica

_Es que yo te amo! _

_Nunca te he mentido Susana –_ la miró a los ojos mientras le dijo _– sabes que nunca te he mentido_

_No! Pero nunca me dijiste que la seguirías buscando! Cuando decidí darte tu libertad nunca pensé que la buscarías!_

_Y no la busqué! Las cosas se dieron!_

_Ay qué casualidad!_ – la chica no paraba de hipar

_Lo siento Susana, siempre has sabido que es lo que yo puedo ofrecerte_

_Cállate! No quiero seguirte escuchando Terry! Mi madre tenía razón, eres un descarado! Ella ya sospechaba que eras descendiente de los duques de Grandchester, unos desgraciados!_

_Oye! De cuando acá conoces tan bien a mi familia? Que te hace pensar que yo soy un desgraciado?_

_Porque lo eres! Sácame de aquí Mari_ – la mucama no tardó en girar la silla de ruedas para retirarse.

_Susana _– habló seriamente Terry – _no tienes ningún derecho de enojarte conmigo por esto, tu de verdad eres importante para mí, pero si siempre vas a estar en este plan… no puedes seguir siendo ni siquiera mi amiga. Hasta luego_. – se giró

**CHICAGO**

En cuarenta días sucedió un sinfín de nuevas eventualidades. La tía Elroy volvió a tomar el liderazgo total en su familia, dando todo su apoyo a su sobrino – nieto Archie, respecto a su estado de salud.

Para la satisfacción de toda la familia Andrew, Archie estaba mejorando muy favorablemente, y eso en parte se lo debía a su enfermera particular, Flammy, quien hasta ahora ha hecho un trabajo impecable con él, además de su sequito de excelentes médicos, contratados particularmente por la tía abuela. La anciana puso todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para la recuperación de Archie.

Por otro lado, Candy le daba muchos dolores de cabeza a la mujer por el hecho de que se presentaba muy seguido a la mansión a visitar a Albert y a Archie, acción que a ella le irritaba en demasía, pero lo aceptaba simplemente para no ponerse en contra de sus amados sobrinos.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Archie caminaba de un lado a otro muy débilmente, debido a que aún se encontraba en estado de recuperación. Flammy tocó la puerta y recibiendo la orden correspondiente, entró.

_Buenos días joven Cornwall ¿Cómo se siente? _– la enfermera traía consigo una charola con el desayuno

_Muy bien Flammy, gracias, pero ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre _– le suplicó

_De ninguna manera…_

_Vamos Flammy! Más de un mes conviviendo todo el tiempo y no has tomado ninguna confianza?_

_Yo solo soy su empleada_

_Para mi eres más que eso, eres una amiga que me ha ayudado bastante y…_

_Solo trato de hacer bien mi trabajo, joven_ – le interrumpió

_Y vaya que lo has hecho excelente!_

_Ya le he dicho que los halagos no funcionan conmigo_ – dijo la mujer no evitando sonrojarse

_Tómalo como quieras, Flammy_ – se le acercó - _pero debes reconocer que mis halagos han ablandado tu carácter _– le dijo burlonamente

_Entonces todo ha sido un truco sucio!_ – dijo enfadada

_Nada de eso! Nunca te he mentido! Eres una enfermera muy eficiente y lo sabes muy bien_

_Gracias joven –_ dijo tratado de sonar seria – _tome asiento para que desayune_

_Sí, gracias_

_De nada, se le ofrece algo más?_

_Pues… si no es mucha molestia, porque no me acompañas? Siempre me dejas almorzar solo y siento feo_ – dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero

_Oh no! Yo lo siento mucho pero eso sería abusar de su confianza. Mejor dejémoslo así, ya sabe usted que la próxima semana termina mi labor aquí. Con permiso_ – salió de la habitación un tanto nerviosa, dando un fuerte portazo.

"Flammy, te conocí siendo una mujer sumamente amargada, pero afortunado soy de haber descubierto en ti la chica noble, inteligente y alegre que hay muy, pero muy en el fondo de ti. Aparte de ser tan bella, eres tan inteligente y responsable, de verdad me caes muy bien…"

Pensaba Archie con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que ingería su desayuno y su mente ingeniaba la manera de abrir el corazón de la chica y aceptara de una buena vez ser su amiga, o por lo menos dejara de hablarle de "usted"

De repente, nuevamente llamaban a su puerta. Una cabesita rubia se asomaba divertida detrás del umbral.

_¿se puede?_

_Ya casi estas adentro, gatita_

_Ah! Ya veo que estas desayunando_ – expresó Candy alegremente mientras caminaba hacia él

_Y adoraría que me acompañaras_

_Oh! Desde luego_ – se sentó a su lado

_Y que me cuentas de nuevo?_

_Uff! Ya sabes… yo y mi lucha constante por agradarle a la tía_ Elroy – le comentó con un dejo de melancolía

_Jaja! No te agobies Candy, estoy seguro de que mi tía te estima, solo que no lo quiere aceptar aun._

_Pues yo lo dudo_

_Ya verás que muy pronto te la ganas! Pero… me interesa más saber sobre lo que te contenta, ya sabes… esa palabra que de solo escucharla hace que se te iluminen los ojitos… "Grandchester" –_ le susurró cerca del oído y Candy esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Durante todo este tiempo, Candy fue poniendo a Archie al tanto de todo.

_Eh… pues, ayer recibí carta_ – le dijo sumamente emocionada

_Y que te dice?_

_Que acepta tus disculpas, con una condición, que te recuperes pronto para que puedas ir personalmente a ofrecérselas_

_Jaja! De acuerdo! Y… sobre ustedes?_

_Archie! _

_Cuéntame!_

_Bueno pues… en un mes termina la temporada y quiere que me vaya a vivir a Nueva York_

_Gatita, me dolerá hasta el alma el saberte lejos, pero si es por tu felicidad yo soy el primero en apoyarte_

_Gracias Archie! Créeme que lo sé muy bien_ – se acercó a brindarle un abrazo

Permanecieron cerca de dos horas conversando amenamente sobre los futuros planes de ambos.

A Archie le costó mucho esfuerzo digerir la idea de romper para siempre con Candy, de ver acabadas todas sus esperanzas de estar con ella amorosamente. Sin embargo, prefería un millón de veces conformarse con ser solo su amigo, que perderla para siempre al presionarla con la idea de seguir a su lado.

Cometió un error, y muy grande, por esto, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de volver a cortejarla y mas a sabiendas de que ella bien podría encontrar su felicidad al lado de Terry.

Definitivamente, el gran error que cometió, aunado con el accidente que sufrió, lo hicieron madurar muy rápidamente.

Respecto a Annie, entre Albert y Candy trataron de presionarlo para que se hiciese cargo del bebé en camino. Albert lo reprendió muchas veces diciéndole que debería comportarse como un caballero y hacerse responsable de sus actos, pero Archie siempre estuvo convencido de que Annie, solo se inventó su embarazo.

Alrededor de quince días después de que la tía abuela llegara a América, Annie tuvo un aborto espontaneo, provocando una enorme preocupación en Candy y en Albert.

**FLASH BACK**

Muy afligidos, Candy y Albert subían apresuradamente a la habitación de Archie después de recibir una llamada telefónica emergente. Entraron sin anunciarse.

_Archie –_ dijo Albert – _hay algo que urgentemente debes saber_

_De que se trata_ – Archie aún yacía recostado

_Annie está en casa de Elisa_ – dijo Candy con voz temblorosa – _y nos acaba de informar que_ …

_Qué? Qué cosa?_

_Annie perdió a su bebé_ – dijo seriamente Albert

_Ja! No me digas?_ – fue la respuesta de Archie

_Por Dios! Esa es tu reacción al enterarte de una cosa tan lamentable? –_ dijo Candy con un tono horrorizado

_Tu no entiendes Candy_

_El que no entiende eres tú_ – le retó Albert

_Tío, podríamos hablar a solas… de hombre a hombre?_

_No tratarás de hacerme cambiar de opinión porque…_

_No lo pienso hacer_ – lo interrumpió – _por favor tío_

_Candy _– le dijo Albert – _permítenos por favor_

_Está bien_ – asintió y salió de la habitación

_Tío, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que yo estoy realmente consciente del gran error que cometí, y no lo justifico, pero por favor, dame la oportunidad de expresarme…_

_Continúa –_ Albert se sentó a su lado

_Ese día_ – dijo con un tono avergonzado _– Annie estaba en mi habitación, llegó aquí por si sola! Yo entré y ella sin pudor alguno se desnudó frente a mí_

_Archie! Un caballero nunca se expresa así de…_

_Yo no me expreso mal! Fue lo que realmente sucedió_ – lo interrumpió alturadamente

_Está bien, continúa_

_Yo fui tan idiota, tan estúpidamente débil, que no pude evitar caer en su encanto… y la poseí de una manera… no sé cómo explicarte… casi animal! Sí! Eso fui, un completo animal! Sin embargo, tío, yo estoy seguro de que ella hizo esto para atarme, y como después se enteró que Candy y yo estábamos juntos, se inventó lo del embarazo._

_Archie, como puedes decir algo así? No es de un caballero honorable…_

_Escúchame por favor! Ese día, yo no eyacule dentro de ella… yo sé que eso no es motivo suficiente para dudar, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que de esa forma las probabilidades de que una mujer se embarace son mínimas, casi nulas…_

_Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así, no es imposible_

_De acuerdo, pero, tío… de verdad no te dice nada el hecho de que se haya convertido en gran amiga de Elisa? Tu sabes muy bien qué clase de persona es ella! Y qué casualidad que es precisamente Elisa quien te avisa esto_

_Bueno, Annie se refugió con ella porque aún sus padres no tenían conocimiento del embarazo._

_De acuerdo con eso, pero entonces, ¿por qué no se fue a atender a un hospital? Tío, un aborto es un asunto delicado, no me digas que no!_

_Archie _– Albert al fin se compadeció un poco de su sobrino, pues después de todo, reconocía que tenía completa razón en sus palabras – _te prometo llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto. Comprenderás que no puedo ni debo darle la razón a alguien sin tener pruebas_ – le tocó el hombro _– Archie, yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes verdad? Pero tu actitud en los últimos meses no ha sido la más adecuada, por eso no te puedo dar la razón completamente, pero iré a la mansión Leagan en este momento a ver a Annie y hablar con Elisa._

_Gracias por escucharme al menos, tío. _

_No te preocupes – _se acercó a darle un abrazo – _llegaré a la verdad de todo este asunto._

Apresuradamente, Albert arribó a la mansión Leagan. Se topó de frente primero con Sarah, se saludaron cortésmente y Albert pudo percatarse que Sarah sabía de la presencia de Annie en su mansión, mas no tenía absoluto conocimiento del repentino aborto. Primer punto a favor de Archie.

Subió a la habitación de Elisa y allí estaban ambas, Annie recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y Elisa con cara de preocupación. Le expresó a su tío el "horror" que le causó la repentina hemorragia de Annie, pero Albert se encaminó hacia donde estaba reposando ella, le habló sutilmente y Annie abrió los ojos. Platicaron un momento sobre lo sucedido, pero Albert notó claramente que el semblante de la chica estaba muy descansado, en paz, y saludable, nada congeniable con el semblante que debería tener una mujer que recién abortó. Segundo punto a favor para Archie.

Posteriormente, Albert salió de la habitación con Elisa para hablar a solas con ella. Estando en el corredor, él comenzó con su severo interrogatorio. De verdad, pensó que Elisa en Broadway triunfaría tan bien como Terry, pues primeramente sus lágrimas y su semblante horrorizado harían creer a cualquiera que lo que le sucedió a Annie fue tan real, pero conforme Albert interrogaba a la pelirroja, ella se contradecía muchas veces, hasta que después de media hora de presionarla, Elisa terminó por rendirse y decir la verdad. Annie nunca estuvo embarazada, fue una mala idea de la misma Elisa para buscar la manera de atar a Archie, pero no le funcionó en absoluto.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Tres días después, Candy estaba alborotada al interior de su departamento, pues una incontrolable algarabía la poseyó al encontrar esa mañana en su buzón, otra carta de Terry, pero esta era una carta muy inesperada, por ello estaba tan contenta. Se aventó a su sofá y desesperadamente abrió el sobre para devorar el contenido.

"**Querida pecosa. Ya me imagino la carita que debes estar poniendo en este momento por recibir una carta cuando no la esperabas, de hecho en este momento estoy visualizando tus inmensas pecas arrugarse en el centro de tu narisita por que ya te enfadaste de que solo te escriba sobre esas pecas, verdad? Bueno, el motivo de esta carta es para informarte, futura señora de Grandchester, que en una semana estaré en Chicago. Si! Nuevamente me viene la imagen de tu carita pecosa alegrarse con la noticia! Te preguntarás porqué, no es así? Bien, otro aparatoso accidente se hizo presente en el teatro, pero no, no te preocupes, esta vez no pasó nada a mayores (mil gracias a Dios por eso) pues el percance fue mientras el lugar estaba vacío, y debido a eso, Robert decidió darle una completa remodelación, así es que el resto de las presentaciones se pospusieron hasta nuevo aviso. No te parece estupendo? En una semana te veré de nuevo preciosa! Y ya estoy contando los minutos! Envíale mis más cordiales saludos a todos! Te amo mi tarzán pecosa! Terrence G. Grandchester"**

"síiii! Terry mi amor! Yo también estoy contando los minutos…" pensó para sí misma abrazando la carta y re leyendo la línea que dice "futura señora de Grandchester" pues apenas y se lo podía creer.

**Continuará…**

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí mi historia! Espero haber dejado el capítulo interesante… pero les adelanto que algo muy, pero muy inesperado sucederá en el siguiente capítulo en el cual Terry se encuentra en Chicago presenciando ese inesperado suceso.

Mil gracias a GemaGradchester, Litac, Klaudya, Mayra Carlín, Luisa, Leonore, Usagi13chiba, Any1980, RoseW, ninalinda, hermosas lectoras que siguen mi historia y también gracias a aquellas anónimas! (un millón de disculpas si olvidé a alguien) Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	12. ¿Acaso es verdad que volviste?

**CAPITULO XII. ¿ACASO ES VERDAD QUE VOLVISTE?**

**ADVERTENCIA.** El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual no aptas de ser leídas por menores.

Un nuevo día presenciaba de nueva cuenta Archie encerrado en su habitación. Su médico dermatólogo junto con su enfermera Flammy le daban los buenos días haciéndole una exhaustiva revisión.

_Joven Cornwell_ – le dijo el doctor con su grave voz _– su piel está totalmente regenerada, ya no necesita de vendajes y curaciones, ahora solo tiene que rehabilitarse para recuperar la fuerza en sus extremidades, y para ello, tiene que seguir al pie de la letra la dieta especial de la nutrióloga._

_Eso haré doctor Smith, muchas gracias_ – Archie de verdad estaba contento

_Bien joven Cornwell, nuestros servicios aquí terminan, Flammy_ – se dirigió a la enfermera – _dale al joven todas las indicaciones que te acabo de decir, con su permiso_ – se despidió dándole un apretón de manos, salió de la habitación dejando a Archie a solas con Flammy

_Bien joven, como ya lo dijo el doctor, tiene que seguir debidamente las instrucciones de la nutrióloga y además, la Sra. Elroy le pidió que recomendara un terapeuta para que…_

_Flammy! Flammy, todo eso ya lo sé muñeca_

_Bien, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –_ le extendió la mano, Archie estaba sentado al borde de su cama –_ fue un gusto atenderlo, y me alegra mucho que se haya recuperado totalmente. Hasta luego _– se giró para darse la vuelta, pero Archie la detuvo.

_Espera! Nada más así te vas? Convivimos más de un mes casi las veinticuatro horas del día y sin más ni más solo dices adiós y ya?_

_No entiendo que es lo que usted espera de mi –_ le dijo con voz temblorosa consecuencia de sus nervios, pero aún así, su semblante era prepotente

_Que por lo menos me dejes de hablar de usted!_

_Pues no le veo el caso, joven, usted y yo jamás volveremos a vernos_

_De verdad?_ – se levantó – _de verdad no quieres volver a verme?_ – se le acercó peligrosamente

_No sé a qué se refiere –_ tímidamente se apartaba de él

_Flammy, tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tu mirada te delata a decir lo contrario – le tocó el mentón_ – _mírame a los ojos, Flammy no estoy bromeando _– la chica al fin lo retó con la mirada _– o te decides de una vez a tratarme con más confianza…_

_O qué?_ – le preguntó respondonamente ella

_O te obligo a rendirte de una vez_ – bajó su cabeza a la altura del rostro de ella para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, con ambos brazos rodeó el delicado cuerpo de Flammy mientras ella temblaba debajo de esa caricia. De repente, un ardor semejante al de sus quemaduras inundó la mejilla izquierda de Archie.

_Atrevido!_ – le gritó – _se merece mucho más que una simple cachetada –_ con la otra mano volvió a voltearle la cara con otro golpe ahora en la mejilla derecha – _déjeme en paz!_ – con pequeñas lagrimas detrás de sus anteojos, la chica salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se recargó en la pared, cerró los ojos, y lanzó el amargo llanto.

"Porque sólo quieren jugar conmigo? El es solo un riquillo en busca de una aventura!" Eso pensaba Flammy, debido a que estaba levemente enterada de lo sucedido con Archie, Annie y Candy.

Un sutil ruido de la puerta la hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones, volteó y vio la silueta esbelta y alta de Archie, quien la miraba apaciblemente a los ojos. Se le volvió a acercar, esta vez con ambas manos la tocó de los hombros ante la mirada atónita de Flammy.

_Flammy, disculpa mi atrevimiento por favor_ – la voz de Archie sonaba con un tono muy sincero _– lo menos que quiero es provocar en ti un resentimiento, pero créeme, yo jamás jugaría contigo_

_Y entonces? Que es lo que pretende conmigo?_

_Que nos conozcamos más!_

_Y para eso tiene que besarme a la fuerza?_

_Lo siento, ya te dije que lo siento mucho, Flammy_ – acercó más su rostro al de ella – _me gustas_ – le dijo casi en un susurro – _dame la oportunidad de tratarte mas, por favor._

_Yo no le gusto! No se confunda! Yo fui la única mujer, aparte de la tonta de Candy con la que usted ha convivido las últimas semanas… está confundido!_

_No lo estoy! Pero si eso es lo que piensas, entonces podremos comenzar siendo amigos, déjame demostrarte que de verdad me interesas._

_No me toque!_ – le dijo al momento que Archie ahuecaba su mejilla en una de sus manos – _usted no sabe lo que dice! Yo no le gusto! Yo soy una simple enfermera que jamás estará a la altura de usted!_ – y corriendo huyó de ahí

_Con que una simple enfermera! –_ dijo Archie en voz alta – _por Dios Flammy! No creí que tu pensaras que yo tengo esos tontos prejuicios… _- haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza se giró para volver a ingresar a su habitación.

**Cinco días después…**

Emocionada e impaciente, Candy permanecía a la orilla del andén en la estación. Checaba su reloj de pulsera cada tres segundos y sentía que el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Dando exactamente las 10:00 AM se escuchó el estruendoso ruido característico que hace alusión a que el tren viene cerca. Su corazón palpitó más rápido y se impacientó más. Al fin, el tren se detuvo, Candy giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos buscaban lo que tanto ha esperado.

**FLASH BACK**

_Albert, seguro que no quieres acompañarme?_

_Pequeña! Como crees? Ese es un momento íntimo entre ustedes dos, que haré yo yendo de mal tercio?_

_Tú no eres ningún mal tercio! Anda! Estoy segura que tienes ganas de saludar a Terry!_

_Claro que quiero verlo! Pero bien puedes traerlo aquí a la mansión…_

_Bueno, eso sí, entonces, ahora que harás?_

_Seguir arreglando el asunto de Annie… ya vez como el señor Britter se ha puesto muy a la defensiva, pero yo también tengo el deber de proteger a mi sobrino, mira que obligarlo a casarse! _

_Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero ambos se buscaron esos problemas_

_Sí, pero Annie actuó de muy mala fe, mira que inventarse un embarazo… fue demasiado_

_Ya ves? Y pensabas que la embarazada era yo!_

Ay pequeña! Discúlpame! Pero esos desmayos realmente me preocuparon, y como vi que lo tuyo con Archie iba muy enserio…

_Albert! Es que no tienes idea de la vergüenza que me dio cuando el doctor me hizo esas preguntas tan… intimas! Y yo ni idea!_

_Lo siento pequeña! Nunca desconfiaré de ti, pero anda! Ya vete! Que si Terry no te_ _encuentra ahí capaz que se regresa!_

_Ay nooo! Como crees? Adiós!_ – le besó la mejilla y presurosa corrió hacia la salida para dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Un apuesto chico castaño bajaba de uno de los vagones. Vestía casualmente unos pantalones vaqueros, zapatos cómodos, una sencilla chaqueta color negra y una simpática boina.

_Terry! Teeeeerrrryyyy! Acá!_ – gritaba Candy mientras desesperada agitaba su brazo derecho. Había muchas personas y por ello Terry no la visualizaba, pero ante los escandalosos gritos de su novia la miró de inmediato y esquivando a toda la gente llegó hasta ella.

_Candy! Mi amor!_ – emocionado la abrazó fuertemente, la cargó y la giró en el estrecho espacio ante la mirada atónita de los pasajeros – _aquí estoy! Feliz por volver a verte pecosa!_

_Yo también estoy feliz Terry!_ – le dijo mientras lo miraba dulcemente con sus ojos verdes y con sus delicadas manos le tocaba el rostro.

_No sabes cómo fui de feliz al decidir venir nuevamente a verte_ – con ambas manos tocó las mejillas sonrosadas de ella y lentamente se acercó a darle un dulce beso en los labios que duró muchos segundos.

De la mano, se encaminaron a la salida de la estación y tomaron un servicio de taxi. Al escuchar la dirección que Candy le daba al chofer, Terry se sorprendió.

_A tu casa?_

_Sí_

_Pero no sería más cómodo dejar mi equipaje primero en el hotel?_

_Cuál hotel? Tú no te quedarás en ningún hotel! Mi casa está muy amplia y bien puedes quedarte allí_ – le guiñó un ojo en un gesto provocativo

_Pero, Candy, si bien eres mi prometida, no es bueno para tu reputación que yo me quede a vivir contigo…_

_Terry! Deja de decir eso! A mí nunca me ha importado el qué dirán, incluso sabes muy bien que viví con Albert, y que sucedió? Nada! Además, nos portaremos bien, cual es el problema?_

_Precisamente ese es el problema_ – se le acercó más – _que no sé si podré aguantar la tentación de estar a solas contigo y no hacerte mía_ – le dijo un poco más despacio, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el chofer volteara a darles un gesto reprobatorio.

_Terry! Entonces nos iremos al hotel!_

_Solo bromeaba! Jajajaja te prometo portarme bien, amor_ – le dio otro beso en los labios y así permanecieron pegados hasta que el taxi llegó a su destino y el chofer carraspeó para que se bajaran.

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada del departamento, Candy nerviosa, sacó las llaves, abrió, y le cedió el paso a Terry quien, sorprendido, hizo una mueca de asombro al ver el lugar.

_Bienvenido!_

_Wow! Seguro estoy que limpiaste exhaustivamente todo porque yo llegaba! _

_No seas engreído!_

_Niégalo!_

_Yo… ay está bien! Limpié y acomodé todo solo por ti! Me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza que encontraras mis ropas y cosas tiradas por doquier_ – le dijo mientras se sonrojó

_Jajajaja –_ la risa de Terry se escuchaba por todo el edificio _– recuerda que serás mi esposa, eso quiere decir que te tendrás que esforzar de esta manera todos los días!_

_Lo sé! Pero… oye! Tu ya me estás diciendo futura esposa y ni siquiera me lo has propuesto debidamente!_

_Ah no? Eso no es problema amada pecosa, si quieres que me hinque, lo haré con todo gusto_ – se puso en posición con su codo derecho acomodado sobre su rodilla mientras le extendía la mano – _Candice White Andrew, alias tarzán pecosa, me concederías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?_ – le besó el dorso, y con su mano izquierda abrió su chaqueta para sacar una pequeña caja donde aguardaba la hermosa joya de compromiso, un anillo de oro con un zafiro al centro y alrededor de este adornado con diminutos diamantes.

_Oh Terry!_ – le dijo al borde de las lágrimas – _claro que sí!_ – lo alentó a levantarse – _te amo, te amo! Por supuesto que me caso contigo! Claro que quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado! Ay Dios! Si si si! _– brincaba de emoción mientras Terry, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, delicadamente deslizaba el anillo sobre el anular de su novia.

_Te amo_ – le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a besarla de nuevo _– pero, esto no es todo con lo que yo deseo sellar nuestro compromiso._

_Ah no?_

_Hay algo muy importante que debo mostrarte pecosa_ – Terry se alejó y de su equipaje sacó unos documentos – _revísalos, con confianza_

_Qué es? –_ Candy les dio una rápida lectura – _Terry, estas son unas escrituras de propiedad!_

_Así es, déjeme informarle futura señora Grandchester, que compré el departamento de Nueva York, nuestro futuro hogar._

_Oh de verdad! Terry que alegría!_ – se le abalanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos por todo el rostro_. – muchas gracias!_

_No tienes de que agradecer! Te amo! Tu eres mi inspiración en todo, bueno! Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en estas pecas ningún segundo!_ – le dijo haciéndole un gracioso gesto sobre su pecoso rostro

_Terry! Vas a empezar con eso! _

_Ya! No te enojes! Aunque adoro verte rabiar como una mona debo admitir que me gustas mas cuando estás contenta –_ la abrazó de la cintura – _por los besos que recibes de mi_ – la volvió a besar en los labios, su abrazo se tornó insistente, demandante, poco a poco se encaminaron hacia el sofá hasta que cayeron en él. Terry encima de Candy, seguía besándola con pasión, acariciando cada curva de su delicado cuerpo, cada onda de sus rizos, ella por su parte también se deleitaba palpando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Terry.

Ansiosamente ambos se besaban a los labios, pero esos besos a su vez recorrían el rostro del otro ser amado mientras sus manos también hacían lo suyo quitando las ropas. La respiración de ambos ya se tornaba agitada, y de repente, Terry entró en razón.

_Espera Candy_ – se levantó y se sentó debidamente en el sofá, abrochándose la camisa – _dijimos que nos portaríamos bien_

_Lo sé –_ respondió ella con su semblante triste – _pero es que no me puedo resistir, estando tu y yo, solos, comprometidos, si me entiendes?_

_Sí, de hecho yo me siento igual que tu, pero mi amor_ – se acercó para cubrir la pequeña parte del pecho que ya tenía descubierta _– ya te había dicho que mejor nos comportemos y disfrutemos de nuestra juventud_

_Sí! Lo sé! Pero Terry… después de lo sucedido la otra vez en el hotel, de verdad piensas seguir así?_

_Así cómo?_

_Pues así_ – le daba vergüenza expresarse debidamente

_Pero así como?_

_Así! Tan respetuoso!_

_Jajajajajaja _– las carcajadas de Terry casi dejaban sorda a Candy – _te parezco muy respetuoso? Jajajajajaja_

_No quise decir eso! _

_Entonces? Quieres que te pierda el respeto, pecosa?_ – le preguntó burlonamente mientras seductoramente se le acercó más

_Terry!_ – haciendo una mueca lo alejó a regañadientes

_Jajajaja eres un caso especial Candy!_

_Ya déjame de molestar! –_ se levantó dizque furiosa y se dirigió a su habitación, Terry por supuesto, la siguió.

_Que acogedora cama!_ – le dijo recargado desde el marco de la puerta mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa – _apuesto a que también la arreglaste así de bonita para mí!_

_Ni te hagas ilusiones! Yo dormiré en la cama y tú en la sala!_

_Está bien_ – haciendo de cuenta que estaba resignado, se giró

_Espera!_

_Ahora si quieres que te pierda el respeto?_

_Terry! Deja de ser tan engreído! Es que hay algo o más bien alguien a quien quiero mostrarte –_ se agachó y debajo de su cama individual sacó a Clin

_Oh! Nuestro hijo!_ – dijo graciosamente Terry y se acercó a cargar al animalito – _hola muchacho! Cuanto tiempo eh? Oye pecas _– se dirigió a Candy – _no quiero que nuestro hijo nos vea haciendo nuestras cositas_

_Terry! Qué cosas dices!_ – comenzaba a sonrojarse

Durante dos horas estuvieron bromeando y platicando muy a gusto; dando las dos de la tarde Candy preparó la suculenta comida, que para su misma sorpresa, le quedó muy bien. Claro, la ilusión de cocinar para Terry hizo milagros. Se volvieron nuevamente a la habitación, ambos permanecían cómodamente en la cama y de repente, las caricias y arrumacos volvieron a hacer su aparición.

Las habilidosas manos de Terry comenzaron a acariciar las piernas de Candy desde las pantorrillas hasta los muslos, alzando el vestido hasta una altura nada decorosa. Ella por su parte, volvió a desabotonar la camisa de su novio, y delicadamente con ambas manos, lo deshizo de esa prenda mientras se divertía tocando su pecho. Sus labios nunca se separaron, excepto para tomar un poco un aire. Posteriormente él deslizó el vestido de su novia hacia arriba, despojándola totalmente de esa estorbosa prenda. Maravillado quedó con la vista que tenía enfrente, una hermosa musa de piel tan blanca y perfecta, con una ropa interior tan recatada pero coqueta a la vez, que ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginó que Candy usara ese tipo de ropa, es más, seguro estaba que se encontraría con un horrendo corsé.

_Y eso?_ – preguntó Terry muy seductor

_Nada!_ – respondió ella sumamente sonrojada

_Me encanta, lo notas_? – volvió a atrapar sus labios con un beso mientras con sus manos tocaba todo rincón del cuerpo de Candy.

Con más confianza, tocaba sus dos senos firme y delicado a la vez. Sus labios comenzaron a posarse en su cuello, en sus hombros. Con sus dientes retiró el tirante del top, haciéndola estremecer ante ese atrevido toque. La mano derecha de Terry se deslizó por la espalda de Candy, buscando retirar los seguros de esa prenda que no le permitía ver esa excitante parte de su figura. Por fin logró desabrocharlos, retiró agitadamente su top y su boca de inmediato hizo contacto con sus dos pequeños botones, besándolos y mordisqueándolos, mientras que su otra traviesa mano bajaba la prenda alrededor de sus caderas. El cuerpo de Terry fue descendiendo lentamente por toda la figura de Candy que permanecía recostada debajo de él, hasta que inesperadamente él la despojó de esta última prenda. Se arrodilló un momento, una pícara sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al admirar la esbelta figura desnuda de su novia. Candy por su parte, temblaba de pena y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, casi maldecía por ser tan blanca, pero aún así se levantó levemente para atraer de nuevo los labios de Terry hacia los suyos, el peso de su cuerpo hizo que nuevamente se recostaran sobre el colchón. Terry sintió el leve temblor y estremecimiento del cuerpo de Candy.

_Que sucede mi amor?_ – le preguntó tiernamente

_Es que, estoy nerviosa_

_Tranquila_ – la besó aún con mas ternura – _te amaré de una manera que querrás pedirme más… _

_Terry… si me dices eso me pongo más nerviosa…_

_Lo sé, por eso te lo digo, quiero que este sea un momento especial, discúlpame por no poder esperar, pero quiero hacerte mía ya! _

_Yo también quiero, Terry –_ le besó de nuevo

_Sabes una cosa, Candy?_ – le susurró cerca de su oído – _también será mi primera vez_

_De verdad? –_ le contestó realizada

_No me crees?_

_Claro que sí_

Sus labios volvieron a quedar prendados de un beso, y ahora fue el turno de Terry de quedar en igualdad de condiciones en lo que a la ropa respecta. Con una desesperante lentitud, Candy fue retirando su pantalón, abriéndolo y deslizándolo suavemente, mientras tímidamente tocaba su entrepierna sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Posteriormente Terry se deshizo por sí solo de ella, pues no veía el momento en que Candy lo hiciera. Ahora sí, los cuerpos desnudos de ambos estaban juntos, explorándose mutuamente y sobre todo, amándose. La respiración agitada y los jadeos de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la tranquilidad de la habitación, las caricias y besos que se repartían demostraban cuan profundo es su amor.

Comenzaba el atardecer, la luminosidad en la habitación cada vez era más oscura, pero eso hacía más seductor el momento. No importaba el hecho de que estuvieran en una pequeña cama individual, de hecho, esto favorecía más su cercanía, se cubrieron con las sabanas, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambas miradas expresaban el anhelo que tenían de entregarse el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma.

Terry posó sus brazos bajo la espalda de Candy, hundió su cabeza en su cuello y antes de que ella se lo esperase él introdujo suavemente su miembro al interior de ella, en un toque tan especial, tan esperado, y para su sorpresa, ella no mostró ningún signo de dolor, pues estaba igual o más ansiosa que él en hacer el amor. Primeramente, el vaivén era delicado, suave, pero con el paso de los minutos esos deliciosos movimientos agitaron no sólo su ritmo, sino su respiración, sus jadeos y sus caricias.

_Te amo_ – le susurró Candy a través de sus gemidos – te amo tanto

_Yo te amo también_ – le respondió él

_Quédate aquí, toda la noche_ – Terry la miró provocativamente a los ojos

_¿Qué te hace pensar que querría irme?_ – la volvió a besar.

Continuaron haciendo el amor, complaciéndose en cada detalle, de pronto la posición en la que permanecían, el encima de ella, se comenzó a tornar cansada, a lo que Terry decidió arrodillarse, la tomó por ambas piernas y con impresionantes energías la embistió hasta tal punto que no pudo contener más su orgasmo, y para su satisfacción, ambos llegaron al clímax total al mismo tiempo, gimiendo sin poder contenerlo, él se echó de nuevo hacia delante quedando encima de Candy y ambos respirando agitadamente, ambos sudando plenamente y posteriormente regalándose mas besos y caricias. Se quedaron dormidos, al cabo de unas horas se despertaron, se dirigieron a cenar, y para hacerlo se vistieron con pocas ropas. Terry solo se puso sus pantalones y Candy la camisa de él. Con una plena complicidad se volvieron a adentrar a la habitación, él la jaló de la mano para hacerla entrar, ella se encaminaba hacia la cama pero Terry la detuvo, la aprisionó contra la pared y seductoramente empezó a desabotonar la camisa, que delicia sintió cuando debajo de esa prenda no había nada, su novia quedó completamente desnuda, nuevamente, solo para él, su cuerpo reclamaba atención que él no dudó en dársela, con sus manos acarició todo su cuerpo y se detuvo en las partes más sensibles, la besaba con locura, y de repente esos besos comenzaron a descender por su blanco cuello, por sus senos, curiosamente allí se detuvieron un gran rato, bajó hasta su estómago y ella comenzaba a sentir cosquillas, el se agachó, la tomó de ambos muslos y la hizo levantar los pies, cargándola con la sola fuerza de sus brazos y ella apoyando la espalda en la pared. El buscó con su boca su centro de fuego, sus pliegues húmedos que ansiosos lo reclamaban. Con una excitante ternura, el comenzó a saborear ese centro con su lengua, apretándole el clítoris con sus labios, haciéndola estremecer y gritar. Pero cuando ella estaba a puto de alcanzar la excitación total, Terry se detuvo, se levantó, la cargó y la acostó en la cama boca abajo, tocó la suave redondez de sus glúteos mientras con la otra mano se encargaba de su bragueta, deslizó los pantalones por completo, se tocó así mismo pero no pudo soportar esperar más. Penetró su húmedo interior, haciéndola gritar y temblar, pero de solo placer y satisfacción. Él se agachó un poco y besó su nuca, su espalda, en varios momentos se volvía a levantar para admirar la hermosa vista de su novia de espaldas, totalmente dispuesta solo para él, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que él le indicaba. Una experiencia sin igual. Volvieron a alcanzar el éxtasis completamente, pero mientras eso sucedía, Candy se arrodilló un poco en la cama a manera de quedar a gatas, solo para que la penetración se hiciese más profunda. Terminando, se volvieron a tirar a la cama, abrazados, besándose, tocándose. Nuevamente se durmieron, pero cada vez que despertaban la pasión se volvía a encender.

Amanecía, el reloj marcaba las 8:00 AM y Terry apenas empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos. Reposó un rato y despertó a Candy con delicados besos por todo su cuello desnudo.

_Buenos días, floja, no piensas levantarte?_

_Uhmm_ – seguía somnolienta

_Anda!_ – la abrazaba y la aprisionaba alentándola a despertar

_Estás seguro que quieres levantarte? O quieres otra cosa?_

_No lo sé? Tú qué quieres mi amor?_

_Te quiero a ti, tonto_ – le beso los labios.

Se levantaron, se ducharon juntos, se vistieron y almorzaron.

_Candy, no irás a trabajar hoy?_

_No, la semana pasada cubrí dos turnos, y debido a eso me gané cuatro días de descanso esta semana –_ le guiñó un ojo

_Hiciste eso por mí?_ – le preguntó alzando una ceja

_Y tú qué crees?_ – se le acercó, le tomó del mentón y lo beso dulcemente _– me acompañarás a la mansión verdad? Albert tiene muchas ganas de verte!_

_Claro que iré mi amor, solo que no ahorita_

_Cómo? Porqué?_

_Bueno, es que cuando aún estaba en Nueva York un reportero de aquí de Chicago se comunicó conmigo y quiere hacerme una entrevista. Verás… no me agradan los reporteros pero éste es un buen tipo, lo conocí aquí cuando…_ - de repente se detuvo _– eh es que…. Vine hace un tiempo y… simplemente lo conocí y…_

_Terry –_ le habló dulcemente – _me sé esa historia_ – le dio un beso – _Albert me contó_

_Bien _– se sonrojó – _pues entonces iré a verlo, no te molesta verdad?_

_Como me va a molestar! Y quita esa cara! _

_Me muero de vergüenza_

_Todo quedó en el pasado, tranquilo_

_Te amo_ – le tomó la mano y se la besó _– te amo tanto, mi Candy, siempre me comprendes en todo_

_Ni lo digas! Yo te amo más! _

_Eso no es cierto, yo te amo más!_

_No!_

Se enredaron en ese juego de palabras hasta que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que se aman con la misma intensidad. Candy se fue a la mansión, y Terry se fue a un edificio de departamentos, donde vivía el famoso reportero.

**CINCO HORAS ANTES…**

A las afueras de la mansión Andrew, siendo exactamente las cuatro de la madrugada, la oscuridad, la soledad y el frío aún se hacían presentes en el ambiente. La sombra de un muchacho alto a lo lejos se visualizaba ante los ojos del portero.

Se detuvo afuera, y le habló al portero. Su semblante era raro, su actitud también extraña. Vestía una enorme capa azul con capucha incluida, por lo que solo se alcanzaba a notar su corpulento cuerpo, su estatura alta y su rostro pálido.

_Buenos días_ – dijo ese joven con una voz grave _– necesito ver al señor William Andrew_

_Buenos días joven_ – respondió el portero _– pero a estas horas no tengo autorización de dejarlo pasar a ver al señor Andrew_

_Por favor, dígales que es urgente, si no está el entonces hablaré con la Sra. Elroy, o con sus sobrinos, los jóvenes Cornwell, pero por favor, llámeles!_

_Eh yo –_ el portero dudaba – _no puedo joven, lo siento, hágame el favor de retirarse_ "jóvenes Cornwell, si no sabe lo del joven Stear entonces este tipo es sospechoso" pensaba aquel temeroso hombre.

_No me iré hasta entrar. Si es necesario me quedaré sentado acá afuera a esperar a que alguien salga._

_Haga lo que quiera joven, pero de antemano le digo que perderá su tiempo._

De repente, se escucharon los llantos de un bebé, el hombre nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Cinco minutos más tarde, una mujer desolada salía con el bebé en brazos mientras se dirigía al portero.

_John, cariño, el bebé tiene mucha fiebre_

_Dios _– expresó mientras tocaba la frente de su primogénito

_Ve a buscar al doctor por favor_

_No puedo Nina_ – volteó a ver al sospechoso joven – _ese tipo quiere entrar a la mansión a como dé lugar, no es de fiar._

_Pues digámosle al señor Stewart que venga a vigilar la entrada en lo que vamos, ya vez que el lleva años trabajando aquí, él sabrá que hacer._

_De acuerdo –_ John le indicó a su esposa que lo fuera a buscar. La mujer se dirigió a los dormitorios de la servidumbre y le habló.

_Señor Stewart, señor Stewart! _

Lo despertó, le indicó el favor que quería y el señor Stewart no dudó en levantarse y ayudarlos. Habiendo llegado al portón, buscó al tal hombre que quería entrar a la mansión. Lo miró sentado en la banqueta, agachado, y le habló.

_Joven, hey joven! Que se le ofrece?_ – el muchacho volteó, se levantó y le dijo

_Yo quiero ver al señor Andrew, o a alguien de esta familia_

_Dios mío esa voz! _

_No se confunda, usted no me conoce, solo quiero hablar con alguien de aquí._

_Pero si… si eres… oh!_ – el hombre no dudó en abrir el candado del portón y dejarlo pasar

_Gracias –_ fue la respuesta del joven

_Señor, por favor, no interrumpa aún a nadie, deben estar todos dormidos, le ruego que espere, si no, me echarán de aquí_

_No se preocupe_ – fue la escueta respuesta de él.

Caminó por todo el jardín, el olor de las flores humedecidas por la brisa inundó su olfato. Cada recorrido era un recuerdo que venía a su mente, llegó al fin a la enorme casa, la rodeó y se introdujo por una puerta trasera para no hacer escándalo.

Caminó por los pasillos de la gran mansión y se topó con la recamara principal. Dudó un momento. Se quedó parado observando esa puerta, preguntándose si debía hacerlo. Su convicción le indicó que siguiera. Con un toque firme, llamó a la puerta.

La persona invadida, tardó varios minutos en levantarse a abrir al llamado insistente de la puerta. Cuando al fin abrió, los ojos azules de ese rubio se abrieron estupefactos ante la persona que tenía enfrente.

_Pero, quien eres tú?_

_Lo mismo me pregunto yo, se supone que vengo a ver al señor William, quien es usted?_

_Yo soy el señor William! Como entraste aquí? Quien eres? Que quieres?_

_Muchas preguntas!_ – se despojó la capucha – _puedo hablar con usted?_

_Y para eso tenías que introducirte hasta acá a estas horas? No pudiste esperar a que amaneciera por lo menos?_ – Albert enojado, encendió las luces de su habitación – _pero que remedio, pasa _– lo volteó a ver y anonadado quedó

_Que sucede? –_ preguntó el joven

_Pero si… Dios santo… no lo puedo creer, pasa! –_ lo alentó a entrar, y detrás de sí, cerró esa habitación con llave.

Lo que allí adentro sucedió, nadie más lo supo. Los dos caballeros duraron encerrados por largas horas.

Dando las diez de la mañana, Candy escandalosamente llegaba a la mansión.

_Hola John! Vengo a ver a Albert!_

_Pase señorita! Es siempre un placer su visita!_

_Gracias! –_ corrió hacia el estudio de Albert pero antes de llegar, se encontró a Archie

_Gatita! –_ la saludó efusivamente mientras se acercaba a saludarla

_Oh Archie! Me alegra tanto que ya andes caminando por toda la casa!_

_Ya ves! Me he sentido muy bien!_

_Qué alegría! Oye, y donde está Albert?_

_Me pondré celoso!_ – le hizo un gracioso puchero – _siempre lo buscas a él, a mi me saludas por cortesía_

_No! Como crees!_ – lo abrazó – _si eres mi primo favorito!_

_Ja! Solo porque Anthony y Stear ya no están! Y ni modo que tus favoritos fueran Neal y Elisa!_

_Ay Archie! Sabes cómo te quiero tonto y te pones así!_

_Está bien! Pero a ver, algo tienes que contarme, los ojitos te brillan como nunca antes!_

_Ah bueno es que_ – comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero Dorothy los interrumpió.

_Buenos días Señorito Archie, señorita Candy, el señor William los espera en su estudio_

_Hola Dorothy! Y como sabe Albert que estoy aquí si apenas llegué?_

_Candy _– le dijo Archie - _eres tan escandalosa que es imposible no darse cuenta cuando llegas!_

_Oh! Archie! –_ le empezaba a retar cuando Dorothy los volvió a interrumpir

_Por favor, el señor los espera_ – ella se notaba muy nerviosa, muy angustiada y para ser más exactos, aterrorizada.

_Ay Dorothy! Quita esa carita_ – le dijo graciosamente Archie mientras de la mano jalaba a Candy para dirigirse al estudio de su tío Albert.

Iban bromeando todo el camino, hasta que llegaron, tocaron, y Albert les dio la orden de pasar.

_Adelante_

Archie abrió la puerta, y primero dejó a Candy entrar, posteriormente entró él. Se dieron cuenta de que Albert tenía compañía. De espaldas y de pie, yacía un muchacho rubio, con el cabello semi largo, vistiendo una camiseta sencilla de manga corta, de la cual se notaban unos pequeños, pero marcados músculos. Su estatura era muy alta, su cuerpo era imponente. Candy y Archie se miraron simultáneamente preguntándose quién era ese hombre.

_Que se te ofrece tío?_ – pregunto con voz temblorosa Archie

De repente, el misterioso hombre volteó. Con sus penetrantes ojos azules observó la figura de Candy delante de la figura de Archie. Estos dos se llevaron al mismo tiempo las manos a la boca. Candy además, comenzó a alterarse, sus piernas parecían de gelatina, perdió el equilibrio y cayó levemente pero los brazos de Archie fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para evitar que golpeé el suelo.

_Tranquila Candy, tranquila_ – era lo que podía alcanzar a decir Archie.

_No! No!_ – sus gritos pasaron a convertirse en sollozos

_Candy, por favor, acércate_ – le dijo Albert

_No lo puedo creer!_

_Candy tranquila, ven acá!_

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sus llantos se agudizaban más, su voz no quería salir de su boca, Archie la mantenía abrazaba mientras que el también silenciosamente lloraba.

_A… A… Anthony!_

**Continuará…**

Hola hermosas lectoras! Antes de que me pregunten les respondo: Sí, leyeron bien. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado y me hagan saber sus opiniones al respecto. No importa que sean críticas… pues este suceso… la verdad estaba muy dudosa de incluirlo, pero dije "esto es un fic, y puede pasar lo que sea, que no?" Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Muchos millones de agradecimientos a Litac, Gema, Delindase, Usagi13chiba, Abby Andrew, RoseW, ninalinda, Luisa, Klaudya, Mayra Carlín, Emelys, Any, Nancy…. Por tomarse unos minutitos de su valioso tiempo en leerme y comentarme.


	13. La desconocida verdad

**CAPITULO XIII. LA DESCONOCIDA VERDAD**

**FLASH BACK**

Era un día maravilloso en la vida de Candice White Andrew. Se levantó gustosa al saber que ese día se iba a llevar a cabo su presentación como la hija adoptiva del misterioso señor William Andrew. La tía Elroy dispuso que para ello se aprovechara el evento anual de la cacería de zorros.

El evento dio comienzo, todos los familiares montaban sus respectivos caballos, Elisa no dudó en lucirse frente a Anthony pero él, prefirió estar al lado de Candy. Intencionalmente la alejó de la zona de cacería para compartir un momento a solas con ella. Platicaron tan a gusto sobre la ansiedad de Anthony de conocer la colina de Pony, haciendo la firme promesa de conocer ese mágico lugar algún día.

Pusieron nuevamente a sus caballos al galope, seguían charlando, de pronto, Anthony dio un ágil salto con su caballo y Candy lo quiso imitar, pero tuvo temor pues sabía que era una hazaña peligrosa. Anthony siguió galopando, a lo lejos visualizó a una pequeña zorra desesperada por proteger a sus crías, él se sorprendió tanto, que perdió el control de su caballo, haciéndolo trotar estrepitosamente mientras que el animal, sin darse cuenta, pisó una trampa que le atrapó instantáneamente la pata, haciéndolo girar vertiginosamente e inminentemente haciendo que su jinete caiga al suelo de cabeza. Todo este suceso presenciado ante los atónitos ojos de Candy quien no hacía más que tocarse el rostro aterrorizada y gritar el nombre de Anthony.

El cuerpo de Anthony yacía inmóvil en el césped. Candy se bajó de su corcel, corrió hacia Anthony y temerosa se limitó a observar su cuerpo. Minutos más tarde se decidió a moverlo, se hincó junto a él y al ver que no reaccionaba, soltó en llanto. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, se aferró a él. Pasados más largos minutos, seguía sin reaccionar, Candy comenzó a entrar en pánico, su llanto la venció a tal grado que no supo más de sí misma y se desmayó encima del cuerpo de Anthony.

Treinta minutos más tarde, llegaron dos hombres, empleados de la mansión Leagan, que se encontraron con esta escena. Uno de ellos se acercó y movió el cuerpo de Candy.

_Que sucede Marcus? Porque están los chicos ahí tirados?_

_No tengo idea! Pero están desmayados_

_Me permites?_ – el hombre se acercó a tocar el pulso de Candy y de Anthony respectivamente. El corazón de Candy latía normalmente, mientras el corazón de Anthony muy débilmente.

_Están vivos?_

_Sí, pero me temo que el joven tiene muy poco tiempo de vida si no hacemos algo_

De pronto, se acercaba otro hombre, también trabajador del campo, pero ajeno a las familias Andrew y Leagan. Escuchó la breve conversación de los hombres.

_Como que se puede morir?_

_Que haces ahí escuchando? Ayúdame a colocar a los muchachos en los caballos y llevarlos a su casa_

_Espera _– dijo ese hombre – _tengo una idea_ – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro

_No empieces ahora con tus ideas Joshua!_ – le dijo Marcus, quien ya sabía que Joshua se valía de varias artimañas para delinquir y marear a la justicia

_Escúchenme, primero escuchen mi plan y después me dicen si están o no de acuerdo._

Y así, en menos de diez minutos, Joshua les comentó a los dos hombres su idea. Como recientemente, venían a América delincuentes provenientes de las fronteras a comprar gente, a Joshua se le ocurrió hacer lo propio con Candy y Anthony para ganar buen dinero. Los hombres estaban renuentes, jamás harían una cosa así. Joshua les recordó las humillaciones de las que ambos fueron objeto gracias a la Sra. Elroy y a la Sra. Leagan. Aún así los hombres seguían indecisos.

_No sean cobardes! Nos pagarán cien mil dólares por cada uno! Eso nos resuelve la vida! Podrán dejar de trabajar para esas señoras odiosas que no hacen más que humillarlos y tratarlos mal._

_Eso no es justificación Joshua! _

_De acuerdo! Pero siempre te estás quejando de que ningún patrón quiere subirte el sueldo! Ganan una miseria los dos_

_Eso es verdad Marcus –_ le dijo Clemente _– llevamos años pidiendo un aumento y esas viejas no han hecho más que burlarse y humillarnos!_

_Pero…_

_Anda! Yo tengo ya los contactos! Les diremos a todos que se murieron!_

_Pero no sería ilógico que les digamos que se murieron los dos? El caballo del joven Brown fue el único que colapsó._

_En eso tienes razón –_ se quedaron pensativos – _entonces les diremos solamente que el joven murió! _

Seguían tramando su sucio plan, Joshua cargó a Candy y la acomodó en el caballo mientras que Marcus, con su navaja cortó una parte de su antebrazo y la sangre brotada la untó en la nuca de Anthony.

Otros quince minutos más tarde, a todo galope se acercaban Stear y Archie. Pudieron observar muy claramente como uno de los hombres cargaba en su regazo a Anthony. Se bajaron rápidamente de sus caballos.

_Que sucede?_ – preguntó Stear

_Joven Cornwell, me temo que su primo Anthony sufrió un accidente, mire la pata de su caballo_ – los jóvenes voltearon – s_e calló de cabeza y cuando llegamos ya no pudimos hacer nada_ – les engañó Marcus

_Qué? Está muerto?_ – gritó Archie

_No te alteres hermano_ – lo calmó Stear

_Pero cómo es posible?_ - Seguía preguntando Archie

_No sabemos exactamente que pasó joven_ – Clemente le dijo quitándose el sombrero y sosteniéndolo enfrente con ambas manos, nerviosamente – _encontramos a la señorita Candy encima de él desmayada, y al joven muerto_

Stear dirigió su vista hacía Anthony, Joshua le mostró su cuerpo de espaldas a manera que éste viera la sangre que tenía cerca de su cabeza. Su corazón se encogió, pero determinante como siempre, se acercó.

_Me permites tocar su pulso?_ – le preguntó Stear al hombre pero el que contestó fue Marcus

_No nos cree joven? Llevamos mas años de los que usted tiene de edad trabajando para su familia, y quiere cerciorarse? Pero está bien, adelante, hágalo, la palabra de unos simples campesinos no vale, créame que estamos tan afectados_ – agachó la cabeza fingiendo llorar

_No quise decir eso_ – Stear volteó nuevamente a ver el cuerpo de Anthony y la sangre que cubría su nuca y la palidez en su rostro le hizo asegurarse de la peor de las tragedias.

Con las cabezas declinadas, el rostro inundado de lágrimas y los sentimientos a flor de piel, Stear y Archie se fueron de allí, acompañando a Candy hasta su habitación quien, repentinamente, enfermó. Una fiebre cerca de los 40° C era realmente para alarmarse.

Mientras tanto, Joshua no tardó nada en contactar a la desalmada gente que se encargaría de pagar una buena cantidad por Anthony. No querían hacer trato, lo vieron muy delgado y pálido. Pero de inmediato Joshua les recordó que él es ese muchachito que ganó un importante rodeo poco tiempo atrás, suceso que hizo convencerse a los tipos aquellos que se trataba de un jovencito rudo.

Llegó el día del sepelio. La misma desalmada gente traficante de personas se encargó de proporcionarles un cadáver de complexión similar a la de Anthony. Aunque eso sí, les hicieron saber a los "vendedores" que por nada del mundo alguien se atreviera a levantar la parte superior del ataúd porque ahí sí, estarían fritos.

Así mismo, ellos se ofrecieron para encargarse de Anthony. La tía Elroy no tuvo inconveniente, pues estaba tan desolada y deprimida que ella no metería las manos en nada que tuviera que ver con ello, ya bastante sufrimiento era el saber a su sobrino muerto, más aún sufrimiento sería vestir su cadáver y guardarlo.

El día del funeral, Stear posó su mano encima del féretro con la intención de abrir la tapa pero Archie le detuvo la mano.

_No lo hagas hermano, recordémoslo como era en vida_

Stear asintió y se alejó ante las miradas preocupadas de los tres miserables hombres a quienes les descansó el alma por el hecho de que Stear desistiera de ver el cuerpo.

Al día siguiente, los hombres misteriosamente desaparecieron, renunciando a sus respectivos empleos. Este hecho la familia no lo encontró relevante.

Los traficantes se llevaron a Anthony a México, a una de las fronteras cerca de la ciudad de Tijuana donde vivía una familia muy rica.

Durante el viaje, él despertó y lógicamente se preguntaba en donde estaba. En el vagón del tren donde viajaba se encontraban otros tres muchachos quienes también fueron destinados para el mismo lugar donde iba Anthony. Ellos hablaban sobre muchos rumores, pero llegando a su destino, se encontraron con la cruel realidad.

La familia mexicana necesitaba de un cierto número de esclavos para la construcción de un túnel clandestino en el cual se transportaría un sin número de drogas y armas ilegales (a consecuencia de la inminente guerra que ya se aproximaba)

Fueron arduos años de trabajo duro, y aún así, Anthony no rechistó. El siempre tuvo la firme convicción de salir algún día de allí, pero tenía que tramar un buen plan. Su anterior experiencia en el rodeo y en la vida de granja junto a su amigo Tom, lo hicieron madurar su cuerpo. Él era de los pocos que trabajaban bien, pero no porque le gustara, sino porque sabía que rebelarse en contra de sus esclavizantes era como ponerse a las patadas con Sansón.

Fueron años de malos tratos, de trabajo arduo, de humillaciones, de mal comer… pero nunca se dio por vencido. Tenía una gran fuente que lo inspiraba a aguantar con la esperanza de algún día retornar: Candy.

El proyecto del túnel al fin terminó. Los propietarios intentaron vender nuevamente a sus esclavos, pero habilidosamente tres de ellos huyeron, entre ellos, Anthony.

Transcurrieron otros ocho lentos meses para que Anthony lograra llegar al lugar al que tanto añoró volver. Días de mal dormir en las estaciones de trenes, de pedir aventones a las personas que viajaban por carretera, de caminar largos kilómetros cuando no había nadie a la vista que lo ayudara, pero aún así, tenía que volver al lugar donde siempre perteneció, con su familia, con sus seres más queridos quienes en estos momentos él ignoraba totalmente que era de ellos, si sabían sobre su desaparición o simplemente lo dieron por muerto.

Llegó a Lakewood, pero allí le informaron que la familia Andrew se encontraba en Chicago. Partió hacia allá y al fin encontró a su desconocido tío abuelo William y posteriormente, la persona a quien tanto deseó ver en todos estos años.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

A… A… ANTHONY!

Candy estaba a punto de colapsar de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo sufría un torrente de sentimientos encontrados que le hicieron saber que debía guardar la calma.

Anthony la miraba con admiración. Ya no quedaba nada de la chiquilla pecosa y coletuda que conoció. Era toda una mujer, sus ojos azules recorrieron todo su cuerpo, tan bellamente desarrollado, su cabello largo rizado peinado con una sencilla y coqueta coleta, sus diminutas pecas que adornaban sutilmente su rostro ahora las veía hasta sexys. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en los últimos años, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la expresión horrorizada de Candy. Le bastaba con verla.

Mientras tanto, el pecho de Candy subía y bajaba vertiginosamente debido a la dificultad de su respiración. Lo miró directo a los ojos, camino vacilada mente hacia él. Se acercó a unos cinco centímetros aproximadamente, lo seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y repentinamente, con su mano derecha, le soltó una fuerte y dolorosa bofetada la cual hizo un estruendoso eco en el estudio de Albert.

Anthony no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y comprender el dolor de Candy. Albert le hizo una seña a Archie para que salieran del estudio y dejar a Candy y a Anthony solos, pero ella se percató de la intención de Albert.

_No! Ustedes no se van a ningún lado!_ – le gritó a Albert

_Candy, es mejor que estén solos y hablen_

_No! No tenemos nada de qué hablar_ - después se dirigió a Anthony – _tantos años de creerte muerto, de sufrir y llorar por ti! Y de buenas a primeras te apareces como si nada!_ – le gritó al borde de las lagrimas y con escandalosos sollozos

_Candy, tengo que explicarte tantas cosas!_ – le dijo Anthony

_No quiero que me expliques nada! _

_Pequeña _– le habló Albert con dulzura – _déjalo hablar, déjalo que te explique_

_Está bien_ – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – _pero Archie se queda, el también tiene derecho a saber que sucedió aquí!_ – lo señaló pero Archie estaba completamente anonadado, no podía articular ninguna palabra

_De acuerdo_ – se levantó Albert de su asiento _– los dejo_ – se acercó a Anthony y le tocó el hombro – _ánimo Anthony, te dije que no iba a ser fácil_

_Lo sé, tío, gracias_ – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Albert salió de su estudio y se quedaron los tres muchachos charlando. Anthony poco a poco les fue relatando los hechos. Ni Candy, ni Archie, entendían absolutamente nada. Candy no pudo resistir más, le bajó la presión, se disculpó y se subió a la alcoba. En el estudio, Archie, con lágrimas en los ojos, le extendió un sincero abrazo a Anthony.

_Estoy tan feliz por tu regreso, jamás me lo hubiese esperado, pero estoy tan feliz!_

_Yo también Archie! No sabes cuánto tiempo añoré el día en regresar! Durante mucho tiempo perdí las esperanzas y de verdad pensé que me iba a morir!_

_Pero qué bueno que no!_ – se separó lentamente de su abrazo – _es que estoy tan sorprendido! _– no dejaba de observarlo con admiración – _estás tan cambiado! Mírate nada más! No me quiero imaginar todo lo que tuviste que pasar para ponerte así de fuerte!_ – le dijo mientras le tocaba los bíceps.

_Jamás podrías! Pero olvidemos eso_ – su semblante estaba a la vez triste

_Estás así por Candy, verdad?_

_Sí, pero debo comprenderla… no debió ser fácil _

_En absoluto, créeme que fue ella quien más sufrió tu partida, no sabíamos de que manera alegrarla! Nuestro tío Albert nos envió a todos a estudiar a Londres con el único propósito de distraernos y olvidar un poco, y creo que eso fue lo que verdaderamente la ayudó a superarlo._

_Me alegró que al menos lo haya logrado superar… ahora entiendo más como se debe estar sintiendo._

_Anthony, tienen mucho de qué hablar_

_Lo sé_

_No creo, yo no seré quien te diga nada, pero toma muy en serio el hecho de que te diga que es realmente necesario que hablen_ – se levantaron del sofá – _vamos a ver al tío Albert, tenemos que ver la manera de decirle a la tía Elroy sobre tu regreso, sin que le dé un infarto! Ha estado muy enferma…_

_De acuerdo_ – ambos jóvenes salieron del estudio

Llegaron a la sala principal en donde se encontraba Albert tomándose una copa con George.

_Y Candy?_ – preguntó incrédulo

_Se sintió mal y se fue a su alcoba –_ le respondió Archie

_Entiendo, Anthony, ten paciencia, de verdad es muy difícil para ella todo esto_

_Lo sé tío_

De repente, llamaron a la puerta y Arthur, el mayordomo, acudió al llamado.

_Señor Andrew_ – se dirigió a Albert con la mayor educación – _lo busca el joven Grandchester_

Albert volteó a mirar a Archie mientras le respondió a Arthur

_Hazlo pasar de inmediato_

Archie abrazó por arriba del hombro a Anthony y le dijo

_Oye, no quieres ir a mi habitación? Dejemos solo a mi tío con su visita_

_Sí, de acuerdo_

Los dos jóvenes subieron a la habitación de Archie y aprovecharon para seguir hablando largo y tendido.

_Por todos los cielos Archie! Aún no logro entender porque me dieron por muerto tan fácilmente!_

_Créeme que ahora ni yo lo entiendo_

_Que a nadie se le ocurrió ver mi cuerpo?_

_Pensándolo bien_ – dijo Archie recordando – _Stear fue el único que intentó cerciorarse sí tenías pulso y esos mal nacidos se lo impidieron. Después intentó abrir la tapa del féretro y eso se lo impedí yo, diciéndole que no tenía caso… Dios! Que estúpido fui!_

_No es tu culpa Archie, pero hablando de Stear, donde está él? No me digas que se casó!_

_Stear_ – volteó su rostro hacia la ventana _– no, no se casó _

_Entonces? Dónde está?_

_Falleció _– fue la determinante respuesta de Archie

_Qué?_ – se levantó de golpe – _como que falleció?_

_Se enlistó en el ejército_ – le dijo con la voz quebrada _– no le dijo a nadie de sus intenciones, solo se fue._

_Y como saben que se murió?_

_Anthony… no quiero hablar de ello… aún me duele su pérdida, es tan reciente…_

_Lo siento_ – se sentó de nuevo, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar de impotencia – _yo colaboré con ello_! – se cubrió el rostro y Archie lo volteó a ver intrigado – _trabajé para la gente imbécil que lucra con la maldita guerra!_

_No es tu culpa! Deja de decir eso! Fue decisión de Stear, de nadie más!_

Se acercó a abrazarlo nuevamente, ambos jóvenes necesitaban tanto ese abrazo como la necesidad de respirar para sobrevivir. Por un buen rato, permanecieron en esa habitación, unos minutos en silencio, otros tantos minutos poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas. De pronto, Anthony sintió la necesidad de buscar a Candy.

_Estás seguro? Es tan reciente aún_

_Necesitamos aclarar todas las cosas de una vez_

_Se fuerte, por favor, sé muy fuerte_

_Que quieres decir con eso?_

_Tienes que hablar con ella para saberlo, yo no soy quien_

Anthony sintió un desgarrador dolor en el pecho imaginándose lo peor. ¿Tendrá novio? ¿Se habrá casado ya? ¿O lo habrá olvidado? ¿Lo despreciaría tanto por el hecho de que siempre lo creyó muerto?

Tenía que despejarse todas esas dudas ya!

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Terry y Albert se saludaban efusivamente

_Qué alegría que estés aquí muchacho!_

_Tenía tantas ganas de saludarte! Disculpa que no haya venido con Candy, tuve un asunto que arreglar_

_Ni te preocupes! Toma asiento, George, sírvenos unas copas por favor_

_Si señor_

_Como has estado Terry?_

_Que te puedo decir! Feliz! De maravilla! _

_Porque será? –_ le preguntó sarcásticamente mientras ambos se carcajeaban

_Albert… nunca pensé que llegaría este momento, de verdad estoy tan feliz_

_Terry…_ - el semblante de Albert comenzó a tornarse preocupado – _tú y Candy tienen algo que aclarar_

_Cómo? No te entiendo_

_Verás –_ no sabía cómo decirle – _pasó algo, y solo ustedes dos pueden hablarlo_

_Qué pasó?_

_Ella es quien debe decirte_

_Vamos Albert! Deja de preocuparme!_

_Sube a la alcoba, allí está Candy, segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda._

_De acuerdo_ – le dijo muy intrigado alzando una ceja y moviéndose lentamente – _no es algo trágico verdad?_

_Para nada! Pero tienen que hablar, anda! Sube! Que no quieres verla?_

_Sí, claro que sí –_ se giró, muy extrañado ante el comentario de Albert.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y llegó, encontró la puerta entre abierta y antes de decidirse a entrar escuchó unos murmullos.

_Mi Candy, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero por favor necesitas escucharme!_

_Pero no quiero escucharte! No ahora!_

_Te lo ruego_

_No! Yo soy quien te ruego que te salgas y me dejes sola!_

_Candy –_ le dijo con dulzura mientras se le acercó y con sus dos manos alzó su rostro y mientras él se acercaba mas a ella _– te amo_

_Déjame sola te he dicho! _

Terry sintió su sangre hervir y de un fuerte golpe azotó la puerta haciendo que los ocupantes de la habitación brincaran del susto.

_No la has escuchado? –_ gritó Terry – _quiere que te largues_! – le dijo al rubio haciéndole una seña para que se fuera de allí.

_Quien eres tú para gritarme de ese modo en MI CASA! _

_El prometido de Candy!_ – le espetó con una orgullosa sonrisa en su cara

Anthony volteó a ver a Candy con una mirada que reflejaba dolor y al mismo tiempo enojo, pero era tan o más orgulloso que Terry, que sin decir palabra alguna se retiró de allí. Terry se acercó a Candy quien no hacía más que llorar e hipar.

La tomó del brazo y la desafió.

_Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Candice._

_Yo… oh Terry!_ – se le abrazó y siguió llorando en su hombro – _no he hecho nada! Yo te amo a ti! _

_Tu llanto me dice que también sientes algo por ese hombre –_ la separó de su abrazo

_Él es alguien a quien alguna vez amé_ – le dijo quedamente

Terry entrecerró sus oscurecidos ojos y sintió más coraje correr por sus entrañas. Se giró a manera de darle la espalda, apretó los ojos evitando dejar caer unas lágrimas. Jamás permitiría que Candy lo viese llorar por celos.

**Continuará…**

Hola! Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo en donde se resolvieron las pequeñas dudas, de donde salió Anthony? Ya lo vieron, no vino del mas allá! No duden en dejarme sus comentarios, aunque sean negativos… yo lo apreciaré mucho.

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dejaron un review en Fanfiction:**

Epag18: Gracias por tus comentarios, yo soy muy fan de Anthony también y créeme que no podía dejar pasar escribir en mi último fic sobre él. Le tengo preparada una muy buena sorpresa, espero no te la pierdas!

Terry´s Girl: Gracias linda! Este es un Terry fic así que estoy segura que adorarás el final! Saludos!

GemaGrandchester: Amiga! Gracias por tus comentarios, adoro que te haya gustado el reencuentro y el cachondeo de estos dos. Y ya lo viste, Terryto si se encanijó mucho! Gracias!

New York Star: Nena! Es un gusto muy grande para mí que te tomes el tiempito de leer mis locuras. Adoro que te hayan gustado los capítulos! Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia!

Klaudya: No te apures por la tardanza, me alegra que sigas leyendo, ya lo viste, la historia dio un buen giro, te gustó? Saludos y gracias!

Anónima: A la chica que me dejó un review pero no su nombre! Muchas gracias, espero haber aclarado tus dudas sobre cómo fue que apareció Anthony, saludos!

**Y a las chicas que también sé me leen en esta página:**

Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer.

**Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que me leen en el Foro Rosa:**

Emelys, Arilys, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, Gema, RoseW, a ustedes tengo la facilidad de responderles directamente en el foro pero de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias!

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis amigas de facebook que también me leen:**

Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Denisse Grandchester, Nancy Aviles, Jenny Rodriguez, Martha Castrejón, y a todas las chicas del grupo "amantes de Terry" y "Candy obsesionadas"


	14. Te amo mas que a mi vida

**CAPITULO XIV. TE AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA.**

En la soledad de la habitación, una pareja que se amaba estaba a punto de tener una fuerte discusión.

_Él es alguien a quien alguna vez amé_ – le dijo quedamente

_Explícame eso con más claridad_

_El es… él es…_

_Quién? Habla ya de una maldita vez!_ – se comenzaba a alterar

_Anthony…_

_Qué? No se supone que…?_

_Lo sé! Sí! Todos lo creíamos muerto!_

_Cómo fue que…? –_ se tocaba la cabeza muy pensativo _– que fue lo que sucedió?_ – Candy no hablaba – _dime Candice! –_ le alzó la voz – _dime qué pasó? Dime si él tiene una oportunidad de ocupar nuevamente tu corazón…_

_Eso jamás!_ – lo miró con el rostro empapado de lágrimas – _me duele tanto que me grites así! Yo te amo a ti! _

_Pero él vino a confundirte…_

_No! No! _

_Entonces porque lloriqueas!_

_Tu no entiendes! _

_Por supuesto que no entiendo nada! Se supone que lo habías superado!_

_Exacto! Y por eso mismo su repentina aparición me tiene así! _

_Confundida_

_No! Terry por Dios_ – lloraba más – _después de lo sucedido entre nosotros me duele tanto que reacciones así!_

_Precisamente por eso! Por lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros es el maldito colmo que su presencia te confunda!_

_Ya te dije que no estoy confundida! _

_Entonces porque estás tan alterada! _

_Ya te dije! Me dolió tanto su partida y ahora de la noche a la mañana se aparece como si nada! Tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados Terry… me siento molesta y enojada, pero a la vez me siento feliz de que esté vivo… a pesar de todo le tengo cariño, eso es algo que no tienes derecho a reprocharme!_

_De acuerdo_ – le dijo severamente – _quédate aquí a seguir lloriqueando por tu gran amor que no fue_ – se dio la vuelta y se fue

_Terry! No seas injusto!_ – lo siguió y lo alcanzó hasta las escaleras _– espera! –_ pero Terry la ignoró por completo y este suceso, no pasó desapercibido por Albert y George.

_Candy –_ la detuvo Albert – _déjalo solo_

_No! Yo lo amo! No puedo permitir que él crea lo contrario!_

_Entiéndelo pequeña! Ya recapacitará! Yo lo sé! Estoy seguro de ello…_

_Ay Albert!_ – se recargó en su pecho para llorar libremente

_Entiéndelo pequeña, está celoso, eso es una clara señal de que te ama, déjalo recapacitar… y si no lo hace ya se las verá conmigo!_

_No lo quiero perder! No nuevamente!_

Candy siguió refugiando su llanto con Albert, quien le hacía sentir completa paz, pero aún así, su corazón le dolía con tanto desgarro.

Terry salió muy molesto de la mansión, cruzó por todo el jardín pero a lo lejos, observó que había una parte especial destinada a adornar únicamente con rosas de todos los colores y allí a lo lejos observó a Anthony, quien yacía de espaldas, cortando unas cuantas rosas. Se acercó a él con el único afán de molestar.

_Que pintoresca imagen!_ – le dijo mientras no se aguantaba la carcajada – _don "musculitos" cultivando sus rosas… que varonil!_

Anthony sonrió para sus adentros, lentamente se levantó, se dio la vuelta, y con el puño cerrado le volteó la cara haciéndolo caer vergonzosamente al otro lado de los rosales.

_Es un placer que sientas la fuerza de mis "musculitos" _

Terry se sobaba la mejilla y se percató de que el golpe le sacó sangre de la nariz. Esto jamás se lo perdonaría, por lo que se levantó, fingió tambalearse, y ágilmente le doblo el cuerpo con el tremendo golpe que le soltó en la boca del estómago, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

¿Qué pasa cuando se mezcla la fuerza de Anthony, con la agilidad de Terry? Una interesante pelea. Anthony le intentó dar otro puñetazo en la cara pero Terry lo esquivó rápidamente mientras le daba una patada en la espinilla, posteriormente el rubio lo jaló de ambos brazos y de un rodillazo casi le quiebra la espalda al castaño. Lo tiró al suelo y lo siguió atacando con puñetazos, pero Terry, a pesar de estar adolorido le posó los pies en el estómago, lo aventó y lo hizo caer de espaldas mientras vigorosamente le daba patadas por todos lados.

George se percató del incidente y no dudó en salir a detenerlos.

_Muchachos! Alto ahí!_ – inútilmente trató de separarlos, pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la presencia de George

Quedaron tan satisfactoriamente agotados y lastimados, que se dieron por vencidos. Ninguno ganó, ninguno perdió. Terry se levantó y se retiró de la mansión. Se fue simplemente a vagar un poco por las avenidas de Chicago.

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, la tía Elroy escuchó el escándalo, se asomó por la ventana y sorprendida quedó ante la escena que no tardó en desmayarse. Dorothy corrió a auxiliarla y tardaron más de media hora en reanimarla. Los tres muchachos, Albert, Archie y Anthony posaban a un lado de su cama esperando a que reaccionara. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, Albert dulcemente se acercó a ella y le susurró lo que estaba pasando diciéndole que lo tomara con calma. La anciana volvió su mirada hacia Anthony y le regaló la más afectuosa de sus sonrisas. Anthony se acercó, se sentó al borde de la cama y la abrazó con fervor por un largo rato.

Posteriormente Candy al fin salió de la alcoba, con los ojos tremendamente hinchados y rojos. Buscó de inmediato a Albert, se fue a su estudio y le habló.

_Se puede? Albert… me tengo que ir_

Giró el sillón.

_No soy Albert, me has confundido_

_Anthony! Eh… yo iré a buscar a Albert_ – le dijo nerviosamente

_Espera Candy!_ – se levantó _– solo quiero decirte una cosa, por favor_

_Yo…_

_Shhh –_ se fue acercando _– yo no sé qué rayos le viste a ese tipo tan grosero y engreído… no te merece en absoluto! Voy a luchar por ti, Candy, te reconquistaré, haré que de nuevo te enamores de mí y desistas de la idea de casarte con ese patán!_

_No pierdas tu tiempo, Anthony… yo te aprecio mucho y… en verdad me siento muy feliz que estés de regreso, vivo! Dios! Es que jamás me lo habría imaginado! Pero ahora mi corazón le pertenece a él…_

_Pues no lo acepto! _

_Anthony por favor… no hagamos las cosas más difíciles_

_Te dije que no lo acepto!_ – le gritó agitándola de los hombros – _yo te amo! No tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido y de cómo tu recuerdo me hacía ver un poco de felicidad en medio de tanta oscuridad!_

La soltó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llorar.

_Pero mucho me temo que he llegado muy tarde… aún así, nunca dejaré de luchar Candy_

Se retiró de allí, dejando a Candy con el corazón encogido de tristeza. Lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado, el saber a Terry enojado con ella era algo que la deprimía muchísimo, pero el saber a Anthony, su primer amor, su primera ilusión, ese jovencito que desde siempre se ha portado tan tiernamente con ella… el saberlo vivo y amándola le desgarraba el alma. No era capaz de romperle el corazón, pero no había otra opción.

Afligidamente se fue a refugiar a su departamento. Abrió la puerta y vio todo completamente oscuro. Terry aún no ha llegado. Entró a la habitación y sintió un gran alivio al ver que sus cosas aún seguían allí. Bien! Aún no tomaba la desesperada decisión de irse a Nueva York.

Preparó rápidamente algo de cenar, acomodó su mesa, se sentó y apenas iba a ingerir el primer bocado cuando tocaron la puerta. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho, se levantó rápidamente tirando la pequeña silla de madera y corrió a abrir. Sí, es Terry. Él la miro con tanto amor y pasión, sin decirle nada, la abrazó y le posó un beso en los labios, un beso agitado y demandante, como si tuviese miedo a perderla. Ella correspondió al beso de la misma manera.

_Perdóname amor_ – le susurró él con sus labios aún unidos a los de ella – _te ruego que me perdones, soy un celoso tan idiota! _

_Yo te amo a ti, tonto! –_ le volvió a besar – _el amor que siento por ti jamás se comparará con lo que alguna vez sentí por él _– comenzó a llorar – _no te voy a mentir Terry, me hace tan feliz su regreso, pero es porque lo aprecio mucho, a quien amo es a ti!_

Lo sé! Lo sé mi amor, soy un idiota! Te prometo jamás hacerte una escena de celos… solamente quiero pedirte algo muy especial

Lo que tú quieras

_Quiero que le dejes muy en claro que no tiene esperanzas contigo, no lo quiero ver cortejándote! No lo soportaría! _

_Me dijiste que ya no me celarías_

_Oh por Dios! Mi amor es que es inevitable! Pero, dejemos de hablar de él, hablemos de nosotros, de cuanto te amo y de cómo me vuelves loco_ – volvió a atrapar sus labios junto con un abrazo demandante.

Poco a poco la fue dirigiendo hasta el sofá, tirándose acostados allí, el encima de ella, ansiosamente quitándole las prendas de vestir. Ella se aferraba a sus hombros y a su espalda, con ambas piernas le rodeó la cadera instándolo a moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Igualmente lo despojó de su ropa y ambos descubrieron juntos un nuevo y maravilloso lugar donde también se podía hacer el amor. Con firmes envites la elevó nuevamente al cielo, haciéndola sentir dulces estremecimientos de placer los cuales estaba totalmente dispuesto a que dejaran huella indeleble en ella.

_Te amo_ – le susurró Terry al oído mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella – _te amo tanto…_

_Y yo… ahhh … yo también te amo… tanto, tanto…_ - le besaba con embelesamiento todo el rostro y entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello

_Te demostraré que me puedes amar aún más…_

_Cada día te amo más aunque no te esfuerces, Terry… _

_Mi amor_ – la miraba con dulzura _– lo mismo me pasa a mí, pecosa… _

Continuaron entregándose al amor, y en cuanto terminaron esta primera sesión, se dispusieron a cenar animosamente, después, juntos tomaron una ducha. De una manera tan dulcemente cariñosa, Terry bañaba el cuerpo de su novia, acariciándolo, sintiéndose resbaladizo a causa del jabón, una sensación nueva y excitante para ambos.

Habiendo terminado, aún mojados se acostaron en la cama y siguieron haciendo el amor toda la noche conforme sus cuerpos y sus energías se los permitieron.

**Cinco días después…**

Transcurrieron tan normalmente. Candy volvió a retomar su empleo después de los merecidos días de descanso que se ganó. Todos estos días, ni Terry ni ella salieron para nada del departamento. Como nuevos amantes, nuevos descubridores de la pasión, disfrutaron tantísimo el hecho de permanecer a solas en ese nido de amor. Tuvieron todo tipo de intimidad, descubrieron nuevas formas y nuevos lugares de amarse. Empezando por la cama, el sofá, la mesa del comedor, la alfombra, las sillas, el pasillo… los nuevos amantes no se limitaron en lugares.

Con cada ocasión en que volvían a hacerse el amor sentían más pasión mutua. Cuando Candy tristemente volvió a su rutina laboral, Terry no paraba de sorprenderla. Hacía el súper y cocinaba para ella, la llevaba a la cama, el se encargaba de cambiar su ropa, de consentirla y darle un confortante masaje por todo su cuerpo, para después, obtener la deliciosa recompensa de hacerla suya nuevamente.

Faltaba solo una semana para que Terry volviera a Nueva York. Recibió un telegrama de Robert diciéndole la fecha en la que tenían programado el primer ensayo después de la remodelación del teatro.

Este día, Candy llegó más temprano de lo habitual. Como siempre, saludó a Terry con efusivos abrazos, besos y caricias y se sentaron a comer.

_Amor _– le habló Terry con dulzura _– quiero que de una vez decidamos la fecha de nuestra boda, si no tienes inconveniente, yo quisiera que fuera lo más pronto posible._

_Ningún inconveniente amor! –_ lo besó repentinamente _– yo también deseo estar ya casada contigo, amanecer cada día en tus brazos y comenzar a formar la familia que tanto he añorado, contigo…_

_Yo te iba a proponer algo –_ le dijo Terry, pero en realidad, quería ponerla a prueba – _vayamos a la mansión, quiero pedir formalmente tu mano._

_Terry… no querrás encelar a alguien o…_

_Por favor! Como piensas eso? Si quieres únicamente hablo con Albert y tu tía Eroy, nadie más! No me interesa lo que opinen el "elegante" y el "musculitos", el primero fue tan idiota que te dejó ir, y el segundo me da lástima, pero ni modo, te perdió…_

_Terry! Está bien… mañana iremos_

¿Cuál es la prueba que Terry le quiere poner a Candy? Muy simple: acercarla a Anthony y cerciorarse si su presencia no la inquietaba. Aunque le carcomían las entrañas de enormes celos al imaginarse que Candy pudiese sentirse nerviosa con su presencia, pero tenía que estar seguro, tenía que asegurarse de que lo ama a él y a nadie más. Aunque Anthony siguiera haciendo su lucha, a Terry no le iba a importar en absoluto sabiendo que Candy lo ama solo a él.

Llegaron a la mansión, de inmediato pidieron audiencia con Albert y la tía Elroy, pero la mujer estaba indispuesta, consecuencia de estar aún impresionada por el regreso de Anthony, por eso la servidumbre ni se tomó la molestia en llamarla.

_Buenas tardes!_ – saludó alegremente Albert, dándole un beso a Candy y un apretón de manos a Terry – _que milagro que vienen!_

_Eh yo…_ - Candy no sabía que decir

_Pequeña! Es broma! Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes y créeme, que fue mejor que no hayas estado viniendo_

_Bueno, nosotros tenemos que decirte algo importante_ – habló Terry – _en realidad, ya lo sabes, solo queremos hacerlo oficial_

_Su boda?_

_Así es, Candy y yo ya decidimos que nos casaremos el 10 de septiembre aquí en Chicago, nos iremos de luna de miel a Sudamérica y posteriormente viviremos en Nueva York._

_Pero se casarán tan pronto? Terry eso es en un mes!_

_Sí, justo la semana siguiente en que termina la temporada de teatro._

_Que muchachos tan precipitados!_ – se burló Albert - _pero los apoyo incondicionalmente! _

_Gracias Albert, no esperaba menos de ti pues…_

De repente, Terry observó de reojo que Anthony caminaba por uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose a ellos. Fingió demencia, tomó a Candy de la cintura y continuó su diálogo.

_Pues has sido testigo del enorme amor que siento por Candy –_ se inclinó para atrapar sus labios con un beso, con el único afán de que Anthony presenciara la escena.

Se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, hecho una furia, pero jamás se permitiría volver a llorar, por lo menos no enfrente de Candy. Tendría que recuperar su amor a base de lucha y esfuerzo, no con celos tontos. Se regresó a su habitación por un enorme ramo de rosas blancas "Dulce Candy" y nuevamente retornó a la sala.

_Muy buenas tardes!_ – saludó como si nada – _hola Candy, se que después de lo sucedido estás muy confundida_ – dijo sin importarle la mirada furiosa de Terry – _pero estoy aquí para hacerte saber que te quiero mucho_ – le dio el ramo, Candy lo recibió, su expresión era de agradecimiento profundo, ninguna señal de nerviosismo, de confusión o de cualquier otra cosa que hiciera que Terry se muriera de celos.

_Gracias Anthony_

_Bien _– dijo Albert – _que hermoso presente Anthony, déjame decirte que entre todos nos hemos encargado de cuidar tus rosas lo mejor posible… nunca como tú lo hacías, pero ponemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo_ – comentó a manera de desviar la conversación

_Sí, lo sé tío y si me disculpan…_

_Terry! –_ volvió a interrumpirlo Albert _– cuando te irás a Nueva York? Me imagino que debes estar tan cansado de vivir en el hotel –_ ahora sí, Candy se sintió invadida por los nervios

_Bueno… no es tan malo cuando estoy en la misma ciudad donde vive el amor de mi vida –_ la volteó a ver dulcemente con una mirada cómplice, para que no se preocupara

_Me alegra, y dime Terry, en que hotel te estás quedando? Tengo ganas de que salgamos una noche a tomar unas copas y me gustaría pasar por ti_

_Este… yo… ah sí claro! Cuando gustes!_

_Lamento interrumpir –_ habló Anthony quien ya se sentía como pintado en esa escena – _ustedes pueden hablar de todo lo que quieran y si el prometido de Candy no tiene inconveniente, deseo hablar a solas con ella_

_Claro! –_ le dijo Albert antes de que Terry comenzara a protestar _– vayan, yo aquí me quedo a platicar con mi amigo, no te molesta Terry?_

_Ya que_ – respondió lanzándole a Anthony una mirada que bien podría matarlo nuevamente. Cuando los rubios se fueron de allí Albert lo tranquilizó.

_Todo está bien Terry!_ – le palmeó la espalda – _te ama a ti, y a nadie más, y déjame decirte que no debes preocuparte más por Anthony, hablé con él y ya se convenció de que no va a forzar a Candy a nada._

_Ja! No me digas? Y le creíste no?_

_Terry! Entiéndelo, Candy ya está contigo, que te preocupa?_

_Lo sé! Pero la idea de perderla de nuevo me mata! No lo soportaría_

Mientras tanto, Anthony dirigió a Candy hacia el comedor, ella colocó su ramo de rosas en el florero que lucía al centro de la mesa.

_Y? de que quieres hablarme?_ – le preguntó con voz temblorosa

_Quiero que hagamos las paces, odio que estés resentida conmigo_

_No lo estoy! No sabes que feliz me hace el hecho de que estés vivo… _

_Supongo que debo decir "gracias"_

_No, no es eso necesario… te quiero mucho, pero entiende que ha pasado tanto tiempo en el cual lo conocí a él… de verdad, me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no lo fueron…_

_Yo también_ – se le acercó más _– no me arrebates tu compañía, tu amistad… ven más seguido, te lo ruego_

_Sí_

_Mi tío Albert me dijo que te irás con él a Nueva York_

_Así es_

_Me dolerá mucho saberte tan lejos y… con otro, pero no tengo ningún derecho a obligarte a estar conmigo._

_Gracias por comprenderlo Anthony_

Siguieron conversando amenamente y Anthony no paraba de preguntarse la manera en que la podría recuperar. Estaba siendo realmente sincero con ella al decirle que no la presionaría, sin embargo, es muy difícil renunciar a un amor de tal forma.

Terry y Candy se fueron de la mansión, ella de inmediato le hizo saber lo que platicó con Anthony, y aunque no quedó tan convencido, lo aceptó por el momento. En realidad, la idea de regresarse a Nueva York sin ella le carcomía las entrañas, cualquier cosa puede pasar estando en la distancia… si lo sabrá él! Cualquier cosa…

Días después, Albert lo fue a buscar al hotel Lex, Terry en este momento no le dijo que se hospedaba en ese hotel, pero el rubio recordó que en una de tantas conversaciones, Terry le hizo saber que este es el único hotel de Chicago donde hace reservaciones. En la recepción, le hicieron saber que durante esos días, el nombre del joven Grandchester no figuraba entre los huéspedes.

Se decidió a buscarlo al departamento de Candy, y no le sorprendió nada encontrarlo allí. Terry se justificó, o más bien justificó a Candy diciéndole que él le pidió la llave de su departamento porque mientras esté en la ciudad, sentía deseos de cocinar y esperarla allí para compartir juntos. Albert de inmediato supo que en realidad, Terry se estaba quedando allí, pero no se lo hizo notar, se reservó el secreto para sí mismo, total, están grandes, comprometidos, y bien pueden hacer lo que deseen. Él de verdad confiaba en ellos.

Llegó el día en el cual Terry partiría de nuevo a Nueva York. Candy estaba desolada, pero sabía que la próxima vez que Terry retornara sería para casarse con ella y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Se despedían efusivamente en la estación de trenes, no querían soltarse de su abrazo, lloraron, rieron, se despidieron y cuando se acercó el vagón, se separaron.

_Recuerda cuanto te amo! Vendré muy pronto mi amor, mi pecosa del alma_

_Lo sé! Lo sé amor! Esperaré ansiosa tu llegada y el día de nuestra boda… _

_Yo también_

Le besó tiernamente los labios tocándole el rostro con ambas manos. Con tremendo esfuerzo se tuvo que separar para ocupar su respectivo vagón en el tren. Desde allí, agitaba su brazo despidiéndose. Candy no se movió hasta que el tren se alejó a manera de no visualizarlo. Se sentía con el corazón encogido.

**Una semana después…**

Fue un arduo día de trabajo y cuando al fin salió, George la esperaba afuera, posaba a un lado del automóvil y la invitó a subir. Adentro, obviamente esperaba Albert.

Después de saludarse, ella no se aguantó las ganas de preguntar

_Sucede algo malo?_

_No lo creo… la tía Elroy nos convocó a todos, sabrá Dios que querrá! Por eso vine por ti_

_No sabes para que nos convocó?_

_Ya te dije que no tengo idea… se me ocurre que tal vez quiere hacer algo en honor a Anthony… no sé!_ – se encogió de hombros

_Pues, hay que apresurarnos!_

Llegaron a la mansión, y en la entrada se toparon con los Leagan y los Britter. A Candy no le sorprendió ver que Annie y Elisa, seguían siendo inseparables. La gran mesa del comedor estaba hermosamente adornada, los señores Leagan, los señores Britter, Neal, Archie y Anthony ya esperaban sentados. Les seguían Elisa y Annie, quienes decidieron sentarse juntas para cuchichear a gusto.

_Como tomaste el regreso de Anthony?_ – Preguntó Annie

_Me sorprendió bastante! Casi me desmayo! –_ respondió la pelirroja

_Yo igual! Fue increíble! _

_Ni me lo digas! _

_Y te sigue gustando?_ – le preguntó descaradamente

_Pues… la verdad no, porqué?_

_Bueno _– se ruborizó Annie _– hay que reconocer que se ve más guapo de lo que ya era_

_Sucia!_ – le bromeó Elisa

_Ay! Solo es un comentario! Además, segura estoy de que sigue enamorado de Candy_

_Eso dalo por seguro!_ – dijo Elisa con una gran sonrisa

_Y no te molesta?_

_Al contrario tontis! Ya te dije que Anthony ya no me gusta… el que me gusta es Terry –_ posó sus codos en la mesa y sus manos sobre su rostro, en una pose soñadora _– ahhh Terry Grandchester! _

_Pero, el ya volvió con Candy, no lo sabías?_

_Claro que lo sé! Pero el hecho de que Anthony luche por estar nuevamente con Candy a mi me conviene!_

_Oh! Ya veo!_

El chisme de las amigas fue interrumpido por la llegada de la tía abuela. Ahora sí, la mesa estaba llena.

_Muy buenas noches_ – habló con su peculiar voz – _agradezco a todos su fina presencia. En primer lugar, quiero extender mi más sincero agradecimiento a la familia Britter, quienes han decidido dejar en el olvido el vergonzoso incidente entre mi sobrino y su hija _– Archie y Annie no sabían dónde esconder la cara – _obligar a los muchachos a casarse sin desearlo no era la mejor opción. Espero que la fuerza de nuestra amistad siga igual que siempre._

El señor Britter asintió, un tanto avergonzado, pero agradecido de haber llegado a buenos términos con la familia Andrew. Anthony era el único de los presentes que desconocía los hechos a los que se refería la tía abuela. Volteó a ver a Archie sorprendido y este solamente le susurró en voz baja "te cuento después".

_También quiero agradecer a mis demás familiares –_ se refirió a los Leagan – _por estar aquí. El motivo de esta reunión es para honrar el regreso de mi adorado sobrino, Anthony, quienes todos creíamos muerto –_ la voz de la mujer comenzó a quebrarse – _el sufrió mucho _– Albert le tocó la mano para hacerle notar su apoyo – _pasó por tantas cosas tan difíciles que nos duelen tanto…_

_Tía Elroy –_ le habló Anthony con dulzura – _es suficiente, no se agobie._

_Ay hijo_ – le tomó la mano _– estoy tan feliz por tu regreso, que esta reunión la organicé en tu honor –_ después dirigió la mirada a todos los demás presentes _– espero que ya todos en su momento le hayan dado a Anthony la calurosa bienvenida que se merece_ – todos asintieron – _esta vez trataré de ser breve con lo que deseo comunicarles. Todos saben que Candice es hija adoptiva de mi sobrino William _– se dirigió a ella – _ay chiquilla! Nos has dado muchos dolores de cabeza, pero debo reconocer que te has sabido ganar el cariño de todos mis sobrinos, incluyendo a Alisteair, que en paz descanse, y por ello, te he aceptado como un integrante más de mi familia, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo mereces_ – nadie se podía creer las palabras de la tía Elroy ¿se habrá drogado? Pensaron traviesamente varios de los presentes, pero aún así, continuó – _mi sobrino Anthony, te quiere_ – todos comenzaban a quedarse boquiabiertos ¿A dónde quería llegar? – _desde siempre, desde antes que dolorosamente partiera, yo ya conocía sus sentimientos hacia ti._

_Tía, no es necesario que lo diga enfrente de todos _– le dijo Anthony

_Déjame terminar cariño, ahora que estás con nosotros, deseo cumplir tus anhelos, hacer tus deseos una realidad, yo sé que no me has pedido nada de ello, pero yo necesito hacerlo! Necesito darte en vida lo más que esté a mi alcance, por ello_ – se volvió a dirigir a los presentes – _he decidido, muy a mi pesar, pero con tal de verte feliz, que tú y Candy se casen el próximo invierno._

_¿Qué?_ – cuestionó Albert – _no estarás hablando en serio!_

_Nunca había hablado más en serio, William_

_Tú no puedes hacer eso!_ – discutía con su tía mientras Candy sentía un vuelco en el estómago y Anthony, estaba completamente extrañado.

_Y porque no?_

_Tía, tú misma acabas de decir que no tenía caso forzar a Annie y a Archie a casarse, pero ahora estás tratando de forzar a Anthony y a Candy?_

_No los estoy forzando! Ellos se quieren! _

_Anthony _– le retó Albert – _me dijiste que no obligarías a Candy, que sucio plan el tuyo arreglarte con la tía Elroy para crear esta trampa!_

_Te juro que yo no sabía nada!_

_Pues digas lo digas, eso no sucederá!_

_Que te sucede William? Acaso quieres a Candy para ti?_ – le regañó la tía

_De ninguna manera! Yo como su tutor tengo el deber de defenderla!_

_Y ya le has preguntado a ella si quiere o no quiere casarse con Anthony?_ – se dirigió de nuevo a la pecosa – _Candice?_

_Yo…_ - no podía articular palabra

_Ella no se va a casar con Anthony_ – recalcó Albert – _porque ya se encuentra comprometida! Y Anthony lo sabe!_

_Qué? Y se puede saber porque yo no estaba enterada de ello?_

_Disculpen _– habló el señor Britter – _mi familia y yo nos retiramos, este es un asunto familiar y…_

_No! De aquí nadie se mueve! –_ gritó la anciana, ante la mirada burlona de Elisa, quien fue la que mas disfrutó del espectáculo – _no hasta aclarar este asunto! No quiero después que se anden ventilando calumnias sobre mi familia! A ver_ – se dirigió a Albert – _quien es el prometido de Candy? Porque no sé nada?_

_Tía, el día que él vino a pedir formalmente su mano, tú estabas indispuesta y le dije a Dorothy que no te molestara_

_Y porque tomas decisiones en mi nombre? Yo tenía que estar presente! Quien es el prometido?_

_Es…_

_No! Le pregunté a Candy!_

_Tía, primero quiero disculparme ante usted_ – dijo la pecosa

_Responde ya!_

_Es Terry, Terry Grandchester –_ dijo con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos

_Terry Grandchester? El actor?_

_Sí_

_Oh Dios Santo!_ – la mujer hizo una faramalla de desmayarse – _eso nunca! Una Andrew casándose con un vulgar actor? De ninguna manera!_

_Terry no es ningún vulgar!_ – le gritó Candy levantándose de su asiento

_A mí no me faltas al respeto escuincla! Siéntate de inmediato! _

_No! –_ comenzaba a llorar – _usted no tiene derecho a impedirme hacer mi vida!_

_Siempre has hecho lo que se te viene en gana! Y lo he tolerado, pero esto no! Aparte de que eres una recogida te piensas casar con un actorcillo? Válgame el señor! _

_Tía! No me gusta que ofendas a Candy!_

_Lo he decidido_ – dijo la anciana ignorando el comentario de Albert _– Candice se casa con Anthony! Yo soy la matriarca de la familia y nadie pasa sobre mis decisiones! _

_Y mi decisión qué?_ – le dijo Albert

_Tu eres muy joven, no puedes estar por encima de mi poder!_

_Pero yo soy la cabeza familiar_

_No me importa!_ – la anciana se levantó de su asiento – _gracias a todos por haber asistido, aquí, nadie discutió_ – pavoneándose se retiró del lugar

Candy no paraba de sollozar, su presión arterial descendió drásticamente, por lo que se levantó con el propósito de irse a descansar y llorar libremente, pero el levante de golpe la hizo marearse, se giró, corrió, pero no le dio tiempo de llegar al WC. Vomitó exageradamente en uno de los macetones que adornaban el comedor.

**Continuará…**

Chicas! A petición de muchas de ustedes me apuré con este capítulo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dejaron su review**

Gema: Ya viste que Candy solo lo ama a él, pero ahora las cosas ya se le dificultaron!

Denise Grandchester: Aprecio mucho que leas mi historia, gracias por tu review, tomaré en cuenta tu idea! Saludos y gracias!

Magacafi: Que bien que el asunto está aclarado! Jaja Todos quieren su felicidad, pero ahora la maldita anciana ya se las está poniendo difícil a todos! Saludos y gracias!

Anónima: A esta otra chica anónima que me escribió, también te agradezco mucho tu comentario, que bueno que pienses que el duelo Anthony – Terry es digno de leer! Saludos!

Karina Grandchester: Gracias por tus comentarios, yo también siento feo hacer sufrir a mi Anthony, pero es parte de la trama, saludos!

Jenn: Sí! Nunca me olvidaría de incluir a Clin en mis fics, jamás! Saludos y gracias!

Grecialica: Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios y me agrada mucho saber que la historia te guste! Las peleas que se vienen van a estar buenas! Gracias y saludois!

Klaudya: Anthony estaba decidido, pero después se resignó, ahora la tía lo obliga, espero no te pierdas lo que va a suceder, saludos y gracias!

Litac: efectivamente, no tienes derecho, jajaja pero como ya había comentado antes, el Terry de mi fic es muy madurito y el Anthony también! Gracias y saludos!

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me leen también en FF**

Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer, New York Star, Terry´s Girl.

**Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que me leen en el Foro Rosa:**

Emelys, Arilys, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, Gema, RoseW, Beliangoma, Any, a ustedes tengo la facilidad de responderles directamente en el foro pero de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias!

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis amigas de facebook que también me leen:**

Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Denisse Grandchester, Nancy Aviles, Jenny Rodriguez, Martha Castrejón, Jenn García, Grecia Ramírez, y a todas las chicas del grupo "amantes de Terry" y "Candy obsesionadas"


	15. ¿Cómo vivir sin ti?

**CAPITULO XV.- ¿CÓMO VIVIR SIN TI?**

Muy preocupado, Albert se levantó de su asiento para auxiliar a Candy

_Pequeña, estás bien? –_ ella asintió en silencio, pero la palidez de su rostro decía otra cosa, mientras que Annie, no podía cerrar la mandíbula de la impresión y Elisa, no paraba de criticar.

_Iuuugh! Qué asco! Que poca clase!_ – le decía quedamente a su madre

_Yo de verdad la veo mal_ – le respondió Sarah

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya – _les dijo el Sr. Leagan_

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo padre_ – dijo Neal

_Pues ni mi madre ni yo nos perderemos este espectáculo_ – refutó Elisa

_Aquí no hay ningún espectáculo_ – le gritó Albert, mientras llevaba en sus brazos a Candy – _aquí ya no hay nada que ver _– subió las escaleras con el propósito de llevar a Candy a la alcoba, Anthony lo iba siguiendo

_Como está?_

_Te importa de verdad?_ – le dijo Albert furioso _– si quieres el bienestar de Candy te exijo que en este momento vayas y aclares este asunto con la tía Elroy_ – abrió la puerta con su hombro y acomodó tiernamente a Candy en la cama

_Albert –_ dijo quedamente la pecosa – _estoy bien de verdad, quiero irme a mi casa_

_De ninguna manera, no te irás hasta que te revise un médico, ya mandé a llamar por él_

_Está bien! Pero seguro que no tengo nada, solo me puse así por la impresión y el coraje_

_Aún así, no está de más que te chequen_

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando los Leagan ya se habían marchado, llegó el médico familiar. Candy le hizo saber discretamente lo recientemente ocurrido, el pleito y el coraje, además del exceso de trabajo que día con día tiene. El doctor salió de la habitación para hablar con Albert.

_Como está ella, doctor?_ – preguntó el rubio

_No tiene nada de cuidado, su presión arterial siempre ha sido muy baja, y el coraje recientemente recibido la hizo colapsar, pero aún así, no la pierda de vista, si sigue con mareos y vómitos tendrá que hacerse unos estudios en el hospital._

_Por supuesto doctor, estaré al pendiente, le agradezco mucho._

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, Albert entró a la habitación, la observó nuevamente muy demacrada, pero aún así, necesitaba hablar con ella. Se sentó a un lado de la cama.

_Pequeña, porque no le dijiste nada a la tía Elroy?_

_Decirle qué?_

_Que Terry es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, tu y yo sabemos que esos títulos no nos interesan, pero ese dato hubiera causado el efecto contrario en la tía Elroy respecto a su opinión sobre Terry_

_Y qué sentido tiene? Si yo ventilo eso, la tía abuela querrá haces lazos con la familia de Terry._

_Y cuál es el problema de eso?_

_Que Terry renunció a su familia y a su título cuando decidió venirse a América! A Terry no le interesa el ducado, no le interesa la nobleza, el solo deseaba ser un gran actor y ya lo ha logrado… si yo le digo a la tía abuela que Terry es un noble inglés él se tendrá que ver forzado a regresar a sus orígenes y por lo tanto, abandonar su profesión. Yo no quiero eso para Terry…._

_Tienes razón_ – lanzó un fuerte suspiro –_pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para que la tía Elroy recapacite! Mi única esperanza es que Anthony esté siendo realmente sincero y hable con ella_

_Yo no sé qué pensar_ – unas lagrimas amenazaban por correrse en sus mejillas – _Anthony y yo ya habíamos quedado como amigos… pero ahora con esto, creo que él tuvo que ver para que la tía abuela decidiera esto_

_Sabes? Yo lo dudo Candy, es algo complicado y definitivamente los hechos están en contra de él, sin embargo, cuando me dijo que él no sabía nada yo lo encontré realmente sincero. _

_Ojalá que así sea_ – se abrazó a Albert para llorar libremente.

**Nueva York**

Felizmente agotado, Terry se apeaba del taxi que lo dejó justo afuera de su edificio. En la entrada, lo esperaba con ansias Eleonor.

_Hijo mío!_ – le extendió los brazos _– te eché de menos_

_Hola madre_ – le dio un tierno beso – _pues ya estoy aquí!_

_Y en tu mirada veo que si por ti fuera, ya te hubieras traído a Candy!_

_Como es que me conoces tan bien, madre?_

_Ay Terry! Que pregunta!_ – ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo que subían las escaleras del edificio

_Tiene que dejar muchas cosas en orden, no puede abandonar Chicago así porque sí_

_Lo entiendo hijo, pero ya falta muy poco! –_ Terry abrió su departamento _– que sorpresa!_

_No te comenté que remodelé mi casa?_

_No!_ – le dio un coscorrón _– y me hubiera encantado ayudarte!_

_Lo siento madre! Es que todo lo hice tan compulsivamente… pero como lo ves? Crees que le guste a Candy?_

_Que si le gustará? Le va a encantar!_ – respondió Eleonor observando embelesada cada rincón del lugar, desde los confortables sillones color café de imitación de piel hasta el elegante comedor de cristal, la alfombra divinamente adornada con finos detalles florales, los cuadros en la pared de tan buen gusto, todo alrededor se veía completamente elegante y confortable.

_Me alegro!_ – le respondió su hijo mientras servía los tés _– no sabes como estoy de desesperado por que termine la temporada!_

_Me lo imagino! Verás que el tiempo se pasa rapidísimo!_

Madre e hijo se pusieron al día en esa cálida tarde. Al día siguiente Terry tendría que acudir nuevamente a las 8:00 AM al teatro al ensayo y dentro de otros tres días, comenzarían nuevamente las presentaciones.

Durante esos días, Terry trató de cortar su distancia con Karen, a pesar de que la chica, sin pizca de dignidad, se le atravesaba a cada segundo, buscaba cualquier pretexto para encimarse y hablarle. Si no hacía algo ahora, corría el riesgo de que Karen, en algún momento, arruinara su matrimonio y eso, jamás lo permitiría. Con su característica arrogancia y dejo de majadería, le puso un alto. Estaban en uno de los ensayos, la tomó violentamente del brazo y groseramente le dijo que lo dejara de molestar, que estaba por casarse, por vivir con su esposa en la ciudad y si no se frenaba de una vez hablaría con Robert para que buscara la manera de alejarla de él.

La chica se redimió ante la amenaza, por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Susana no daba señales de vida. Por un lado, esto era muy conveniente para Terry pues era un dolor de cabeza menos, sin embargo, sabía que no debía confiarse, algo tenía también que hacer con ella para evitar cualquier mal entendido.

**Una semana después…**

La tía Elroy dispuso de otra "repentina" reunión. Mandó a decorar la mansión con miles de arreglos florales, contrató una orquesta, mandó traer reporteros, invitó a las personas más acaudaladas de la sociedad de Chicago. Elisa y Sarah le ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron.

Por otro lado, Albert ya se imaginaba el relajo que se traía, pues en días anteriores, la tía le venía molestando constantemente con que, si no se presentaba Candy a esa reunión, estarían en graves problemas. Lo amenazó, en primer lugar, le dijo que ella podía mover cielo, mar y tierra para hacer añicos su liderazgo en la familia Andrew. Como esto no le asustó ni le importó en absoluto a Albert, la anciana usó su plan B, le hizo saber, que si Candy se rehusaba a asistir, estaba dispuesta a enlodar el nombre de Terry, a hacerle saber a todo el país que el actor es un hombre de poca palabra y poca clase, al andar de novio con una señorita de buena familia y no haber cumplido correctamente como lo indica el protocolo social.

Sin duda, Albert jamás permitiría que su tía cometa una atrocidad de tal magnitud, en primer lugar, porque Terry es su mejor amigo, y en segunda, porque nada de eso es verdad, y conociendo a la amarillista prensa, esta información, si proviene de la familia Andrew, podría perjudicar la carrera que tanto esfuerzo le ha costado cosechar a Terry.

Al rubio no le quedó más opción que aceptar. Ya después tendrá tiempo de arreglar las cosas con su tía y con Anthony.

Llegando el "gran día" Albert pasó por Candy a su casa. Por fuera, se veía preciosa, ataviada en un vestido color rosa pálido con moños y detalles en color blanco. Su peinado consistía en una media coleta recogida con un fino broche color plateado, y sus rizos rubios caían como cascadas por sus hombros hasta la altura de sus pechos.

Pero su semblante hacía notar cuán mal se sentía por dentro.

Llegaron a la mansión, no le sorprendió ver el derroche de dinero que la tía Elroy debió haber hecho para adornar todo tan elegantemente. Tal pareciera que todos los invitados la estaban esperando a ella, pues aplaudieron su llegada.

Al pie de las escaleras esperaba Anthony, vestido galantemente con un traje sastre en color negro que solo hacía relucir más sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules.

Se acercó lentamente a Candy, le besó la mano y le susurró algo al oído

_Te ves hermosa_

Ella no respondió al halago

_Candy, la tía abuela no ha querido escucharme, ha estado muy emocionada con esta fiesta, pero te prometo que en cuanto termine no se me escapa_

_Que quieres decir con eso?_

_Que no estoy de acuerdo en que te obligue a algo que no quieres! Si vas a estar conmigo, prefiero que sea porque me amas, no porque te sientas forzada_

_Pero sabes que yo estoy con…_

_Shhh, ya lo sé, no necesitas repetírmelo a cada momento_

De repente, su conversación se vio interrumpida por el dialogo que comenzó la tía abuela

_Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, agradezco infinitamente su grata presencia. El motivo de esta singular fiesta, es anunciarles formalmente el compromiso matrimonial de mi sobrino Anthony, con su novia Candice._

Directa al grano, sin rodeos, sin pelos en la lengua. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo, sin embargo, haciendo gala de su hipócrita educación, se limitaron a aplaudir efusivamente.

_Y bien? No piensan besarse los novios? –_ decía descaradamente la tía abuela

_Perdóname Candy, no pude hacerla retractarse –_ decía preocupado Anthony

_Ya no importa_ – dijo melancólica

_Estamos esperando muchachos_ – gritó del otro lado un amigo de la anciana

_Solo démosle hoy el gusto, te prometo, por mi vida Candy, que la haré cambiar de opinión_ – se inclinó y le dio un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios. Los flashazos no se hicieron esperar.

Llegó el momento del baile, todos los invitados esperaban a que los nuevos comprometidos abrieran la pista bailando un dulce vals que comenzaba a tocar la orquesta. Anthony le ofreció su brazo a Candy, ella vaciló, pero como todas las personas tenían las miradas puestas en ella, aceptó.

Se acercaron lentamente a la pista de baile, Anthony la guiaba con movimientos suaves, una repentina vuelta hizo que Candy se mareara y tambaleara en sus brazos. Anthony de inmediato se percató de la palidez de su rostro.

_Estás bien?_ – ella negó con la cabeza – _vayámonos entonces_

_Sí _– respondió

Se alejaron de la pista de baile ante la mirada extrañada de los presentes, pero el caminar de la pista hacia las mesas, la hizo marearse más. Sentía que la cabeza le hormigueaba y las nauseas, hicieron su aparición. Tapándose la boca corrió al WC, Albert la fue siguiendo, pero como buen caballero la esperó afuera de la puerta. Al escucharla vomitar en exceso, se preocupó mucho y le valió ser más un caballero. Abrió y la encontró abrazada del inodoro vomitando a cantaros.

_Pequeña!_ – se acercó y le acarició la espalda _– vas a estar bien, yo te apoyo incondicionalmente en todo _– Albert sabía que la presión ejercida por la tía abuela era lo que la tenía enferma

_Gracias _– le dijo débilmente _– ya me siento mejor, oh! Arruiné mi vestido!_

_Al demonio con el vestido! Al demonio con toda esta farsa! Te llevaré de regreso a tu casa, los invitados me valen! La tía Elroy también! Ya cumplí con traerte aquí…_

_No hables así Albert, es tu familia… después de todo yo soy la única culpable de que existan todos estos problemas…_

_Por supuesto que no! –_ la levantó con cuidado – _vámonos de aquí_

La cargó, y así se la llevó hasta la parte trasera de la mansión, la subió a su auto y le indicó a George que le avisara a Anthony de lo sucedido. Posteriormente, cuando volvió, los llevó hasta el departamento de Candy.

Ya allí, habiéndole indicado con anticipación a George que buscara a un médico, la esperó a que se quitara el lujoso vestido arruinado y se cambiara por algo más cómodo. La recostó en la cama en lo que esperaban la llegada del médico.

_Candy, quiero preguntarte algo, pero ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar_

_Por el principio tal vez_ – quiso bromear ella

_Verás, me da un poco de pena_ – se sonrojó un poco – _pero te lo diré, yo me percaté de que Terry se quedó aquí contigo y no en el hotel_

_¿qué?_ – brincó ella _– él te dijo?_

_No, como te dije, simplemente me di cuenta, pero no es ese el punto Candy, no te regañaré ni te juzgaré por ello, a lo que quiero llegar es… bueno, tomando en cuenta tus últimos episodios de vómitos y desmayos, me preocupas mucho, pero considero que dos semanas de estar simplemente enferma del estómago es demasiado tiempo _– se acercó un poco más a ella _– dime pequeña, cabe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?_

_Oh! Yo…_ - le evitó la mirada _– sí Albert_ – le respondió quedamente – _de hecho, creo que sí lo estoy… tengo seis días de atraso, y siempre he sido muy exacta…_

_Mírame _– le volteó la cara _– pequeña, no te avergüences, te casarás con Terry en escasas tres semanas!_

_Creo que eso no sucederá!_ – comenzó a llorar

_Por supuesto que sí! Yo jamás permitiré que mi tía Elroy y Anthony te obliguen a hacer algo que no deseas! Eso jamás! _

_Es que qué dirá la tía abuela? Ya anunció mi compromiso con Anthony… y de repente me caso con otro? Te imaginas el escándalo?_

_Y a ti te importa el escándalo?_

_A mí no! Pero a la tía abuela sí! _

_Y?_

_Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Albert? Yo estoy tan desolada! Ya no puedo seguir pasando por encima de su autoridad! Prácticamente me tiene atada de manos!_ – lloraba

_Ella es la que está pasando sobre mi autoridad!_ – Albert se comenzó a alterar – _está tomando una actitud muy extraña! Se ha atrevido hasta a amenazarme! –_ nerviosamente se entrelazaba los dedos en su larga cabellera – _pero ya no soy el mismo niño que ella se encargaba siempre de mantener encerrado! Creo que no ha caído en la idea de que ya soy un adulto!_

_Lamento tanto por lo que estás pasando_

_No pequeña! Tranquilízate por favor, este bebé_ – le tocó el vientre – _tiene que estar bien, y para ello, es necesario que su madre también lo esté_

_Pero aún no estoy segura si allí hay bebé_

_Pero en caso de que lo haya, pequeña_

El médico llamó a la puerta.

_Buenas noches_

_Que tal doctor, adelante_ – saludó amablemente Albert

_Veamos que tiene la enfermera más bonita de Chicago_ – bromeó el doctor

_Gracias doctor… he seguido con vómitos, mareos y desmayos_ – le comentaba mientras el doctor le tomaba la presión

_Bien, que has comido últimamente?_

_De hecho, he comido muy poco, los ascos no me permiten comer debidamente_

_Bien, tu presión por ahora está estable, dime Candy, hay algún dato importante que me quieras agregar?_

_Eh yo_ – miró a Albert y el solo asintió alentándola a hablar – _sí, yo… es que… creo que puedo estar embarazada_

_Cuando tiene, o tendría que llegar tu periodo?_

_Hace seis días, y tomando en cuenta que soy muy regular pues… tengo mis sospechas_

_De acuerdo, señor Andrew, me permitiría un momento a solas con la paciente? Tengo que auscultarla_

_Por supuesto, por cualquier cosa que necesite, estaré al pendiente_ – salió de la habitación

El médico hizo su prueba de rutina, pero aún no le confirmó ningún diagnóstico, es necesario hacerse pruebas en el hospital. Salió y de inmediato se lo hizo saber a Albert.

_Y bien doctor?_ – Albert estaba ansioso por saber

_Aún no aseguro nada, pero sí, es muy probable que esté en estado de gestación, aquí le extiendo una lista de indicaciones, mañana tiene que presentarse al hospital a hacerse las pruebas_

_Gracias _– se despidió de él y entró nuevamente a ver a Candy.

Al día siguiente, por supuesto que Albert se ofreció para acompañarla al hospital. Afortunadamente para Candy, faltaba solo una hora más para que comenzara su horario laboral allí mismo.

Cuando salió del laboratorio, se topó de frente con Archie y Anthony

_Y ustedes, que hacen aquí? –_ les preguntó

_Vinimos a ver a alguien_ – le respondió Archie, quien traía un enorme ramo de rosas

_Sí, una chica que Archie quiere conquistar y yo me muero por conocer!_ – dijo Anthony

_De verdad?_ – preguntó sorprendida _– quién es?_

_Ya te había contado Candy! Que mala memoria tienes gatita! _

_Oh si! Flammy! Lo siento Archie, es que con tantas cosas… lo olvidé_

_Y tú me puedes indicar en qué área del hospital está ella_

_Claro! Ahorita está en el área de pediatría, segundo piso a tu lado derecho_

_Gracias! Vamos Anthony!_

De repente la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, saliendo de allí el químico encargado.

_Candy, haré todo lo posible por que tu prueba de embarazo esté lista antes de lo planeado, hasta luego!_

Candy sintió un balde de agua helada caer sobre su cabeza mientras Archie y Anthony la observaban anonadados.

_E… embarazo?_ – preguntó Anthony

_Anthony –_ le dijo Archie – _recuerda a lo que venimos! Adiós Candy!_ – lo jaló del brazo

_Suéltame! Qué significa eso Candy? Explícamelo ahora!_

_No tiene nada que explicarte!_ – le volvió a hablar Archie – _acuérdate que su verdadero prometido es Terry! No tú._

_Ya lo sé!_ – gritó haciendo que toda la gente volteara – _lo sé perfecto y no necesitan repetírmelo a cada momento! Yo no te estoy reclamando nada Candy… es tu vida y yo no tengo derecho de entrometerme, pero se me retuercen las entrañas de pensar que ese hijo de perra no te haya respetado ni se haya esperado a que fueras su esposa!_

_Eso no te incumbe Anthony!_ – le gritó Candy quien salió huyendo de esa vergonzosa escena para buscar a Albert

Lo encontró, se despidieron y ella prosiguió poniéndose su uniforme para comenzar a laborar, mientras que Anthony y Archie buscaban a la otra enfermera. El rubio llevaba la mirada perdida, su cuerpo estaba en el hospital pero su mente vagaba en otro mundo, el coraje le hacía hervir la sangre. Archie por el contrario, iba ilusionado y feliz, y más feliz se puso aún cuando a lo lejos miró a su chica, como atrevidamente ya la llamaba.

Se acercó a ella decididamente y preparado para cualquier rechazo y humillación que pudiera recibir por la amargada enfermera. Cuando Flammy lo miró, le dio un gusto enorme, pero como siempre, fingió seriedad.

_Hola Flammy! Te traje esto, con todo mi respeto por supuesto_ – le extendió el ramo

_Gracias joven Cornwell, son hermosas, y, a que debo su visita?_

_Solo vine a ver como estabas –_ le guiñó el ojo

_Pues ya pudo ver que estoy bien, y yo también me puedo dar cuenta que usted está cada día mejor_

_Claro! Y sabes perfectamente gracias a quien se debe eso_

_Sí, gracias a su empeño y ganas de sobresalir, si me permite, debo seguir trabajando_

_Espera! Quiero presentarte a mi primo, Anthony, le conté de ti y quiso conocerte de inmediato_ - el rubio educadamente le tomó la mano y besó su dorso

_Un placer señorita Hamilton_

_El placer es mío, con permiso_ – haciendo una simple reverencia, se retiró, pero Archie no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que la vio desaparecer completamente

_Y bien Anthony? Que te pareció mi chica?_

_Bien_

_Solo bien? Anthony! Reacciona! –_ le chasqueó los dedos en la cara – _si es lo de Candy lo que te tiene así, déjame decirte que es lo mejor que puede pasar para que de una vez por todas aceptes que ella no es para ti! Ni para mí tampoco lo fue…_

_A que te refieres con eso? –_ lo miró con coraje

_Candy y yo salimos un par de meses… pero fui tan idiota que la perdí, así de simple, no me pidas ahora los detalles, ahora solo sé que las cosas no pudieron ser de otro modo, el corazón de Candy le ha pertenecido siempre a Terry…. Stear, el tío Albert y yo fuimos testigos de cómo surgió ese amor en Londres… ahora, mi corazón late por otra enfermerita rejega… ahhh que divertido será ganarme su amor!_

_Me vale un comino!_ – Anthony de verdad estaba molesto _– eso no es justificación para que ese imbécil se haya aprovechado de ella!_

_Yo no creo que se haya aprovechado! –_ le dijo burlonamente

_Ya déjame en paz! –_ le volvió a gritar y se le adelantó a irse

**Nueva York**

Feliz como siempre, Terry volvía a su departamento con muchos ánimos, pero hoy el ensayo fue exhausto, así que esa tarde la dedicaría a descansar.

Antes de entrar, su portero lo encontró.

_Hola Terry!_ – saludó amablemente el hombre – _esta mañana te fuiste muy temprano y ni tiempo me dio de darte tu periódico _– le extendió el ejemplar

_Gracias!_ – se limitó a decir

La verdad, no tenía tantas ganas de leerse completo el periódico, pero una pequeña foto en la parte superior de la primera página lo hizo temblar. Buscó la sección de "sociales" y allí, en primera plana, lucía la foto de Anthony besando a Candy muy cerca de la boca, y las enormes letras titulares detallaban:

"**Ayer se llevó a cabo la celebración del compromiso de la señorita Candice White, con el joven Anthony Brown, ambos miembros del clan Andrew, la familia más poderosa de Chicago"**

Nunca sabría explicar cuál fue el maldito sentimiento que le embargó en ese momento. ¿Coraje, indignación, odio, burla, furia, sorpresa? Tal vez todos…

Aventó el periódico, se levantó para dirigirse a su ventanal que ofrecía una hermosa vista hacia la avenida. Sorpresivamente, no lloró. La indignación que corría por sus venas le impedía ver más allá de lo evidente.

Terry ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser. Respiró profundo, trató de contenerse y no hacer algo estúpido… tiene que haber una maldita explicación para esto…

Un toque a su puerta le robó su concentración. Su pecho comenzó a sobresaltar a consecuencia de unos sollozos que amenazaban con salirse de su garganta, pero no lo permitió.

Con un gran coraje inundando su cuerpo, fue a abrir al llamado, maldiciendo a la persona que se le ocurrió el momento más imprudente de hacerle una visita.

Y que persona!

_Adelante, Susana…_

_Hola Terry!_ – lo saludó con efusividad y la mucama Mary, también

_Que se te ofrece?_ – le preguntó mientras le daba la espalda

_Oh! Creo que no he venido en buen momento…_ - dijo tristemente

_Te equivocas!_ – le respondió impulsivamente – _mejor momento no pudiste escoger – _sonreía maliciosamente

_y se puede saber por qué?_

_Mary –_ el actor se dirigió a la mucama _– nos harías el favor de dejarnos a solas por las próximas 3 horas?_

_Oh joven Grandchester! Es que no tengo permitido! Mi deber es estar con la señorita…_

_Mary!_ – le dijo Susana – _eres mi ayudante, no mi chaperona_ –Claro! Susana no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de oro que Terry le acababa de dar, querer estar a solas con ella tres horas? Increíble!

_Pero si su madre se entera me mata!_

_No tiene porque enterarse_ – le dijo Terry – _por favor Mary_

_Está bien_ – aceptó la mujer al saber que oponerse con Terry significa salir perdiendo de todas formas

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Susana estaba muy nerviosa pues Terry la veía sonriente, de arriba abajo, hasta podría decirse que en su mirada había cierto morbo, pero aún así, estaba feliz.

**Continuará…**

***Fe de erratas: En el capítulo anterior, en la parte donde pongo la fecha de la boda de Candy y Terry, el dice que la boda será en Chicago un día después de terminar su temporada de teatro. En realidad, es UNA SEMANA después (ni modo que se tele transporte) Jajaja lo siento chicas, un pequeño error por escribir a las carreras.

Ahora bien, los comentarios, ya sé que me van a querer asesinar por como terminé este capítulo… me disculpo de antemano por eso!

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dejaron su review**

Gema: Ay niña! Gracias por tus comentarios, superar la expectativa del lector es el mejor regalo para una escritora novata como yo. Qué bueno que te agradó el capítulo, Anthony también me está cayendo bien gordito pero que se le va a hacer! Saludos y gracias!

Magacafi: Nena, en realidad el pobrecito de Anthony no tuvo nada que ver en la decisión de la tía abuela, sin embargo, como tu bien lo dijiste, le resulta bien conveniente, por eso ni dice nada! Saludos amiga y gracias por leer!

Epag18: Mira, Anthony de que sufre, sufre, pero como está más madurito pues se aguanta como los buenos machos! Bueno, en este capítulo ya aparecí de nuevo a la loca de la Karen y a la otra más loca de la Susie gusana. Saludos y gracias por leer!

Anónima: discúlpame mil por llamarte así chica pero es que volviste a dejarme review sin nombre. Ya lo viste, la pecosa ya está sufriendo las consecuencias de sus travesuras! Saludos y gracias por leer!

Klaudya: Anthony ni dice nada porque efectivamente, le conviene! Jaja qué bueno que también te gustó la reconciliación! Saludos y gracias por leer!

Litac: Oh nena! Claro que tengo bien firme la sabiduría de mi chavo del ocho! Pero de verdad esto no fue venganza! Jajaja Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me leen también en FF**

Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer, New York Star, Terry´s Girl, Grecialica, Jenn, Karina Grandchester, Denisse Grandchester.

**Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que me leen en el Foro Rosa:**

Emelys, Arilys, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, Gema, RoseW, Beliangoma, Any, a ustedes tengo la facilidad de responderles directamente en el foro pero de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias!

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis amigas de facebook que también me leen:**

Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Denisse Grandchester, Nancy Aviles, Jenny Rodriguez, Martha Castrejón, Jenn García, Grecia Ramírez, Klaudya Bernal, y a todas las chicas del grupo "amantes de Terry" y "Candy obsesionadas"


	16. Necesidad de venganza

**CAPÍTULO XVI.- NECESIDAD DE VENGANZA**

La mirada de Susana estaba llena de ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo la indignación que corría por sus venas la ponían en un estado de nervios incontrolables. Aún así, moría de curiosidad por saber qué querrá Terry y porque deseaba tanto estar a solas con ella.

Él por su lado, se acercó a ella, e inesperadamente la cargó y así, la llevó hasta la cama.

_Que sucede Terry?_ – preguntaba la chica con temblorosa voz

_Shhhh silencio preciosa_ – le besó apasionadamente los labios

Susana no cabía de la emoción, con ambos brazos le rodeó la espalda mientras Terry, con sus habilidosas manos le fue quitando lentamente el vestido. Primeramente le desnudó lo hombros, que no tardó en besar. Fue descendiendo la prenda hasta la cintura, dejando sus pechos cubiertos con un simple top que Terry se encargó de rasgar y aventar, maravillándose con la vista de sus senos desnudos. No quiso saborearlos aún… ya habría tiempo para ello, por lo que le siguió bajando el vestido hasta que se lo quitó completamente.

Se levantó un poco, pero de inmediato le invadió una gran impresión en su pecho observar su pierna amputada. Unos temibles estremecimientos sintió al ver el muñón de la chica, que casi sintió desmayarse, un enorme sentimiento de culpa corroía todo su ser, invadiéndole una terrible impotencia al ver a ella, una chica tan bella y talentosa, pero mutilada de una cruel manera. No pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente culpable, pero aún así, no estaba dispuesto a seguir los instintos de su impulsividad.

Con una actitud nada apropiada de un caballero, se apartó, se puso su chaqueta y la abandonó allí.

_A dónde vas Terry?_

_Discúlpame Susie… lo siento mucho en verdad_ – le dijo sin siquiera voltearla a ver

Salió del departamento apresuradamente, bajó corriendo y en los primeros peldaños vio que estaba Mary.

_Mary! Toma mis llaves_ – se las entregó – _ve por Susana y llévatela! Después hazme el favor de entregárselas al portero_

_Pero joven Grandchester que sucedió?_

_Susana está bien_ – solo alcanzó a gritar

La mujer asustada subió corriendo, abrió el departamento y como no vio a Susana allí le comenzó a gritar. Pocos segundos después escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de la habitación. No dudó en ir a socorrerla.

_Señorita Susana! Que sucedió? _– la mujer estaba boqui abierta al observar a su patrona semi desnuda

_Solo ayúdame y vámonos!_ – dijo entre sollozos

La mujer la ayudó a vestirse, la sentó en su silla y emprendieron camino.

Mientras tanto, desesperadamente Terry caminaba por las avenidas de la ciudad, no podía pensar con claridad, pero de cierta forma se reprochaba su actitud. Al mismo tiempo, venía a su mente la imagen de Anthony besando a Candy. Sentía hervir la sangre solo de pensar que haya logrado conquistar su corazón… acaso lo habría olvidado? Después de estar haciendo el amor todos los días durante dos semanas enteras, se atrevió a olvidarlo? No quería pensarlo, pero le era inevitable.

Impulsivamente, llegó a la casa de Karen. En cuanto tocó, la chica no tardó nada en abrir, y enorme sorpresa se llevó al ver que su visita es Terry.

Cerrando la puerta, se le aventó y la besó ansiosamente. Karen no podía creérselo, pero estaba feliz. Como buena amante que es, lo llevó de inmediato a su recamara y allí, lo despojó de la ropa en escasos segundos, mientras no paraba de besarlo en todo el cuerpo y gemir desesperada.

Después ella se levantó, y se quitó el camisón y la ropa interior. Se volvió a aventar a la cama, pero Terry la giró a manera de quedar él encima de ella. Pasados unos quince minutos, Karen le gritaba que la hiciera suya.

Pero la naturaleza de Terry no respondió.

Ella acariciaba desesperadamente su entrepierna, pero seguía sin responder, a lo que él se levanto y furioso, comenzó a vestirse sentado al borde de la cama. Por detrás, Karen acariciaba su pecho desnudo.

_Ay mi adorado Terry, eres un galán, un rompe corazones… quién se va a imaginar que eres un impotente…_

_PUDRETE!_ – la aventó. Se levantó de la cama y en el camino se fue vistiendo la camisa.

Salió nuevamente corriendo hacia las calles de Nueva York, y se dirigió a su bar preferido. Pidió la botella entera de whiskey, de una vez…

"Impotente yo! Reverenda estúpida! En realidad el estúpido soy yo! Porque siempre me dejo guiar por los impulsos? Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi vida entera vaya! Todo le pertenece a Candy… solo a ella! Porque me has olvidado tan pronto… Candy?"

Pensaba melancólicamente entre copa y copa. Llevaba más de la mitad de la botella… y no le importaba seguir, pero de pronto, un amigo del bar se sentó junto a él.

_Terry! Hey, Terry!_ – le hablaba pues el actor reposaba la cabeza en la mesa

_Déjame en paz!_

_Terry… no se qué demonios te ocurre… te la has pasado mencionando a una tal Candy… si de verdad la amas como dices… qué diablos haces bebiendo de esa manera?_

_Cállate! No te metas!_

_Terry! Animo! Te llevo a tu casa!_

_Yo puedo irme solo, no soy un bebé!_ – se levantó queriendo demostrarle a su amigo que podía caminar, pero solo consiguió tambalearse y caerse

_Si cómo no!_ – lo levantó y se lo llevó hasta su automóvil.

Por supuesto, al día siguiente amaneció con resaca, pero no le importó, igual se levantó, se duchó y se preparó para seguir con su vida. Candy hacía la suya… él también.

De repente, su portero llamó a su puerta y le entregó un telegrama. Provenía de Chicago. Ni se molestó en abrirlo, lo partió en dos y se fue a su ensayo.

Ya estando en el teatro, el trato de Karen hacía él cambió radicalmente. La chica ya no se le ofrecía ni se le encimaba como de costumbre. Lo saludó con un simple "hola" y se limitó a hacer bien su ensayo. Terminando, lo ignoró y se fue a su camerino.

Vaya! Al menos la impulsividad de Terry sirvió de algo. No podía evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza al saber el porqué Karen lo ignoraba, después de todo su masculinidad quedó en juego, pero que alegría sentía que al menos ese hecho tan penoso sirviera para quitársela de encima.

Por otro lado, se sentía muy apenado también por Susana. Ya planearía después que rayos hacer para lograr que lo disculpara, pues debe sentirse completamente humillada, y con justa razón. Eso sí, jamás volvería a darle señales de esperanza.

Lo de Candy le dolía hasta el alma, sabía que debería haber explicaciones para ello, pero su tonto orgullo le impedía indagarlas.

**Chicago**

Antes de llegar a su área de trabajo, Candy se dio una vuelta por el laboratorio. El químico la saludó amablemente y le extendió el sencillo sobre.

_Tan pronto?_ – exclamó ella

_Tú tienes trato preferencial, Candy –_ le guiñó el ojo

_Pues, gracias!_

Se fue de allí y se dirigió hacia una de las salas de espera que solían estar más vacías. Le temblaban las manos, pero quería quitarse la curiosidad de una vez. Abrió el sobre y más claro, ni el agua. POSITIVO.

Su corazón se alebrestó de alegría. Un pequeño pedacito de su amor por Terry crecía dentro de ella. Ahora que ya estaba completamente segura, decidió no darle importancia a las presiones de la tía Elroy, le gritaría a todo el mundo que ya tenía fecha prevista para casarse con Terry y que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Lo que dijera la tía Elroy, Anthony, o la sociedad entera en el país, le valía un cacahuate. Si la anciana optaba por excluirla de la familia Andrew, también le valía, total, creció sin nada, completamente humilde y feliz, además, no necesitaba preguntarse si Albert la apoyaría o no. La respuesta era más que obvia y eso, era más que suficiente para ella.

Llegó al fin su horario de salida, tan ansiado. En lugar de irse a su departamento, arribó a la mansión. Como siempre, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Albert a su estudio.

_Candy! Pequeña! Qué alegría verte por acá!_ – le extendió un sincero abrazo

_Gracia Albert! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte_ – se sacó el pequeño papel de su bolsillo. Albert no tardó en desdoblarlo y alegrarse por el resultado

_Felicidades Candy!_ – la abrazó mas fuerte _– en verdad pequeña, me da tanto gusto, yo sabía que sí estabas esperando!_

_A mí también me da tanto gusto, Albert! Pero no solo he venido a mostrarte el resultado_

_Entonces?_

_Quiero hablar con todos, especialmente con la tía abuela_

_Sobre tu embarazo?_

_Sobre todo!_

_Estás segura? En tu estado debes permanecer tranquila_

_Lo sé! Y no lo estaré hasta aclarar todo! Yo me voy a casar con Terry, con nadie más! Y si siguen empeñados en obligarme… soy capaz de huir, Albert_

_Estás realmente desesperada verdad?_ – la miró con tristeza

_Si no hago algo pronto… me terminaré arrepintiendo…_

_Te entiendo. Haré bajar a todos a mi estudio, yo permaneceré contigo todo el tiempo, te defenderé y no permitiré que te hagan daño, ni con palabras siquiera…_

_Gracias Albert, lo sé, lo sé muy bien_

_De acuerdo._

Salió para indicarle a George que les avisara a los demás bajar. Anthony y Archie no tardaron nada, pero la tía Elroy se quiso dar a desear. Bajó cuarenta minutos más tarde.

_Y bien_ – habló la mujer con su insidiosa voz – _espero que lo que tengan que decirnos sea importante_

Candy volteó a mirar a Albert y él, le tocó el hombro cariñosamente, alentándola a hablar.

_Yo _– comenzó la pecosa su discurso _– acabo de enterarme de una gran noticia_ – bajó la mirada – _tía abuela, aunque usted no me crea, yo de verdad la estimo mucho, y por ese cariño, además del enorme respeto que le tengo, me veo en la necesidad de informarle lo que está ocurriendo._

_Continúa_

_Yo espero que no me juzguen por esto… pero mientras Terry estuvo en Chicago, el se quedó conmigo. El resultado es que… es…_

Anthony y Archie se miraron simultáneamente. Ambos ya sabían lo que Candy diría.

_Estoy esperando un bebé, por supuesto es de Terry… y por ello creo que lo más conveniente es seguir con mis planes de boda con él, y no con Anthony_ – volteó a mirar al rubio – _sé que me vas a entender Anthony, yo te quiero mucho, pero no puedo casarme contigo_

Mientras la pecosa seguía con su discurso, a la tía abuela casi le da un infarto. Aún con dificultad, se dio el lujo de regañar y ofender a Candy

_Y dices que me profesas respeto? Además de ser una recogida eres una mujerzuela! Qué horror! _

_Tía! Te ruego que no ofendas a Candy! –_ le dijo Albert

_Claro! Tu siempre defendiéndola! Jamás se hubiera atrevido a decirme esto sin estar tú presente!_

_Tía abuela por favor entiéndame! –_ rogaba Candy

_William_ – la ignoró por completo – _ve diciéndole a tu querida hijita que pasaré por alto el vergonzoso hecho de su embarazo. Se casará con Anthony la próxima semana, él será el padre de ese bebé y no se diga más. Si no acatan mi decisión, la expulsaré de mi familia!_

La mujer se levantó y se retiró.

_Anthony!_ – le habló Albert – _porque no haces algo? Oh pero claro! Si todo esto es tan conveniente para ti, no es verdad?_

_Ya he intentado hablar con ella pero no me escucha! _

_Eso es verdad tío_ – dijo Archie _– yo he visto cuando la tía Elroy lo ignora pues en el fondo ya se imagina lo que Anthony le dirá..._

_Aun así debes insistir más!_ – le retó mientras abrazaba a Candy quien permanecía llorando sobre su pecho.

_Lo haré, en verdad lo haré_ – se salió y Archie lo imitó

Pasado un buen rato, cuando los sollozos ya no le impedían hablar…

_Albert, estoy realmente desesperada, quiero pedirte un gran favor_

_Dime_

_Quiero irme a Nueva York, cuanto antes, no me importa renunciar a tu apellido, nadie tiene derecho a obligarme a hacer algo que no deseo!_

_A ver Candy, primero debes tranquilizarte, estás tomando una actitud muy impulsiva y eso no es bueno_

_Es que si no, que hago!_

_Tranquilizarte y esperar a que venga Terry, el prometió venir, se va a casar contigo y se olvidarán de todo esto, y eso sí, jamás nadie te retirará mi apellido, la decisión de adoptarte fue mía y yo soy la cabeza de esta familia, aunque la tía abuela no lo quiera ver así… en esta familia nadie aplasta mi autoridad._

_Yo no te quiero buscar problemas con tu familia_

_No lo harás, son ellos lo que ocasionan los problemas_

_Quiero irme de aquí Albert… olvidarme de todo, ser feliz con Terry_

_Lo serás! Pero no de esa manera! Tienen que hacer las cosas bien…_

_Pero es imposible!_

_No lo es! Pequeña… acabo de enviarle un telegrama, estoy seguro que en cuanto lo lea él sabrá cómo resolver esta situación_

_De verdad? Oh! Gracias Albert!_ – se le abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo en su corazón una dulce esperanza.

_No hay nada que agradecer, Candy, en verdad, admiro el gran valor que tuviste de enfrentar a la tía abuela_

_No tenía opción_

_Pero eso no quita que fuiste muy valiente, pequeña…_

_Por seguir defendiendo mi amor por Terry soy capaz de lo que sea… ya una vez me lo lograron arrebatar injustamente… ahora no permitiré que sigan empeñados a separarme de él_ – lo volvió a abrazar y siguió desahogándose libremente en el regazo de su mejor amigo.

**Nueva York**

Al llegar a su casa después de la presentación de ese día, Terry se indignó por el hecho de que su madre lo esperaba afuera de su puerta.

_Buenas noches madre_ – se acercó a besarla – _que haces tan tarde por acá?_

_No te preocupes hijo, estoy bien, afuera me espera mi mayordomo_

_Y a que debo tu visita?_ – le preguntó mientras abría el cerrojo

_Hijo… me enteré de algo y quiero que tu lo veas –_ le mostró un periódico

_Ah! Eso…_ - su voz sonaba un tanto entristecida

_Ya sabías? Hijo, que piensas hacer?_

_Nada! Ya tomó su decisión, yo que puedo hacer_

_Por Dios! Como puedes decir algo así? Terry… desde mi punto de vista femenino… Candy en esta foto se ve triste, su mirada se ve apagada…_

_No sigas! –_ la interrumpió,

_Pero Terry!_ – la ignoró y se metió a su habitación _– ah! Que terco!_

Eleonor se fue a sentar enfadada un momento a la pequeña sala observando todo a su alrededor. En el piso pudo notar un sobre partido en dos. Se acercó y pudo observar que se trataba de un telegrama proveniente de Chicago. Lo levantó pero no se decidía a abrirlo. "Dios mío, qué hago, que hago? Ah! Qué más da! No creo ser la primera persona en leer correspondencia ajena!"

Cuidadosamente lo abrió, unió los dos pedazos y leyó el contenido. Estupefacta quedó con lo que se acababa de enterar.

Sin dudarlo, tocó desesperadamente la puerta de Terry.

_Terrence! Terrence! Ábreme en este momento por favor, te lo ordeno!_

_Discúlpame madre… no estoy de humor, puedes retirarte cuando quieras!_

_Deja de ser tan grosero! Soy tu madre! Ábreme esa puerta!_

_Te dije que me dejes en paz!_

_Está bien, me iré! Pero antes de eso, te leeré en vos alta un telegrama que me encontré por allí roto_ – la dama carraspeó un poco para comenzar su lectura

"**Obligan a Candy a hacer algo que no desea. Urge hagas algo. Bebé en camino. Albert"**

Eleonor gritó estas líneas como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida de actriz, con el único propósito de que a Terry le quedara más que claro.

_Te veo otro día hijo mío!_ – le dejó el telegrama en una mesita y se retiró de allí feliz y contenta de la vida al enterarse tan abruptamente que será abuela.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Terry apenas comenzaba a procesar la información recién recibida.

"La están obligando? Ese infeliz obliga a mi Candy? Jamás lo permitiré! Sobre mi cadáver, imbécil! No le tocarás un pelo ni a ella ni a mi hijo!"

Se levantó con enormes energías, se puso su chaqueta, volvió a darle una rápida leída al telegrama reprochándose el porqué no lo leyó antes y agradeciéndole a su madre su indiscreción. Tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la casa de Robert.

**Continuará…**

Chicas hermosas! Me merezco los zapes! Jajaja pero ya lo vieron… no sucedió nada! A petición de muchas me apuré con este capítulo, que aunque está corto, es conciso. Estoy escribiendo desde ayer toda la tarde y hoy desde muy temprano ;)

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dejaron su review**

Nela: Hola! Que gusto que se haya aclarado este asunto del anonimato! Gracias por seguir la historia, ya lo viste, el rebelde ya reaccionó! Saludos!

Karina Grandchester: Espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y dejes de leer, jajaja! Saludos y gracias!

Magacafi: uy que te puedo decir? Candy muchas veces peca de estúpida pero que se le va a hacer? Y el otro menso pues está bien cómodo acatando las ordenes de la anciana aquella, jajaja, saludos amiga y gracias por leer.

Klaudya: A mí también me cae mal ese Anthony aprovechón, a él ya le tengo destinada una parejita, pero no te adelanto más! Gracias por tu review y saludos!

Litac: olía a cuernos pero no pasó a mayores! Ese Terry sigue siendo un impulsivo! Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo!

Pathya: oh linda! Gracias por tus comentarios, a Terry aún no le ha caído bien el 20 de que será papá por el coraje que sintió con el telegrama! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, saludos y gracias por leer!

Grecialica: Pues mira, me apure con tal de que no te quedaras sin uñas! Jeje saludos y gracias por leer!

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me leen también en FF**

Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer, New York Star, Terry´s Girl, Grecialica, Jenn, Karina Grandchester, Denisse Grandchester, epag18.

**Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que me leen en el Foro Rosa:**

Emelys, Arilys, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, Gema, RoseW, Beliangoma, Any, Monica alias "cosa", antealb, a ustedes tengo la facilidad de responderles directamente en el foro pero de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias!

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis amigas de facebook que también me leen:**

Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Denisse Grandchester, Nancy Aviles, Jenny Rodriguez, Martha Castrejón, Jenn García, Grecia Ramírez, Klaudya Bernal, Claribel Cid, Emelys Salazar y a todas las chicas del grupo "amantes de Terry" y "Candy obsesionadas"


	17. En defensa del amor verdadero

**CAPÍTULO XVII.- EN DEFENSA DEL AMOR VERDADERO.**

Es una noche fresca y tranquila, ideal para dar una buena caminata por la ciudad. Pero Terry no estaba dando una simple caminata, estaba a punto de decidir su futuro en ese momento.

Tocó determinantemente la puerta de la enorme y lujosa casa. Un sirviente salió a informar que el señor de la casa no podía recibir visitas a esas horas, pero al percatarse quién era el visitante, prefirió indagar primero si lo recibiría o no, antes de echarlo.

_Sr. Hathaway, lo busca el joven Terrence_

_Terry? A esta hora? Hazlo pasar por favor, tal vez necesite algo urgente_

_Como usted ordene_ – el sirviente hizo una sencilla reverencia y dejó ingresar al actor

_Buenas noches Robert_ – se acercó a saludarlo con un abrazo, como era su costumbre – _espero no importunar_

_Claro que no muchacho! Siempre serás recibido en mi casa, toma asiento por favor, que se te ofrece?_

_Que me hagas un favor y de antemano me disculpes –_ Robert alzo una ceja

_Que quieres?_

_Mañana me iré a Chicago, hay serios problemas allá con mi prometida y necesito ir a resolverlos, créeme que si esto no fuera realmente grave, no me estaría yendo_

_Ay Terry! Faltan dos semanas para terminar la temporada! No puede esto esperar más tiempo?_

_No_

_Porque?_

_Por favor Robert, utiliza a Nick, el actúa muy bien el protagónico! Mira, tómalo como si le estuvieras dando una nueva oportunidad_

_Pero Terry! La gente aclama por ti! _

_Lo sé! Pero te repito, si no fuera realmente grave, no me iría… Robert _– hizo una pausa – _están obligando a Candy a casarse con otro y además… espera un bebé_

_Y el bebé es tuyo?_

_Por supuesto que sí! _

_Ahh Terry… cuando se te acabarán los problemas muchacho… está bien, le daré a Nick el papel de Macbeth… vete sin cuidado…_

_Sabía que lo comprenderías, no esperaba menos de ti_ – se levantó y le dio un apretón de manos – _tengo que irme a comprar mi pasaje de inmediato, no quiero esperar ni un momento más_

_Anda! Mucha suerte Terry!_

Terry se encaminó a la estación de trenes y para su suerte, había disponibilidad de pasajes al día siguiente a las 8:00 AM

Muy temprano, su madre lo fue a visitar. Terry la recibió con un efusivo abrazo y dulces besos.

_Ay hijo! Y puedo preguntar a que se debe tanto amor?_

_A que tengo la mejor madre del mundo!_

_Una madre entrometida dirás!_

_Aún así te amo madre! Tu intromisión me hizo abrir los ojos… yo creo por eso amo a cierta jovencita pecosa que es igual de entrometida que tú!_

_Oh Terry! _

Ambos permanecieron riendo y bromeando por un buen rato, de repente Eleonor se percató de que Terry tenía equipaje en mano

_Te vas ya?_

_Si madre, necesito arreglar todo este asunto! Después, tu irás a mi boda, verdad?_

_Desde luego! Como piensas que me perderé tu boda?_

_A Candy le dará mucho gusto que vayas_

_Oh esa niña! Tengo tantas ganas de verla! Debe estar muy bella_

_Hermosa! No te la imaginas!_

_Y ahora con su embarazo_ – dijo suspirando imaginándose a su futura nuera con bebé a bordo – _debe verse más bella_

_Si… muero de ganas por casarme ya con ella… por ver esa enorme panza y ver nacer a mi hijo_ – de repente, los ojos se le iluminaron de ilusión – _voy a ser padre!_

_Y serás el mejor padre!_

_Sí _– de pronto su semblante se ensombreció

_Que sucede hijo?_

_Que me siento muy mal… he actuado de una manera vil y vergonzosa, todo por los malditos impulsos y celos!_

_Oh! Me preocupas! Porque no me cuentas?_

_No lo sé… son cosas muy mías!_

_Pero bien puedo darte un consejo_

_No lo sé_

_Si no quieres, está bien_

_Bueno… no te contaré detalles, solo te diré que… el ver esa nota en el periódico me hizo enfadar tanto, que jugué con Susana… la ilusioné, y después la humillé. Como si eso no hubiera sido demasiado, busqué a Karen y… bueno… simplemente no se dio nada! Pero mi impulsividad irónicamente las hizo apartarse y dejarme en paz… por lo menos a Karen, solo me falta aclarar las cosas con Susana…_

_Bueno… esta vez creo que tuviste suerte, pero no vayas a pensar que actuar de esa manera es correcto! No vuelvas a hacer algo así Terry, por el bien de tu futura familia…_

_Lo sé! Y créeme que recibí mi castigo por ello – _su madre lo vio incrédula_ – no te diré qué_

_No pensaba preguntarte!_

Se acercaba la hora en que tendría que partir a Chicago, así es que salieron del departamento, Eleonor se ofreció a llevar a su hijo a la estación y estando allí, aprovechó que tenía la oficina de correos muy cerca para enviarle un telegrama a Albert avisándole que estaba por llegar.

**Días después…**

Candy trabajaba tan profesionalmente como de costumbre, pero sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, a pesar de su embarazo. Lo único que le hacía ver un poco de ilusión en medio de tantos problemas, era que muy pronto llegaría Terry a casarse con ella y además, tendrían un hijo. Contaba los segundos para que ese momento llegara, pues faltaban aún más de quince días. Pero antes de que llegara ese ansiado día, la abuela ya había predicho fecha para su boda con Anthony.

Por su parte, Albert trataba de hacer lo suyo para ayudarla, pero conseguía muy poco. La terquedad de la tía abuela no permitía que las cosas fueran fáciles.

Ese día Terry llegó a la ciudad. Saliendo de la estación fue al departamento de Candy, pero no la encontró. El portero del edificio le hizo saber que estaba trabajando, por lo que el actor decidió irse directamente a la mansión. Si la bomba va a estallar, que sea de una vez.

Llegó y se anunció debidamente. El mayordomo de inmediato lo hizo pasar al estudio de Albert, para su bendita suerte! Si se encontraba con Anthony, no se aguantaría las ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo tullido.

En realidad, gracias al telegrama que Albert acababa de recibir, dio estrictas órdenes de que se le permitiera el acceso únicamente a su estudio, y lo más pronto posible.

_Bienvenido Terry!_ – lo abrazó gratamente

_Gracias! Por favor, te ruego me lo cuentes todo!_

_Así lo haré Terry, toma asiento por favor_ – le señaló el sofá y prosiguió a servir un par de copas

En una larga hora, Albert le contó todo lo recientemente sucedido. Terry no podía caber de la indignación.

_Es que debí haber hablado con tu tía ese día!_

_Pero según estaba indispuesta… fue en realidad mi culpa, Terry…_

_No! No, en absoluto. Esperaré a que venga Candy y hablaré con ella_

_Candy no ha venido en todos estos días a la mansión, precisamente porque no quiere verse con Anthony_

_Y la entiendo muy bien…_

_Además… te debo otra disculpa_

_Tú? Porqué?_

_Siento que lo del embarazo debió decírtelo ella… es cosa de pareja al fin… sin embargo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo_

_E hiciste bien_ – lo tranquilizó – _créeme que cuando vi esa nota en el periódico me quería morir… el enterarme de que seré padre fue uno de mis mayores motivos para venir corriendo!_

_Me alegro! Mira, le diré a George que pase a recoger a Candy al hospital, permíteme un momento por favor_

Se levantó a escribir una pequeña nota para ella. Sí, sabía que si solo ve a George, no querrá venir. Salió y le dio las instrucciones necesarias a su empleado.

Tres horas más tarde, estaban realmente fascinados con la plática de hombre a hombre que estaban teniendo, pero su algarabía de amigos fue gratamente interrumpida por la llegada de Candy. La pecosa abrió la puerta del estudio, de inmediato observó a Terry, se llevó ambas manos a la boca soltando un sollozo y corrió a abrazarlo.

_Oh Terry! Has venido antes de lo planeado!_ – no paraba de temblar y llorar

_Me he enterado de todo!_ – la abrazaba con fervor – _nunca permitiré que me vuelvan a alejar de ti! – _se separó de su abrazo para tomar su rostro con ambas manos _– te amo_ – le susurró con sus labios unidos a los de ella

Albert decidió salirse para no interrumpir tan conmovedor reencuentro, los dejó solos por un momento, pero le hizo saber a Terry, por medio de una seña, que no se demorara tanto pues debían hablar con a tía Elroy.

_Quiero que me cuentes… como va tu embarazo?_ – le dio tocándole suavemente el vientre – _Albert me dijo, espero lo disculpes… tenía que hacerlo_

_No hay problema_ – dijo sonriendo – _hasta ahora todo va bien, me enteré apenas la semana pasada_

_Y como te has sentido?_ – él estaba ansioso por saber cualquier detalle

_Bien, solo he tenido los síntomas comunes, ya sabes, vómitos, mareos…_

_Eso es normal?_

_Claro que sí! _

_Lo siento… es que realmente me preocupa tu salud, y la del bebé_

_No te preocupes, estamos bien… tu presencia aquí me hace sentir mucho mejor, Terry_

_Me alegro_ – le tocaba tiernamente el rostro – _nos casaremos en la fecha prevista_

_Pero… no creo que logremos convencer a la tía abuela, es muy estricta_

_Confía en mí, de algo que estoy muy seguro es que jamás te obligará a casarte con Anthony…_

_Gracias Terry –_ se le abrazó con fuerza

_Mi amor_ – la separó después de unos minutos _– vayamos de una vez_

_Estás seguro?_

_Como me preguntas eso pecosa! _

_Oh! Yo sólo…_

_Jajajaja vamos! No tengo miedo! _

Ella sonrió y abrazados se dejaron guiar hasta la sala donde aguardaba por ellos Albert

_Y bien? Terry, tu dime qué hago_ – le dijo Albert

_Hablarle a tu tía_

_Bien –_ su semblante estaba muy preocupado, pero aún así, confiaba firmemente en su amigo el rebelde – _Dorothy, dile a la señora que tenemos visitas, que baje cuanto antes, por favor_

_Como usted ordene_ – dijo la mucama

La mujer bajó quince minutos más tarde.

_Buenas tardes_ – saludó con su peculiar voz

_Buenas tardes señora_ – Terry se levantó de su asiento haciendo una reverencia mostrando su bien cuidada educación inglesa. No sin pensar para sus adentros traviesamente "que horrible anciana!"

_Quien es usted?_ – preguntó despóticamente

_Terrence Grandchester –_ besó galantemente su mano _– a sus órdenes, bella dama_

_Oh ya veo! Eres el desliz de Candice, no es así? –_ dijo altaneramente

_Desliz? Oh no! Yo soy el caballero que ama a esta bella señorita_ – le tomó la mano y Candy se ruborizó – _hace tiempo vine a pedir formalmente su mano, pero usted no pudo deleitarme con su fina presencia pues estaba indispuesta_

_Déjate de barberías y mejor pongámonos a discutir la manera en que desaparecerás de nuestras vidas!_

_Yo no quiero desaparecer de sus vidas, señora Andrew. Sé que actué incorrectamente, pero he venido para aclarar…_

_Basta! –_ lo interrumpió groseramente – _no esperaba menos de un vulgar actor! Que le ofrecerás a Candice? Dudo mucho que tu fortunilla de actor pueda comprar los lujos a los que la familia Andrew está acostumbrada! –_ Terry pensaba que convencer a esta mujer, no sería fácil en definitiva, así que sin importarle nada, únicamente el ser feliz con Candy, prosiguió con su plan

_Bueno señora, mi profesión en realidad es un hobbie, es un trabajo honrado que me llena de gran satisfacción, y usted está en lo correcto, mis ingresos que tengo como actor no se comparan con tan imponente fortuna_

_Un hobbie eh? Y dime, en realidad, a qué te dedicas?_

_Mire _– Terry hablaba con gran encanto con tal de agradarle – _conocí a Candy en Londres… desde allí es que nos enamoramos. Allá está mi familia, mis propiedades… estoy completamente seguro que la Villa "Grandchester" en Escocia y el castillo en Londres son hogares dignos para su sobrina Candy_ – al fin, lo soltó, no podía creer que llegaría esto, pero no le importó. Por su parte la tía abuela abría atónita ambos ojos y por supuesto, más interesada que nunca en esa plática.

_Como dices? Eres familiar de los Grandchester de Inglaterra?_

_Efectivamente señora Andrew, soy el primogénito del Duque de Grandchester_ – Candy y Albert se miraban muy preocupados. No podían creer que Terry fuera capaz de utilizar su apellido y orígenes, pero lo comprendían

_Oh! No sé qué decir_ – claro! La oportunidad de oro de la mujer para que su familia haga lazos con la nobleza inglesa – _como es que vives en América trabajando de actor? Pudiendo tener allá mejor vida?_

_Como le dije anteriormente, la actuación es una gran pasión y un gran sueño que he tenido desde niño, por ello no he dudado en involucrarme completamente en ello_

_Ya veo –_ dijo Elroy más relajada – _pero desde luego tu tomarás tu lugar en el parlamento inglés como el sucesor del Duque, no es así?_

Ahora sí, Terry sintió un vuelco en el estómago. No dejaba de sonreír pícaramente, pero por ahora es necesario que haga o diga algo para poder casarse con Candy, si no, se lo impedirían.

_Así es, señora Andrew_ – Candy y Albert ahora comenzaron a preocuparse, pero Terry le guiñó un ojo a su prometida haciéndole entender que confiara en él – _aunque para que eso suceda, aún falta mucho tiempo_

_Oh! Desde luego! Pero no entiendo algo_ – volteó a ver a Albert – _porque no me habían dicho nada de esto?_

_No nos correspondía a nosotros, tía_

_Pero si es verdad?_

_Claro que es verdad tía Elroy_

_Pues bien, señor Grandchester, usted ha sido muy convincente, y desde luego que apruebo la boda entre ustedes dos, solo que con una condición_

Acaso escucharon bien? Sí! La tía Elroy acababa de aprobar su boda. Vaya que la señora es bastante interesada y desalmada, pues pasó por alto un gran detalle: su amado sobrino Anthony.

_Y cuál es esa condición, señora? –_ preguntó Terry un tanto asustado pero sin demostrarlo

_Pues que usted vea la mejor manera de resolver todo este asunto. Hace poco se hizo una fiesta en honor a compromiso de Candice con Anthony. Comprenderá que no quiero enlodar el apellido de mi familia, además, la boda debe ser lo más pronto posible debido al embarazo de… Candice_

_Usted no tenga cuidado de ello, en primer lugar yo me encargaré de encarar a la prensa, si es lo que le preocupa. En segundo lugar, nuestra boda ya estaba prevista para este 10 de septiembre, si es que no hay algún inconveniente…_

_En absoluto, por mi está perfecto! No se diga mas señor Grandchester –_ la mujer se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció la mano que Terry inmediatamente besó educadamente _– espero que contemos con la grata presencia del Duque_

_Él se encuentra bastante ocupado, pero hará todo lo posible por venir_ – mintió

Elroy se retiró de allí pavoneándose como siempre, pero ahora con una gran razón de estar contenta, pensando que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho Candy en su vida es relacionarse con la nobleza. Ya vería más adelante la manera de hablar con Anthony, al fin y al cabo, siempre lo notó un poco renuente con la boda, a pesar de querer a Candy.

Hasta antes de que la mujer se retirara, Candy observaba a Terry con enorme asombro. Habiéndose retirado completamente, comenzó el interrogatorio

_Terry, porque le has dicho eso? _

_Fue mi último recurso, amor… pero funcionó, verdad?_

_Es que eso no era necesario Terry! Ahora que pasará contigo?_

_Claro que era necesario!_

_No! Terry… había más maneras de convencerla! Tal vez iba a ser más complicado… pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste!_

_Tranquila por favor! Te dije que confiaras en mí, Candy_

_Pequeña, Terry tiene razón_ – intervino Albert – _confía en él_

_Pues me temo que no tengo opción… pero no puedo dejar de estar preocupada por ti… tendrás que abandonar tu carrera de actor que tanto trabajo te ha costado conseguir…_

_A ver pecosa! Y quien ha dicho que abandonaré mi carrera? Eso jamás! Pero tampoco voy a permitir que me separen nuevamente de tu lado… y si para ello tengo que tragarme mi orgullo ante el Duque… pues estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, por ti, porque te amo, porque ya amo a este hijo que viene en camino… _

_Los dejo solos_ – dijo Albert un tanto apenado por estar haciendo el mal tercio – _solo que antes de irme, quisiera disculparme contigo, Terry… me avergüenza de sobremanera la actitud de mi tía… _

_No te preocupes amigo! Me basta con saber que tú eres distinto_

_Gracias!_ – le palmeó el hombro y se retiró de allí.

Ya estando Candy y Terry completamente solos en la sala, no dudaron en fundirse en un tierno abrazo seguido de cálidos besos, tan ansiados por ambos.

_Sabes mi amor?_ – habló Terry – _has escuchado que por ahí dicen que las cosas suceden por algo?_

_Sí, pero porque lo mencionas ahora?_

_Pues por muchas cosas… en primer lugar el hecho de haber vuelto antes de lo planeado servirá para hacerme cargo sobre los detalles de la boda… cosa que de no estar aquí, te correspondería solo a ti y a tu familia_

_Si, tienes razón, y… en segundo lugar?_

_En segunda mi amada pecosa… es poder estar al pendiente de ti y de mi hijo_ – ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa – _y hacerte el amor todos los días_ – le susurró al oído

_Oh Terry! Shhh! _

_Qué pasa?_

_No creo que eso se pueda… todos ya se enteraron que te quedaste en mi apartamento y no en el hotel… y supongo que ahora te tendrán completamente vigilado con tal de que no volvamos a adelantar la luna de miel!_

_Eso no es impedimento hermosa! Nos podemos escapar al hotel_ – se le acercó nuevamente a hablarle al oído – _como esa vez que nos reencontramos, recuerdas?_

_Oh! Terry!_ – la hizo sonrojarse en exceso

Pero la plática de pareja de estos tórtolos se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Archie, quien venía llegando apenas a la mansión. Esta era la primera vez que Archie y Terry se veían, después de la penosa imprudencia del "elegante" al ir a Nueva York.

Pero el semblante que traía en su rostro les sorprendió totalmente a la parejita comprometida, además de la actitud tan alegre que irradiaba.

_Hola!_ – saludó el recién llegado – _que tal Terry?_ – le dio un apretón de manos – _como has estado?_

_Bien, gracias_ – le respondió secamente

_Me alegro… creo que tenemos una plática pendiente Terry… quisiera disculparme por la manera tan inmadura con la que me comporté contigo…_

_Eso quedó atrás… por mi está olvidado_ – respondió el actor

_Gracias Terry, ahora quisiera saber si es posible que_

_Que seamos amigos? Eso no Archie, lo siento, lo que me hayas hecho a mi no me importa, pero lo que le hiciste a Candy, fue muy inmaduro de tu parte… así es que aún no me pidas algo así, por favor…_

_Entiendo _– dijo resignado, pero no le afectó puesto que tenía mil motivos para estar contento en estos momentos – _los dejo solos_

Se encaminó hasta la habitación de Anthony para contarle sus buenas nuevas. Lo encontró muy distante, parado frente al ventanal, le habló un par de veces pero no respondió hasta que no tuvo más opción que gritarle.

_Anthooonyyy! _

_Que quieres? –_ respondió seriamente

_Que sucede?_

_No sabías que no se responde con una pregunta?_ – le dijo groseramente

_Tú acabas de hacer lo mismo…_

_Bah! Déjame solo!_

_Que sucede? Oh ya sé! Ya te enteraste de la visita de cierto rival de amores…_

_No solo eso! Vino a convencer a la tía abuela de que él es indicado para casarse con ella… y ella aceptó de inmediato!_

_Vaya! Hasta que al fin la tía abuela recapacitó! _

_No digas tonterías Archie! A la tía abuela no le importaron mis sentimientos! En cuanto ese mal nacido le inventó que es un aristócrata ella de inmediato cayó a sus pies! Que sin vergüenza! –_ Anthony escuchó toda la conversación a escondidas

_A ver primo… yo pienso que entre más pronto haya sucedido esto, es mejor… imagínate que te hubieras casado con Candy, y sus vidas se hayan vuelto un completo desastre! _

_Yo me iba a encargar de que no fuera así! _

_En el corazón de alguien no se puede mandar! Si lo sabré yo! Ah! Y otra cosa… Terry no mintió, él en verdad es hijo de un Duque allá en Inglaterra… _

_Aún así… eso no es motivo suficiente para que la tía abuela cambiara su opinión tan abruptamente_

_Yo creo que la deslumbró!_ – dijo divertido

_Cuál es la gracia? Parece que no estás de mi lado!_

_Yo estoy del lado de lo justo, querido primo… verás… el que Annie me haya querido obligar a permanecer a su lado, me ha hecho ver la vida de distinta manera…_

_Ya me sé tu historia con Annie!_

_Oh! Que calentadito estás! Yo que venía tan feliz a contarte algo…_

_A ver_ – respiró profundo – _si tiene que ver con tu "chica" te escucho con gusto, ya lo sabes_

_Bien, pues, ya he logrado dos avances con mi chica!_

_Ah sí? Cuáles?_

_Me dejó de hablar de usted, y aceptó salir a cenar conmigo! –_ le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_Me alegro bastante, de verdad Archie, y disculpa que no sea tan emotivo, pero mi situación no me lo permite_

_Te entiendo Anthony! Pero estoy seguro que a la boda de Candy asistirán muchas chicas hermosas con las cuales puedas comenzar a…_

_Ay por Dios!_ – lo interrumpió – _de donde diablos sacas que yo iré a torturarme a esa fiesta?_

_Oh! No estaría nada mal que fueras! Así de una vez te harías a la idea de que Candy no es para ti! Por Dios Anthony, si hasta esperan un hijo!_

_Cállate ya! Tu lo dices porque no eres el que está sufriendo!_

_Aunque no lo creas… le sufrí demasiado a Candy… pero enamorarme de mi chica hermosa y enojona me ha traído una felicidad nunca antes conocida…_

Permanecieron un largo rato conversando de lo mismo, pero Anthony no se quería hacer a la idea de perder a Candy para siempre…

Durante todos esos días, los preparativos de la boda no se hicieron esperar. Terry se encargó de calmar a la alocada prensa respecto al compromiso de la heredera Andrew. El único argumento que usó fue que hubo una confusión debido a problemas familiares, pero no revelaría más, así que les agradecería el que no se entrometieran más de la cuenta.

Llegó el gran día. Toda la mansión Andrew lucía distinguidamente hermosa, decorada con miles de rosas por doquier. El derroche de dinero se olía por cada rincón en cada uno de los ornamentos que adornaban el escenario.

Durante esos días, Candy y Terry realmente no tuvieron tiempo para el "romance" puesto que la tía abuela agotaba la paciencia del actor al otorgarle a él prácticamente toda la organización de la ceremonia, aunque claro, él gustosamente lo hacía.

Erguido al pie del altar, yacía el nervioso novio, ataviado en un traje sastre en color negro que solo hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos color zafiro. Su corazón sobresaltó de alegría cuando las primeras notas del piano comenzaron a deleitar los oídos de los presentes. A lo lejos del pasillo, se notaba la elegante y menuda figura de la novia, quien estaba tan o más nerviosa que Terry.

Llegó el gran día en que ambos decidirían su futuro, en el que forjarían su destino y unieran sus vidas para siempre.

**Continuará…**

Espero no haberme demorado tanto! Pronto seguirpa el capítulo con la gran boda! Espero les haya agradado!

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dejaron su review**

Rosy Jimenez: Hola! Antes que nada mil gracias por leer y hacerme un comentario. Qué bueno que te alejé el susto que te dio Terry! Saludos y gracias!

Nela2307: Es que con algo tenía que hacer que Karen se desilusionara! Jajaja muchas gracias por leer y mil saludos!

Magacafi: Ay Nena! Es tan grato recibir tus comentarios! Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, el pobresito de Terry actuó como loco de aquí para alá y por eso su amiguito no quiso reaccionar! Saludos y gracias!

Karina Grandchester: Gracias a ti por seguir la historia, me alegra no haberte desilusionado y espero que el final de mi historia esté a la altura de tus expectativas. Saludos y gracias!

Jenn: Mil gracias niña por tus porras! Es muy grato leer tus líneas! Muchos saludos!

Tp: bueno, antes que nada, no entiendo que parte de la historia se te hace sexista, aunque considero que es la manera en que obligan a Candy, no sé… por otro lado, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi fic lo actualizo al mismo tiempo tanto aquí en FF como en el foro rosa, este es el último capítulo que llevo, no hay más. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Saludos!

Raghu: no hay nada que disculpar! Me encantan las reacciones de las chicas cuando los personajes en mi historia hacen tonterías! Te agradezco muchísimo tus desvelos por leer mis locuras, prometo al final no defraudarte. Saludos y de nuevo gracias!

Klaudya: mira, hasta que hay una suegra que hace bien en ser metiche! Jaja qué bueno que te gustó! Saludos y gracias!

Grecialica: que alivio que te dejé tranquila! Ya lo vez, el anthonino se duerme en sus laureles, pues ni lucha por Candy, ni la libera completamente… saludos y gracias!

**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me leen también en FF**

Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer, New York Star, Terry´s Girl, Grecialica, Jenn, Karina Grandchester, Denisse Grandchester, epag18, Pathya, Litac.

**Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que me leen en el Foro Rosa:**

Emelys, Arilys, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, Gema, RoseW, Beliangoma, Any, Monica alias "cosa", antealb, a ustedes tengo la facilidad de responderles directamente en el foro pero de nueva cuenta, muchas gracias!

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis amigas de facebook que también me leen:**

Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Denisse Grandchester, Nancy Aviles, Jenny Rodriguez, Martha Castrejón, Jenn García, Grecia Ramírez, Klaudya Bernal, Claribel Cid, Emelys Salazar y a todas las chicas del grupo "amantes de Terry" y "Candy obsesionadas"


	18. La Boda

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. LA BODA.**

Al ritmo de las dulces notas que tocaban la hermosa pieza del "Ave María", caminaba Candy, una hermosa e ilusionada novia del brazo de su padre adoptivo quien orgullosamente la llevaba al altar. Vestía elegantemente de blanco una pieza entallada de la parte superior que hacía lucir su pronunciada cintura, mientras que en la parte inferior era completamente amplio y esponjado.

Su cabello lo llevaba sutilmente sostenido a los lados con unas finas horquillas, a manera que sus rizos cayeran sueltos adornando su espalda. Pero tanta belleza del vestido y peinado se veían claramente opacados por la felicidad que emanaba del brillo de sus ojos verdes detrás del fino velo de novia. Su ramo portaba numerosas rosas de todos los colores, haciéndolo ver vistoso, pero arreglado de una manera sutil.

Los presentes miraban deleitados su gran belleza cuando caminaba por todo el pasillo. Llegando al altar, su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Terry que también irradiaban una felicidad innegable.

Albert posó la delicada mano de su hija adoptiva sobre la palma de Terry. "Sé que la harás muy feliz" le susurró mientras Terry le respondía con un asentimiento.

Dirigieron su mirada hacia el altar y hacia el sacerdote quien solo aguardaba a que la novia tomara su lugar.

_Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el enlace matrimonial de Candice White Andrew y Terrence G. Grandchester, comencemos la ceremonia en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo_ – decía haciendo hincapié en que todos los presentes se persignaran –_ este es un día muy especial, un día en que dos hijos de Dios unen sus vidas para siempre con la fiel determinación de hacerse felices el uno al otro. Debemos estar felices por nuestros hermanos, pues en sus miradas veo reflejado el verdadero amor que debe profesarse una pareja para unirse en el sacramento del matrimonio_ – dijo el sacerdote con gran satisfacción pues en dicha época eran muy comunes los matrimonios arreglados, sin amor, y el ver a esta pareja realmente enamorada, le llenaba de gran alegría.

Siguió deleitando a todas las personas con su conmovedor sermón, pero llegó de repente el gran momento que la mayoría esperaba, el momento de que ambos novios se dijeran los votos matrimoniales. El primero fue Terry, no es un secreto que cuenta con gran maestría para memorizar mil cosas, pero sus votos matrimoniales en especial, eran el diálogo más importante de toda su existencia.

_Yo, Terrence Grandchester, te acepto a ti, mi amada Candice, como mi esposa, prometo amarte, respetarte y siempre serte fiel, estar a tu lado en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

_Yo, Candice White, te acepto a ti, Terrence, como mi esposo, jurándote amarte por toda la eternidad, permanecer a tu lado en las alegrías y en las penas, respetándote y siéndote fiel por siempre._

Candy estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de estar inmensamente alegre. El estarse casando con el amor de su vida y al mismo tiempo esperar un hijo de él, sin duda eran hechos que le ofrecían una mezcla de sentimientos jamás experimentada anteriormente en su vida.

Una vez que sus padrinos, Paty y Charlie, les ofrecieran las arras y el lazo, el Padre prosiguió con el momento más conmovedor de la ceremonia.

_Terrence, puedes besar a la novia._

La tomó de ambas manos y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta quedar a la altura de los labios de su ahora esposa. La abrazó por la cintura, ambos cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un romántico y discreto beso con el cual sellaron el comienzo de una nueva vida, juntos. La lluvia de aplausos los hicieron alejarse de su ensoñación, voltearon a ver a todos sus invitados y seres queridos con una gran felicidad reflejada en sus rostros.

Durante la misa, la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María observaban complacidas a su querida hija entregarse al amor de su vida.

Entre los acompañantes de las monjas, figuraban por supuesto los niños del Hogar, así como es señor Cartwright con Jimmy y Tom Stevenson y su padre.

Paty llegó por supuesto desde Florida con su abuelita Martha, quién no dudó en animar a su nieta a ser la madrina de Candy… la simpática anciana había sido testigo del surgimiento de este amor y de la desgracia que les invadió con la ruptura… por lo tanto no cabía de la emoción al estar presenciando tan emotiva boda.

Por su parte, Terry no dudó en tratar de localizar a su gran camarada Charlie, quien estaba conmocionado por ser partícipe de esta boda. El chico conocía muy bien el amor que esta pareja se profesaba y sin duda aceptó de inmediato ser su padrino de bodas.

Eleonor Baker cautivó a todos los caballeros presentes con su gran elegancia y belleza. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Terry presentó a su madre con todos los familiares de Candy que estaban presentes.

A lo lejos, Archie visualizó a la actriz, y perplejo quedó pues no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué asistía a esa fiesta. Pero no dudó en preguntarle a su tío Albert.

_Oye… acaso ella es Eleonor Baker?_

_Así es_ – le respondió el rubio

_Y que hace aquí? Oh ya se! Debe ser amiga de Terry! Jaja se me olvidaba que él es también actor!_

_No es su amiga Archie, es su madre_

Archie escupió la bebida al escuchar el comentario de Albert.

_No estarás hablando en serio? _

_Estoy hablando MUY en serio Archie_ – le decía divertido ante su reacción – _pero mira_ – lo incitó a voltear al lado contrario - _ahí viene tu "chica"_

_Oh! Sí, voy con ella!_

Muy contento se dirigió a su encuentro con la enfermera. Días atrás, cuando Flammy había accedido a cenar con él, fue la oportunidad perfecta para el chico de invitarla a la boda de Candy. Ella al principio renuente, no quería aceptar pues ella sentía de todo por Candy, menos afecto, además, recordó que el flamante novio es nada menos que Terry, aquel muchacho al que tratara con la punta del pie en aquella visita al hospital de Santa Juana, y se moría de vergüenza al estar en riesgo de encontrárselo. Pero poco a poco la fue convenciendo y a decir verdad, ella se moría de ganas por asistir a un evento tan importante del brazo de Archie. Iba sencillamente vestida de color azul pálido, su cabello lo recogió en una coleta como siempre pero la diferencia consistió en un coqueto tocado a juego con el vestido entallado.

Mientras Archie se sentía enormemente orgulloso de contar con la compañía de su enfermera en tan importante evento, Annie lo observaba a lo lejos con un dejo de desilusión en su rostro. La chica no quería asistir a la boda, pero sus padres prácticamente la forzaron. El haber presenciado la bellísima ceremonia de Candy, y a su gran amor gratamente acompañado de otra mujer, la pusieron en un estado de tristeza del que ya no se sentía capaz de soportar. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de platicar con Elisa, pues su amiga estaba roja del coraje al ver que con quien realmente se casaba Candy era con Terry y no con Anthony. Discretamente, se apartó de la recepción, y se fue a refugiar a una de las tantas habitaciones solitarias de la mansión. Lloró libremente, se sentía desdichada y al mismo tiempo un dejo de envidia corroía su ser.

"Archie, te amé de verdad! Como me dueles aún en el alma!" pensaba en voz alta, mientras los espasmos en su pecho se hacían más visibles " Candy… aunque no lo quiera aceptar, me siento tan feliz por ti… lamento tanto que hayamos dejado de ser amigas… como extraño tu amistad, tus consejos, Candy!" seguía llorando y pensando en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, otro corazón solitario y decepcionado la observaba desde el umbral. Con paso lento pero firme, se fue acercando a la chica y cariñosamente posó su mano sobre su sobresaltado hombro.

_Anthony!_ – se levantó y apenada comenzó a secarse las lágrimas

_Tranquila, no tienes porque sentir pena_ – la miraba con ternura con sus par de ojos azul cielo

_Yo… es que… me siento mal por estar metiéndome en donde no debo_

_No te preocupes, entiendo muy bien porque lo hiciste_ – la invitó a sentarse en el diván que estaba allí cerca

_Me escuchaste?_

_Sí, Annie… te comprendo muy bien. Yo también tengo el corazón dolorido_ – agachó la cabeza en señal de tristeza _– incluso pensaba en largarme lejos este día! pero no lo hice… creo que fue mejor torturarme desde el ventanal viendo como el amor de mi vida se entrega a otro hombre… pero la vida sigue _– unas lágrimas amenazaban por surcar sus mejillas

_Lo siento mucho Anthony! _

_No lo sientas, Annie_ – le tocó la mano en un gesto amable – _las cosas suceden por algo, ya algún día encontraré la manera de sanar mi corazón, y tu también… somos personas jóvenes, bondadosas… y aunque Dios no nos conceda el milagro de encontrar a un alma gemela, por lo menos tenemos el mayor tesoro del mundo que es el tener vida, libertad, cariño, bondad… y sobre todo, la compañía de amigos y seres amados._

Annie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tal pareciera que Anthony no estuviera sufriendo de amores, su madurez y convicción eran demasiado obvias, definitivamente para ella sería imposible ver la vida de esa manera tan jovial y relajada.

_Con todo respeto Annie_ – la miró a los ojos – _eres una mujer hermosa_ – la vio de arriba abajo disfrutando de la vista que la chica ofrecía. Portaba un vestido escarlata que intensificaba el brillo de su perfecto cabello _– seguro estoy que tu padre tiene una fila de pretendientes hostigándolo a cada momento por obtener el privilegio de casarse contigo_ – Annie agachó la mirada

_El hombre que realmente me interesa no figura entre los pretendientes_

_Entiendo_ – se levantó y tomó una rosa roja de un florero que adornaba la habitación – _toma _– se la entregó – _es un pequeño detalle de mi parte para recordarte cuan hermosa y valiosa eres_

_Oh! Gracias!_ – la chica olfateó la hermosa flor _– de verdad Anthony… no solo te agradezco la flor, sino esta charla… el verte a ti tan fuerte y tan maduro a pesar de tener el corazón deshecho me ha hecho abrir los ojos… olvidarme de Archie y hacerme a la idea que él ya está haciendo su vida_

_Sabía que eras una chica inteligente_ – la dirigió a la salida

_Que vas a hacer ahora?_

_No lo sé! Tal vez leer… o dormir encerrado hasta que la fiesta termine_

_Pues… si no tienes inconveniente, me quedaría a conversar mas contigo… verás, Elisa no está de humor este día y no ha querido dirigirme la palabra_

_Entiendo, entonces vayamos a la biblioteca!_

_De acuerdo!_ – sonrió por primera vez en el día y ambos se retiraron a la extensa biblioteca

Los invitados permanecían sentados en el gran salón esperando a que aparecieran los recién casados. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a la pareja de enamorados realmente radiantes, todos los presentes les aplaudieron efusivamente mientras los faltantes en felicitarlos no tardaron en hacer lo propio.

Toda la tarde fue increíble, los nuevos esposos deleitaron a todos con románticos bailes pero sobre todo, con el amor que brotaba de cada uno de su ser. Prácticamente todos bailaron con todas… Candy no parecía mostrar cansancio, pues era el día más feliz de su vida y lo era también para Terry, quien limó asperezas con Archie y muy sinceramente, deseaba hacer lo mismo con Anthony, solo que no le sorprendió ver que el rubio no asistió.

De repente, el enorme portón del salón volvió a abrirse para dar entrada a un invitado peculiar. Las personas que ya lo conocían se quedaron boqui abiertas.

**FLASH BACK**

Después de la extenuante plática que Terry tuviera con la tía Elroy, se encargó de poner las cosas debidamente en su lugar. Utilizó su apellido, su nobleza y su origen para que la mujer lo aceptara en su familia, pues ahora tendría que saldar eso. Escribió una breve carta a su padre.

"**Estimado Duque de Grandchester. Probablemente le sorprenderá recibir una carta mía, a decir verdad yo no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo pero no tuve opción. Yo solo deseo que usted sepa algo muy importante sobre mí, me casaré en quince días. ¿Recuerda a Candy? A esa niña por la cual por primera vez en mi vida me atreví a pedirle ayuda, y me la negó? Pues bien… ella será mi futura esposa, y estoy feliz. Además, espera un hijo mío, tal vez usted esté haciendo en este momento un gesto reprobatorio por mi actitud "inmoral" y "poco caballerosa" al no haber esperado al matrimonio, sin embargo, no me arrepiento, pues mi amor hacia ella es infinito. La familia de ella ya está enterada sobre quién es usted, pues no tuve más opción que mencionarlo. Yo no pretendo obtener beneficios sobre mi origen, mi único interés en esta vida es ella, mi hijo que pronto nacerá y vivir felizmente en familia. Espero lo entienda. Con aprecio, Terrence G."**

El Duque era incapaz de contener las lágrimas "en ninguna línea me llama "padre"… hijo mío, tanto me desprecias?" vio la fecha en el sobre y descubrió que era de diez días atrás "Entonces en cinco días te casas" se levantó presurosamente, ordenó a su servidumbre prepararan todo lo necesario, su equipaje, sus cosas personales y su avión privado, dejando todo a un lado, pues en ese preciso momento se iba a América.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Terry no cabía de la impresión, Candy por su parte estaba realmente feliz de ver allí a su ahora suegro, pues una plática anteriormente entablada entre ellos le dejó más que claro que Richard estaba dispuesto a apoyar a Terry en todo lo necesario.

Se acercó lentamente a su hijo, le estrechó la mano y le dio un caluroso abrazo

_Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Terrence, te felicito muchísimo por la nueva vida que estás a punto de comenzar._

Terry miró perplejo a Candy, preguntándose qué demonios le sucede a su padre. Le brindó unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar a solas, y el joven quedó realmente impresionado sobre todo lo que su padre le hizo saber. Gratamente complacido, volvieron a la recepción, no sin pensar que ese día fue grandioso. El Duque saludó alegremente a Candy, posteriormente Terry lo presentó con Albert, Archie y Elroy, los familiares más cercanos de Candy. Visualizó a Eleonor a lo lejos, y solo se saludaron cortésmente. Había tantos invitados que no tuvo oportunidad de platicar largo y tendido con la madre de su hijo, como él hubiera deseado.

Felizmente agotados, los recién casados anunciaron su despedida, agradeciéndoles a todos los presentes su amena compañía. Tan caballerosamente, Albert y el señor Britter dispusieron de todos sus automóviles y choferes para trasladar a los habitantes del Hogar de Pony hasta su destino. Albert por su parte también dispuso de varias habitaciones de su mansión para los invitados que venían desde más lejos.

Los felices recién casados, se subieron al carruaje elegantemente adornado, que los dirigió al departamento de Candy, pues allí aguardaban los equipajes con las herramientas necesarias para viajar por todo el continente disfrutando de su luna de miel.

Estando afuera del edificio, Terry caballerosamente ayudó a su esposa a descender del carruaje. Una vez afuera, la cargó en sus brazos, ante la mirada extrañada de ella.

_Tradición, hermosa_ – la besó cariñosamente y así la subió hasta el apartamento.

Cuando quedaron al fin solos, no esperaron para fundirse en un caluroso y mágico abrazo seguido de un ansiado beso.

Aprisionándola contra la puerta, Terry estaba ansioso por arrancarle el vestido de novia, pero sabía que sería una actitud un tanto absurda pues no era necesario. Después de pasar semanas ocupados en las actividades de la boda, estaban realmente deseosos de culminar ese día como una noche de bodas inolvidable.

La volvió a cargar y así la llevó hasta el lecho. Lentamente le quitó las zapatillas, alzó su enorme falda y deslizó el coqueto liguero hasta quitarlo completamente. Volvió a bajar el vestido y la volteó boca abajo, muy sutilmente comenzó a desabotonar la pieza al mismo tiempo que dejaba un reguero de deliciosos besos por toda su espalda, haciéndola arquearse de satisfacción.

Terminando su interesante tarea, volvió a voltearla, la besó apasionadamente, volvió a apartarse y decidió desnudarse enfrente de ella. Cuando terminó, le susurró al oído "Esta es nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer" ella sonrió encantada "y tenía tantas ganas de estar nuevamente contigo…" la volvió a besar, acarició sus muslos, sintió la humedad en su interior, una humedad mas excesiva a causa del cambio hormonal por su embarazo, pero exquisitamente complaciente para él.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por entregarse el uno al otro, así es que sin más preámbulos, ella atrajo la cadera de su amante con sus piernas insinuándole que la tomara en ese momento. El no tardó en introducirse, lentamente, causándole a ella una gran desesperación, así es que no tardó en moverlo… lo empujó, lo acostó sobre la cama y fue ella quien se montó arriba de él comenzando a cabalgarlo frenéticamente. Terry no cabía de la impresión al ver el atrevimiento de su esposa, pero estaba fascinado, realmente fascinado con la vista que tenía enfrente. El amor de su vida, haciéndole el amor de una manera tan excitante y febril, observarla como disfrutaba el ritual amoroso tanto como él, lo excitaba aún más. Cuando ella gimió lanzando un escandaloso grito, le enterró las uñas en el pecho… seguía moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo, muy rápidamente, pues no dejaba de sentir el placer de los múltiples orgasmos que con perfecta sincronía ambos hacían sentirse el uno al otro. Cuando Candy estaba al borde del éxtasis, Terry decidió torturarla un poco, separándola. La incitó a levantarse de la cama, así, desnudos, se dirigieron al ventanal de la habitación. Observaron de pie la hermosa luna llena que se lucía frente a ellos brindándoles la más hermosa luminosidad. Terry posó las manos de su esposa sobre el cristal. Comenzó a darle delicados besos por todo su cuello y hombros, besos que únicamente la hicieron estremecerse y enloquecer, pues ella empujaba su trasero hacia atrás con la lógica convicción de seguir haciendo el amor. Terry tan habilidosamente la presionó más y nuevamente se volvió a introducir en su cuerpo, con fuertes y duros envites que sin duda los hizo alcanzar el éxtasis a ambos en cuestión de minutos.

Gratamente agotados se tumbaron nuevamente en la cama. No es que no quisieran volver a hacerse el amor, pero el gran día que acababan de vivir los dejó extenuados y al día siguiente les esperaba emprender un largo viaje. Abrazados, destapados, desnudos y con el amor a flor de piel, durmieron durante horas hasta que el alba comenzaba a hacer su aparición.

Como ya tenían todo listo, únicamente se demoraron en tomar su desayuno. Candy casi no ingirió alimento debido a sus normales nauseas matutinas que preocuparon a Terry en demasía, pero ya sabían que en algún momento cesarían. Saliendo del apartamento, se dirigieron a la estación a abordar el tren que los llevaría a las paradisiacas playas de Baja California, en México. Posteriormente allí tomarían una embarcación que los llevaría por todo el Pacífico hasta las costas de Chile y Argentina. Allí retomarían un tren que los dirigiría al mágico Brasil para finalmente tomar otra embarcación que los llevaría a su destino definitivo, Nueva York. Todo el viaje lo iba a costear Terry, pero Albert se lo impidió, haciéndolo aceptar que ese sería su regalo de bodas.

Se despidieron tan alegremente de todos. El Duque fue a su encuentro en la estación, felicitándolos nuevamente y haciéndoles su respectivo regalo de bodas también, sin quererse quedar atrás. Las escrituras de propiedad de la Villa Grandchester, en Escocia, para cuando ambos quieran viajar allá y la tengan a su disposición el tiempo necesario.

Abrazados, emocionados y enormemente enamorados, abordaron su pasaje, con mil sueños por delante, con todo un futuro y porvenir juntos.

Seis largos meses duró su luna de miel. Meses en los que compartieron muchas vivencias, momentos memorables, risas, enojos, bromas, y hasta enfermedades. A pesar de su embarazo, Candy se sentía más enérgica que nunca, no paraba de correr de un lado a otro, de disfrutar cada rincón del continente que visitaron. Al llegar a Nueva York, Eleonor los esperaba ansiosamente para llevarlos al que ahora sería su hogar. La elegante dama estaba tan feliz al ver a Candy con su notable embarazo de siete meses, se la veía realmente radiante, hermosa. La mirada de Terry emanaba una felicidad nunca antes notable para nadie. Llevaba orgullosamente del brazo a su amada esposa, y en cada oportunidad que tenía, le tocaba gentilmente el vientre pues tal pareciera que tenía una conexión especial con su bebé. Cuando Terry acercaba su mano, el bebé inmediatamente comenzaba a saltar y patear, haciendo doblar a su madre en más de una ocasión debido al dolor.

Llegando al departamento, Terry abrió la puerta ilusionado por mostrarle a su esposa su nuevo hogar, el cual remodeló especialmente para ella y para la familia que formarían juntos, pero horrorizados quedaron al entrar y percatarse que todo allí adentro era desastre, que la histeria de alguien invadió el lugar para dar paso a una sangrienta nota que yacía en la alfombra.

Candy se iba a acercar a tomarla, pero Terry se lo impidió. Lentamente él la levantó y su semblante palideció al leer el contenido.

"Si no es conmigo, es con nadie… nunca permitiré que seas feliz con ella… primero la asesino"

**Continuará…**

Hola! Espero me disculpen por la demora, es como una ironía pero tengo menos tiempo para escribir durante las vacaciones… espero que este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, discúlpenme nuevamente y de antemano por no dejar agradecimientos especiales… pero preferí colgar el capítulo lo más rápidamente posible, aún así todas y cada una de ustedes saben perfectamente como las quiero y como les agradezco su tiempo y espacio que me brindan. A todas las lectoras de Fanfiction, Foro Rosa y Facebook… a todas las quiero mil y les agradezco de aquí hasta el infinito! Nos leemos en el próximo!


	19. El pasado que se vuelve presente

ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES, LAMENTO MUCHO DE ANTEMANO SI HIERO LA SENSIBILIDAD DE ALGUIEN, LA INTENCIÓN ES AÑADIRLE MAS REALISMO A LA HISTORIA.

**CAPÍTULO XIX. EL PASADO QUE SE VUELVE PRESENTE.**

Candy permanecía de pie cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, notablemente preocupada al observar la reacción de Terry.

_¿Qué dice?_ – preguntó temerosa

_Tonterías _– por supuesto Terry sabía que una amenaza no puede tomarse a la ligera, pero no quiso preocupar a su esposa.

_Y por tonterías te pusiste tan pálido?_

_Candy, te llevaré a casa de mi madre y vas a permanecer allí hasta que yo llegue por ti_ – le dijo ignorando su pregunta _– tengo que resolver algo y además buscar a alguien que limpie este desastre._

_Pero, qué vas a hacer?_ – Candy realmente estaba preocupada

_Permanece tranquila, amor_ – le besó la frente – _vamos a la casa de mi mamá_

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Eleonor, la actriz recién había llegado también.

_Oh que sorpresa!_ – exclamó la dama _– sucede algo?_ – preguntó intrigada al ver los semblantes de los jóvenes

_Alguien irrumpió en el departamento_ – detalladamente, Candy le fue relatando a la mujer como es que encontraron el lugar

_Terry, me podrías enseñar esa nota por favor? _

_Después, ahora tengo que resolver esto_ – le dijo con una mirada acusante, pues no quería hablar mucho del tema frente a Candy

_Entiendo, hijo por favor ten mucho cuidado_

_No se preocupen, tu cuida de Candy por favor_ – se salió como alma que lleva el diablo

Se irguió frente al edificio donde vive Susana. Inhaló profundo y se adentró. Al escuchar el llamado de la puerta, Mary lo atendió rápidamente.

_Está Susana?_ – preguntó el actor sin tener ánimos de saludar

_Oh joven! Es mejor que se vaya!_ – le dijo la mujer con todo enfadado debido a la humillación que meses atrás él le hiciera a su patrona.

_Pregunté si está Susana!_ – le gritó posando su pie en la puerta para evitar que la mujer se la azote en la cara

_No debería de decirle nada! Pero la niña Susana desde hace cinco meses permanece internada en un hospital!_

_Qué? Porqué?_

_No se entrometa! Déjennos en paz!_ – ante la distracción de Terry la mujer aprovechó para cerrarle la puerta

_Oye! Mary! Ábreme carajo!_ – golpeó la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta, enfurecido se fue.

Terry estaba seguro que Susana tenía algo que ver, pues olvidó el gran detalle de aclarar las cosas con ella antes de partir apresuradamente a Chicago, aún así, después indagaría en que hospital se encontraba, por ahora se le metió en la cabeza ir a ver a Karen.

Tocó fuertemente su puerta y Karen acudió a abrir enfadada por tal insistencia, pero al ver quién es su visita se le bajó un poco el enojo y lo invitó a pasar. La actriz vestía un camisón, claramente se notaba que acababa de levantarse. Lo invitó al comedor, pues en ese justo momento estaban por servirle el desayuno.

_Toma asiento Terry, gustas algo de desayunar?_

_No, gracias, quiero hablar de algo serio contigo_ – la miró con un dejo de rencor

_Tú dirás_

_Hace un par de horas …_ - el diálogo de Terry se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre que bajaba las escaleras, también vistiendo pijama

_Buenos días_ – saludó

_Buenos días cariño_ – Karen se le acercó y lo besó a los labios ante la mirada estupefacta de Terry – _bien, Terry… no nos mires así! Te fuiste durante más de seis meses y en todo ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas_ – le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Nick

_Desde cuando andan? –_ preguntó Terry

_Ay Terry! Que atrevido! Desde cuando te interesas por la vida privada de las personas?_ – le dijo Karen divertidamente

_No es eso! Por favor, Karen, necesito que me escuches_ – le dijo más calmado

Poco a poco les relató a la pareja lo acontecido horas antes.

_Como puedes ver, la primera que se me viene a la mente es Susana_ – dijo Terry, mientras Karen miraba a Nick como asegurándose de algo

_Sabes Terry? Creo que tus sospechas son bien infundadas, verás… a los tres días que tú viniste aquí y… bueno, ese día que quisiste algo conmigo y no pudiste_ – la chica se detuvo al notar el excesivo sonrojo de Terry – _pues Susana armó un escándalo en el teatro. Como Robert la puso en su lugar, se retiró y no volvió allí. Dos semanas después vio en los periódicos la noticia de tu boda con Candy… eso lo supe por mi muchacha del servicio que se lleva con la muchacha de Susana, me comentó que hizo tremendo berrinche y fue a dar al hospital… intentó quitarse la vida… se cortó las venas para ser más exactos_

_Y ahora permanece en el hospital?_

_Para nada! Estuvo internada por un par de semanas, pero después nuevamente intentó suicidarse… se subió a la azotea de su casa y quiso aventarse… según se por Katy, mi muchacha, que no es la primera vez que intentaba aventarse de una altura así… pero en ese momento llegó su madre y logró impedir la tragedia. Susana le contó a su mamá con lujo de detalles que te quisiste aprovechar de ella… posteriormente la señora Marlow le armó un escándalo a Eleonor en su casa_

_A mi madre? Pero ella no me comentó absolutamente nada!_

_Candy se te ha despegado un momento?_

_No_

_Ahí tienes tu respuesta… en fin, la señora Marlow está dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para que le respondas a Susana_

_Maldición! –_ Terry golpeó la mesa y no paraba de recriminarse su actitud

_Te aconsejo que la busques y aclares las cosas con ella… estoy segura de que Susana fue quien irrumpió en tu casa_

_De acuerdo_ – se levantó – _gracias por la información Karen_ – si decir más, presuroso salió de esa casa

Volvió al lugar donde reside Susana, y para su gran suerte, la encontró en la entrada recién llegando con su madre.

Cuando la rubia lo vio llegar exclamó su nombre con notable alegría, mientras su madre lo miraba con odio.

_Oh Terry! Has vuelto por mi!_ – exclamó Susana

_Por el amor de Dios_ – suspiró hondo buscando la manera de no ofenderla o ser tan busco con ella – _dejémonos de tonterías! Vine a aclarar un asunto importante contigo_

_Mi niña no tiene ningún asunto que aclarar_ – refutó la Sra. Malow

_No se meta_ – la retó Terry mirándola igualmente con odio, después dirigió la mirada hacia Susana _– si me entero de que le tocas un solo pelo a mi esposa, me encargaré de hacerte la vida tan infeliz, que desearás como nunca antes morirte de verdad!_

_De que hablas Terry?_ – la chica estaba realmente asustada, pero nerviosa

_No digas que no te lo advertí!_ – se pensaba retirar de allí pero la Sra. Marlow se lo impidió

_Un momento jovencito! Nadie amenaza a mi niña en su casa! Que te crees? Eres una vil escoria que no supo valorarla! _

_No se atreva a ofenderme! _

_Tu mismo te ofendes! Miserable! _

_Cállese maldita vieja estúpida!_

_Basta!_ – gritó Susana quien no soportaba verlos discutir de esa manera – _Terry es mejor que te vayas, tu y yo nada tenemos que hablar… no se qué demonios te sucedió para venir a inquietarnos de esa manera pero lo pasaré por alto con tal de que te vayas y nos dejes en paz!_

No muy convencido, Terry se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la estación de policía para hacer su respectiva denuncia en torno a su caso. Si no podía hacer que Susana declarase por sí sola, por lo menos confiaba en la justicia de su país. Contrató a una empleada doméstica para arreglar el desorden de su apartamento después de que la policía hiciera sus investigaciones y posteriormente fue a la casa de su madre, pues estaba desesperado por ver a Candy.

La pecosa estaba muy alarmada, le hizo una serie de preguntas a Terry que no quiso contestar.

_Quien pudo haber sido?_

_No lo sé!_

_Entonces a donde fuiste? A qué?_

_A la policía! A donde más!_

_Y allí te tardaste tanto?_

_Por Dios Candy! Hice una larga declaración!_

_Y ya tienen algún sospechoso?_

_No lo sé! _

_Pero cuando comenzarán a investigar?_

_Ay por Dios!_ – se levantó de golpe dando un manotazo en la mesa de cedro – _no sé! No sé nada! No se me ocurre quién demonios está de todo esto! Ya deja de hostigarme!_ – enfurecido, salió de la sala de estar y poniéndose su chaqueta en el camino se dirigió a la salida

_Pero Terry! A dónde vas?_

Su esposo la ignoró dando un duro portazo. Candy no pudo contener el llanto, sus escandalosos sollozos no pasaron desapercibidos por Eleonor, quien amablemente se acercó a ella ofreciéndole un té.

_Mi niña, no es bueno para tu bebé que estés triste_ – la dama se sentó a su lado

_No entiendo porque Terry reacciona así_ – decía al mismo tiempo que hipaba

_Está molesto, pero no contigo. El te ama tanto que el hecho de que alguien amenace con destruir la estabilidad entre ustedes lo pone muy mal_

_Pero porque me gritó? Nunca lo había hecho! _

_Tampoco lo entiendo, pero dejémoslo que asimile un poco las cosas, démosle tiempo, sí?_

_Eleonor… usted tiene en mente quién pudo ser la persona que hizo esto?_

_Yo, no, ni idea_ – la mujer le evitó la mirada a Candy y fingió demencia

_No me mienta Eleonor! Su reacción me dice que tiene un sospechoso!_

_Candy, acusar a alguien sin tener las pruebas necesarias no es justo. Esperemos a que las autoridades hagan su trabajo_

_No! Porque no me quiere decir nada? _

_No es que no te quiera decir mi niña! Es que es muy pronto para saber y acusar…_

_Pudo ser Susana?_ – la interrumpió – _dígame! Pudo ser ella?_

_No sé!_

_Está bien_ – Candy se levantó de su asiento y se limpió las lágrimas – _necesito descansar, con permiso_

_No te molestes conmigo Candy, mira, en cuanto Terry llegue hablaré con él y lo reprenderé por la actitud que ha tenido_

_No hace falta, eso es un problema de pareja_ – se retiró de allí muy molesta y afligida a la vez al no haber contado con la confianza de su suegra.

Se encerró en la habitación que les destinó a llorar amargamente por largas horas. Durante toda la noche, Terry no volvió.

**Tres semanas después…**

Durante ese tiempo, Terry y Candy se mudaron a su departamento que ya estaba en condiciones de ser habitado después de las investigaciones pertinentes. La policía aun no tenía un sospechoso concreto, Terry seguía dudando de Susana y Candy estaba muy afligida.

Los últimos acontecimientos tenían a Terry muy aturdido, pero finalmente comprendió que no debe desquitarse con su esposa y mucho menos en el estado en que se encuentra. Se reconciliaron y siguieron siendo la misma pareja apasionada como desde el primer día de ser marido y mujer.

Durante esos días, la compañía Stratford estaba ofreciendo audiciones para la nueva obra de la temporada. "Hamlet", que amenazaba con ser un éxito rotundo. Durante los largos meses de ausencia de Terry, Robert incluyó en sus temporadas diversas obras de nuevos dramaturgos, debido a que no concebía rolar "Hamlet" sin su mejor actor.

Era un viernes muy cálido y agradable. Terry se levantó muy temprano para dirigirse a la audición. Le pidió mil veces a Candy que se dirigiera a casa de Eleonor para estar más segura y bien acompañada, debido a que estaría todo el día fuera de casa, pero ella se negó. Terry no insistió más y se marchó.

Las audiciones siempre se prolongan demasiadas horas, pues hay que darle la oportunidad a todos los actores, al igual que a los aspirantes, de audicionar para todos los papeles. El reloj marcó las 7:00 pm y Candy preparaba todos los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la cena, pues Terry le comentó que llegaría aproximadamente a las 9:00.

Durante esas semanas, la pecosa aprendió muchísimos trucos y secretos de cocina. El entusiasmo de estar viviendo con el amor de su vida era su principal motor para aprender a cocinar delicias, y sus esfuerzos rindieron sus frutos pues Terry nunca dejó de alagar su sazón y hacerle saber lo afortunado que es al tener una esposa que cocina como nadie en este mundo.

Muy concentrada en su tarea que consistía en preparar una densa masa que horas más tarde se convertirían en galletas caseras, escuchó un llamado insistente a la puerta.

_Debe ser Terry! Ah que tonto, olvidó las llaves!_

Caminaba graciosamente mientras se tallaba su abultado vientre, abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Su visitante yacía sentada en una silla de ruedas y muy prepotentemente se adentró al departamento antes de ser invitada a pasar.

_Pero… que sorpresa tenerte por aquí!_ – decía nerviosamente Candy

_Sorpresa eh? Bien, pues creo que tampoco te dará gusto_ – Susana observó el avanzado embarazo de Candy y un hilo de odio acechó todo su ser

_Bueno es que, no me esperaba tu visita… gustas tomar algo? _

_No!_

_Eh pues… a que debo tu visita? Terry no tarda en volver pero si necesitabas hablar con él puedes esperarlo…_

_Déjate de hipocresías conmigo Candy!_ – le gritó

_Como dices?_

_Ah! Ya deja de ser tan mustia! Eres una arribista! Una aprovechada!_

_Oye! Se puede saber que te sucede? Por qué me ofendes?_

_Porque te lo mereces! Me quitaste a Terry!_

_Un momento!_ – las chicas ya discutían a los gritos _– yo no te quité a nadie!_

_Aprovechaste el primer momento en que dejé libre a Terry para metértele por todos lados! Y claro! Sabes que yo tenía todas las de perder debido a que solo soy una coja!_

_Estas mal entendiendo las cosas Susana! Esto no es así!_

_Ah no? Y dime maldita… como son realmente las cosas?_

_Terry y yo nos amamos desde hace años! Y ahora solo estamos viviendo nuestra felicidad!_

_Que conmovedora! Se oye tan sutil! Cuando en realidad te aprovechaste, descarada!_

_Si alguien aquí se quiso aprovechar, esa fuiste tú Susana! Ahora si me disculpas, estoy preparando la cena porque MI MARIDO no tarda en volver_ – acentuó orgullosamente esas palabras _– agradecería que te fueras ya!_

_Pues tendrás que aventarme a las escaleras porque yo no pienso moverme hasta que te largues de aquí y dejes a Terry!_

_Te has vuelto loca? jamás haré tal cosa! Largo de mi casa!_

_Lárgate tu de aquí! Vete de Nueva York! _

_Susana _– Candy comprendió que alguna de las dos debía bajar la guardia _– por favor, en estos momentos estás muy alterada, si tu quisieras, hasta podríamos ser amigas, pero ahora por favor vete._

_Cállate! –_ seguía gritando – _Terry es mío! Porque yo le salvé la vida, el es mío!_

_Eso es una locura! El no te pertenece solo por eso!_

_Claro que sí! Mírame!_ – la chica se levantó las enaguas con el propósito de impresionar a Candy con su pierna amputada, exactamente igual como se impresionó Terry el día que vergonzosamente la humilló, pero Candy no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro

_Que pretendes con eso?_

_Mira como quede! Mírame!_

_Ya te vi! Y lo lamento mucho! Pero con eso no lograrás convencerme_

_No te impresiona? Que ser tan despreciable eres Candy! No te impresiona verme así?_

_No! No se te olvide que soy enfermera y he visto cosas peores! Así es que ese truco no te funcionará conmigo!_

_Ya veo!_ – la mujer comenzaba a temblar nerviosamente – _entonces no tendré más opción que cumplir mi amenaza_ – de su pequeño bolso, sacó una pistola y la apuntó hacia Candy

_Amenaza?_ – dijo mientras observaba aterrada el arma _– tú no quieres hace eso Susana! Por favor, tranquilízate y baja esa arma..._

_No! Largo de aquí maldita! Deja a Terry! El es mi hombre! Lárgate de aquí!_

_NUNCA!_

_HAZLO!_ – entonces Susana apuntó el arma hacia su vientre – _si no lo haces, no me compadeceré de dispararle a tu engendrito!_

_No!_ – Candy se llevó las manos al vientre

_Levanta las manos!_

_No!_

_Levántalas!_ – jaló el gatillo y Candy casi se desmayo del terror, intentó moverse y refugiarse detrás de un sofá, pero Susana disparó el arma. La bala salió con dirección a una lámpara – _no te muevas! Quédate ahí y levanta las manos! _

_Por favor, te lo ruego_ – su voz temblorosa imploraba – _no le hagas daño a mi bebé por favor_

_Ay que tierna!_ – volvió a disparar el arma y le hirió el hombro izquierdo. Candy gritó escandalosamente y presa del pánico se llevó la mano derecha hacia su hombro mal herido

_No dispares! Ya no por favor!_ – rogó al ver que Susana nuevamente jalaba el gatillo

_No tendré compasión Candy! Si sigues con tu estúpido orgullo de seguir al lado de Terry te haré sufrir, desgraciada! Y empezaré por acabar con la vida de tu estúpido mocoso antes de que nazca!_

_NOOO! No! Tu ganas! Dejaré a Terry! Me iré! Pero por favor no le hagas daño a mi bebé_ – por fin, después de luchar por no llorar, no pudo contenerse mas

_Y supones que yo creeré en la promesa de una maldita como tú mientras es presa del pánico? Estúpida! Dirígete a la habitación!_

_Para qué?_

_Haz lo que te ordeno!_ – volvió a apuntar e arma contra su vientre

Candy obedeció a la orden de Susana mientras ésta la seguía sin dejar de apuntarla. Después de varios años usaba la silla de ruedas con gran destreza.

_Saca esa maleta! Anda! rápido!_

_Que pretendes?_

_Hazlo!_ – Candy obedeció a la orden – _ahora, guarda tus porquerías ahí, todo! Llévate todo! No quiero nada de tu basura aquí que es mi hogar con Terry! –_ al borde del llanto, Candy hacía cada cosa que le ordenaba Susana, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la manera de quitarle el arma y poner a Susana en su lugar, pero sabía que forcejear con ella es un acto sumamente peligroso, tal vez si no estuviese embarazada, sin esa enorme panza de 15 libras que le restaba agilidad… pero no, no lo haría, además jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

Habiendo terminado la tarea, miró a Susana con incredulidad, como preguntándole ahora que debía hacer.

_Si te atreves a decirle a alguien, a quien sea, te mataré de verdad. Allá afuera, hay un sicario que contraté, vigilará muy bien cada paso que des, así que estás atrapada, si te largas a la casa de Eleonor o a la policía, ese hombre no se tocará el corazón para matarte! Anda! Lárgate! Déjame sola en mi casa! Pues MI MARIDO llegará a cenar!_

Un sicario! Ahora si se sentía completamente perdida. Su única esperanza era que Terry se apresurara en llegar, pero faltaban aún dos largas horas y eso, si es que le daba tiempo de llegar a la hora acordada.

Lentamente, se dirigía a la salida.

_Ah! Y por ultimo!_ – dijo Susana al mismo tiempo que Candy volteaba a verla con el rostro empapado de lágrimas – _Terry trató de hacerme suya en esta misma habitación! Ya sé que se te hará difícil de creer, pero es verdad! Pregúntale a Karen! Ahora ya puedes largarte!_

La gota que derramó el vaso. Obviamente esa loca mujer debería estar mintiendo, ¿y si no? Candy se quedó inmóvil, pero su letargo se vio interrumpido por otro disparo que alcanzó a rozarle la cadera.

_Que te largues! Ya te diste cuenta que soy capaz de matarte! Anda, lárgate!_

Presurosamente salió del departamento. Le pasó por la mente esconderse en el edificio y vigilar atentamente hasta que llegara Terry. Sí! Eso haría. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del apartamento se topó con un fortachón hombre de casi dos metros de estatura con sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observándola detenidamente. Definitivamente la idea de esconderse en el edificio quedó descartada. Bajó lentamente las escaleras. Para aquél hombre, esa era una lentitud desesperante. Candy sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo al notar que ese horrible hombre la seguía. No le sorprendió ver que a la salida del edificio, no se encontraba el portero. Seguramente el sicario lo sobornó para que desapareciera de allí durante un par de horas.

Ya en la avenida, el matón la jaloneó del brazo y la dirigió a una oscura calle donde aguardaba un auto.

_Ni se te ocurra gritar!_ – le susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que le enterraba una navaja en la cintura, haciéndole un corte en su ropa, pero sin herirla – _te encargaron mucho conmigo preciosa! Ahora sube! _

_Pe.. p..pero… que vas a hacer?_

_Creíste que te irías como si nada a tu casita en Chicago? Mi patrona no es tonta! Acaso crees que se arriesgaría a que dijeras una palabra de esto a tu familia? No linda!_ – el hombre le vendó los ojos _– te perderás en un paradisiaco lugar!_

_No por favor! Tenga piedad de mi! Le juro por mi hijo que no diré nada de esto pero por favor… le ruego que me dejen ir con mi familia! Les diré que mi esposo y yo decidimos divorciarnos… por favor se lo ruego!_

_No se hará lo que tu digas! A mí me pagaron por hacer otra cosa, así es que mejor cállate –_ arrancó el auto y comenzó a manejar rápidamente

_Se lo ruego! A qué lugar piensa llevarme? Acaso no ve que estoy embarazada? Que será de mi y de mi hijo si me pierden en sabrá Dios que lugar! Estoy herida de bala! Necesito atención médica!_

_Eso no es mi asunto, y ya cállate!_

Decidió no seguir discutiendo con su secuestrador. Comenzó a rezar ansiosamente mientras el llanto le provocaba violentos espasmos en su pecho. No tuvo noción del tiempo, habrá pasado alrededor de media hora, cuando dejó de escuchar el característico ruido de la ciudad. Ahora solo escuchaba el motor del auto y los acelerones, clara señal de que ya se encontraban en carretera.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, descaradamente Susana hurgaba por la cocina.

_Veamos cómo va la comida de mi amorcito!_ – sacó una charola del horno _– mmm vaya! La estúpida de Candy cocina bastante bien! Ay qué pena me das Candy! Donde te habrá llevado mi empleado? Jajajajajaja_

De pronto, se escucharon unas llaves abriendo la puerta de entrada.

_Diablos!_ – dijo quedamente Susana – _tan pronto? Si las audiciones regularmente se prolongan hasta la madrugada! Y más siendo Hamlet! Aaasshhhh_ – fue preparando su típica cara de sufrida mientras avanzaba hacia la sala

_Can…!_ – dejó de hablar al ver otra persona que no esperaba _– Susana? Que haces aquí? Donde está Candy?_

_Oh Terry! No sé cómo decirte esto!_ – comenzó a llorar, demostrando muy bien su vocación de actriz

_Decirme qué? Donde está Candy?_ – al no ubicarla, abrió todas las puertas del departamento, y al no verla en ninguna de las habitaciones se preocupó demasiado – _donde está!_

_Ella me fue a ver a mi casa, fue con maleta en mano y todo… decidida a… a abandonarte_

_QUÉ! Esperas que te crea semejante idiotez!_

_Compruébalo por ti mismo –_ Terry entro a la habitación, abrió el armario y efectivamente, no estaban las pertenencias de su esposa

_Que hiciste Susana?_ – preguntó con cierto rencor en su voz

_Yo!_

_Si tú!_

_Solo vine a darte la noticia! Ella me dejó las llaves! Por eso entré y me tomé el atrevimiento de prepararte algo de cenar y…_

_Quieres dejar de mentirme?_ – se le acercó y le jaló los cabellos – _ahora mismo te exijo que me digas la verdad! Acaso me creíste tan idiota? _

_No! Para nada! Te estoy diciendo la verdad!_

_Donde está la pistola!_

_Qué?_

_La pistola maldita sea!_ – gritó

_Como sabes…! Oh! Cual pistola?_

_Entonces si hay pistola…_ - se dijo a sí mismo, tomó su chaqueta, salió, se subió a su auto, lo arrancó y manejó tan rápido como nunca antes lo hizo

En cuanto llegó al departamento, un olor a pólvora inundo su fino olfato. Después, al ver a Susana allí y no a Candy se imaginó lo peor. Ahora, se dirigía a la estación de policía. Una hora antes un oficial fue personalmente al teatro a informarle sobre los avances de la investigación. Se enteraron, por medio de testigos, que Susana entró con un hombre sospechoso al edificio. Desde luego, ella pasó a ser la principal culpable de la amenaza escrita en esa nota. Por esa razón, Terry llegó antes de la hora acordada.

Pero ahora el pánico amenazaba con hacerlo perder la cordura, llegó a la estación de policía, pidió, no, más bien exigió ayuda para encontrar a su esposa, pues estaba completamente seguro que se encontraba extraviada.

_Ya intentó localizarla en casa de su madre? _– preguntó el oficial

_No! Justo eso pienso hacer pero supuse que sería más importante si primero doy aviso!_

_Claro, e hizo bien, ahora por favor, le ruego que busque a su esposa en todos los lugares que crea posibles _

De repente, por el radio localizador, recibía información de otro oficial. Debido a la interferencia apenas se entendía lo que quería decir.

_Que sucede?_ – preguntó intrigado Terry

_Encontraron en la carretera que se dirige a Boston un coche con una llanta averiada, el hombre que lo maneja tiene las mismas características de la persona que se cree irrumpió en su departamento con Susana, además… lleva consigo a una mujer_

_Esa debe ser Candy! –_ se giró para correr hacia su auto

_Espere! Mi compañero dice que la mujer asegura ser acompañante del hombre_

_Y si la amenazó!_

_Es probable, pero no hay que adelantarnos…_

_Me vale! En este momento voy para allá!_ – se subió a su auto y sin pensar en nada más, se dirigió a la carretera. Algo en su corazón le indicaba que así debía hacerlo

Durante el trayecto, el misterioso hombre sintió que algo andaba mal con los neumáticos

_Mierda! Ahora que pasa?_ – frenó de golpe y salió a revisar _– maldita sea! Se ponchó!_ – se volvió hacia Candy y comenzó a atarle las manos

_Qué hace?_

_Tratar de que no huyas!_

Presurosamente, el hombre procedió a cambiar el neumático del auto, pero unas luces a lo lejos acompañadas de unas escandalosas sirenas lo hicieron sentir desgarradores nervios. Se volvió hacia Candy, la desató, le quitó la venda de los ojos y posando la navaja sobre su cuello la amenazó.

_Si se te ocurre decir algo a la policía, te degollo, así es que les dirás que eres mi linda esposa y estamos de viaje, entendido?_ – no obtuvo respuesta _– ENTENDIDO?_ – le enterró mas la navaja

_Si! _

Los policías llegaron pronto. Preguntaron a los ocupantes si todo se encontraba bien y ofrecieron su ayuda. Uno de los oficiales notó a Candy con un especial nerviosismo, pues ella dirigía su mirada hacia su hombro herido con insistencia y rogando que se dieran cuenta. El oficial se percató de inmediato, pero no quiso levantar sospechas pues el hombre era un prófugo de la justicia muy peligroso. Se alejó de allí hacia su patrulla a informar sobre los acontecimientos y solicitando ayuda para la detención del sujeto.

Acelerando el automóvil a toda potencia, Terry estaba desesperado por llegar a su destino, y bendita fue su suerte al visualizar a lo lejos de la carretera el automóvil con la llanta pinchada y la patrulla junto.

Se salió apresuradamente. Los oficiales, el matón y Candy de inmediato notaron su presencia. En ese momento Terry pensó que fue muy imprudente de su parte aparecerse así, y vaya que lo fue. El imponente hombre jaló a Candy y la tomó de rehén. Ella torpemente se zangoloteaba de sus musculosos brazos ante la mirada aterrorizada de Terry. Los policías de inmediato desenfundaron sus armas y le apuntaron.

_No!_ – gritó Terry – _es mi esposa! No le hagan daño!_

_Apártese!_ – le gritó un oficial

_Suelta a la dama!_ – gritaba el otro policía al delincuente

_La mataré si no me dejan huir! –_ lentamente el hombre caminaba con Candy hacia el auto de Terry

_No vas a huir! Ni la vas a matar! Ya ríndete!_

_Eso nunca!_ – estaba cada vez más cerca del auto y Terry se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dejado las llaves pegadas

De pronto, un estruendoso ruido de sirenas se hizo presente en el solitario lugar, patrullas venían de ambos lados de la carretera. El hombre sintió las piernas flaquear. Le enterró la navaja a Candy en la cintura, haciéndola gritar ensordecedoramente, la tiró y se fue huyendo hacia la arboleda. Pensó que le darían preferencia a Candy para atenderla, pero los policías comenzaron a perseguirlo al mismo tiempo que le disparaban torpemente en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, Terry de inmediato auxilió a Candy. La tomó en su regazo y comenzó a consolarla.

_Tranquila amor! Estoy contigo! Te llevaré de inmediato a un hospital, por favor, resiste! _

_Mi bebé! Terry! Mi bebé!_

_Que sucede?_

_Desde hace horas no se mueve_ – decía débilmente – _y estoy sangrando_

_No te preocupes! Eso debe ser por las heridas que tienes, has perdido mucha sangre y además estás asustada… resiste por favor!_ – trataba de mostrarse sereno, pero por dentro se le desgarraba el alma.

Llegaron alrededor de seis patrullas. Una ambulancia también llegó, gracias a que el primer oficial que se percató del asunto dio aviso de que Candy se encontraba herida. La atendieron de inmediato, Terry la acompañó y en ningún momento dejó de acariciar su mano, besar su frente y darle ánimos. Durante el trayecto hacia el hospital, Candy se desmayó. Su semblante pálido horrorizó a Terry, haciéndole sospechar lo más temible. Los paramédicos luchaban por estabilizarla, pero seguía perdiendo sangre en cantidades exorbitantes. Con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, Terry no pudo contener su llanto, rogando al cielo y a todos los santos porque su mujer sobreviva a esta tragedia.

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias por continuar acompañándome en esta aventura! Espero que aunque este capítulo haya sido inesperado, les haya agradado. Es que sinceramente yo no creo en las historias donde una pareja al casarse sea una regla el "y vivieron felices por siempre" Además, aún hay ciertos cabitos sueltos, pero nos acercamos a la recta final. De nuevo muchas gracias a todas!

Rosy Jimenez, Nela2307, Magacafi, Karina Grandchester, Jenn, Tp, Raghu, Klaudya, Grecialica**, **Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer, New York Star, Terry´s Girl, Denisse Grandchester, epag18, Pathya, Litac, Fanatica de Candy, Fdna, Emelys, Arilys, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, Gema, RoseW, Beliangoma, Any, Monica alias "cosa", antealb, Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Denisse Grandchester, Nancy Aviles, Jenny Rodriguez, Martha Castrejón, Jenn García, Grecia Ramírez, Klaudya Bernal, Claribel Cid, Emelys Salazar, Jenny de Grandchester, y a todas las chicas del grupo "amantes de Terry" y "Candy obsesionadas"

Denme de zapes si olvidé a alguien! Las quiero!


	20. El verdadero amor que todo lo puede

**CAPÍTULO XX. EL VERDADERO AMOR QUE TODO LO PUEDE**

El alto y rubio hombre de negocios se adentraba a su hogar después de un agitante día de trabajo, cuando fue intercedido por su inseparable empleado y amigo.

_William, ha recibido un telegrama de Nueva York_

_Telegrama? Candy no suele enviar telegramas –_ dijo mientras rasgaba el sobre

_Algo importante debe ser._

_Eso dalo por hecho!_ – dijo Albert mientras devoraba el breve contenido

_Es grave?_ – preguntó George al notar el semblante de su patrón

_Candy está hospitalizada, y muy grave!_

_Dios! Qué piensa hacer?_

_Irme de inmediato! El telegrama no dice mucho pero queda entendido que algo tuvo que ver con un crimen_

_Un crimen? Que habrá sucedido?_

_No tengo ni la más remota idea._

Albert mandó llamar a su familia al estudio. En breves minutos Anthony y Archie estaban presentes. La tía Elroy se había estado sintiendo enferma las últimas semanas y decidió no bajar.

_Que sucede tío?_ – preguntó Archie al ver a Albert sumamente preocupado

_Recibí un telegrama de Nueva York, Candy fue atacada y se encuentra en un estado de salud muy delicado._

_Qué?_ – gritó Anthony – _como es posible! Sabía que ese imbécil no la cuidaría bien!_

_Anthony! De lo único que Terry es culpable es de protegerla hasta el cansancio! Ni modo que pretendas que la mantenga encerrada, verdad?_

_Pero que fue lo que sucedió?_ – insistió Archie

_Exactamente no lo sé, pero mañana muy temprano parto a Nueva York a averiguarlo y a ver en que puedo ayudar._

_Yo voy contigo!_ – dijo Archie

_Y yo!_ – replicó Anthony

_Muchachos! No se precipiten! No es necesario que vayamos todos_

_Claro que es necesario! –_ insistió Anthony _– no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados sabiendo que Candy está grave! Sabrá Dios si en peligro de morir!_

_Está bien! Como deseen… yo creo que la presencia de sus seres amados hará que mejore, eso espero _

Los tres caballeros permanecieron discutiendo sobre el tema hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, abordaron su tren directo a Nueva York.

Su respiración era débil y entrecortada, los minutos en esa ambulancia parecieron eternos. Al fin, llegaron al hospital. Atendieron de inmediato a Candy, el mejor cirujano del hospital se encargó de ella e inmediatamente procedió a sanar sus heridas, sin dejar a un lado el vigilar su avanzado embarazo.

Pasadas alrededor de dos horas, el médico salió del quirófano y visualizó a Terry sentado en una de las butacas, con sus codos puestos sobre las rodillas y tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

_Sr. Grandchester?_

Al escucharlo, saltó de inmediato de su asiento.

_Que sucede doctor?_ – preguntó ansioso

_Su esposa ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión. Sus heridas han sido operadas, afortunadamente la herida del objeto punzo cortante en la cintura no atravesó ningún órgano vital. Debido a todo eso tuvimos que practicarle una cesárea de emergencia. _

_Como… dice? Entonces ya nació el bebé? Cómo está?_

_Así es. No se preocupe, aunque es prematuro se encuentra bien. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos casos. _

_Entonces es un niño!_ – exclamó Terry con gran alegría

_Eh… no, es una niña. Lo siento, corrijo, es prematura, pero con los cuidados necesarios será una niña muy sana. Felicidades Sr. Grandchester, ahora solo nos queda conseguir un donante para su esposa._

_Si yo tuviese el mismo tipo de sangre no dudaría en ser el donante… pero haré todo lo posible por conseguir uno pronto._

_Por supuesto. Si me disculpa, tengo que atender otros pacientes, con permiso._

_Doctor! –_ exclamó Terry para llamar su atención

_Diga?_

_Puedo ver a la b… a mi hija?_

_Desde luego! En unos instantes le enviaré una enfermera para que lo dirija al área de los cuneros._

_Gracias_

El doctor asintió y se retiró. Terry estaba confuso. Por un lado una gran felicidad emanaba de su ser al saber ya nacida a su pequeña hija "su princesa" desde ahora y hasta toda la eternidad. Pero el hecho de saber a su esposa en un estado de salud tan delicado, lo deprimía muchísimo. Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía extremadamente culpable, pues de no haber actuado de una manera tan infantil e inmadura con Susana nada de esto habría sucedido. Su alma pendía de un hilo, pero tenía una enorme razón para luchar, una personita recién nacida lo necesitaba entero y fuerte, y por ello, no se dejó vencer.

Acompañado de la seria enfermera llegó a los cuneros. Una sensación de paz inundó sus sentidos. A pesar de haber tantos bebés a llantos y gritos tendidos, el lugar desprendía una magia peculiar. Cuando se detuvo frente a la cuna de su hija, no dudó en cargarla, a pesar de que la enfermera se lo había prohibido. El ver al nuevo padre tan emocionado y conmovido, hizo que la enfermera no protestara y hasta lo dejó un momento a solas.

Silenciosamente, acariciaba su pequeña cabecita, que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir la cuarta parte de la mano de Terry. Besó tiernamente su frente y con sumo cuidado, la colocó nuevamente en la cuna.

Terry se preguntaba por qué razón su bebé no permanecía al lado de su madre. El doctor amablemente le hizo saber que Candy aún se encontraba inconsciente, y en el remoto caso de que llegara a reaccionar pronto, necesitaban darle un buen lapso para recuperar su estado físico tanto como su estado de ánimo.

Al día siguiente, Eleonor se presentó al hospital muy preocupada y angustiada, se hizo los análisis pertinentes pero resultó que lamentablemente tampoco tenía el mismo tipo sanguíneo de Candy.

Las horas pasaban, desesperadamente lentas y ella no reaccionaba. Necesitaba un donador urgentemente o su vida comenzaría una cuenta regresiva.

Muchas personas conocían y admiraban a Terry. Por consiguiente, no faltaron seres bien intencionados en ofrecer su ayuda. Entre ellos, Karen. Ella estaba enamorada del actor, pero no lo suficiente como para querer atarlo en la forma que lo intentó hacer Susana, quien en estos momentos ya se encontraba encarcelada. Karen comprendió que el lugar de Terry siempre ha estado y estará al lado de Candy, pero aún así, nunca dejaría de guardarle un gran cariño.

La actriz sí tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que la rubia y no vaciló ni un momento para ofrecerse como donante. Terry se lo agradecía hasta el cansancio. Pasaron otras veinticuatro horas después de la transfusión hasta que Candy al fin despertó.

_Sr. Grandchester, su esposa ha despertado, en unos momentos puede pasa a verla. Le advierto que aún está un poco débil._

_Gracias doctor_ – estaba enormemente agradecido y tranquilo

_Otra cosa… la bebé necesita ser alimentada por su madre, por consiguiente ya mandé a la enfermera a traerla. Es un momento muy íntimo y familiar y sin duda usted les puede ser de gran ayuda, debido a la debilidad en el cuerpo de su esposa_

_Entiendo _– Terry ya se moría por entrar

La enfermera se acercaba con el pequeño bultito en brazos. El doctor le hizo la seña a Terry de que lo siguiera hasta la habitación.

Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y lo primero que las tres personas observaron fue a una Candy con un color más pálido que una hoja de papel, con la mirada nublada y perdida y un semblante que reflejaba tristeza y angustia. El doctor le cedió el paso a Terry, quien no tardó en sentarse al borde de la cama, tomar la mano de su esposa y hablarle dulcemente.

_Candy, mi amor…. Como te sientes? _

Ella le sonrió tímidamente pero no respondió pues dirigió su mirada hacia la enfermera que traía a su bebé en brazos. Terry siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta.

_Mira pecosa! Es una niña! Y está tan hermosa como tú!_ – se levantó para tomar a la bebé en brazos y posteriormente intentó acunarlos en los brazos de su madre

_NO!_ – gritó ella – _no lo quiero! Llévenselo! Salgan todos! Déjenme sola! _– se giró y enterró la cara en la almohada para llorar

Terry no creía lo que veía, su asombrada expresión no pasó desapercibida por la enfermera quién lo invitó a salir.

_Está muy alterada y confundida Sr. Grandchester, será mejor que la dejemos sola._

_Como que alterada y confundida? Acaso no ve que acaba de rechazar a su hija?_

_No lo vea de esa forma_

_Entonces de qué forma quiere que lo vea! _

_Después de todo lo que sufrió es normal que reaccione así_ – el médico ya se había retirado – _mire, le diré lo sucedido al doctor y él le recomendará un psicólogo para que.._

_Psicólogo! Quiere decir que mi mujer quedó loca después de todo lo que pasó?_

_No! No se alarme, no es así! Venga, dejémosla sola y en el camino le explico_

En el trayecto que caminaron por el pasillo, la enfermera trataba de calmar a Terry pero él no cedía, estaba impresionado y también molesto. Le entregó a la bebé a la enfermera para que la volviera a llevar a los cuneros.

Horas más tarde, y sin tener muchos ánimos, recibió las esperadas visitas. Albert, Anthony y Archie recién llegaban de un cansado viaje, pero ansiosos por tener noticias.

Al visualizar a Terry, Anthony no dudó en correr hasta él. Le tomó las solapas de la chaqueta y le habló en un tono muy altanero.

_Te exijo que me digas que sucedió! Como está Candy!_

_Suéltame pedazo de imbécil! –_ con un poco de esfuerzos logró quitárselo de encima

_Anthony!_ – lo retó Albert _– no se te olvide que estamos en un hospital! –_ se dirigió a su amigo – _Terry discúlpalo por favor, pero en todo el viaje no logramos dormir por la angustia, cuéntanos_

_Cuando llegamos de la luna de miel encontramos el departamento hecho un desastre y una nota donde se me amenazaba_ – le comenzó a contar solo dirigiéndose a Albert pero Archie y Anthony también escuchaban atentos.

En poco tiempo les contó con lujo de detalles todo lo acontecido, incluso el rechazo de Candy hacia su hija. Los tres caballeros no cabían de la impresión, pero Albert se encargó de tranquilizar a Terry y aconsejarle que esperara y que hiciera caso a la recomendación de la enfermera de proporcionarle a Candy la atención de un especialista.

Al día siguiente, un psicólogo ya se estaba encargando del caso de Candy. Al salir de la habitación buscó a Terry y lo encontró acompañado de otros tres hombres.

_Sr. Grandchester? Podríamos hablar sobre la salud de su esposa?_

_Puede decirme frente a ellos doctor, son sus familiares._

_Está bien. Mire, logré muy pocos avances en esta primera consulta pues la señora no puso de su parte, así es que aún no tengo un diagnostico, pero sí sospecho del padecimiento que tiene._

_Continúe…_

_Hay muy pocas investigaciones hasta la fecha sobre este trastorno, pero yo sospecho que su esposa sufre una depresión post parto, que se manifiesta en mujeres que como su esposa, han sufrido acontecimientos anormales…_

_Un momento!_ – lo interrumpió Terry – _no es mi intención subestimar su profesión, doctor, pero no espere que me trague esas tonterías_

_Tonterías? No son ningunas tonterías, como le expliqué, hay muy pocas investigaciones sobre este trastorno, y entiendo que usted jamás haya escuchado habla sobre él_

_Pues no! "Depresión post parto" vaya manera tan sutil de justificar a las malas madres!_

_Terry no lo veas de ese modo_ – le explicó Albert – _lo que dice el doctor a mi me parece muy lógico, tú no sabes el terror que sufrió Candy al enfrentarse a una desquiciada mujer armada y encima de eso, ser secuestrada! _

_Pues nadie sabe lo que he sufrido yo!_ – le gritó _– pero si Candy insiste en rechazar a su hija no me importa! Tiene mucho padre! Yo la cuidaré! Y por mí, Candy puede pasarse la eternidad llorando y sufriendo su "depresión post parto"_ – acentuó la frase despóticamente y se retiró

_Sr…?_

_Albert Andrew_ – se presentó con el médico

_Bien, Sr. Andrew, le ruego que haga recapacitar al Sr. Grandchester, sé que no es fácil, las cosas que han sufrido los tiene así, muy aturdidos, pero obviamente la señora lo refleja más puesto que fue atacada muy violentamente_

_Lo entiendo muy bien doctor, no se preocupe_

_Gracias, mañana vendré nuevamente, espero que la paciente quiera colaborar un poco más, mientras tanto no se separen de ella. Que sienta el cariño de su familia, eso la hará sentir mejor._

_Desde luego_

El doctor se retiró de la sala de espera. Los siguientes días seguía sin lograr avances significativos en la salud de Candy. Ella seguía rechazando a su hija y rechazando cualquier visita. Ni Terry, ni Albert ni sus primos pudieron estar un momento con ella puesto que los corría a gritos, para posteriormente llorar a grito tendido y la única manera en que las enfermeras lograban calmarla era proporcionándole sedantes.

Poco a poco Terry reflexionó y se convenció de que enojándose, no obtendría ningún beneficio. Gracias a los consejos de Albert y a la insistencia del psicólogo, fue muy paciente con su esposa y muy dedicado con su hija.

Cierto día, Candy sorprendió a todos. Pidió hablar con Terry, por primera vez, civilizadamente desde que ocurrieron los trágicos sucesos. Él desde luego accedió de inmediato, pues moría por hacerle saber a su esposa lo angustiado que estaba por ella y las ansias que tiene de que se recupere pronto para volver a su casa, con su hija y vivir en la armonía familiar que ambos han deseado desde siempre.

Entró nerviosamente a la habitación completamente blanca y llena de luz, pero a la vez tan sombría y fría que daba escalofríos. Se sentó a un lado de Candy, y no sabía por dónde iniciar su conversación.

_Como te sientes?_ – le preguntó preocupado

_Bien _– le respondió escuetamente

_Me da gusto_ – en realidad, esta afirmación se quedó corta con lo que realmente sentía Terry _– que deseas decirme?_

_¿Me amas?_ – preguntó inesperadamente

_Con toda mi alma_ – respondió sin vacilar y sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos

_Entonces _– una lagrima surcó su pálida mejilla – _porque me engañaste?_

_Engañarte?_ – tragó en seco, sin comprender las palabras de su esposa – _de que hablas? _

_NO ME MIENTAS! –_ gritó groseramente – _me engañaste! Te quisiste acostar con Susana y no sé qué demonios habrá sucedido, pero estoy segura que eso tuvo mucho que ver para que me atacara de esa forma tan vil! –_ sollozaba escandalosamente mientras Terry tenía un nudo formado en su garganta

_No creo que sea momento para hablar de eso_

_Entonces cuando será el momento! _

_Cuando estés tranquila y dejes de gritar como histérica!_

_Yo no soy ninguna histérica!_ – recalcó mientras con los puños golpeaba el colchón _– me engañaste! Me fuiste infiel maldita sea! Y pretendes que no me afecte?_

_No sabes cómo me he arrepentido de esa idiotez! _

_Claro! Muy arrepentido! Y ni siquiera pensabas decírmelo!_

_Para qué? De cualquier forma ya te enteraste! No sabes cómo me arrepiento! Si decides no perdonarme lo entenderé, pues es lo menos que merezco por haber actuado como imbécil! _

_En efecto! Fuiste un imbécil! Mira todo lo que provocaste! Mi bebé y yo pudimos haber muerto!_

_Ahora si es tu bebé?_ – la miró a ver directo a los ojos. Estaba muy furioso – _esa inocente bebé que no tiene la culpa de nuestras estupideces, pero aún así la has rechazado vilmente? A esa bebé te refieres!_

_Cállate! Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme!_

_Lo que es evidente se juzga por sí solo! Todos estos días he tratado de entender tu "padecimiento" y me he encargado de los cuidados de mi hija! Pero veo que no estás en la mejor disposición de cooperar y salir adelante! Y me duele mucho Candy… me duele tanto que en nuestra hija se repita la triste historia de sus padres… el ser rechazada por sus progenitores… no logro entenderte! Maldita sea! No te entiendo!_

_Cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa!_

_NO! Ya me harté de que se me culpe de todo! Sí, fui un imbécil y actué como un retrasado, lo admito! Pero eso no te da derecho a culparme!_

_Quiero el divorcio, Terry_ – le dijo evitándole la mirada

_Está bien_ – respondió con su típico tono orgulloso – _pero la niña se queda conmigo, por mí tú te puedes ir al carajo! _– salió huyendo de la habitación, con el corazón encogido de dolor

Al salir, ignoró la presencia de Albert, quien le suplicó le informara que había sucedido, pero vio a Terry tan alterado que no insistió. Lo vio alejarse de la sala de espera, se encaminó a salida. Para Terry no existía nadie en ese momento pues cada persona que pasaba junto a él era víctima de sus violentos empujones.

Albert enseguida se dirigió a la habitación de Candy. Necesitaba averiguar que sucedió, no le importaba si esta vez la rubia lo rechazaba y lo volvía a correr a gritos. El estaba decidido a hablar con ella.

Encontró la puerta abierta y la vio llorando inconsolablemente. Se le acercó, se sentó al borde de la cama y la abrazó.

_Pequeña, toda esta pesadilla terminará pronto_ – para su sorpresa, Candy se aferró a su abrazo

_Soy una estúpida! Donde está Terry?_

_Salió del hospital como un rayo y hecho una furia, que sucedió Candy?_

_Quiero ir con él!_ – se levantó y se acomodó las pantuflas _– llévame con él!_

_Candy! No te apresures! Dime que sucedió? Yo hablo con él para que venga, pero tú no puedes salir de aquí! Aun estás delicada!_

_QUIERO IR CON ÉL NO LO ENTIENDES! Si se divorcia de mi me voy a morir! No concibo mi vida sin él! _

_Divorcio? Él te pidió eso?_

_No! Fui yo! Porque soy una estúpida!_ – se arrojó nuevamente a sus brazos _– no puedo vivir sin él! _

_Ya entiendo… trata de tranquilizarte, iré a buscarlo._

_Te lo ruego!_

_No hay nada que no haría por ti, Candy_

Le besó la frente, la ayudó a recostarse y salió en busca de Terry. Después de quince minutos logró ubicarlo cerca del Central Park, pero a los golpes con Anthony. Entre su furia y su indignación, Anthony lo vio y comenzó a provocarlo, por lo que Terry no contuvo las ganas de desquitarse con él.

Terry podía tener mucha agilidad y Anthony mucha fuerza, pero nada de eso junto comparado con la agilidad y fuerza que Albert poseía, juntas. Los separó, como estaban renuentes les soltó sus buenos golpes a cada uno hasta que se calmaran.

_Por Dios tío! Como te atreviste a lastimarme así!_ – le decía Anthony mientras se sobaba el ojo morado

_Dejen de comportarse como unos niños! Terry_ – se dirigió al castaño quien permanecía en silencio y con la mirada perdida – _Candy quiere hablar contigo, por eso te busqué_

_No tengo nada que hablar con ella! Todo quedó muy claro! _

_Actuó sin razonar! Habla con ella por favor!_

_Para que me diga cómo va a proceder el divorcio?_

_No! Estoy seguro que ella se arrepintió al instante! Me imploró para que te convenza de que hables con ella_

_No quiero verla! _

_Si tú no quieres verla_ – le dijo Anthony – _yo con mucho gusto le hago compañía!_

_Imbécil!_ – Terry se levantó y le soltó un puñetazo, pero Albert lo detuvo antes de que siguiera golpeándolo

_Lo ves!_ – le replicó Albert – _te pones celoso! Anda! Vamos de regreso al hospital!_

Sin estar seguro, Terry accedió. Llegando a la habitación de Candy se estaba arrepintiendo de entrar, pero Albert prácticamente lo obligó. Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada a la cabecera de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas dobladas y la cabeza enterrada entre ellas. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta. Sin saber exactamente de donde tomó energías, se levantó de un brinco y corrió a abrazarlo.

_Terry! Lo siento!_ – se le abrazaba del cuello y lloraba en su hombro

_Ve a la cama, Candy, tienes que cuidarte_ – suavemente la dirigió hasta allí

_Te amo_ – le tocaba el rostro y observaba sus labios – _por favor perdóname! No quise actuar como una niña tonta! No fue mi intención!_ – Terry besó la palma de su mano

_Yo soy quien debe disculparse_ – la abrazó con fuerza _– por favor perdóname tu a mí!_

_Digamos que… los dos tenemos algo de culpa_ – intentó sonreír _– y yo si te perdono!_

_Entonces yo también_

_Seré la mejor madre del mundo, Terry. Te lo prometo._

_No es necesario que lo prometas, yo estoy seguro de ello._

Acercó su rostro y posó un delicado y romántico beso en sus labios. La abrazó de la cintura mientras ella hacía lo mismo colgándose del cuello de su esposo. Su húmedo y cálido beso se vio interrumpido por una enfermera que se adentraba a la habitación sin anunciarse.

_Sra. Grandchester? Ahora si quiere cargar a su bebé?_

Candy se estremeció al notar que la enfermera traía consigo a su pequeña. No tardó en extender sus brazos y la criatura se amoldó perfectamente a ellos. La mujer de blanco los dejó solos. Candy no apartaba la vista de su bebé, impresionada por verla tan pequeña, pero a la vez feliz por verle su carita por primera vez. Después de varios minutos dirigió la mirada a Terry, quien también se perdió en un momento mágico al observar la quietud y paz de su hija. Él la miró también, reflejando en sus ojos el eterno amor que sentía por su familia. Las abrazó a ambas y al mismo tiempo besód e nuevo a su esposa con infinita ternura.

**Continuará…**

Hola! Les confieso que quería terminar este capítulo en la parte en que Candy le pidió el divorcio, pero decidí no ser tan cruel con ustedes y darle un final al capítulo digno de alegría. Espero sus comentarios, no saben cómo los releo y releo y releo… Muchas bendiciones y agradecimientos!

Karina Grandchester, Jenn, Tp, Raghu, Klaudya, Grecialica**, **Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer, Rosy Jimenez, Nela2307, Magacafi, New York Star, Terry´s Girl, Denisse Grandchester, epag18, Pathya, Litac, Fanatica de Candy, Fdna, Emelys, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, Gema, RoseW, Beliangoma, Any, Monica alias "cosa", antealb, Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Nancy Avilés, Jenny Rodríguez, Jenn García, Grecia Ramírez, Klaudya Bernal, Claribel Cid, Emelys Salazar, Jenny de Grandchester, y a todas las chicas del grupo en facebook "amantes de Terry" y "Candy obsesionadas" y en el Foro Rosa!


	21. Recuerdos

**CAPITULO XXI. RECUERDOS**

_Buenas tardes!_ – ingresaba la enfermera – _ya le toca baño a la bebé!_

_Hola Amy! Toma, siempre que te llevas a mi niña la extraño horrores!_

_Ya pronto la darán de alta Sra. Grandchester, y podrá estar todo el día con ella! Por cierto,_ _ya pensaron en un nombre para esta muñequita?_ – preguntó la enfermera mientras destapaba la carita de la bebé quien permanecía dormida

_Mi esposo y yo hemos decidido llamarla Karen_

_Como la actriz?_

_Sí, en su honor debido a que me salvó la vida donándome sangre_

_Que linda es usted! Karen Klaise debe estar muy feliz!_

_Aún no lo sabe, pero estoy segura que si se pondrá muy feliz!_

_Bueno, me llevo a la pequeña Karen para bañarla, con permiso señora_

La enfermera salió de la habitación, dejando a Candy envuelta en sus pensamientos.

**FLASH BACK**

Ese día en que se reconcilió con Terry y aceptó por primera vez estar con su bebé, su esposo le quiso hacer otra confesión.

_Candy _– le llamó separándose de su abrazo – _para que de ahora en adelante no haya ningún secreto entre nosotros, tengo el deber de decirte otra cosa_

_Me asustas_

_Verás_ – no sabía cómo decirlo – _no solo traté de… pues… de estar con Susana. Estaba tan idiotamente encelado y molesto, que también busqué a…_

_Karen_ – lo interrumpió y Terry la miró con demasiada sorpresa – _mi amor, no te preocupes, hablé con ella ayer, fue por eso que después de su visita pedí hablar contigo y decidí dejar de comportarme como tonta. Entre su histeria, Susana me dijo que debía peguntarle algo al respecto a Karen y me venció la curiosidad_

_Pero que te dijo?_

_La verdad. Me dijo que ella te provocó y trató de seducirte durante mucho tiempo. Después me contó que la fuiste a buscar pero no sucedió nada. Terry, has sido el esposo perfecto, y eso me basta. Me importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Quiero que siempre veamos hacia el futuro, que olvidemos los momentos malos pero recordemos_ _gratamente los momentos felices _– le tomó la mano – _porque te amo_

_Nunca te defraudaré, Candy. Hemos luchado y sufrido tanto… que no estaría dispuesto a_ _perderte de nuevo. Nunca más_ – la tomó de la nuca y le regaló otro exquisito y tierno beso – _te amo tanto Candy…_

_Y yo a ti. Sabes? Karen me ofreció disculpas como un millón de veces! Me dijo que siempre me amaste, que nunca dejaste de pensar en mí…_

_Y eso te convenció para perdonarme?_

_No. Yo ya sabía eso, Karen solo me lo confirmó_ – de pronto la bebé comenzó a llorar exigiendo su alimento y ambos padres novatos la miraban preocupados

_Tal vez tenga hambre_ – sugirió Terry

_Creo que sí_ – la alimentó y ambos padres quedaron tranquilos al haber adivinado la causa del llanto de su hija

_Es tan preciosa! Pero… no me gusta decirle "la bebé" o "la niña" debemos pensar ya en su nombre…_

_Tienes razón! _

_Te gustaría llamarla como tú?_

_La verdad, había pensado en el nombre de alguien quien recientemente me brindó su ayuda desinteresada_

_De acuerdo –_ Terry asintió en señal de aprobación sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería Candy – _estoy completamente de acuerdo_ – le regaló otra de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Albert, Anthony y Archie, quienes traían consigo un ramo de rosas cada quien.

_Hola gatita!_ – Saludó alegremente Archie

_Qué alegría que me visiten todos los días! No saben cómo espero ansiosa el momento de su llegada! Y me encanta que tapicen mi habitación de flores!_

_Lo sabemos, hermosa! –_ le dijo Anthony – _donde está mi sobrina?_

_La están aseando_

_Ay qué bien! Entonces ahora no me tocará cargarla con un regalito mal oliente en el pañal!_ – dijo Albert recordando que la última vez que estuvo con la bebé apenas y aguantaba su peculiar olor

_Que cruel!_ – dijo Candy haciendo un puchero – _pero te entiendo! A Terry le desagrada bastante cambiarle el pañal y eso que él es el padre! _– las carcajadas de Albert no se hicieron esperar

_Pero aún así la adora más que a su vida!_ – aseguró el rubio

_De eso no tengas dudas_

_Pequeña… tengo que partir en un par de horas_ – dijo interrumpiendo su alegre charla _– las empresas reclaman mi atención y el pobre George no se da abasto_

_Entiendo _– pero la pecosa estaba muy triste

_No te pongas así gatita!_ – la alentó Archie – _Anthony y yo permaneceremos aquí una semana más!_

_De verdad? Ah que alegría!_

Después de media hora, Albert se despidió cariñosamente

_Recuerda que te quiero muchísimo, Candy_ – la abrazó – _ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, cuando sea. Como en esta ocasión, si algo sucede, no dudo en correr para venir a verte_

_Lo sé, Albert, yo también te adoro, y sabes que te extraño mucho! –_ no podía contener las lagrimas

_Así no pequeña! Quiero llevarme en mi memoria tu imagen alegre! _

_Es que nunca me han gustado las despedidas! Lo sabes!_

_Sí, te entiendo, me conformo con saber que eres feliz._

_Gracias Albert, de verdad, gracias por todo tu apoyo_

_No, ni lo digas! Sabes? Quiero que me escribas seguido y me envíes muchas fotos de la pequeña Karen. _

_Por supuesto que lo haré!_

Albert se despidió también de sus sobrinos y se retiró, no sin antes pasar a hacer una especial visita a los cuneros donde ya estaba la bebé dormida. Anthony y Archie permanecieron más tiempo haciéndole compañía a Candy

_Oigan… todos estos días me la he pasado hablando de mi, pero que es de de la vida de ustedes? Nos dejamos de ver por más de seis meses!_

Los muchachos se voltearon a ver simultáneamente, y Anthony alentó a Archie a hablar primero.

_Bueno, yo_ – se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente – _he estado gratamente feliz!_

_Cuéntame! Tiene que ver con Flammy verdad? Sí, sí, estoy segura que es Flammy!_

_Déjalo hablar Candy!_ – le decía Anthony sin aguantarse la risa ante la insistencia de la pecosa

_Pues sí, tiene que ver con ella –_ Archie se sonrojó _– desde hace dos meses es mi novia!_

Qué alegría! Felicidades Archie! Me alegro tanto por ti! – _le extendió los brazos en señal de abrazo_ – y no se molestó de que vinieras?

_Más le vale que no! Jajaja_ – la expresión de Candy lo conmovió – _claro que no se molestó gatita! Ella entiende lo importante que eres para mí!_

_Ah que alivio!_

**FLASH BACK**

Archie visitaba todos los días el hospital Santa Juana con la esperanza de pasar aunque sean dos escasos minutos con Flammy. Después de la boda de Candy, la chica dejó de comportarse a la defensiva con él. Lo recibía alegremente, pero siempre discreta debido a que no quería fallar en su impecable trabajo que realizaba siempre con tanto profesionalismo.

Durante sus días de descanso salía con Archie a todas partes. Desde la fuente de sodas, el parque central, el teatro, etc. Siempre pasaban un rato agradable. Un día Archie decidió llevarla a la orilla del lago. Ese lago que conocía como la palma de su mano, un lugar mágico, hermoso y sobe todo, romántico. Cuando se adentraron más al lugar, él se atrevió a tomarle la mano, acción que ella no rechazó. Archie siempre escuchaba con atención todo lo que Flammy le relataba. A la chica le encantaba hablar sobre sus pacientes, sobre lo satisfecha que se sentía cada vez que alguien salía del hospital totalmente sano y recuperado. Y para ser más sincera consigo misma, adoraba que Archie le pusiera esa fina atención. Ella no recordaba a sus padres o hermanos ponerles la misma atención cuando platicaba de algún interés personal.

De repente, el tema de conversación terminó. Quedaron en completo silencio admirando la belleza de los frondosos árboles reflejarse en el lago. En un segundo Archie volteó a observarla, convencido de que su perfil era más hermoso a la vista que cualquier paisaje. Delicadamente la tomó del mentón y la hizo voltear. La miró con un profundo amor que no pasó desapercibido por ella. Sin rodeos, Archie preguntó

_¿Quieres ser mi novia, Flammy?_

El corazón de Flammy se hinchó de emoción y casi se le salía del pecho. Sin decir nada, acercó lentamente su rostro al de Archie, y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

_Eso es un sí? –_ preguntó él alzando una ceja

_Creo que no me di a entender bien_ – atrevidamente lo abrazó de la cintura y le dio otro beso, pero más apasionado que el anterior.

No se percataron en qué momento cayó la noche. Estaban concentrados explorando sus labios e intensificando sus caricias, demostrándose su amor mutuo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Que romántico!_ – suspiraba Candy – _hazla muy feliz Archie, Flammy es una chica que ha sufrido bastante_

_Lo sé, de hecho ya conocí a su familia y la verdad me cayeron muy bien, parece que las cosas con ellos ya se arreglaron_

_Me alegro tanto! Y bueno_ – miró de reojo a Anthony – _alguien más falta de contarme sus experiencias…_

_Y que experiencias! No es así, Anthony?_

_De que hablas?_ – dijo sonrojado

_Más bien deberías preguntar "De quién hablo"_

_Escuché bien?_ – preguntó emocionada Candy – _¿tienes a alguien Anthony?_ – peguntó entusiasmada

_Claro que no!_ – dijo el rubio

_Claro que sí!_ – dijo Archie

_Ya díganme que me muero de curiosidad!_

_Le cuento yo, Anthony?_

_No! Tu le vas a tergiversar las cosas! _

_Pues lo que yo he notado con Annie…_

_Te lo dije! Solo inventas!_

_Annie?_ – preguntó Candy con cierto aire de melancolía al recordar a su amiga con la cual nunca había podido reconciliarse

_Es que Anthony y Annie se han vuelto inseparables_ – recalcó Archie

_Te dije que te callaras!_

_Porque te pones nervioso?_

_Sí! Cuéntame! por favor, Anthony_

_Está bien, pero no es cosa del otro mundo. Annie y yo somos muy buenos amigos_

**FLASH BACK**

Al día siguiente de la boda de Candy y Terry, Anthony visitó la mansión Britter. Les hizo saber a los padres de Annie que el día anterior la invitó a salir, y que la tía Elory estaba enterada y no se oponía.

_Hola Anthony!_ – bajaba la chica de las escaleras casi corriendo _– pensé que no vendrías_

_Te prometí que vendría_ – le tomó la mano y se la besó _– a donde quisieras ir?_

_Pues, donde tu digas!_

_Bien, conozco un lugar agradable que creo te gustará_ – le extendió el brazo

La llevó a un sencillo pero acogedor restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, recordando que alguna vez visitó un lugar similar con Candy, comieron hot dogs de pie y se divirtió como nunca.

_Espero que te agrade_ – le dijo Anthony tímidamente

_Claro que sí! Una vez vine aquí con Candy, y nos encantó la comida pues nos recordó mucho al hogar de ponny_

_Me alegro!_

Hicieron su pedido y platicaron muy a gusto.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la mansión, Elisa preguntaba por Anthony, pues se moría por verlo.

"si no fue Terry, pues será Anthony"

John interrumpió sus pensamientos

_Señorita Leagan, Arthur me dice que hace unos minutos vio al joven Brown en el centro de la ciudad. Gusta esperarlo?_

_No, gracias! Iré al centro y con suerte lo encuentro. Hasta luego._

Abordó un carruaje que la dejó en el parque central. Caminó un par de cuadras y de inmediato lo vio acompañado de Annie dentro del establecimiento. Con su aire altanero entró al sencillo lugar.

_Hola!_

_Que tal Elisa! no me esperaba tu… visita_ – dijo Annie

_Ya puedo notar que no!_ – se sentó sin ser invitada a hacerlo – _que me recomiendan comer aquí?_

_Por mi, todo está delicioso!_ – dijo Anthony

_Está bien, pediré un café_

Los tres platicaron de todo. Al principio muy a gusto y con risas incluidas, pero minutos después ninguno se percató como fue que en esa conversación, entró el tema de Archie.

_Pues Archie y Annie se conocen muy bien_ – dijo la pelirroja y Annie la miró rencorosamente, dándole a entender que no hablara de más

_Sí, se que fueron novios durante un buen tiempo_ – contestó Anthony

_Lástima que solo fue eso, no querida? Annie hubiera querido casarse con él_

_Elisa! eso quedó en el pasado_

_No me digas? Ah ya se! El verlo con la mujercilla esa te hizo desistir de seguir luchando!_

_Eso, y muchas razones más!_

_Y entre esas razones, está el hecho de que no te haya dejado embarazada? _

_Elisa por Dios! –_ gritó Annie, evitando la mirada de Anthony y sumamente avergonzada

_Ay Annie! Archie ya debió contarle todo! No es así Anthony?_

_Archie ya me ha contado lo necesario_ – dijo él, con ánimos de no seguir esa penosa conversación

_En serio?_ – repitió Elisa – _te contó que se acostó con Annie?_

_Basta! –_ gritó nuevamente Annie – _tú no eres mi amiga! _

_Sabes Anthony?_ – dijo Elisa ignorando totalmente a Annie – _tú mereces estar al lado de una verdadera dama. Annie dice que le gusta practicar el sexo oral! Iugh! Que estómago! Pero supongo que a Archie le fascinó!_

_¡Suficiente! –_ dijo Anthony – _escúchame muy bien Elisa, porque no pienso repetírtelo. Archie no me contó ningún detalle porque él es un caballero. Lo que Annie haya hecho es su asunto y a mí no me incumbe. Si nos disculpas, nos retiraremos, le prometí a Annie pasar una tarde agradable el día de hoy. Espero lo entiendas_ – se levantó, arrojó un par de billetes en la mesa, tomó de la mano a Annie y salieron del lugar

Afuera del restaurant, Annie le soltó la mano y corrió avergonzada en dirección a un taxi.

_Annie! Espera! A donde crees que vas?_

_Lo siento, quiero irme, gracias por invitarme Anthony –_ decía llorosa e hipando

_No te vayas así! No le hagas caso a Elisa! ambos sabemos cómo es ella!_

_No puedo ignorar lo que hizo porque todo lo que dijo es verdad! No valgo nada! Soy una_ _basura! Creo que lo más conveniente es que no te sigas juntando conmigo_ – sintiéndose muy humillada, abordó el taxi

_Espera! Annie!_ – sus llamados fueron inútiles pues el taxi ya había acelerado

Los días posteriores, Annie recibía puntualmente un arreglo floral con estremecedoras notas con diversas frases.

"Eres muy valiosa"

"No hay razón para que te sientas mal, eras una mujer enamorada, no hay pecado en ello"

"Permíteme ser tu amigo"

"Me la paso increíble contigo, por favor, acepta otra invitación de mi parte"

Después de varias semanas de insistir, Annie se dio la oportunidad de verlo a la cara. Sentados en una banca de parque, ella seguía evitándole la mirada.

_Annie _– le dijo cariñosamente – _eres una chica inteligente y valiosa, deja de avergonzarte. Muestra siempre tu cara en alto, muéstrale al mundo que eres fuerte._

_El mundo no me importa. Yo de verdad quería iniciar una sincera amistad contigo, pero Elisa lo echó todo a perder. No puedo mirarte a la cara después de todo lo que te enteraste, debes pensar que soy una mujerzuela_

_Yo no soy el tipo de personas que juzga de esa manera_ – con su mano, la hizo levantar la cara – _toma como ejemplo a Candy. Ella sufrió ofensas muy duras por parte de mi tía Elroy al haberse embarazado antes de casarse ¿y viste que le importó? Para nada! Pues ella sabía que lo que hizo no tiene nada de malo, a pesar de que la sociedad entera se encargue de satanizar la libre sexualidad… yo considero que eso depende de cada quien, que cada persona está en su derecho de vivir su vida y su sexualidad como mejor le parezca_

_No sigas! Me avergüenzas más!_

_En serio? Yo quería provocar el efecto contrario… en fin… olvídalo! Si te sirve de consuelo… a mi no me interesa lo que Elisa dijo ese día, ni lo veo mal, ni me espanto, ni_ _me horrorizo…_ es más – se acercó para hablarle discretamente al oído – _seguro estoy que Elisa hace cosas más atrevidas _– y con eso logró que Annie soltara la primera carcajada del día

_Creo que tienes razón! Gracias por comprenderme de esa manera! De verdad Anthony, eres un gran chico_

_Y tu una gran chica! Y ahora, si me permites, quiero invitarte nuevamente a ese restaurant! Estoy hambriento y muero por devorar una de esas tortas cubanas que preparan tan suculentas! _

_De acuerdo! Yo también tengo mucho apetito!_

Y del brazo, se dirigieron al restaurant, donde permanecieron platicando por tres horas más.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Con que muy amigo de Annie!_ – decía divertidamente Candy – _me alego mucho por ella! Pues creo que le conviene más tu amistad que la de Elisa! que horrible manera de ridiculizarla!_

_Así es, a mi me cayó bastante mal_

_Y solamente son amigos? Digo… cabe la posibilidad de algo más?_

_Por supuesto que no!_

_Po supuesto que sí!_ – dijo Archie! – _acaso Candy, no notaste como le brillan los ojos tan solo mencionarla?_

_Pues por eso lo pregunté! _

_Que lista eres gatita!_

_Ya basta! Por eso no quería contar nada!_ – se cruzó de brazos _– sabía que le intentarían ver el lado amoroso a esto!_

_Lo siento Anthony, no fue mi intención_ – dijo Candy entre risas

_Annie me ha dicho que tiene ganas de verte_ – cambió el tema para evitar que se siguieran burlando de él

_En serio?_ – preguntó ya sin reírse – _Anthony, dile que no dude en escribirme! Te lo ruego! Nada me haría más feliz que reconciliarme con ella! En verdad te ha dicho eso?_

_Me ves cara de mentiroso? Por supuesto que me ha dicho! Como en… mil ocasiones! _

_Oh Anthony! Gracias! _

_En cuanto llegue a Chicago le digo que te escriba! –_ le guiñó un ojo

_Que buen pretexto para buscarla! –_ se burló Archie

_Ya cállate!_

Permanecieron más tiempo charlando amenamente, que ni siquiera se percataron de la hora que era. Pero aun dándose cuenta no les importaba que fuera tardísimo, pues se la pasaban increíblemente bien al lado de Candy, recordando viejos tiempos y haciéndola reír.

De repente llamaron a la puerta.

_Adelante _– gritó Candy

Apresuradamente, Terry entró y cerró la puerta. A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos y le saltaba el corazón de solo verlo. A pesar de notarse cansado, siempre se le veía guapísimo. Saludó amablemente a Anthony y a Archie y posteriormente se acercó a saludar a Candy con un discreto beso en los labios.

_Y bien mi amor_ – dijo Candy – _creo que algo tienes que decirnos!_

_Como lo sabes pecosa?_

_Veo una innegable felicidad en tus ojos_

_Bien, pues… tu flamante esposo interpretará el papel de Hamlet!_ – dijo orgulloso – _que? No te da gusto?_

_Es que eso ya lo sabíamos! _

_Qué rayos! Acaso das a entender que tengo favoritismos en mi trabajo?_

_Claro que no! Sabes a lo que me refiero tonto! Eres el mejor actor de todos! No es así Archie?_

_Definitivamente tengo que admitir con todo mi pesar que Candy está en lo correcto_

Los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación estallaron en risas

_Solo Anthony no ha tenido oportunidad de verte actuar_ – dijo Candy

_Pues para mi será un honor que acudas a la premier de la obra, que es en dos meses_

_El honor será para mí, me han dicho maravillas sobre tu trabajo y muero de curiosidad!_

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la enfermera, quien traía consigo a la pequeña Karen.

_Disculpen que los interrumpa. Sra. Grandchester, su hija está hambrienta!_

_Oh mi pequeña! –_ extendió los brazos y los primero que hizo fue besarla _– gracias Amy_

La enfermera se retiró y Candy comenzó a descubrirse el pecho para iniciar a alimentar a su bebé.

_Hey! –_ Terry la detuvo – _hay muchos mirones aquí_!

_Ay Terry! Son mis primos! Pueden quedarse, por mi no hay problema_ – les hizo saber

_Nosotros nos retiramos para que estés más tranquila, Candy_ – dijo Archie sintiendo la mirada asesina de Terry que le hacía saber que se fueran

_Si! Vendremos mañana sin falta! –_ dijo Anthony también percibiendo esa mirada fúrica

_Como deseen!_ – les dijo mientras recibía sus cariñosos besos en la frente

_Hasta pronto!_ – se despidieron y se retiraron

_Ay Terry! Sigues comportándote como un loco celoso!_

_No me interesa lo que piense, señora pecas, ningún otro hombre mirará los senos de mi mujer mientras yo viva!_

_No tengo dudas! Auch!_ – gritó al sentir un tirón en sus rizos

_Parece que alguien está hambrienta! De quién lo habrá heredado eh?_

Inmediatamente alimentó a su hija, mientras Terry la abrazaba por la espalda y enterraba su rostro en el cuello de ella, percibiendo su aroma y disfrutando de su compañía. En cierto modo le incomodaba que su esposa y su hija siguieran en el hospital, pues estaba ansioso por tenerlas ya en su casa. Cuando la pequeña Karen sació su hambre, se quedó dormida, pero Candy también. Terry observó por un largo tiempo la tierna escena. Después, con mucho cuidado colocó a la bebé en su cuna. Se acercó a Candy, le besó la frente y se dispuso a dormir junto a ella.

No hubo un día en el que Terry no se quedara en el hospital durante la noche, acompañándola y cuidándola.

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aquí en este aventura! Les anticipo que este fue el penúltimo capítulo. Después del final, esperen un epílogo. Les agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas. Todo ello me hace crecer, y no precisamente como escritora, sino como persona, pues es muy halagador transmitirles por medio de mis líneas una historia de su interés.

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me leen en fan fiction, foro rosa y facebook:

Nadia, Miripatico, Karina Grandchester, Jenn, Tp, Raghu, Klaudya, Grecialica**, **Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer, Rosy Jimenez, Nela2307, Magacafi, New York Star, Terry´s Girl, Denisse Grandchester, epag18, Pathya, Litac, Fanatica de Candy, Fdna, Emelys, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, Gema, RoseW, Beliangoma, Any, Monica alias "cosa", antealb, Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Nancy Avilés, Jenny Rodríguez, Jenn García, Grecia Ramírez, Klaudya Bernal, Claribel Cid, Emelys Salazar, Jenny de Grandchester


	22. Eterna felicidad

**ADVERTENCIA – WARNING!** – Alto, altísimo contenido sexual. Sí no te agrada este tipo de lectura, abstente, pero como sé que nadie se va a abstener, solo les digo ¡Disfruten de este capítulo final!

**CAPITULO XXII. ETERNA FELICIDAD**

Una semana después, al fin Candy estuvo de vuelta en casa con su familia. Justo el día en que la dieron de alta en el hospital, Anthony y Archie se retiraban hacia Chicago. Le hicieron una especial visita en el departamento y en esa ocasión se la pasaron de maravilla, un millón de veces más que durante las visitas al hospital. El estar en un ambiente cómodo y privado fue la principal razón. En varias ocasiones Candy regañaba a sus primos por el hecho de que la hacían reír demasiado causándole dolores intensos al sentir que su vientre se rasgaba a consecuencia de la cesárea. Al final del día, lamentablemente los chicos se despidieron, no sin antes hacerles muchos regalos tanto a la madre como a la hija.

Esas primeras semanas en su hogar fueron satisfactoriamente agitantes. La pequeña Karen, quien lucía unos hermosos y enormes ojos azules, les daba mucho trabajo a sus padres. Candy no quería contar con la ayuda de empleadas domésticas, pero Terry insistió en que era necesario, no sólo para ayudar a su esposa a mantener un poco de orden en todo el caos que implica el tener un recién nacido en casa, sino también para hacerle compañía, pues los ensayos de "Hamlet" eran demasiado prolongados.

Gracias a que Terry contrató de tiempo completo a la señora que siempre se encargaba de hacerle el aseo una vez por semana, Candy pudo disfrutar de su bebé las veinticuatro horas del día, sin preocuparse de cosas como si la vajilla estaría sucia, la alfombra necesitaba limpieza, etc. Disfrutaba cada minuto, cada hora en que la alimentaba, cada cambio de ropa y pañales… hasta que llegaba Terry, el feliz papá que corría a su hogar para ayudar a su mujer con la tarea de duchar a la bebé y dormirla.

Muchas personas morían por visitarlos, pero Terry solo permitió que las más allegadas entraran a su apartamento. Eleonor iba casi todos los días. Karen también iba muy seguido, y en cuanto se enteró del nombre de la niña no cupo de la emoción, pensando que no merecía que la tomaran en cuenta para algo tan importante, pero a la vez agradeciéndoles un gesto tan hermoso.

**Chicago. Varios días después...**

El tren comenzaba a descender su velocidad para parar en la próxima estación. Archie y Anthony se divertían jugando póker, pero en cuanto se percataron de estar tan cerca de su destino guardaron su baraja y se preparaban para llegar. A lo lejos, Anthony pudo visualizar detalladamente la figura de Annie, quien vestía pulcramente como siempre un llamativo vestido largo y un sombrero a juego con éste. Su semblante se palideció y declinó la cabeza pensando y asegurándose de que la morena aún buscaba a Archie. Pero aún así, no comentó nada con su primo.

Segundos más tarde, Archie también la observó.

_Hey Anthony! A que no adivinas quien vino a buscarte?_

_Déjate de bromas! Vio a verte a ti, no a mí._

_A mí? Como para qué?_

_No te hagas!_ – dijo molesto mientras tomaba su equipaje y se preparaba para bajar.

Caminando por el andén, se dirigían hacia ella, y Archie decidió adelantarse y romper el silencio debido a que observaba a su primo muy confundido.

_Hola Annie! Que te trae por acá?_ – preguntó Archie

_Hola Archie_ – respondió tímidamente _– y Anthony vino contigo?_

_Claro! Allá viene!_ – lo señaló al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa – _te dejo para que platiques con él! –_ le guiñó un ojo y emprendió su camino, dejando a Annie muy nerviosa

_Hola Annie_ – preguntó vaciladamente el rubio

_Hola!_ – un rubor tiñó sus mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos se hizo también presente – _como te fue?_

_Muy bien, gracias… ya hablaste con Archie?_

_Sí, pero se adelantó_

_Eso hizo el muy grosero? Después de que viniste a buscarlo?_

_Yo no vine a verlo a él_ – le evitó la mirada – _vine a… a recibirte a ti_

_Oh! Pues… supongo que debo decir… gracias! Gracias por no olvidarte de los amigos!_

_No tienes que agradecer… yo… _

_Ah ya se! Quieres saber si Candy quiere reconciliarse contigo? Le comenté y ella me dijo que…_

_No!_ – lo interrumpió – _quiero decir… no hace falta que me lo digas pues sé que Candy tiene un corazón enorme y estoy segura que te dijo que si quiere… _

_Entonces?_

_Anthony… sé que no es apto de una señorita lo que haré pero… quisiera invitarte a comer! Al mismo restaurant de siempre!_

_Y yo me pregunto… que tiene eso de malo? Jajaja claro que sí!_ – instintivamente la abrazó pero pocos segundos después reaccionó y la soltó _– lo siento_

_No hay problema_ – dijo entristecida

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la salida de la estación para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, pero antes de llegar se toparon nuevamente con Archie, quien le hizo saber a Anthony que él se iría a la mansión aparte. Pero antes de partir, le puso un papel en la mano y le susurró al oído "en privado"

Anthony se encamino entonces a las taquillas para alquilar un taxi y en ese momento aprovechó para leer la nota de su primo.

"Sé que te mueres por ella. Por primera vez en tu vida actúa rápido si es que no la quieres perder. Te lo digo en serio, y de todo corazón"

_Tan obvio soy?_

_Disculpe? –_ preguntó la cajera

_Lo siento! Hablaba solo!_ – sonrojado pagó el servicio y se llevó a Annie del brazo

Pasaron un momento muy grato en ese lugar, para después dirigirse al parque a platicar por largas horas. De repente el silencio reinó su entorno. Annie no sabía si debía dejar de observar tan minuciosamente al paletero que sonreía a los niños. Pareciera que no hubiera otro punto más interesante que ver en ese entorno, pero sí que lo había. A su lado. Un Anthony muy pensativo que fijaba su mirada al mismo paletero. Sus ojos azul cielo brillaban con peculiar intensidad. Su cabello rubio, que ahora lo llevaba nuevamente corto, se despeinó sensualmente con el viento otoñal. Sus codos los mantenía apoyados sobe sus rodillas, dejando ver lo fuertes que eran. Toda esta maravillosa vista, la observó Annie en un segundo que volteó de reojo, y se decidió a romper el silencio.

_Anthony… yo quiero decirte que_

_Lo sé_ – la miró con esos ojos penetrantes – _sé qué quieres decime… y por consiguiente es mi deber iniciar esta conversación, no tú_

_A que te refieres?_

_Lo sabes, Annie… ambos sentimos lo mismo_ – le tomó delicadamente las manos – _y por ello quiero decírtelo directamente… me gustas, Annie… quisieras darme la oportunidad de salir contigo, conocernos más y compartir todo?_

Sin saber si reír o llorar, Annie entendió que Anthony le proponía ser algo así como "más amigos", por lo que desilusionada, le soltó las manos y se giró para evitar verlo

_Que sucede? _– preguntó incrédulo

_Yo creía que ya lo compartíamos todo_

_No seas testaruda!_ – le tomó el mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos – _compartimos mucho como amigos, pero yo quiero más! Quiero que seas mi novia, en un futuro deseo que seas mi prometida y mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y mi complemento hasta que se nos termine la vida…_

_Es que yo… yo también quisiera pero… lo que sentías por Candy era algo muy fuerte_

_Escúchame bien, la próxima vez que hablemos de Candy o Archie será únicamente para referirnos a ellos como mis primos y tus amigos, pues eso es lo que son._

Más relajada, sonrió tímidamente

_Sí Anthony, sí quiero más, sí quiero ser tu novia, en un futuro tu prometida y esposa, la madre de tus hijos y tu complemento hasta que se nos termine la vida…_

Gratamente feliz, Anthony sonrió al escuchar a Annie memorizar su mismo diálogo. Cariñosamente acarició su sonrosada mejilla. Se acercó muy lentamente a su rostro, olfateó su delicado olor desprendido de su cabello y posteriormente, selló ese pacto amoroso con un cálido beso en sus labios en el cual se perdieron durante varios minutos sin importarles estar en un lugar público.

**Nueva York. Un mes después…**

Es una noche muy especial en la vida de Terry. Pasó toda la tarde concentrándose para dar lo mejor de sí. El telón se abrió para dar inicio a la espectacular obra, la cual toda la sociedad neoyorquina estaba ansiosa de presenciar. La puesta en escena fue asombrosa, las actuaciones perfectas.

La interpretación que majestuosamente Terry hizo del Rey de Dinamarca dejó a la audiencia con un gran sabor de boca, mientras que Karen, dándole vida a Ofelia, impresionó a todos pues su crecimiento como actriz se vio claramente reflejado.

Al finalizar, la gran ovación inundo de aplausos el teatro. Terry Grandhcester atravesaba por la mejor etapa de su vida, tanto en lo personal, como en lo profesional. Al salir del recinto, lo esperaban ansiosamente su esposa y su madre, dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida. No le sorprendió ver a su madre tan hermosa usando un atuendo de diseñador al último grito de la moda. Pero quedó felizmente impactado con la imagen de su pequeña pecosa, que de pecosa ya no tenía nada ni mucho menos de pequeña. Era una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra. Vestía un sensual vestido rojo entallado completamente. El corsé provocaba que sus senos se vieran más firmes y grandes a través del atrevido escote, acentuaba su delicada cintura y la curva de sus caderas ahora más pronunciadas le hicieron perder la cabeza.

No podía evitar pensar el porqué Candy fue tan cruel al hacerle eso puesto que debido a su reciente maternidad debían respetar su abstinencia, sin embargo, no se limitó a disfrutar la generosa vista que su esposa le regalaba.

Llegando a su departamento, Candy agradeció a su fiel empleada doméstica el haber cuidado a su bebé. La mujer se retiró, y Candy se fue a la habitación alegando que quería ver a Karen, pero le impidió la entrada a Terry.

_Descansa en el sofá, cariño, ahora regreso_

_Está bien_ – el actor se recostó en el mueble y cerró un momento los ojos, pero de pronto se vio interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de Candy

_Ven –_ le dijo cariñosamente

Terry se levantó sin vacilar para averiguar qué es lo que deseaba su esposa. Para su gran sorpresa, la habitación estaba rodeada de velas y flores. En una esquina posaba la pequeña cuna de su hija quien dormía plácidamente. Terry miró nuevamente a su esposa, quien lo observaba coquetamente e incitándolo al placer.

_Eres cruel_ – le aseguró él

_Porqué?_ – preguntó ella, posando sensualmente recargada sobre el tocador

_Te ves mas bellísima que nunca y tengo que restringir mis enormes ganas de tocarte, acariciarte y hacerte mía_

_Y quien dice que tienes que restringirte?_ – le dijo provocativamente mientras se acercaba a él contoneándose. Lo abrazó por la nuca y comenzó a darle húmedos besos por todo su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios

_Hmm… debo entender que ya podemos?_ – preguntó Terry aún con sus labios unidos a los de Candy

_Sí mi amor…_

_Y porque no lo dijiste antes?_

Candy se estremeció al escuchar el simpático reclamo de su esposo. Aun llenándolo de besos, lo invitó a acostarse en el lecho matrimonial. Terry accedió a regañadientes pues no le gustó apartar las manos del sensual cuerpo de su esposa. Para su gran sorpresa, su mujer se había vuelto muy atrevida de un tiempo acá, pues sin rastro de timidez, comenzó a quitarse el vestido delante de Terry. Bajaba el largo cierre al costado de su entallado vestido. Al quedar flojo, se lo quitó por completo, dejando a la vista un sexy atuendo color negro que consistía en un diminuto corsé, un atrevido bikini ajustado con unos sensuales ligueros. Un atuendo que lógicamente escandalizaría a cualquiera debido a la época, pero en lugar de ello, Terry lo agradeció un millón de veces al cielo, la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro en ese momento reflejaba lo valioso que era para él ver a su mujer así. Por lo que decidió ponerse más cómodo y observar detenidamente cada movimiento de Candy.

Lenta y sensualmente se fue acercando a su marido, y lejos de lo que él pensara, comenzó a desnudarlo con desesperante pereza, pero cada que descubría alguna parte de la piel de Terry, se detenía especialmente para posar cálidos y húmedos besos, en todas partes. Pero al final dejó lo mejor. Ya teniéndolo en calzoncillos, estando encima de él y repartiéndole besos en el cuello, su mano inquieta acariciaba y frotaba su miembro erguido, hasta que Terry no soportaba mas tortura y con su mano, suavemente, empujaba la cabeza de su esposa hacia esa parte de su cuerpo. Ella lo volteó a ver incrédulamente, preguntándole con la mirada qué pretendía hacer.

_Tu lo has provocado pecosa, ahora no te hagas la inocente y deja de tortúrame!_

Candy soltó sonora carcajada y aún estando completamente sonrojada le preguntó

_Te estoy torturando? Tu expresión me dice lo contrario… Terry mi amor… no hay nada que no desee hacer contigo…_

Ahora sí, apresuradamente, regó un camino de besos por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, y finalmente, a su exquisito miembro que la esperaba ansiosamente. Posó sus labios alrededor de él, con movimientos novatos y suaves al principio lo enloqueció. Muy firmemente lo succionaba y humedecía, hasta que él llegó al éxtasis ahogado de placer, pero ella apenas había comenzado. Se levantó presurosamente, después invitó a Terry a hacer lo mismo y le posó ambas manos en sus senos a través del corsé, incitándolo a tocarla, a desnudarla. Terry además de desgarrarle la poca ropa que portaba, los besó, mordisqueó y lamió haciéndola gritar y perder la razón.

_¡No puedo esperar más! ¡No quiero! Hazlo ya!_ – le imploraba

_Ahora quien tortura a quien, pecosa?_ – le susurraba en los labios con la respiración entrecortada

Ella frotaba su entrepierna sobre el miembro de su marido que nuevamente estaba listo y preparado para la acción. Terry optaba por hacerla sufrir un poco, pero en realidad él estaba tan desesperado como Candy en hacer el amor durante toda la madrugada. Sintiendo la humedad de ella tan cerca de su cuerpo, la despojó de esta última prenda y sin previo aviso la embistió con fuerza, sus movimientos candentes y enérgicos hacían que su mujer se le aferrara en dulce abrazo, pero firme. El excitante vaivén los hizo gemir con locura, se unían aún más con apasionantes besos y caricias. Terry le tomaba los muslos, apretándolos mientras le acomodaba ambas piernas sobre sus hombros. No paró ni un momento en mover sus caderas, en hacerla suya de una forma tan dulce y apasionada a la vez, tan excitante y placentera.

_Te amo!_ – le gritó Candy en cuanto sintió la excitación de su esposo en su profundidad

_Tú me encantas_ – le dio un beso – _me fascinas_ – le dio otro beso – _y te amo más que a mi vida_ – le posó un último beso en los labios aún con la respiración agitada.

Acariciaba su menuda espalda deliciosamente empapada en sudor. Con su boca ambos se repartían besos en el rostro y cuello, ocasionando que la llama de la pasión se volviera a encender y así, entregarse nuevamente al amor.

Una hora más tarde, quedando placenteramente exhaustos, Karen se despertó a llanto tendido. Terry se levantó de inmediato para ver que necesitaba su bebé, la arrulló un momento pero no se calmaba.

_Me parece que tiene hambre_ – le dijo a Candy

_Tráela aquí!_ – le extendió los brazos, se acomodó a su bebé para amamantarla en la cama y así poder dormir profundamente.

Al siguiente día, la hermosa familia compartía el desayuno. Karen aún estaba muy pequeña, pero de igual manera acompañaba a sus padres acomodada en su porta bebé.

El portero llamó a la puerta con correspondencia en mano que Terry recibió. Habiéndole agradecido revisó cada uno de los remitentes.

_Pecosa! A que no adivinas quien te mandó carta?_

_Albert! O no, el me escribió hace poco… Archie! Si debe ser Archie o Anthony! –_ exclamó feliz

_Chécalo tú misma!_ – le entregó el sobre

_Annie!_ – gritó de alegría mientras no se esperó para rasgar el sobre y devorar el contenido.

"**Querida Candy. Me disculpo de antemano si es que tardé mucho en escribirte… en realidad, no encuentro aún las palabras exactas para dirigirme hacia ti. No sé si esté de más decirte que a pesar de todo has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido en la vida, y por ello, te quiero muchísimo. Me duele mucho aún todo lo que ha ocurrido, sin embargo, ya ambas tenemos nuestras vidas hechas y no queda más que olvidar ¿estás de acuerdo? Me da mucho gusto que al fin estás junto a Terry, al verdadero amor de tu vida. También me muero de ganas de conocer a tu hija! Anthony me dijo que se llama Karen y está preciosa! Bueno, en realidad esto último no lo dudo. Y hablando de Anthony… no sé exactamente explicarte como pasó pero, me enamoré perdidamente de él… ha sido tan generoso y amable conmigo que no lo pude evitar… y desde hace un mes estamos oficialmente comprometidos… y estoy tan feliz! Ya te imaginarás como reaccionó la tía abuela! Pero aún así lo aceptó. Nos casaremos en seis meses! Y nos honraría enormemente que tú y tu hermosa familia acudieran a nuestra boda. Por otro lado, Archie también se casará pronto! Aunque me imagino que no tardó en informártelo. Me alegra mucho verlo tan feliz, Flammy es una gran chica y sabes? Desde hace unos días nos hemos vuelto inseparables! Ahora me siento mejor conmigo misma al haberte enviado estas líneas… espero que nos veamos muy pronto y compartamos inolvidables momentos como en los viejos tiempos. Te quiero, Candy. Con cariño, Annie Britter."**

Candy terminó de leer la carta en voz alta. Terry no ocultaba su pícara sonrisa.

_Así que la "tímida" y el "musculitos" se casan! _

_Terry! Llámalos por su nombre!_

_Jajajaja lo siento amor! Pero yo casi juraba que tu amiga se quedaría con el elegante!_

_Archie nunca la vio como mujer… en fin! El está con Flammy! Tenemos dos bodas pendientes! _

_Nunca la vio como mujer? No se supone que tu lo terminaste porque él y Annie…_

_No quiero hablar de eso!_

_Está bien! No te enojes pecosa! Claro que iremos a esas bodas! Deberían de hacerlas el mismo día pues va a ser complicado viajar tanto_ – Terry detuvo su plática al notar que Candy lo miraba molesta – _sí! Si iremos!_

_Ah! Solo falta Albert para encontrar a su pareja ideal! Él es el más grande y el último que permanecerá soltero! _

_Segura que no ha encontrado a nadie?_

_No me ha comentado nada, porque lo preguntas?_

_Bueno, es que el día de nuestra boda no sé si te fijaste que había una chica a la cual no se le despegaba!_

_Bárbara? _

_No sé como se llame pues estabas tan emocionada con la boda que no te tomaste la molestia de presentarme a mucha gente!_

_Oh!_ – se sonrojó en exceso – _en serio eso hice?_

_Jajaja era broma mi amor! Pero creo que sí, es una chica muy alta, rubia y se ve algo mayor_

_Sí! Es Bárbara, es la sub directora del hospital Santa Juana, ella conoció a Albert desde aquella ocasión en que llegó al hospital con amnesia. Posteriormente los presenté formalmente… pero ahora que lo mencionas… sí, los vi muy juntos! Y no es muy mayor! De hecho tiene la misma edad de Albert! Ay Terry! Ahora que hablamos de esto no sabes cómo me encantaría saber a Albert casado y feliz!_

_Él es feliz aunque no esté casado, pecas_

_Ya lo sé! Pero no sería maravilloso?_

_Desde luego –_ le sonrió tiernamente – _pues estar casado con la persona amada es lo mejor que nos puede pasar en la vida_ – le afirmó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos _– te amo, Candy, no puedo dejar de decírtelo y demostrártelo cada día… _

Se fundieron en un sensible beso lleno de pasión y romanticismo, hasta que Karen los interrumpió aventando su chupón, acción que muy lejos de molestarles, les causo infinita gracia.

**Tres meses después…**

El tren arribó a la estación y lentamente los pasajeros salían de sus respectivos vagones. Albert visualizó de inmediato a la familia que esperaba ansiosamente. Se acercó muy contento a saludar a sus visitantes. Candy irradiaba felicidad en cada poro, se le colgó del cuello en un sincero abrazo. Por su parte, Terry traía consigo a Karen, quien permanecía dormida. La bebé ya casi alcanzaba los cinco meses de edad, era una bebé muy hermosa y regordeta. Su cabello ya empezaba a crecerle, unos espectaculares risos como los de su mamá, pero castaña como su papá.

_Oh que lastima que venga dormida!_ – exclamó Albert – es una belleza! – mientras alagaba a la niña la cargó en brazos

_Y eso que no has visto que hermosos ojos tiene!_

_Recuerdo que los tiene azules_

_Así es, pero ahora se le notan más_

_Es un angelito!_ – Albert no podía evitar mirarla con ternura y admiración

En el automóvil, Terry y Candy deducían que se dirigirían al hotel en el que duraría su estancia en Chicago. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el auto de Albert se estacionó a las afueras del edificio donde anteriormente Candy rentaba su departamento.

_Que hacemos aquí Albert? Hace casi un año que entregué este departamento… parece que lo olvidaste!_

_No lo olvidé pequeña, subamos_ – les dio la indicación

Se adentraron al pequeño y acogedor hogar y Candy no pudo evitar expresar su asombro

_Albert! Luce exactamente igual que cuando lo dejé!_

_Así es_ – le extendió una llave en la palma de su mano – _desde ahora eres la propietaria de este inmueble_

_Qué? Lo has comprado?_

_Para ti, hermosa. Sé que este lugar guarda hermosos recuerdos para ti y quiero que tú seas la dueña. Cada vez que visiten Chicago no se tendrán que molestar en alojarse en incómodos hoteles. _

_Pero… Albert, es que me has hecho infinidad de regalos tan costosos que ahora no puedo aceptar…_

_No acepto negativas de tu parte, pequeña! Todo lo que te obsequio lo hago con infinito cariño y respeto, porque te adoro! _

_Oh Albert… muchas gracias!_ – le regaló otro abrazo muy fraternal que Albert aceptó gustoso

Los tres acompañantes tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a almorzar mientras se ponían al tanto de sus vidas. Al día siguiente se celebraría la boda de Archie con Flammy, ceremonia en la cual Terry y Candy serían los padrinos.

La boda se llevó a cabo en una sencilla pero acogedora capilla de la ciudad, puesto que Flammy no deseaba nada ostentoso. Estaba acostumbrada a la sencillez y ya de por si todo el lujo que le ofrecía su futuro marido era tan deslumbrante, que prefirió una boda elegante pero sencilla para así sentirse con más confianza. Archie está tan enamorado de ella que si incluso le pidiera que se fueran a vivir a los suburbios bajos de la ciudad lo haría encantado. Pero no, él compró una acogedora casa muy cerca del Hospital Santa Juana. Una casa amplia, bonita, ideal para unos felices recién casados con anhelos de formar una familia y con mil sueños por delante.

La ceremonia fue bellísima, la pareja destilaba tanto amor que no pasaba desapercibido por los presentes, convirtiendo el momento en algo mágico.

Sucedió el primer encuentro entre Annie y Candy después de mucho tiempo. Las amigas no se dijeron nada, solo se abrazaron, lloraron y reforzaron su amistad. Annie quedó fascinada con la hija de Candy, no se cansó de alzarla, besarla y jugar con ella.

Esa noche, los recién casados partieron a Canadá, donde pasarían dos largos meses de luna de miel, y así, tener el tiempo suficiente para viajar nuevamente a Chicago a presenciar la boda de Anthony y Annie.

Terry y Candy siguieron con sus vidas normalmente. Y muy pronto llegó el gran día de esa esperada boda, tres meses después, y nuevamente viajaron a Chicago.

Karen, a sus escasos ocho meses de edad era un torbellino y Candy tuvo que luchar demasiado para que la pequeña no cometiera diabluras, a pesar de que aun no caminaba, pero se escabullía fácilmente de los brazos de sus padres para gatear y romper todo a su paso. Pero era una bebé tan hermosa que todos los invitados, en lugar de molestarse, la cargaban y jugaban con ella, y hasta se turnaban para cuidarla y así, sus padres pudieran tener un momento solos para bailar.

Anthony y Candy estrecharon mucho más su relación. Ya no quedaban rencores, ni dejos de amor o ilusión, solo lindos y memorables recuerdos que se atesoran en la memoria. Por su parte, Elisa no acudió a la boda primeramente porque desde hace mucho tiempo que ella y Annie no se dirigían la palabra, y la segunda razón fue porque hizo el berrinche del siglo al saber a las "huérfanas de pony" casadas con hombres guapos y adinerados, hombres a los que deseó en su momento.

Esa noche los ahora recién casados se quedaron alojados en la mansión pues estaban exhaustos, aunque Anthony deseaba hacer algo más que solo dormir. Él no satisfacía sus deseos sexuales desde que regresó huyendo de México, pero sabía muy bien que ahora sería totalmente distinto y mejor. Siempre mantuvo sexo por sólo placer, y ahora estaba tan feliz pues no solo se iba a satisfacer, sino se iba a entregar por completo, con amor, entregando el alma y el corazón. Por su parte, Annie moría de miedo. Su única y vergonzosa experiencia en el sexo la asustó demasiado pues la pasó muy mal. Se hizo la desentendida pero esta acción no pasó desapercibida por su ahora esposo, quien la acunó tiernamente y le hizo el amor de una manera apasionante y delicada.

Estando nuevamente en Nueva York, Candy y Terry agradecían tanto a la vida por todo lo que han obtenido. Su hija gozaba de estupenda salud mientras que la carrera de Terry se elevaba como la espuma. Por otro lado, Candy había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un hospital público. Todo lo llevaban de maravilla excepto por un detalle: el caso de Susana. La prensa los acosaba constantemente con ese tema, y a pesar de que Terry ya había ofrecido en su momento las declaraciones pertinentes, la prensa seguía insistente, y no era para menos.

Susana había intentado suicidarse en tres ocasiones más durante su estancia en prisión. Por ese motivo, la trasladaron a un hospital psiquiátrico. Ella siempre alegaba que el motivo de su desgracia tenía nombre: Terrence Grandchester. Por ello la prensa no dejaba de acosar a la familia Grandchester, pues mucha gente creía que la víctima en esta historia es Susana.

Los comentarios y habladurías no les importaban en lo más mínimo a Candy y a Terry, sin embargo, les molestaba enormemente que su pequeña hija se viera embarrada en todo este asunto.

El psiquiatra que atendía el caso de Susana entendía muy bien las preocupaciones de Terry, por lo que se ofreció a dar una conferencia de prensa al lado del actor sobre la salud mental de la chica y con esto, lograr que Terry saliera bien librado del problema.

A pesar de todo esto, Terry seguía sintiendo un hilo de compasión por ella, pues jamás podría borrar de su memoria el hecho de que Susana alguna vez le salvó la vida y a consecuencia perdió una extremidad, a pesar de que después intentó asesinar a su esposa e hija, pero él, como un hombre que siempre se caracterizó por ser noble, no le guardo odio por ello pues también entendía que estaba fuera de sus cabales. Agradecía a Dios el hecho de que nunca abandonó a su familia y por ende no les sucedió nada grave. Sus seres queridos le hicieron saber muchas veces que él no fue culpable del terrible accidente que años atrás sufrió Susana, por fin lo entendió y se liberó de ese peso, sin embargo, para sentirse en completa paz decidió hacerse cargo de una parte de los gastos que generara el tratamiento psiquiátrico de Susana. Los doctores auguraban buenas noticias para la actriz, lo malo es que ella no mostraba interés por sanarse. Su madre no visitaba el manicomio, pues la única vez que lo hizo, fue víctima de la histeria de su hija. Los doctores le hicieron saber a la Sra. Marlow que para la recuperación de su hija era importante su presencia y apoyo, sin embargo, la mujer, tan ignorante de los padecimientos psiquiátricos, se asustó y dejó todo en manos de los especialistas, erróneamente pensando que ese es su trabajo y deber.

**Siete meses después. **

Terry pidió el día en su trabajo. Robert no tuvo ningún inconveniente en otorgárselo puesto que sabía que Terry no necesitaba de ensayar tanto. Corrió a su departamento, ya había quedado anteriormente con su madre de ese día recoger a la niña de la estancia infantil, por lo que Candy, saliendo del hospital, se dirigiría a su hogar.

Cuando la pecosa al fin llegó, acomodó sus llaves, se quitó el abrigo y se fue a su recamara. En la cama encontró una enorme caja con una nota. Se apresuró a leerla.

"**Mi esposa hermosa, con motivo de nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas te regalaré un día increíble. Usa lo que hay en la caja. A las 3:00 en punto pasará por ti el mayordomo de mi madre y te traerá conmigo. Recuerda que te amo"**

Candy abrió la caja y allí había un casual vestido color negro, con zapatos y bolso a juego. Se puso muy feliz y se apresuró a ponerse lista para la ocasión. Se maquilló un poco y recogió su cabello en un elegante bucle.

El automóvil pasó muy puntual por ella y la dirigió a un enorme edificio de la ciudad. El chofer le abrió la portezuela caballerosamente y la acompañó hasta el último piso de ese edificio. Tocó el timbre tímidamente y la puerta se abrió por sí sola.

Entró caminando lento y de inmediato se percató que se encontraba en un pent-house. A su derecha se visualizaba una cama King size bellamente adornada con un sutil ramo de flores. A su izquierda había un pequeño bar y enfrente se visualizaba el balcón, con un amplio espacio en donde cabía un pequeño comedor y una alberca. Esto es lo que se notaba a simple vista, pero pensó que el lugar debería ser más grande puesto que había unas cinco puertas.

Salió al balcón que otorgaba una grandiosa vista de la ciudad. Allí yacía esperándola Terry, vestido sencillamente con una camisa blanca y un pantalón marrón, su cabello perfectamente restirado y sujeto de una coleta. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos quedaron encantados con la vista que su pareja les ofrecía.

Terry le regaló una de sus tantas sonrisas arrebatadoras que la hacían perder la conciencia y la invitó a sentarse. En el pequeño comedor había una botella de vino y de pronto se apareció un mesero sirviéndoles la suculenta comida. Platicaron como lo hacían normalmente, sobre cómo les había ido en el trabajo ese día y Candy terminó por enterarse que Terry no acudió a su ensayo pues estuvo muy ocupado preparando esa especial celebración. Cuando terminaron de ingerir sus alimentos bebieron del vino no sin antes brindar.

_Por nosotros, por nuestra familia, porque siempre estemos unidos y nuestro amor se mantenga así de hermoso y fuerte. Feliz segundo aniversario, mi amor_ – expresó Terry

_Por nuestra felicidad, porque nuestros sueños y anhelos se hagan siempre realidad. Feliz segundo aniversario y salud!_ – exclamó felizmente Candy

Terminando de brindar los felices esposos bailaron varias melodías, disfrutando del momento a solas y de la maravillosa vista que solo convertía el momento en algo más hermoso de recordar.

Varias horas después de comer, bailar, platicar y besarse, Terry tomó la palabra para decirle algo importante a su esposa.

_No creas que aquí se queda nuestro festejo, pecosa. Te quiero hacer un regalo muy especial._

_Tú eres mi mejor regalo!_

_Ya lo sé!_

_Ah engreído!_ – le dijo graciosamente

_Bueno, aparte de mi… que te aseguro, me tendrás para toda la vida, te hago entrega de esto_ – le posó una pequeña caja de terciopelo en la mano _– ábrela_

_Unas llaves?_ – preguntó Candy al ver su peculiar regalo.

_Son las llaves de este lugar_

_Qué?_

_No me mires así pecosa! Compré esta propiedad porque es mucho más grande que nuestro actual hogar, quiero que estemos más cómodos, que mi hija tenga enorme espacio para jugar y hacer sus diabluras en esta alberca y además, quiero muchos más monitos pecosos rondando todo este lugar, que te parece?_

_Tengo que objetar!_

_Cómo?_ – preguntó entristecido

_La cama está muy a la vista, desearía que arregláramos ese detalle pues si quieres muchos monitos pecosos no nos pueden estar viendo allí!_

Terry soltó la carcajada ante el buen humor de su esposa

_Pero claro que arreglaremos eso! Es más, la habitación debe estar a prueba de sonidos pues eres muy escandalosa! _

_Oh Terry! _

_Niégalo!_ – no podía controlar su risa

_No! Pero te encanta! Es más… yo también te tengo un regalo muy especial_

_En serio?_ – le preguntó ya sin reírse – _muero por saber que es!_

_Ven _– lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la cama

Atrevidamente lo besó y comenzó a despojarlo de la ropa, mientras ella lo incitaba a él a hacer lo mismo con su vestido. Cayeron abrazados a la cama sin separarse de su apasionado beso. Las caricias se hicieron más exigentes y llegó el preciado momento de entregarse al amor.

El momento duró por más de media hora entre jadeos y enérgicos envites, cuando al fin Terry dio por acabado el acto mientras ahogaba un grito de placer, pero no contaba con la sorpresa que su esposa le daría justo en ese momento de éxtasis.

_¡Seremos nuevamente padres!_

Terry la observó con infinita ternura al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo afortunado y dichoso que es.

**Continuará…**

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Espero este final haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas muchachas! Les agradezco de aquí hasta el universo y de regreso su valiosísimo tiempo que me regalan en leer y comentarme.

A cada una ya les agradecí y comenté, en fanfiction puse unos reviews, en el foro rosa y en facebook también les comenté y agradecí.

Nos leemos en el epílogo!


	23. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**Veintitrés años después…**

Un Terry maduro y entusiasmado se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo; a sus cuarenta y seis años lucía como un hombre con clase, experimentado y sobre todo, feliz. Ahora llevaba su cabello corto, lo dejó largo hasta poco antes de cumplir los treinta, y a pesar de que le encantaba su aspecto rebelde, quería un cambio, y para su sorpresa, le fue muy favorecedor pues se veía irresistiblemente guapo, mucho más que durante su tierna adolescencia.

Como el buen perfeccionista que es, aún no quedaba del todo a gusto con su imagen. Era un día muy especial en su vida y deseaba verse impecable. Mientras seguía luchando con su corbata se envolvió en bellos y memorables recuerdos.

"Recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. El mejor día de mi vida, ese día el que me entregué para siempre al amor de mi vida, una boda tan emotiva y perfecta. Nuestro matrimonio ha sido tan hermoso… aun recuerdo nuestra luna de miel, viene a mi mente la imagen de mi pecosa en traje de baño saltando felizmente retando a las olas… verla recorrer la playa con su cabello suelto y acariciando su abultado vientre en donde se encontraba mi amada Karen era una imagen digna de grabar en mi memoria como una fotografía. Cada día me enamoré mas de ella. El verla afrontar la penosa situación a la que nos llevó Susana sólo nos sirvió para unirnos más como familia. Siempre tan atrevida y coqueta… espera cada momento en el que yo alcanzo la mayor satisfacción sexual para decirme algo lindo… como aquél día que me enteré que sería nuevamente padre. Recuerdo tan gratamente esos días en que llegaba a mi hogar, exhausto de tanto trabajo y encontrar a mi pequeñita Karen haciendo travesuras y destrozos en la sala mientras un suculento olor a comida recién hecha inundaba mi olfato y salía de la cocina mi pecosa, con pala en mano, mandil y un enorme vientre… tan hermosa y siempre sonriente, recibiéndome siempre con un gesto de amor. Evoco cada minuto compartido a su lado… lo feliz que fui cuando nació Terrence, pero al mismo tiempo sufrí mucho por mi pecosa… ella siempre tan atrevida, valiente y fuerte decidió traerlo a este mundo de manera natural a pesar de que Karen había nacido de urgencia a través de una cesárea. Tomé su mano que se aferraba a la mía mientras hacía torrenciales esfuerzos para que naciera nuestro hijo. Cuando su tortura terminó se me abrazó con ternura y ambos lloramos de emoción. Hasta ahora, sigo impresionándome del enorme parecido que Terrence tiene conmigo… tantas veces su madre y yo tenemos que asistir a su colegio debido a que se escapa frecuentemente, se salta las clases y les responde a sus maestros… cada vez que la directora me insiste en llamarle la atención de esa manera tan amable, no puedo evitar rememorar a la hermana Grey, haciendo lo mismo con mi padre sin dejar a un lado su lambisconería… yo solo me limito a decirle que ejerceré presión en mi hijo. No soy un padre consentidor, simplemente prefiero dejar que mi hijo disfrute su vida tanto como lo hice yo, pues sé que en el fondo es un buen muchacho, con buenos principios y educación. Él desea ser arquitecto… no sé de dónde demonios tomó el gusto por esa profesión, sin embargo, a Candy y a mí nos hace muy felices la idea de que nuestros hijos tengan metas… mi hermosa Karen ya cumplió la suya, es actriz. La primera vez que presenció una de mis obras quedó impresionada a la vez que fascinada. Desde ese momento me acompañaba a los ensayos y hacía frente a todos gala de su enorme talento heredado orgullosamente de su padre y abuela. Como ella es una chica muy simpática y bellísima se le han abierto todas las puertas y hace poco hizo su debut. Estoy tan nervioso como el día de mi boda… hoy celebramos veinticinco años de feliz matrimonio ante los ojos de los demás, pero para nosotros estos veinticinco años tienen un significado más profundo. Son años de luchar, de apoyarnos, de salir adelante y sobre todo, de amarnos. Aún me río como un niño al recordar cuando mis hijos estaban pequeños… les encantaba que nos diéramos abrazos familiares, duraban pocos segundos pues siempre fueron tan inquietos que no desperdiciaban momento para cometer sus diabluras… pero han sido segundos preciados, instantes de darme cuenta que mi misión en esta vida está más que cumplida. Mi hermosa Candy y yo formamos una familia increíble, y nos sentimos orgullosos de ello…"

Las remembranzas de Terry se vieron interrumpidas por un sutil llamado a la puerta.

_Adelante_ – respondió con su grave voz

_Ya estás listo, cariño?_

Entraba Candy, ataviada en un lujoso y enorme vestido color verde, con su cabello recogido en un vistoso moño y además su cabeza adornada con una tiara de brillantes, dando una completa imagen de princesa. Sus facciones de mujer adulta a sus cuarenta y cinco años la hacían ver más bella. El brillo de sus ojos seguía impecable. Es una feliz y orgullosa mamá de dos hijos increíbles.

_Ya casi_ – respondió Terry mientras se acomodaba las mancuernillas

_Aunque no te esfuerces siempre estás guapísimo!_

_Pero hoy es un día especial y que todos nos vean radiantes y transmitirles lo felices que somos!_

_Pero eso todo el mundo ya lo sabe, amor_

_Pero quiero que se mueran de envidia!_

_Terry! No cambias nada!_ – decía Candy mientras reía

Le encantaba que su esposo siguiera conservando su buen humor, así como a Terry le encantaba que su esposa siguiera conservando su pizca de inocencia mezclada con sensualismo.

Cuando el actor estuvo satisfecho con su imagen, le ofreció el brazo a su mujer, la miró con infinito amor y le preguntó

_Lista?_

_Más que eso, mi amor_

Se adentraron al enorme salón elegantemente adornado con flores blancas. Habían alrededor de unas cincuenta mesas, una orquesta, y un ambiente tan agradable al estar ya presentes todos los invitados, quienes no tardaron en recibir a la pareja con un efusivo aplauso y un sinfín de muestras de cariño.

_Estamos más que contentos por tenerlos a todos aquí_ – tomó la palabra Terry, quien no dejaba de abrazar a su esposa por la cintura – _es un verdadero honor que estén aquí y compartan con nosotros nuestra felicidad, que es enorme._

Todos los invitados los miraban con admiración mientras brindaban por la feliz pareja. Posteriormente, Terrence quiso tomar la palabra, pero Karen le decía que ella es la que debía hablar por ser la hermana mayor. Terrence, por ser el hombre, le insistía en que él tenía más derecho. En fin, estos hermanos siempre quisieron, desde niños, tomar muy en serio su papel, llevándolos a discusiones tontas pero al final, siempre ganaba el respeto y la tolerancia, por lo que Karen, le cedió la palabra.

_Buenas tardes a todos!_ – exclamó felizmente Terrence, quien tenía veintidós años de edad. Lucía muy guapo en su esmoquin negro y con su cabello largo. Era la viva imagen de Terry cuando tenía su edad, y no sólo eso, traía enloquecidas a todas las muchachitas de la ciudad – _después de discutir deliberadamente con mi querida hermana, vengo a aburrirlos con mi discurso_ – ocasionó las risas de toda la audiencia – _este día, no solo es importante en la vida de mis padres, sino también en mi vida… ¡Karen, no me mires feo! También en la tuya pues! En fin… se preguntarán por qué… y les respondo con gusto. No sólo se cumplen veinticinco años de una boda… son veinticinco años de una vida armoniosa, nuestros padres no se limitaron en darnos todo su amor y dedicación, madre _– se dirigió a Candy, quien ya alojaba unas lágrimas – _eres la mejor mamá del mundo! Nunca te había dicho esto, pero… mis amigos siempre me envidiaban porque sus mamás no trepaban árboles ni se colgaban de lianas como tarzán! _– provocó más risas en los presentes mientras Candy sentía sus mejillas arder – _pero no sólo por eso eres una mamá genial! Sino porque siempre te recuerdo dedicada a mi hermana y a mí, aunque a veces mi padre se ponía celoso pero no le dábamos importancia!_ – más risas _– ahora bien, hablando de mi padre –_ se dirigió a él – _que te puedo decir que no sepas! Eres mi ejemplo a seguir, eres todo lo que yo deseo alcanzar, un hombre de bien, responsable, dedicado a su trabajo pero sobre todo a su familia… pero algo importante, tus consejos siempre me han sido muy útiles aunque… espero no te enojes pero aún no me has aconsejado sobre la manera de quitarme de encima a las chicas! Para ti es fácil pues por tu profesión sabes cómo manejar la situación pero… compadécete de mi! Hay tantas chicas bellas que me cuesta trabajo elegir!_ – Terry lo miró sonriente pero a la vez serio – _bueno, ya enserio… padre, sé que no he sido el hijo ejemplar, a pesar de que ustedes se han esforzado tanto en controlar mi conducta, pero siempre te he amado y admirado. Este día que celebran sus bodas de plata quise darles un regalo que los haga realmente felices… quiero compensar años de dolores de cabeza que les ocasioné con mi mala conducta y vergonzosas notas, por ello, me guardé la noticia para hoy. Me han aceptado en la universidad! Hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para ser un buen arquitecto y que ustedes se sientan orgullosos de mí! – _Candy lo miraba con mucho amor, dándole a entender que ya se sentía orgullosa de él. Ya se había retirado del micrófono pero se regresó – _ah! Lo de las chicas era broma papá! Gracias a todos por escucharme! _

Se acercó a darles un abrazo mientras los invitados seguían conmovidos con el discurso del joven. Ahora fue Karen quien se acercó al micrófono a hablar.

_Lo siento Terrence, sé que te prometí que tu serías el que hablaría, pero yo soy la hija mayor y también quiero dedicarle unas palabras a mis padres_ – se dirigió a ellos – _los amo con todo mi corazón, y agradezco infinitamente a la vida que ustedes hayan sido mis padres, a pesar de los regaños de mi mamá cada vez que hacía travesuras y de las veces que mi papá me hacía llorar cuando ensayamos piezas de teatro, siempre regañándome y buscando en mi el perfeccionismo en la actuación… y gracias a ello hoy puedo gozar de haber cumplido mi sueño! No quiero extenderme demasiado… solo quiero hacerles saber nuevamente cuanto los amo y cuanto deseo que su felicidad perdure por siempre y así tener el mejor ejemplo para cuando a mi me toque casarme. Quiero agradecerles a todos los presentes por acompañar a mis papás en este momento tan importante. A mi abuelito Albert! _– dijo en tono de broma a sabiendas que Albert no soportaba que lo llamara abuelito _– lo siento! Tío! Tío Albert!_ – Albert asintió demostrándole que prefería que lo llamara tío – _y a mi tía Bárbara que este día se ve espléndida!_ – se refirió a la esposa de Albert, quien en verdad era una señora hermosa, siempre vistiendo con clase – _pero no se me pongan celosos mis demás tíos! A todos los amo! Y disfrutemos de esta celebración!_ – terminó su dialogo y también se dirigió a abrazar a sus padres.

Los esposos festejados abrieron la pista de baile. Candy recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Terry mientras rememoraba viejos y gratos recuerdos.

"Cuantas veces he bailado así con Terry, y aún siento mariposas en mi estómago al hacerlo cada vez. Esa primera vez, en el festival de mayo… me sentí dichosa en sus brazos… posteriormente en nuestra boda y en cada una de nuestras celebraciones, cumpleaños de nuestros hijos y ahora… aún siento su olor embriagándome cada sentido. Recuerdo tan alegremente el día que me propuso matrimonio… las veces que me ha sorprendido gratamente como cuando compró una casa mas grande, o cuando imprevistamente me dijo que se quería convertir en director de teatro. Mi marido siempre tan soñador y realista a la vez, por ello lo amo."

_En qué piensas, pecosa?_

_En cuanto te amo_

_No sabes cuánto me alegra que siempre pienses en mí_

_Lo sé! Eres un engreído! Sabes que te ves irresistiblemente guapo, me lanzas miradas provocativas y lo peor es que no puedo hacer lo que quisiera hacerte!_ – le exclamó en el oído

_Ahora resulta que yo soy el ingrato? Mírate nada más! Estás estupenda! Si no fuera porque el salón está inundado de gente te arrancaría ese vestido y te haría mía aquí mismo!_

Las risillas burlonas de los dos se vio interrumpida por un ligero golpe en el hombro de Terry.

_Me permitirías bailar con mi hija?_ – le preguntó graciosamente Albert

_Desde luego, suegro! _

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas mientras Terry buscaba con quien bailar. Para su suerte, visualizó a su madre de inmediato. A pesar de su edad, Eleonor seguía viéndose bellísima, aunque permanecía soltera.

Anthony y Annie tuvieron unas preciosas gemelas a las que nombraron Rose y Mary, quienes en este entonces tenían la tierna edad de diecisiete años. Vivian en Chicago y eran muy dichosos.

Archie y Flammy, al igual que Terry y Candy tuvieron una parejita. Su primogénito, Archivald, estaba por cumplir los veinte años. Era un chico inteligente y muy responsable en sus estudios. Iba a la universidad en Chicago, estudiando la carrera de astronomía. Por su parte, Emily, su segunda hija, estaba por cumplir sus quince años.

Albert y Bárbara se casaron tres años después de que lo hicieran sus sobrinos. La tía Elroy, quien para este entonces ya había fallecido, en su momento puso el grito en el cielo pues no concebía la idea de que sus tres sobrinos se casaran con mujeres no pertenecientes a la alta sociedad. Uno casado con una huérfana, el otro con una enfermera y por último, el tercero remata con una doctora. Ninguno le hizo realidad su sueño de casarse con una señorita distinguida de sociedad. Pensaba que era el bendito colmo que Candy hubiese tenido mejor ojo para elegir. La tía Elroy, si bien quiso reivindicarse al final, su orgullo se lo impidió. Lo más que hizo fue expresar en su testamento el aprecio que sentía por toda su familia.

Paty Obrian, acudió a la celebración encantada, además de que como madrina de bodas tenía que estar presente. Estudió la carrera de física e hizo varias maestrías en Europa. Siempre se preparó para ser una gran profesionista, y lo logró pues su inteligencia no tenía límites. En Italia, conoció a un muchacho de su misma edad y con sus mismas aspiraciones. Se casaron a la edad de veintiocho años y Candy y Terry también fungieron como sus padrinos.

Tom Stevens, también felizmente casado y con tres hijos, encontró su verdadera felicidad. La tristeza embargó a los antiguos habitantes del hogar de Pony, al enterarse, cuatro años atrás, que lamentablemente la srita. Pony falleció. Pero les quedaba la gran dicha de saber que la anciana fue feliz hasta el último de sus días. La hermana María acudió a la celebración. A pesar de caracterizarse como una mujer de carácter fuerte, estaba más que conmovida al saber felices a sus amados hijos. El hogar de Pony estaba en buenas manos. Candy, Annie y Tom se encargaron de donar grandes cantidades de dinero para agrandar la propiedad y así pudieran recibir a más niños.

Existían recuerdos, pero aún quedaba un enorme futuro por delante. Un futuro en el que Terry y Candy ansiaban ver a su familia crecer, convertirse en abuelos, viajar juntos. Cuando la amena fiesta llegó a su fin y todos los invitados se retiraron cortésmente, se quedó allí la feliz familia.

Candy le insistía a Karen que le platicara sobre su novio, con el cuál apenas llevaba seis meses de relación. Se llama Henry y trabaja en la misma compañía teatral que ella.

Por otro lado, Terry y su hijo estaban tan enfrascados en su plática de hombre a hombre. A pesar de que Terrence aseguró que lo que dijo en su discurso era broma, la realidad era que le incomodada demasiado el acoso. Y es que ser hijo del mejor actor de todos los tiempos, además de estar embobadamente guapo, es algo peligroso. Terrence estaba enamorado de una chica pero casualmente, parecía que era la única que no lo volteaba a ver. Terry se encargó de aconsejar a su hijo lo mejor posible y a animarlo para que se atreviera a dar el gran paso con esa chica.

Su interesante plática se interrumpió cuando se acercó Karen.

_Nosotros ya nos vamos papá_

_Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo me quiero ir?_ – le preguntó Terrence molesto por haber interrumpido su plática

_Nos tenemos que ir –_ le ordenó al tiempo que le dio un ligero pellizco en el brazo

_Auch! Vete tú!_

_Es el día especial de papá y mamá! No te la pases arruinándolo con tus problemas!_ – por fin, Terrence entendió el punto de su hermana

_A ver mis amores_ – les habló Terry con cariño paternal _– a nosotros no nos arruinan sus problemas!_ – le dijo directamente a Karen – _los adoramos y estaremos siempre para ustedes_

_Lo siento papá_ – se disculpó Karen – _es que Terrence y yo habíamos quedado en dejarlos solos para que sigan celebrando_

_No, yo lo siento_ – dijo Terrence – _perdón papá, mañana seguiremos hablando, nosotros deseamos que ustedes sigan celebrando, por eso nos vamos. Estaremos en el club._

_Está bien_ – dijo Terry muy contento – _me alegra mucho que siempre saben llegar a un acuerdo. Diviértanse mucho en el club y pórtense bien! Karen, cuida a tu hermano!_

_Si papá!_

_Oye! Yo soy el hombre! _

_Entonces también cuida a tu hermana_

Entre amenas risas se despidieron, dejando a la pareja de enamorados solos. Se miraban con complicidad. Candy dirigió la mirada un diván que yacía casi al centro del salón.

_Que insinúas, pecosa?_

_Lo que me dijiste hace un momento_

_Me podrías ayudar a recordar? _

_Mientras estábamos bailando, me dijiste que te morías por arrancarme el vestido y hacerme tuya_

Terry sonrió complacido y seductoramente al escuchar a su mujer diciéndole algo tan sugestivo. Su manera tan natural de hacerlo lo volvía loco. Se acercó, la besó apasionadamente y en un frenético movimiento, literalmente, como él lo había mencionado, le arrancó el vestido. Se acomodaron en el diván y comenzaron a hacerse el amor como sólo ellos sabían. Entregándose por completo, satisfaciendo todas las necesidades del ser amado dando todo el corazón.

Una pareja que se ama realmente, supera las adversidades. Por mucho que el mundo insista en mantenerlos separados, si hay amor de por medio no hay nada que logre vencerlo. Así es el amor de Candy y Terry, tan puro y a la vez tan profundo. Y así permanecerá hasta que dejen de existir en este mundo, tal y como lo prometieron antes los ojos de Dios y ante ellos mismos.

*****FIN*****

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Les agradezco enormemente su tiempo y sus comentarios.

**Litac, Gema, Raghu, Klaudya, Grecialica, Rosy Jimenez, Nela2307, Magacafi, Denisse Grandchester, Nadia, Emelys, Miripatico, Karina Grandchester, Jenn, Tp, Usagi13chiba, Delindase, Luisa, Leonore, Nela2307, Hope, Fer, New York Star, Terry´s Girl, epag18, Pathya, Fanatica de Candy, Fdna, ninalinda, Abby Andrew, RoseW, Beliangoma, Any, Monica alias "cosa", antealb, Mayra Carlín, Any Candelario, Nancy Avilés, Jenny Rodríguez, Jenn García, Grecia Ramírez, Klaudya Bernal, Claribel Cid, Emelys Salazar, Jenny de Grandchester, Magda13, Goshy, Any1980.**

Y a mis amigas que seguramente me leerán y solo me apuraron a acabar! Jajaja

**Denisse Santiago, Montse Sarda, Sugeily Fuentes.**

Esta historia está dedicada a todas ustedes! De nuevo muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura!


End file.
